No me olvides
by Anabella28
Summary: POST HOGWARTS HG. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry y Ginny tuvieron una enorme pelea. Ahora después de muchos años, se ven forzados a cuidar y proteger al hijo de 7 años de Ron y Hermione ahora que ellos han sido asesinados. Hay un nuevo enemigo
1. Prologue

**Way Back Into Love **

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday   
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love   
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end 

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation  
_

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

**Prólogo **

Ginny se miró al espejo por última vez esa mañana, su maquillaje era sencillo y su vestido era digno de la reunión familiar que estaba designada para bautizar a Alex Weasley, el recién nacido bebé de Ron y Hermione. Ginny suspiró, no era que envidiara la vida de su mejor amiga y de su hermano pero ambos tenían tanta suerte, se amaban con locura y estaban casados desde hacía dos años y ella...ella seguía sola y creía que su verdadero amor no había aparecido en su vida. Lanzó un suspiró y pensó en Harry...por supuesto se recriminó de inmediato al hacerlo, negó con la cabeza, su largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo le llegaba a la espalda. No, las cosas habían terminado muy mal con Harry, antes de que él se fuera a luchar contra Voldemort ella le dejó muy claro que si él terminaba su relación con ella entonces ese término sería para siempre, sin importar cualquier cosa. Y Ginny había cumplido su promesa...luego Harry empezó a cambiar, la fama que le había otorgado ser el "elegido" y "el salvador" no le habían subido el ego demasiado y por supuesto se había convertido en un mujeriego de marca, Ginny ya no lo soportaba y lo trataba con una frialdad extrema. Después ella se fue a París en donde encontró un lugar para vivir y poco después se enteró de que Harry se había ido a Nueva York a trabajar como auror. Y desde entonces no lo había vuelto a ver...no hasta ese día...

"¿Ginny¿estás lista?" le preguntó Hermione afuera del baño. Ginny suspiró, se miró así misma en el espejo, su largo vestido azul y su cabello se veían perfectos.

"Si, Hermione..." salió del baño y se encontró con su cuñada. Hermione se veía preciosa, pero quizá era por la dicha que embargaba su rostro, la maternidad le había sentado tan bien, y en sus brazos cargaba a un diminuto bebé con cabello castaño como el de su madre. Ginny sonrió. –Te ves preciosa, Hermione- le dijo la pelirroja, tomando en sus brazos a su futuro ahijado.

-Tonterías, jaja, tu te vez totalmente perfecta, amiga.-le dijo la castaña sonriendo. – Otra vez, gracias por haber aceptado ser la madrina de Alex, sabes lo que significa para Ron y para mi.- le dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué dices? Yo soy la que esta feliz de que me hayan elegido, te prometo desempeñar un papel ejemplar como madrina del pequeño Alex.- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

- Estoy segura de que tú y Harry serán excelentes padrinos- le comentó Hermione. La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de los labios de Ginny, al escuchar la mención de Harry. – Ginny, se lo difícil que es para ti esto...se que no anhelas verlo y aprecio enormemente el esfuerzo que haces.- le dijo Mione.

Ginny sonrió tristemente.

- Hermione...yo...no me parecía justo estropear este día por culpa de él...no le permitiré eso también, asi que no tienes nada en absoluto que agradecerme.-

Hermione iba a contestar pero Ron infringió en el lugar y las interrumpió.

- Hermione, querida...Ginny, ya es hora...ya deberíamos estar en el registro. Le dijo orgullosamente Ron, acercándose a su esposa e hijo. Ginny sonrió ante la imagen familiar, _otra vez esa pizca de envidia, _Ginny trató de quitarse la tristeza y esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Ginny pintó una sonrisa en su rostro y los tres se aparecieron en el registro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry miró el reloj y maldijo por lo bajo, la fiesta de la noche anterior había sido descabellada, se miró al espejo y frunció notablemente, sus ojos verdes esmeralda eran los mismos de siempre, al igual que su cabello negro azabache desordenado, llevaba un traje y túnica formal, en eso una bella mujer entró al baño y lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Luces guapo...- le murmuró colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura - ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama?-

Harry enrolló la mirada y esbozó una cansada sonrisa, la apartó de él.

- ¿todavía sigues aquí, Emily?- le preguntó con aburrimiento.

- Mi nombre es Susan...- le informó la chica un poco molesta

- Escucha, ni si quiera pretendas molestarte, te lo dije anoche...sólo sería una vez y una sola noche, sabes que vivo en Nueva York y que sólo vine a ver a unos viejos amigos, así que por favor...evítanos la molestia." Le dijo él de manera hostil, si de por si ya iba tarde.

La chica se dio la vuelta y murmuró molesta algo que Harry no pudo escuchar, la chica tomó sus cosas y desapareció. Harry se alistó y desapareció con destino al registro.

Lo primero que vio fue ese largo cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos crisparon al encontrarse con Ginny, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y al principio ambos cayeron como en un trace, pero Ginny luego negó con la cabeza y enrolló la mirada, mostrándose grosera.

- Ya era hora que llegaras¿o qué¿él gran Harry Potter pensaba dejar plantados a sus mejores amigos por alguna fiesta o evento social?- le dijo ella molesta.

Harry sólo sonrió cínicamente, había aprendido a manejar su temperamento de esa manera, a lo cual daba gracias ya que de pelearse con Ginny...una terrible catástrofe podría ocurrir.

- A mi también me da gusto verte, Ginny – le murmuró, pasándola de largo y abrazando a su mejor amigo.

- Amigo, cuanto tiempo.- le dijo Ron. Harry sólo sonrió, estaba muy gustoso de volver a ver a sus mejores amigos. Luego se volvió hacia Hermione, la realidad lo golpeó, sus mejores amigos, felices y con un pequeño bebé, miró hacia los brazos de Hermione y una ternura inexplicable lo inundó. La besó en la frente y ella le sonrió, descubriendo al pequeño bulto que traía en sus brazos. Harry casi dejó de respirar cuando lo vio, era tan pequeño y frágil, el bebé, tenía los ojos azules de Ron y el cabello marrón de Hermione.

pero por supuesto eso no era difícil de adivinar.

- Todo un Weasley, mi futuro ahijado, por lo que veo.- dijo cuidadosamente haciéndole un cariño con sus enormes manos. Hermione sonrió más ampliamente.

- Creo que eso era de esperarse...sólo espero que obtenga MI inteligencia.- dijo enfatizando.

Ron fingió hacerse el ofendido y luego ella sólo le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Estoy bromeando, cariño.- le aseguró.

Luego Harry fue más atrás y saludó al resto de los Weasley, la señora y el señor Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Charlie.

Cuando la ceremonia dio comienzo, Ron y Hermione se acercaron al frente con su bebé en brazos, y por otra parte los padrinos también debían acercarse, Harry tomó a Ginny del brazo pero esta se mostró ofendida y lo quito de inmediato. Harry sólo fingió una sonrisa de nuevo y ambos se acercaron de nuevo.

- No recordaba que fueras tan arisca conmigo, Gin- le murmuró él al oído. Ginny se puso tensa.

"Aléjate de mi neandertal, y cállate, no me dejas escuchar." Murmuró Ginny. "y no me llames Gin"

Harry prefirió dejarla en paz, ya habría tiempo después...

El ministro seguía proclamando la ceremonia. Hasta que llegó el momento de los padrinos. Hermione le pasó su bebé a Ginny quien sonrió y lo apretó contra su pecho, Harry sonrió, sus ojos destellaron con una extraña emoción.

"¿Juran ayudar a los padres de Alex Ronald Weasley a guiarle a través de su vida y a cuidarlo en caso de que fuera necesario?" proclamó él ministro.

Desde ese momento, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se convirtieron en los padrinos y guardianes de Alex R. Weasley.

----------------------------------------------

Después de la ceremonia, los recientemente nuevos y orgullosos padres se fueron al desayuno que habían organizado con el resto de la familia. Ginny se apareció en el amplio jardín de la madriguera y se molestó notablemente cuando vio a Harry aparecerse junto a ella. El resto de la familia estaba adentro de la casa, y Ginny quería unirse a ellos, pero sintió la fuerte mano de Harry agarrándole el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

"¿Qué quieres Harry?" le preguntó ella con voz hostil y lanzándole miradas de rencor.

"Quiero saber que demonios te pasa, nunca creí que aún estuvieras enfadada por lo de hace dos años." Le murmuró él un poco tenso.

Ginny soltó una risa fingida y enrolló la mirada.

"No estoy enfadada, sólo me asquea estar a tu alrededor..." le murmuró ella, sus ojos color avellana claramente conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Eso es extraño...me parece que antes sólo querías estar conmigo..." le dijo acercándola a su boca.

"Eso era antes de que me aventarás como un trapo usado por tu "estúpida nobleza" y por supuesto eso era antes de que vencieras a Voldemort y te convirtieras en...el incompetente, patético, egocéntrico, arrogante e inmaduro ser que eres ahora.

"Palabras fuertes hasta para ti, Gin, sigues siendo una fierecilla, verdad preciosa." Dicho esto le planto un beso en los labios. Ginny forcejeó y cuando se lo quitó de encima y lo abofeteó. Harry soltó de nuevo una risa fingida y cínica y sólo se llevó la palma de su mano a la mejilla ofendida. Ginny entró a la casa alterada y corriendo, se despidió de todos alegando que debía regresar al hospital mágico en Paris puesto que no podía estar lejos por mucho tiempo en caso de que hubiese una emergencia. Se despidió de su familia, su hermano y su cuñada, y le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su sobrino.

"Promete que vendrás a ver a Alex, eres su madrina después de todo..." le hizo prometer Hermione.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

"Claro que lo haré tonta...vendré tan seguido que se hartarán de mi, tiene sus ventajas ser bruja, además no me perdería ver crecer a mi sobrino y ahijado." Le dijo ella. Se abrazaron y luego Ginny desapareció a su casa.

Volvería, claro que volvería pero nunca más vería a Harry Potter de nuevo...o al menos eso creía.


	2. Could it Be Any Harder

**Capítulo 1 **

**Could It be Any Harder **

_You're a thief and a witch, but I love you to death  
You steal my heart and curse under your breath  
But the one thing that I will most willing prove  
That when you're gone I'll be fine without you_

_("Do it For me Now" AVA) _

Era de madrugada y Ginny dormía envuelta en los brazos de su actual novio, Andre, un guapísimo mago parisino que se había enamorado de Ginny, y habían vivido juntos durante años ya.

Una lechuza comenzó a hacer ruido en la ventana y Ginny se enrredó en las sábanas tratando de evitar que el ruido le molestara y seguir durmiendo, refunfuñó como un gato molesto cuando la lechuza seguía insistiendo.

"Andre...amor, ¿podrías abrirle a esa molesta lechuza?" le preguntó Ginny con voz cansada y ojos aún cerrados. Andre se estiró y se puso de pie caminando hacia la ventana. La lechuza voló de inmediato y dejó caer una carta sobre Ginny. Ginny volvió a bufar molesta y se tapó la cara con la cobija. André soltó una risotada ante esto. La lechuza parecía insistente y se posó sobre ella dándole picotadas.

"¡Ya basta!" exclamó la pelirroja molesta tomando la carta y finalmente leyéndola era de su madre.

Pronto, muy pronto, los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas y su respiración se volvió agitada, gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas, había palidecido aún más, dejó caer la carta en la alfombra.

"¿Ginny? ¿Cariño? ¿qué sucede?" le preguntó el francés claramente preocupado.

Ginny comenzó a alterarse y revolvió su guardarropa intentando pensar claramente para vestirse.

"Ginny no te aparecerás a ningún lado en ese estado, por favor dime que sucede..." le insistió Andre.

Ginny no podía si quiera hablar. Sus sollozos se lo impedían. El la abrazó y la dejó llorar.

"Mi...mi...hermano y mi...mi cuñada...están mu-muertos..." fue todo lo que pudo murmurar antes de que sus sollozos volvieran a hacer eco en la habitación. Andre parecía igual de impactado al igual que ella, puesto que nunca se imaginó que algo así hubiera pasado.

"_Mon Dieu..." _murmuró él, abrazándola más hacia él. "Tranquila, Ginny, tranquila..."

"Tengo...tengo que ir a Londres..." se separó de él tratando de mentalizarse y calmarse.

Volvería a Londres de inmediato...

.------------------------------------------------------------------

Del otro lado del mundo, en un enorme y magnánimo edificio en Nueva York, Harry estaba yendo a través de un montón de papeles para su última y más reciente misión.

Una lechuza que él no reconoció entró por su ventana, dejándole caer una carta encima de sus papeles. Harry estaba tan inmerso en sus papeles que tomó la carta y la apartó por unos momentos, pero en aquellos momentos el tenía, algo...un mal presentimiento de algo, y por alguna razón tenía un malestar.

Miró la carta en la esquina de su escritorio y la abrió con ansiedad, su rostro perdió todo color que tenía, sus ojos no podían creer lo que leían, arrugó la carta con el puño, una tristeza infinita había aparecido en sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda, trató por todos los medios de contener las lágrimas y lo consiguió, pero una enorme furia azotaba su ser, la carta de Molly decía claramente que Hermione y Ron habían sido asesinados por ex mortífagos ya que el responsable o los responsables habían dejado una nota, y Molly no le daba más detalles, para Harry esa noticia era como un balde de agua helada, sus mejores amigos, muertos...Ron y Hermione habían sido tan felices y aún estaba Alex...releyó la carta arrugada que tenía en el puño regresando a la parte en donde Molly le aclaraba que Alex, estaba con ella esa noche y que por lo tanto el niño de ahora 8 años estaba sano y salvo. Harry sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar a su ahijado, al hijo de sus mejores amigos, como adoraba a ese niño, había ido varias veces a Londres en esos años y siempre pasaba las navidades aya, bueno...en realidad siempre que sabía que Ginny no las estaba pasando con ellos, en realidad se turnaban los cumpleaños de Alex y las navidades para evitar encontrarse.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Harry volvió su atención a quien entraba de pronto, era Mr. Witthmore, su jefe en el _American Auror Department. _

"Potter ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó el hombre que le doblaba la edad.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No...escuche, no tengo tiempo de explicarlo pero tengo que irme a Londres de inmediato...una...emergencia familiar."

El Sr. Witthmore sólo suspiró, después de todo Potter era su auror estrella y no podía permitir que se rebelara y renunciara, era un auror invaluable.

"Bien Potter...sólo avísame cuando regresarás y el porque de tu demora, ¿bien?, sabes que un caso importante puede presentarse." Le dijo el hombre, Harry asintió y salió de la oficina. Harry fue a su departamento a preparar una valija e irse a Londres.

----------------------------

"Mamá ¿en dónde estás?" preguntó Ginny una vez estando en la madriguera, y se topó con quien menos esperaba toparse en ese momento...Harry.

Ginny lo miró, en verdad parecía desolado, vestía de negro al igual que ella, y sus ojos parecían haber perdido el brillo con el que los había visto hacía ya 5 años.

"Harry...hola" murmuró ella viendo al suelo. Harry asintió, tratando de pasar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

"Ginny, parece que...no hay nadie en la casa...todos...todos están en el funeral." Dijo Harry deseando no haber tenido que decir esas palabras.

Ginny casi se desmorona en ese momento, no quería ir al funeral, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo.

"¿Y Alex?" preguntó ella con voz apenas audible

"Está dormido en su recámara...dormido" le respondió él, no sintiéndose de humor para una plática y mucho menos con ella.

"no puedo imaginar lo que debe ser para él 7 años...tiene 7 años de edad y haber perdido a sus padres ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?" exclamó ella y Harry se volvió para mirarla, estaba llorando pero tenía una expresión de incredulidad y de indignación de un tremendo coraje.

"Voldemort..." murmuró él con enorme desgana, viendo al suelo. Era como si no estuviera ahí realmente, como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, sus mejores amigos... ¿cómo pudo pasar tal desgracia?

"¿De qué hablas? Voldemort está muerto..." le dijo Ginny viéndolo con ojos llorosos, un desmesurado coraje estaba reflejado en sus ojos cafés. "Tu lo mataste... ¿o no fue así?"

"Claro que lo mate...Voldemort está muerto y no volverá. Me aseguré de eso pero..." ya no la veía, sus ojos verdes esmeralda se habían enfocado en el fuego de la chimenea "hay algo que tu no sabes"

Ginny lo miraba atentamente, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué secreto escondía Harry Potter?

"¿Harry?" le llamó la atención tratando de que él terminara de decir lo que había comenzada, pero los ojos de él seguían perdidos en el fuego. "¿Harry? ¿De qué hablas?"

Sin retirar su mirada del fuego dijo con voz gruesa

"No es el momento. No ahora." Le dijo poniéndose de pie, por primera vez mirando a la que alguna vez su novia de la adolescencia, su novia a los 16, la primera niña por la que sintió algo verdadero, pero después algo había salido mal, rompió con ella por su seguridad y sólo por esos motivos y le había costado mucho trabajo hacerlo. Pero la verdad era que después de haber terminado con Voldemort, las cosas ya no fueron como antes, no sabía como acercarse a ella, no sabía comenzar de nuevo además de que la había visto abrazando afectuosamente a Dean Thomas una tarde, y desde entonces Ginny Weasley había dejado de ser algo para él. La fama fue letal para él, tanto alboroto por ser _el elegido y _el que había asesinado al mago más malvado y poderoso del siglo le habían terminado afectando, las mujeres se le aventaban por montones y él era joven, no sabía nada de la vida y a pesar de ser poderoso y un gran mago...tampoco se iba a quejar por haberse convertido en un hombre popular entre las mujeres. Ginny y él habían roto todo contacto, y una noche la encontró saliendo de la madriguera, él había estado en una fiesta que le habían organizado y se le habían pasado un poco los tragos, se enteró de que Ginny se iría a París y se le hizo fácil plantarle un beso, los tonos se subieron y Ginny se fue más enfadada que nunca. No la había vuelto a ver hasta el bautizo de Alex, cuando las cosas tampoco habían salido nada bien...y fue hasta ahora que la volvía a ver.

La miró largamente, estaba hecha un desastre, parecía no haber dormido y se veía totalmente destrozada. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, sus mejillas usualmente coloradas estaban pálidas y tenía los ojos hinchados, pero Harry no pudo dejar pasar la mirada de determinación que siempre había en sus ojos...que aún en aquellas horribles y trágicas circunstancias seguía ahí. Y la pelirroja hizo lo último que Harry creyó que ella podría hacer.

Lo abrazó, se aferró a él, y la sintió temblar en sus brazos, vacilando, lentamente la abrazó hacia él y la escuchó sollozar. Él sintió sus propios ojos húmedos y sabía que en ese momento se entendían por completo. Ron y Hermione eran sus mejores amigos, Ginny no siempre había sido parte del grupo hasta los últimos dos años en Hogwarts, el trío se había convertido en cuarteto, y en ese momento no importaban viejos rencores, sólo importaba que ambos querían llorar a sus dos mejores amigos.

"Todo saldrá bien, Ginny." Le dijo silenciosamente al oído. Sus palabras la hicieron reaccionar y se separó precavidamente de él. Limpiándose las lágrimas y por un momento dándole la espalda, tratando de recuperar la compostura. _El dolor realmente me debe estar volviendo loca... Abracé a Harry Potter, realmente debo estar perdiendo la cordura. Yo lo detesto...lo detesto, lo odio..._las palabras hacían eco en su mente y una vez que su respiración se había tranquilizado se volvió hacia él, quien la miraba suspicazmente intuyendo el debate que había en su interior.

"¿No irás al funeral?" le preguntó ella, no sintiéndose capaz de verle a los ojos pero su cuello estaba firmemente alzado, y se esforzaba por dejar de llorar.

"No. Debo cuidar a Alex, no puede quedarse solo y mucho menos ahora" murmuró él con seriedad "y...Molly no creyó que fuera idea llevarlo al funeral..."

Ginny asintió lentamente "No puedo creer que esto esté pasando." Dijo ella lanzando un largo suspiro.

"La muerte no es fácil de asimilar." Dijo el tristemente, sirviéndose algo de tomar, le ofreció a ella y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que es mejor que vaya...ya es de madrugada y no quisiera permanecer ahí tanto tiempo. No me gustan los funerales. Debo enfrentarlos a todos."

"Bien" le replicó el simplemente, perdiendo su mirada de nueva cuenta. Ginny se preguntaba como debía actuar a su alrededor, estaba confundida su mirada nublada por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener. Se levantó lentamente del sofá en el que estaba sentada caminando silenciosamente, por la casa. Justo cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer. Un pequeño niño con los ojos azules como los de su padre y el cabello color marrón como el de su madre.

"¡Tía Ginny!" exclamó Alex desde las escaleras bajándolas con rapidez. Ginny trató de poner una sonrisa en el rostro pero de una manera muy convincente, el rostro de Harry se volvió para presenciar la escena. Ginny abrió los brazos para recibir al niño quien fue a ellos sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

"Hola cielo, ¿cómo estás?" le dijo la pelirroja abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos cosa que al niño no le gustó ni tantito.

"Tía Ginny ¿qué está sucediendo? ¿en dónde están mis padres?" le preguntó el niño, ansioso por respuesta, Harry sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que su ahijado cada día se parecía más a Ron. Los ojos marrón brillantes de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía que contestar y Harry suspiró pesadamente salvándola de contestar tan trágica pregunta.

"¿No me saludas, campeón?" murmuró él débilmente, haciéndose notar por el niño que fue hacia él corriendo. Harry le desordenó el cabello con afectividad y lo abrazó gustosamente. Ginny sonrió débilmente, viendo la escena...tendría que tragarse su orgullo y darle las gracias por haberla salvado de aquella pregunta, por no salir huyendo dejándole el paquete a ella...como ella había sospechado que él lo haría.

"Tío Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí? Todo esto es muy extraño." Le dijo el niño astutamente. Harry sonrió al ver algo de su mejor amiga ahí, esa mirada. Sus ojos tristes se encontraron con los de Ginny quien pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"¿Debo tomar eso como que te gusta que este yo aquí?" le dijo Harry llevándose una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido. Jugando con el niño, claramente. Él niño rió y negó con la cabeza.

"No, tío, pero ya díganme, ¿En dónde están mis papás? Mi abuela estaba llorando mucho y me obligó a dormir, pero luego escuché ruido aquí abajo y...¿qué pasó?" preguntó el niño viendo a ambos adultos, ambos no sabiendo que decir. Ginny se mordió nerviosamente el labio, apartando un mechón rizado de cabello rojo oscuro de su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los de Harry quien estaba meditando sus palabras.

"Escucha Alex..." comenzó él. Ginny lo miraba atentamente, un par de lágrimas silenciosas derramándose por sus mejillas. Harry se recargó en el brazo del sofá y miró al hijo de sus dos mejores amigos tristemente. "Tu ya no eres un niño...y creo que debemos hablarte con la verdad." Miró a Ginny quien asintió débilmente antes de volver su atención a Alex. "Mientras tu estabas con tus primos y con tu abuela...algo pasó. Al parecer unos enemigos de tus padres entraron a la casa y..." no había modo de decir lo que seguía, sus propios ojos se estaban aguando.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el niño ansiosamente.

"Ron y Hermione, murieron..." dijo silenciosamente, su voz era seria y serena. "Tus padres murieron defendiendo tu casa. Los tomaron por sorpresa y...lo lamento tanto." Le dijo mirando los ojos azules que eran idénticos a los de su mejor amigo.

"¿Mamá y papá ya no volverán?" preguntó él, su voz era casi inaudible, veía a Harry con una mirada con la que le rogaba. Harry miró al suelo con tristeza y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Ginny se tapó la boca para ahogar un sollozo, sus ojos castaños esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

"No estás solo, cariño." Murmuró ella dulcemente, acercándose a Alex lentamente, abrazándolo. Alex estaba tan confundido, dejo que su tía lo consolara. Ella le dio un beso en la frente limpiando las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del niño, y dándole una triste sonrisa. "Todo va a estar bien, Alex. Harry y yo estamos contigo, todos tus tíos, tus abuelos. Todos estamos contigo, debes tomar esto con calma" le dijo ella con voz calmada.

"Quiero verlos...quiero despedirme de mis papás." Dijo el niño de repente, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas abundantemente y los sollozos partiendo sus labios. Ginny asintió vigorosamente antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, miró a Harry quien asintió lentamente después de sacar un largo suspiro. Eso había sido más difícil de lo que creía, Molly se enfadaría pero Harry consideraba que Alex merecía decirles adiós a sus padres.

"Bien. Iremos, pero necesito que prometas que serás fuere Alex. Tus padres fueron mis mejores amigos y ambos fueron valientes siempre. ¿Recuerdas las historias que tu padre y yo te contábamos? Ron y Hermione eran muy fuertes, tal y como lo es tu tía Ginny." Dijo él dándole una mirada pequeña sonrisa a Ginny. "Y ahora tu debes serlo. Tal y como te dijo Ginny, no estás solo. ¿De acuerdo, campeón?" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, enmascarando su tristeza con una valiente sonrisa. Él niño asintió solemnemente y Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los tres desaparecieron de la enorme casa para aparecerse en el funeral.

-----------------------

Ginny se miró al espejo, sus ojos aún lucían tristes. Habían pasado tan solo 3 días desde la muerte de Ron y Hermione, y aquel día tenía una cita con el abogado que les leería el testamento de su hermano y su cuñada. Dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza, peinando su largo cabello rojo oscuro, y terminando de vestirse. No quería ir, estaba muy deprimida por lo que había pasado y a decir verdad no veía que tenía que hacer ahí, había sido citada y tenía la obligación de presentarse pero...la verdad era que ella sólo quería regresar a París y olvidar aquella tragedia. Además no quería ver a Harry...le molestaba hacerlo, a pesar de que se habían portado civilizadamente por Alex y por el reto de la familia lo seguía detestando de la misma manera que hacía años. Él le había roto el corazón y luego encima se había comportado cínicamente y su arrogancia se había convertido excesiva. No lo soportaba, simplemente Harry Potter era insufrible.

----------------------------------

"Bien, ahora que la señorita Weasley ha llegado ya estamos todos." Pronunció el abogado con voz fuerte, poniéndose de pie. Estaban reunidos en una mesa dentro del estudio de la casa de Ron y Hermione. Estaban la Señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, Ginny y Harry. Ambos se miraban un poco desconcertados, Ginny no pudo dejar de notar lo desmejorado que se veía Harry, tenía círculos debajo de los ojos como sino hubiera podido dormir, y barba de un par de días sin rasurar. Ginny no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de las ojeras se veía igual de guapo que siempre, se regañó así misma y negó con la cabeza. Se dedicó a ignorarlo por completo.

"Comenzaré a leer el testamento de Ron y Hermione Weasley. _Mamá, Papá, Ginny y Harry: Si están leyendo esto es que mi querida Hermione y yo ya no estamos con ustedes. La verdad es que Hermione y yo sabíamos que esto podría pasar desde la noche en que Lord Voldemort fue derrotado y Harry comprenderá porque. Hermione y yo queremos decirles que los queremos mucho, son nuestra familia y les agradecemos todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos. Mamá y Papá, les quiero decir que fueron unos padres ejemplares y que hemos hecho lo posible para seguir su ejemplo con nuestro propio hijo. Hermanita querida, Hermione y yo queremos decirte lo especial que eres para ambos, siempre fuiste fuerte, Ginny y es necesario que lo demuestres ahora, probablemente cuando se termine de leer este documento estarás tremendamente enfadada conmigo pero Hermione y yo consideramos lo mejor. Harry, amigo mío, ¿qué podemos decirte a ti? Has sido mi mejor amigo y un hermano para Hermione. Ambos te conocemos y sabemos que no la debes estar pasando nada bien, nada de culpabilidades, recuerda que nada de esto es culpa tuya. Hermione y yo queremos encomendarte algo muy especial, gracias por tu amistad." _ El abogado pausó levemente y se aclaró la garganta. "_Una parte de los bienes que Hermione y yo hemos acumulado a través de los años, que ha llegado a ser una generosa suma, es para mis padres, una parte igual había estado destinada para los de Hermione pero debido a que ambos murieron, la tercera parte es para Arthur y Molly Weasley. El resto está destinado para cubrir todas las necesidades de nuestro hijo, Alex, los bienes quedarán en manos de los guardianes de mi hijo hasta que él cumpla la mayoría de edad. Ahora bien, la custodia de Alex debe ser tomada por Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley de manera conjunta, y con la condición de que vivan bajo el mismo techo...de otra manera nuestro hijo tendrá que ir a un internado, su tutela quedará bajo el manejo de dicho internado hasta que él entre a Hogwarts y entonces su tutela quedará sometida a la organización de servicio social que el Ministerio designe. Sabemos que deben estar sorprendidos ante la decisión, pero Hermione y yo creemos que es lo mejor, esperamos que Harry y Ginny tomen la tutela de nuestro hijo, son los únicos que serían capaces de tomar nuestro lugar._" El abogado terminó de leer el documento y lo puso sobre el escritorio mirando a los presentes que tenían cara de confusión. Ginny fue la primera en explotar.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma y una de muy mal gusto." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de confusión mirando a su alrededor. "Es decir, Ron y Hermione no pudieron...no pudieron haber estipulado eso. Harry y yo...es decir...no...de ningún manera, no podemos." Dijo ella muy nerviosa viendo a Harry que se tallaba el rostro con las palmas de sus manos cansadamente.

"Lo lamento, señorita Weasley, pero el testamos de su hermano y su cuñada ha sido muy claro. Si usted y el señor Potter deciden no tomar la tutela del niño

"Lo lamento, señorita Weasley, pero el testamento de su hermano y su cuñada ha sido muy claro. Si usted y el señor Potter deciden no tomar la tutela del niño y vivir bajo el mismo techo, me temo que le niño irá a un internado y su futuro quedará en manos de alguna institución social." Dijo el abogado. Ginny negó con la cabeza las lágrimas nublaban su mirada. Los ojos de Harry encontraron los de ella.

"Disculpen, pero Arthur y yo estaremos mas que contentos al recibir la tutela de nuestro nieto. No veo porque Harry y Ginny deban aceptar esto, ambos tienen sus vidas hechas en distintos lugares." Intercedió la señora Weasley, al ver la cara que había puesto su hija.

"Eso no podrá hacerse, me temo. Sólo hay dos opciones y..." dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny y Harry "necesito que me den su respuesta a más tardar el día de mañana, en cuanto hayan tomado la decisión podré rendirles cuentas de los bienes que son para el niño." Dijo antes de tornarse hacia Molly y Arthur "en cuanto a ustedes, por favor pónganse en contacto conmigo también el día de mañana para darles los detalles de su herencia." Dijo el abogado guardando su portafolio y disponerse a salir.

"Me comunicaré con ustedes más tarde. Mis más sinceras condolencias." Dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia ellos educadamente.

"Es una suerte para Ron y Hermione que ya no pueda ponerles las manos encima, los mataría de nuevo, lo que han hecho es imperdonable. Mamá, Papá, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer." Dijo Ginny furiosa mirando desesperadamente a las tres personas en frente de ella. "Y tu..." dijo mirando a Harry directamente "¡debes hacer algo! No pensarás seguir con este juego." Dijo la pelirroja "¿por qué no aprovechas tus enormes influencias para hacer algo al respecto?" inquirió ella desquitándose con él. Haciendo énfasis al mencionar sus influencias.

"Creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho que hablar." Dijo él simplemente, su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.

Arthur miró a Molly insistentemente.

"Querida, creo que tu y yo ya nos vamos..." comenzó Arthur, pero Molly estaba destrozada al ver la reacción de su hija.

"Pero Arthur—"comenzó ella, pero su esposo negó.

"Vamos, es hora de irnos." Insistió él, jalándola del brazo.

"Ginny, hija, se como debes sentirte...pero por favor piénsalo...ambos...piénsenlo, son los padrinos de Alex, a pesar de que no se que pasaba por la cabeza de Ron y Hermione, creo que hicieron lo que hicieron por algo. No pueden permitir que Alex vaya a un internado, no después de haber crecido en una familia que le amo tanto...por favor." Imploraba la mujer, besó a su hija en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego se despidió de Harry y ambos salieron del lugar con rumbo a la madriguera.

Una vez que se habían quedado solos. Ginny comenzó a dar vueltas como loca en el salón, Harry sonrió ligeramente con ironía, las cosas habían tornado un giro bastante interesante.

"¿De qué te ríes?" le preguntó furiosa encarándolo. "Deberías ayudarme a buscar una salida. No puedo creer que mi propio hermano y mi mejor amiga nos estén haciendo esto." Dijo ella tirándose en su silla frustradamente.

"No se en que estaban pensando. Tu y yo juntos...es absurdo." Dijo el desordenando sus cabellos azabache con sus manos. Ginny lo miró soltando un suspiro.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó ella desesperada.

"No se tú pero, aunque esto no me agrada en lo absoluto, quiero aclarar, tampoco estoy dispuesto a enviar a mi ahijado a un internado...Se lo que es crecer sin una familia, y créeme no es nada bonito. No quiero eso para él." Dijo él pensativamente. "Ron y Hermione fueron mis mejores amigos, creo que hicieron esto sabiendo que de esta manera tu y yo no podríamos negarnos."

"No debieron haberlo hecho...no debían poner a su hijo en riesgo de quedarse en un internado." Dijo ella aún enfadado.

"Lo hicieron por que saben que no los vamos a defraudar." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos "Le dijiste a Alex que no estaba solo...que te tenía a ti, que nos tenía a ambos. Ahora ¿serías capaz de decirle que tendrá que ir a un internado?"

Ginny miró al suelo. Estaba cansada de aquello, estaban metidos en un enorme problema.

"No, por supuesto que no. Tampoco quiero esa vida para él. Pero...es una locura..." dijo ella

"¿Tanto te molestaría vivir conmigo?"

"¿Estas bromeando verdad? Estás loco. Yo tengo una vida hecha en París y estoy segura que tu también la tienes en Nueva York. Además yo estoy viviendo con alguien y..."

"Ah...entonces eres capaz de sacrificar a Alex con tal de no dejar al fransesucho con el que andas. Por favor, Ginny ya podrás conseguirte a cualquier otro, nunca te ha costado trabajo." Le dijo, había algo de amargura y rencor en su voz.

"No te atrevas...no te atrevas, Potter. Estás yendo demasiado lejos." Le dijo amenazadoramente.

"Por favor, Ginny...sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad. Digo, no creo que te tome mucho tiempo olvidarlo...no te costó mucho tiempo olvidarme a mi, mientras yo trataba de terminar con Voldemort tu ya andabas con quien sabe cuantos mas." Jamás nunca en su vida había visto a Ginny tan enfadada como en ese momento. Lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que le volteó el rostro, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era el orgullo. La tomó por la muñeca y la presionó contra la puerta plantándole un beso profundo en los labios, ella se resistió al principio pero sin darse cuenta sus brazos rodearon el cuello de él y lo atrajo hacia ella. La realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada, se separó de él. La miraba con deseo, y ella tuvo que controlar las lágrimas que sentía en los ojos. Lo odiaba, como lo odiaba.

"¿Por qué te detienes?" le murmuró él al oído.

"Porque no seré una de las niñas con las que juegas por un tiempo antes de botar, no esta vez." Le dijo antes de zafarse de él y salir de salón. Harry se recargó sobre la puerta, derrotado. Tendría que pensar en algo, sabía perfectamente que a pesar de sus problemas con Ginny no podía permitir que Alex quedara desprotegido en un internado. Sabía que el enemigo que había asesinado a sus dos mejores amigos, ahora iba tras Alex y era su deber protegerlo, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Si Ginny se rehusaba a tomar la tutela de Alex, entonces él se iría sin protección al internado, y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-----------------------------------------

Ginny había estado derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Tratando de recuperarse, no iba a permitir que Harry le rompiera de nuevo el corazón. No lo permitiría, lo que más quería hacer en ese momento era ir a París y olvidarse de todo aquello.

"¿Tía Ginny?" preguntó una vocecita incierta atrás de ella.

"Alex...cariño" a Ginny le dio un vuelco al corazón al verlo, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con toda aquello? _Porque me hicieron esto? _Pensó reclamándoles a Ron y Hermione.

"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó el niño, mirándola con atención.

"Cosas de adultos, cariño...no tiene importancia" dijo ella. Él niño la abrazó con afecto.

"No te preocupes tía, yo estoy contigo, no estás sola." Le dijo él dulcemente "Todo tiene solución."

Ginny se dio cuenta a partir de ese momento que nunca jamás, podría abandonar a ese niño a su suerte...aunque tuviera que enfrentar a Harry Potter.


	3. Not Alone

**Capitulo 2**

**Not Alone**

_It's written all over your face  
Such a painful thing to waste  
Tell me now where do we go?  
Now the future's not so clear  
I can't believe we've ended here  
Where's the world that doesn't care?   
Maybe I could meet you there_

_Yeah  
I'm sorry  
If I slagged you down, I meant no harm  
When I heard the stories  
Said things I didn't mean  
Should have stayed calm_

_Sadly  
Got angry  
And it breaks my heart  
You're so mad at me_

Ginny trataba por todos los medios de serenarse, pero en verdad no había manera fácil de hacerlo. Estaba en el Londres muggle, en frente de una cabina telefónica, en su mano izquierda estaba un papelito con el número de André en Paris. No tenía tiempo de mandar una lechuza hasta el otro lado del mundo, y ella lo hubiera hecho por la chimenea, pero André era hijo de muggles, entonces en algunos aspectos prefería apegarse a su estilo de vida sin magia. Y ese era uno de ellos, además lo que le tenía que decir era mejor decírselo por teléfono. Entro en la cabina telefónica, su mano derecha temblaba, en realidad no había manera de decir lo que tenía que decir. Tomó un respiro y marcó los números lentamente, probablemente sino fuera por todos esos años que había vivido con André en aquel momento no tendría ni idea de como usar un teléfono.

El tono sonaba lentamente. Y pronto escuchó la voz de su novio.

"_Oui?" _ se escuchó la voz varonil de André.

"André, soy yo."

"_Ma Chérie¿Ginny? Comenzaba a preocuparme por ti." _Le respondió André, quien estaba ocupado en su trabajo en el Ministerio Francés.

"Si, cariño, verás tengo un enorme problema aquí...no sé cuando volveré a París o si volveré..." dijo ella, escuchó que del otro lado del teléfono hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos.

"_¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes si volverás?" _

"Es un asunto complicado, escucha...yo soy la única persona que puede obtener la tutela de mi sobrino...sino lo hago lo refundirán en un internado y no puedo permitir eso."

"_Ma Chérie...no veo problema en eso. Tráelo estoy seguro de que a tu sobrino le encantará París." _Le dijo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. Ginny soltó un suspiro frustrado ¿ en qué demonios estaba pensando André?

"No André, no puedo hacer eso...es que hay un par de condiciones..." dijo Ginny la voz comenzaba a temblarle.

"_¿Qué pasa Ginny? C'est pour toi que je suis (Estoy aquí, para ti)" le dijo el_ tranquilamente. Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

"Para obtener la tutela de Alex, yo debo compartirla con Harry Potter, él está de acuerdo en hacerlo pero...pero...ambos tenemos que vivir bajo el mismo techo, de otra forma Alex irá a un internado." Listo, había soltado las palabras. Un silencio sepulcral apareció en el teléfono.

"André, háblame_ La moutarde me monte au nez._ (Estoy perdiendo mi temperamento)" en verdad se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

"_Y tu ¿qué harás?" el tono de su voz le había cambiado por completo a completa seriedad. _

"No puedo dejar a Alex a su suerte. Se los debo a mi hermano y a mi cuñada, no puedo..."

" _Je t'adore,(te adoro) Ginny, _pero espera un momento...estamos hablando del mismo hombre del cual estuviste enamorada durante años y que luego rompió tu corazón. ¿Hablamos del mismo, Ginny?"

"_Oui (si)." _Le dijo ella con resignación.

"_¿Tu quieres seguir con lo que hay entre nosotros?"_

"Por supuesto, si fuera por mi...pero ahora tendrás que saber que no podré volver a París...así que la decisión es tuya..."

"_¿Vivirás con Potter?" _

"Sí y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, créeme no me gusta la idea." Le dijo con franqueza.

"_Je crois toi (confío en ti) _confío en ti, _Ginny y quiero seguir contigo. No estoy seguro de cómo haremos funcionar esto...quisiera pensarlo. ¿Te llamaré luego, está bien?" le dijo con seriedad, pero Ginny pudo notar que estaba molesto. _

"Claro. Te quiero, André. Cuídate."

"_Je t'aime (Te amo). Tu es dans toutes mes pensées (Estás en todo pensamiento, mío). Adiós." _

Ginny colgó el teléfono y se recargó en la cabina telefónica. Ahora venía la parte más difícil de todas. Enfrentar a Harry. Realmente no comprendía que era lo que Ron y Hermione querían con todo esto.

* * *

"¿Hola?" Ginny dijo audiblemente por toda la casa, aquella tarde cuando había estado ahí escuchando la lectura del testamento de Ron y Hermione jamás creyó que volvería y mucho menos el mismo día. Ya estaba muy oscuro, y Alex debería estar dormido.

"¿Qué haces aquí¿Creí que habías salido corriendo a París con tu novio?" le dijo Harry con desgana que estaba en la cocina, intentando preparar algo de cenar, algo que sin duda alguna se estaba quedando en el intento. Ginny trató de no carcajearse ante la escena, Harry estaba con la varita en mano intentando hacer algo de comida, pero hasta ahora los sándwiches que había intentado aparecer no tenían más que pan. Definitivamente, lo último que podía hacer era dejar a Alex con Harry.

"No vengo a pelear, Potter. ¿En dónde está mi sobrino?" preguntó ella.

"En su recámara, le presté un libro de Quidditch. Está entretenido. ¿No me piensas responder la pregunta que hice?"

"Primero que nada, deja de hablarme de esa manera. Y en segundo lugar, no veo porque me iría a París, a menos que estés dispuesto a ir conmigo y llevarnos a Alex." Le dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y podría haber echado una larga carcajada al ver el rostro de Harry después de decirle aquello. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de él se encontraron con los de ella, viéndola con estremecimiento.

"¿Quieres decir que...aceptaremos la tutela de Alex¿Hablas en serio?" Sus ojos brillando con emoción.

"Pues si no lo acepto, Alex irá a un internado...y soy su madrina, juré que velaría por él. No voy a abandonarlo." Le dijo ella resignadamente. "Pero vamos a aclarar un par de cosas tu y yo. No quiero que me insultes, no quiero que te me acerques o que te vuelvas a atrever a besarme. Vamos a cuidar a ese niño, porque es lo que Ron y Hermione nos pidieron."

"Está bien..." dijo él, sabía que Ginny tenía su temperamento y definitivamente no quería meterse con eso...al menos no hasta que le dieran a conocer su decisión al abogado.

"Y se que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, y te pido...no...te exijo que me lo digas ahora."

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó él fingiendo demencia pero realmente sabía exactamente a lo que Ginny se refería.

"¿Quién está detrás de los asesinatos de Ron y 'Mione?" le preguntó, en su rostro no había más que seriedad. Harry suspiró y miró al suelo. "Hay algo muy raro en todo esto...se que tu sabes la verdad."

"Escucha Ginny...¿por qué no me ayudas primero a hacer la cena? Alex debe estar muerto de hambre. Y por alguna razón, no soy capaz de hacer aparecer nada mas que Pan...lo haría de la manera muggle, pero no hay nada en esta casa." Le dijo Harry "o al menos nada útil."

Ginny soltó una risita.

"En realidad sólo estaba esperando que me lo pidieras. Pero sólo si prometes que en cuanto Alex duerma, me contarás todo." Le dijo amenazadoramente.

"Lo prometo."

* * *

"¿Ginny?" le preguntó Alex a su tía, después de haber cenado.

"Dime cariño."

"No puedo dormir... ¿Crees poder contarme una historia? Mamá solía hacerlo..." murmuró el niño con tristeza.

Ginny miró a Harry en señal de auxilio y este sólo enrolló la mirada pero lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y se aproximó hacia ellos.

"Dime campeón ¿cómo que quieres escuchar?" le preguntó Harry una vez que Ginny acomodaba los almohadas de Alex y lo arropaba.

"No lo sé. Papá dijo algo acerca de que salvaste a tía Ginny de un basilisco una vez...¿me podrías contar esa historia?" dijo con voz inocente. Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron y Harry lanzó una risa por lo bajo.

"Bien...puedo hacer eso. Cuando yo estaba en mi segundo año—" comenzó él pero Ginny le interrumpió.

"¡Harry! No creo que esa sea una historia apropiada para dormir." Le dijo ella de inmediato, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Vamos tía Ginny, quiero escucharla..." insistió él niño. Ginny le lanzó una mirada a Harry.

"Bien...pero si despiertas con pesadillas ya sabes a quien ir a despertar." Le dijo Ginny sonriendo. Alex asintió emocionadamente y Ginny tomó asiento a lado de Harry en el suelo, junto a la cama de Alex. Lo observó detenidamente mientras relataba la historia, la manera en la que fingía las voces y hacía ademanes con las manos, era muy bueno con Alex y Ginny se preguntaba si sería bueno con todos los niños. Se encontró así misma sonriendo mirándolo hablando de cómo derrotó al basilisco con ayuda del Fénix y Alex parecía realmente asombrado. ¿Por qué Harry había cambiado tanto? Se preguntaba Ginny en la mente. ¿cómo podía ser tan dulce tan lindo con Alex y ser el hombre arrogante que ella conocía? Por un momento, se sintió de 16 años...todas aquellas horas junto al lago, sus besos dulces, sus palabras tímidas, extrañaba a su Harry y se preguntaba si quizá algún día podría tenerlo de regreso. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que casi ni se dio cuenta de que Harry había terminado con la historia y que Alex se estaba quedando dormido.

"Harry." Murmuró el pequeño ya con los ojos cerrados "¿Crees que mamá y papá estén mirando desde algún lugar?" preguntó, su voz no era más que un murmullo. Ginny observó como Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero no salió sonido alguno, parecía un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, así que ella decidió contestar.

"Papá y mamá estarán siempre a tu lado, cielo." Le dijo Ginny con voz dulce, arropándolo más "Te están cuidando siempre." Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. "Pero ahora es hora de dormir..." murmuró y Alex había caído en un sueño profundo.

Cuando ambos habían salido del cuarto del niño, Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

"Cuando era niño solía preguntarme lo mismo..." murmuró él con la mriada perdida. Al ver la mirada de Ginny, sus hermosos ojos atentos a él, viéndolo a través de sus largas pestañas aclaró. "Solía preguntarme si mis padres me estarían viendo desde algún lugar...pero yo nunca tuve una respuesta como la que le diste a Alex." Le dijo él con suavidad. Ginny lanzó una triste y discreta sonrisa.

"De cualquier manera..." murmuró él, evadiendo el tema. "Creo que estás interesada en otra cosa." Le dijo sentándose justo frente a ella en la sala. Ginny asintió.

"Dímelo de una vez...sea lo que sea creo poder soportarlo." Le dijo con impaciencia. Harry sonrió y asintió.

"Bien. Cuando derroté a Voldemort...esa...esa noche, Me dijo algo antes de que lo matara, algo que Ron y 'Mione alcanzaron a escuchar a la perfección. Me dijo que había alguien, alguien que lo vengaría...según sus propias palabras _alguien de su sangre y de su carne, _y me dijo que acabaría conmigo y con todos los que me habían ayudado. _Uno por uno..._" fueron sus palabras y Ginny lo miraba con atención.

"Cuando todo terminó, Hermione me ayudó a buscar en libros en distintos lugares si había algún pariente de Lord Voldemort...pero todos habían muerto...sin embargo a lo largo de los años, han sucedido cosas extrañas, se han encontrado marcas tenebrosas, todo el mundo cree que son bromas de mal gusto y el ministerio oculta tales hechos. Pero yo jamás he creído que lo sean...siempre he creído que son recordatorios...de que hay alguien ahí que espera venganza. Estoy convencido que esas son las personas que asesinaron a Ron y 'Mione."

El rostro de Ginny lucía ciertamente confundido.

"Dios mío." Exclamó ella. "¿Crees que Alex...?"

"Sí...sí creo que Alex esté en peligro también Ginny."

"Pero es un niño...un niño de 7 años, por amor de Dios. ¿Valdría la pena arriesgarse de nuevo por una simple venganza?" le dijo ella, la preocupación había aparecido en su rostro. Se levantó del sofá y se asomó por la ventana tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

Harry meditó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder. "si lo creo y además recuerda de quien es hijo. Es hijo de una de las brujas más inteligentes que ha habido desde hace siglos¿acaso no has visto que es incluso más vivaz de lo que era su madre a los 11 años que fue cuando yo la conocí? Pasé con él una tarde y me di cuenta de que nunca había estado con él el suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta de que hay algo diferente en él. Algo me dice que Alex está destinado a algo muy grande." Le dijo él, de pronto, de la nada deseaba reconfortarla más que a nada.

"Es un niño¿cómo pueden siquiera ser tan desgraciados como para pensar en hacerle daño?" insistió ella, lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos. "Cómo pudieron hacerle eso horrible a Ron y a 'Mione. ¿Cómo pudieron? Esto no puede quedarse así, Harry. No podemos permitir que toquen a Alex."

"Lo sé" respondió Harry, lentamente acercándose a ella. Ella ni siquiera vaciló al dejarse abrazar por él. El aroma de ella...ese aroma a flores, comenzaba a intoxicarlo. "Estamos aquí para protegerlo. No dejaré que nada le ocurra. Ni tampoco a ti." Le dijo suavemente.

Ella quería creerle, quería creer en esas palabras y en algún recóndito lugar en su corazón lo hacía. Pero al sentirse envuelta por sus brazos, comenzó a sentir cosas que no debía sentir, que no quería sentir. Cosas que sólo terminarían lastimándola de nuevo. Se alejó de él.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado y trató de enmascarar la decepción en su rostro.

"Tengo que...alistarme para dormir." Le dijo tartamudeando un poco. Él asintió lentamente.

"Tu puedes quedarte en la otra recámara, la que era de Ron y Hermione, yo dormiré en el cuarto de servicio." Le dijo él. En la casa sólo habían tres cuartos, el de Alex, el que era de Ron y Hermione y uno muy pequeño con una cama diminuta que era para el servicio, aunque en realidad siempre había estado desocupado. Ella subió por las escaleras, rápidamente luego de asentir con suavidad.

_No puedo enamorarme otra vez de ella, no esta vez. Lo arruinamos la primera vez, y ella no querrá darme una segunda oportunidad. _Meditaba él en sus pensamientos, verdaderamente sentía que se estaba enamorando por segunda vez en su vida, y lo irónico era que era de la misma mujer.

* * *

Ginny volvió su mirada al reloj en el buró y se dio más volteretas en la cama. No podía dormir, simplemente no podía, sentía mucho calor, y muy incómoda. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, en Ron y en 'Mione. Realmente se iba a asegurar de que los asesinos pagaran, se sentía tan rara de estar acostada en esa cama, estaba cansada pero por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en dormir no podía. Se sentía como una niña pequeña asustada. Lanzó un susurro de frustración y se sentó sobre la cama. Se abrazó así misma y después de otra media intentando dormir se dio por vencida y salió de la cama. Se envolvió en su bata de dormir y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Alex estaba en sueño profundo y se preguntó si era lo mismo con Harry. Se acostó en el sofá e intento dormir pero nuevamente sus intentos eran inútiles. Había fotografías de Ron y Hermione por todas partes, las fotos de su boda, de cuando nació Alex, del bautizo, de los cumpleaños. Además el sillón era demasiado incómodo para estar recostada. Se sentó con frustración de nuevo y caminó hacia la cocina, pasando por la habitación de Harry. Se detuvo en frente de ella y puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, vaciló. Ciertamente no podía quedarse en ese oscuro pasillo, quizá si le pedía de favor a Harry que se fuera a la otra habitación el comprendería. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta precavidamente.

"¿Gin?" preguntó el adormilado, viendo entre la oscuridad. "¿Qué haces despierta, son las 3 de la mañana?" le dijo viendo al reloj de a lado. Prendó la pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre el buró.

Ginny dejó salir un suspiro pesado y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

"Lo lamento..." le dijo sentándose sobre la cama, se mordió el labio y no pudo evitar que sus ojos castaños bajaran por el pecho desnudo de él. Se regañó así misma y agradeció al cielo que Harry no se hubiera dado cuenta. "Es que no puedo dormir...los extraño Harry..." murmuró ella suavemente. Las facciones de Harry se suavizaron.

"Yo también los echo de menos." Murmuró él haciéndole espacio y ella se sentó a su lado. Recargándose sobre la cabecera de la cama.

"No puedo...simplemente no puedo dormir en su habitación. Siento como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio...de alguna manera...no lo sé." Murmuró ella, el sueño y el cansancio invadiéndola.

"¿Por qué no te recuestas y tratas de calmarte?" le murmuró él. Ella bostezo y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. A los pocos minutos él se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado totalmente dormida. Sus ojos miraron su cuerpo envuelto por la bata y la arropó con las sábanas sintiéndose un poco culpable. Acarició su rostro suavemente y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no volvió a ella cuando todo lo de Voldemort había terminado¿Por qué había permitido que todo los separara¿Por qué la había dejado ir a París? Tuvo que resistirse al impulso de abrazarla y dormirse con sus brazos alrededor de ella. Se recostó sobre su lado dándole la espalda y pronto sus ojos se cerraron.

Ginny despertó al día siguiente. Se dio cuenta de algo, seguía en la cama de Harry, estaba acostada junto a Harry y por último se dio cuenta de que ella tenía cómodamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y su brazo en su abdomen. Mientras que él la tenía envuelta en sus brazos y seguía profundamente dormido.

_Esto está mal..._Pensó ella _Muy mal... _Trató sin muchos resultados de deshacerse del abrazo, pero Harry estaba completamente dormido, y la tenía envuelta en sus brazos. Se recriminó así misma cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaba estar así, ese era el mismo hombre que le había roto el corazón. Había roto con ella por su "seguridad" y cuando finalmente había regresado lo había hecho tan cambiado. Ella había estado esperando tanto tiempo a que él retomara su relación con ella, pero eso jamás pasó y el hombre que había regresado no era el mismo que ella tuvo que dejar ir años antes, y eso la lastimó. Se había convertido en un mujeriego, arrogante, creyendo que todo el mundo debía besar el suelo por el que pisaba. Pero lo gota que había derramado el vaso había sido cuando el muy idiota se había atrevido a besarla y luego a reclamarle que ella saliera con Dean, de nuevo, la había insultado de la peor manera posible y ella no lo iba a dejar así. ¿Por qué en aquellas horas ella sentía que tenía al viejo Harry de vuelta? Quizá era por Alex, quizá era porque la muerte de Ron y 'Mione lo habían suavizado, no lo sabía pero tendría que pensar en algo para evadirlo más, no le permitiría llegar tan cerca de ella, no esta vez. Lo sintió moverse un poco y ella sonrió irónicamente...en ese momento estaban demasiado cerca.

"¿Gin?" preguntó él adormilado, estirándose un poco pero volviendo a su posición. Sonrió encantadoramente y Ginny enrolló la mirada. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No te pongas arrogante, Potter. Te lo advierto." Le dijo ella. Comenzaba a deshacerse de su abrazo pero él se lo impidió. "¿Harry? Suéltame." Comenzó ella pero lo hizo en voz casi inaudible.

"No creo que quieras que lo haga." Murmuró él cerca de su oído. Ginny necesitaba aire, estaba a punto de besarla y ella no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna, se obligaba a sí misma retomar el control pero por alguna razón no podía. Sus ojos color chocolate se hundían en los de él y sus labios estaban tan cerca.

Pero pronto, el hechizo en el que habían caído fue roto por unos pasos rápidos que se acrecentaban.

"¿Tía Ginny¿Tío Harry?" gritaba Alex en el pasillo. Ginny jadeó sorpresivamente.

"¡No nos puede ver así!" exclamó ella deshaciéndose del abrazo "¡Quítate, Harry!" insistió ella empujándole a la orilla de la cama y ocasionándole que cayera de ella con un leve _"Ouch" _

En ese momento Alex abrió la puerta, Ginny trató de actuar normal pero los colores se le estaban subiendo al rostro, Harry seguía en el piso y ella miró a Alex.

"¡Alex¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?" le preguntó ella tratando de actuar lo más natural que pudiera. El niño la miró con confusión.

"Mamá solía obligarme a levantarme a esta hora...estoy acostumbrado." Le dijo él no comprendiendo porque recibía la queja. Levantó la ceja y miró a su tía de una forma que a Ginny le recordaba mucho a Hermione.

"Ah ya veo." Dijo ella nerviosamente.

"¿Tía Ginny¿Qué exactamente hace el tío Harry en el suelo?" preguntó a él viendo de uno a otro.

"Er...bueno...nada, lo que sucede es que..." comenzó ella sonrojándose por completo. Harry intercedió.

"Yo...sólo vine a darle los buenos días a tu tía, si eso es...los buenos días" dijo Harry nerviosamente.

"Ah..." dijo Alex.

Alex pareció no creerles así que sólo asintió con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, pero en realidad el niño estaba a punto de morir de risa, además ambos pudieron identificar la mirada que el niño les mandaba, era una mirada _Yo-lo-sé-todo _ como las que les mandaba Hermione.

"Enseguida podemos arreglar lo del desayuno, cielo." Le dijo Ginny tratando de desviar la conversación "Ya sé ¿Por qué no vas a darte una ducha y a vestirte mientras nosotros arreglamos el desayuno?" le dijo ella con una sonrisa poco convincente.

"De acuerdo." Dijo el niño obedientemente saliendo de la habitación para lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas después.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro de resignación y escuchó las carcajadas de Harry.

"¿Sabes que no nos creyó verdad?" le dijo él

"Hazme un favor y cierra la boca. Ese ha sido el momento más humillante de toda mi existencia."

"Ah no, yo creo que has tenido peores, el poema de san Valentín que me escribiste." Le dijo riendo. Ginny dejó salir una risita y le aventó una almohada a Harry, que aún estaba tirado en el suelo.

"No me lo recuerdes Potter." Le dijo ella poniéndose de pie "Ahora...encárgate del desayuno."

"¿Yo¿Por qué yo, Ginny?" de quejó él viéndola salir por la puerta. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la alfombra, suspirando, nadie absolutamente nadie lo hacía sentir lo que Ginny lograba.

* * *

"¡Harry¿Qué clase de desayuno le estás dando a Alex?" preguntó Ginny escandalizada, una vez que ya estaba lista y arreglada. Harry no pudo evitar que sus ojos color verde esmeralda se fijaran en todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que tenía en frente. Harry había salido con todo tipo de mujeres, incluso muggles, y nunca había encontrado nadie que le cautivara tanto como Ginny.

"¿Harry¿Podrías dejar de mirarme y contestarme?" le dijo ella enfadada, viendo que Alex estaba "desayunando" comida chatarra, Alex veía de buen humor la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en frente de él y aprovechaba para seguir comiendo su comida chatarra. Aunque quería morirse de la risa viendo la mirada que había puesto su padrino.

"¿Mirándote? Eso quisieras, Ginny. ¿Qué más querías que le diera a Alex, fue lo único que pude encontrar?" se quejó él. Ginny lo sacaba de quicio, en todos los sentidos posibles.

"Algo nutritivo..." murmuró ella molesta enrollando la mirada y resignadamente se dejó caer sobre una silla junto a Alex.

"Por cierto, Ginny, voy a salir en un rato. ¿Podrás cuidar a Alex el resto del día? Tengo un compromiso"

"¿Un compromiso¿O saldrás con alguna de esas mujeres con las que sales?" le preguntó ella fingiendo indiferencia, levantando una ceja. No dándose cuenta de que los ojos azules de Alex centellaban, esos dos eran peor que sus padres.

Harry no pudo disimular su sonrisa.

"Para tu información voy primero al ministerio, necesito hablar con la persona encargada del departamento de aurores para arreglar que me trasladen el contrato de Nueva York para acá." Le dijo él "Aunque si estás interesada en saber, tengo una cita más tarde¿recuerdas a Cho?"

Ginny sintió el pequeño dejo de celos pero negó con la cabeza.

"Recuerdo que era pésima en quidditch y demasiado creída para su propio bien. Creí que la habías superado hace años, Potter" dijo ella casualmente.

"Se ha vuelto aún más atractiva de lo que solía ser." Le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

"Por favor...Pero bueno, Alex, cielo, ya que Harry prefiere irse con la mujer esa" dijo con un tono despectivo "tu y yo haremos algo divertido. ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos con tus primos y luego a Hogsmeade?" le preguntó ella dulcemente, olvidándose del pesado de Harry y centrando toda su atención en Alex.

"De hecho, tía Ginny, preferiría ir a Flourish y Blotts, hay un nuevo libro de Astronomía y me encantaría comprarlo. Después de leer el libro de la Historia de Hogwarts..." comenzó él entusiasmadamente. Ginny sonrió suavemente, ese niño era un encanto, era idéntico a Ron cuando era niño (excepto por el cabello) pero su personalidad e inteligencia eran más de Hermione. Harry parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella porque sus ojos estaban soñadoramente en Alex.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alex viendo de uno a otro que lo miraban de manera extraña.

"Nada, cariño, es sólo que..." dijo mirando de reojo a Harry "creo que nos recuerdas mucho a tus padres." Dijo ella con dejo de tristeza en su voz. Harry sonrió y asintió

"Bastante, oye Alex, tu padre me mencionó alguna vez que te gustaba volar. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo un día de estos?"

"¡Sería genial!" dijo el niño entusiasmado. Harry asintió.

"Pero hoy tendrás que ser bueno con tu tía¿De acuerdo?" le preguntó él y el niño asintió obedientemente.

"Seguro." Dijo él

"Bueno Alex, cielo, es hora de irnos y que dejemos a Harry alistarse para su _gran _cita que tiene por la noche." Dijo con desgana a la mención de la _gran cita _ "¿Harry? Por cierto, aprovechando que pasarás al Ministerio ¿podrías arreglar una cita con el abogado? Ya sabes, para ajustar todo los trámites." Le dijo ella, quitando de sus ojos un mechón de cabello rojo.

"Claro, no te preocupes." Murmuró él recogiendo lo que había quedado del "desayuno". Ginny sonrió y tomó a Alex de la mano.

"¿Ginny?" le llamó Harry.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo él precavidamente, ella supo enseguida de lo que estaba hablando, la amenaza de quien quiera que estuviera detrás de los asesinatos de Ron y 'Mione.

"Por supuesto." Dijo ella antes de ir hacia la chimenea e ir a la madriguera.

* * *

Mientras Ginny y Alex se divertían en el Callejón Diagon, Harry por su parte había decidido ir al Ministerio de Magia para ir al departamento de Aurores, tenía que arreglar su situación lo más pronto posible, ahora que Ginny y él se harían cargo de Alex (al menos hasta que este fuera a Hogwarts) él no regresaría a Nueva York, al menos no en los próximos 4 años, hasta que Alex cumpliera los 11 años.

Miró a su alrededor, lo habían enviado a la oficina del director del departamento de Aurores, se preguntaba a quien podrían puesto haber a cargo. Seguro era un hombre como Moody, o quizá como Shackebolt, la verdad no tenía idea, había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de Inglaterra, lejos de casa.

La puerta se abrió y Harry se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Ahí en frente de él estaba Nymphadora Tonks, llevaba el cabello a los hombros de un brillante color morado, ya no parecía la misma joven que había conocido a los 15 pero se veía un poco más madura. Sin embargo, tenía la misma sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"¡Tonks¿Tu eres la directora del departamento de aurores?" le preguntó él incrédulo, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, vamos¿A quién esperabas?" le dijo dándole una mirada escéptica "¿Ojoloco Moody?"

"Algo así." Contestó Harry riendo un poco. Tonks se sentó en su silla justo en frente de Harry.

"¿Cómo has estado Harry?"

"Bien." Contestó él sencillamente

"Lamento mucho lo de Ron y Hermione, fue una tragedia." Le dijo ella con algo de tristeza. "Te vi en el funeral, pero no quise molestarte. Creí que habías vuelto a Nueva York."

"Es una larga historia, Tonks. De hecho, no pienso volver a Nueva York y si regreso será dentro de unos años."

"¿Por qué¿No te sentó bien América?"

Harry dejó salir una carcajada "Por supuesto que si...es que, Ginny y yo como guardianes de Alex nos haremos cargo de él. Y tenemos que estar con él hasta que vaya a Hogwarts..." Harry le relató la historia y Tonks le estaba lanzando una mirada divertida.

"Tu y Ginny eh...ya veo. Vaya humor el de Ron y Hermione Weasley, buen detalle de su parte." Le dijo ella con humor. Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Debieron haber tenido muy buenas razones, aunque aún no descubro cuales son." Le dijo Harry a Tonks, quien sólo sonrió divertida.

"¿Entonces quieres trabajar aquí como auror?" le preguntó ella entusiasmada.

"Exactamente."

"Bueno tratándose de ti...regularmente tendría que hacerte pruebas y toda esa basura de cosas, pero me conformaré con hablar con tu jefe en América. Así que no te preocupes, podrás presentarte aquí el próximo Lunes, yo tendré todo arreglado." Le dijo ella sonriente.

"Eso es genial, te lo agradezco. Pero hay otra cosa de lo que quiero hablarte." Le dijo él, ella asintió. "¿Tienes alguna pista de los asesinos de Ron y Hermione?"

Tonks se quedó pensativa por unos momentos.

"¿Qué tanto sabes de esto, Harry?" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos "¿Tienes idea alguna de quien haya estado detrás de todo eso?

Harry suspiró y asintió lentamente. Le relató la misma historia que le había relatado a Ginny la noche anterior y sus sospechas.

"Tienes...toda la razón. Hay algo que nadie sabe, bueno sólo los aurores que acudimos la noche en que Ron y Hermione fueron asesinados." Le dijo ella con atención "La marca tenebrosa estaba en la casa y...tus iniciales estaban en una hoja de pergamino, escritas con sangre."

Harry trató de tomar la noticia con calma las palabras de Tonks haciendo eco en su mente.

"¿Por qué ningún Weasley sabe nada de esto¿Por qué yo no sabía de esto, Tonks?" le demandó él.

"Porque por órdenes del ministerio, cualquier marca tenebrosa que aparezca no puede ser tomada en serio, todas las que habían aparecido habían sido sólo eso...marcas...hasta...esa noche. Y me ordenaron no decir nada, temen que estemos lidiando con Mortífagos o algo relacionado con Voldemort. Y lo que tu me has dicho confirma las sospechas, todo encaja." Le dijo ella

"Esto está muy mal, Tonks. Ahora temo que intenten algo contra Alex."

"¿Crees que harían eso? Es decir, Alex ni siquiera había nacido cuando derrotaste a Voldemort¿tendría sentido dañarlo?"

"Alex es...un niño especial, piénsalo Tonks. Recuerda que es hijo de Hermione y recordarás la genialidad de ella, recuerda que incluso trabajó en el departamento de misterios y Ron después de todo era sangre pura. Yo mismo he visto a ese niño y créeme que puede llegar lejos." Le dijo él. Tonks lo miró con agudeza.

"Si es tan especial como dices...no creo que lo quieran para asesinarlo, un niño así en las manos equivocadas y...dentro de unos cuantos años, quien sabe, estaríamos enfrentándonos contra otro señor Oscuro." Dijo ella claramente angustiada con lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Alex es demasiado bueno para eso, no veo la manera en la que podrían tornarlo malvado y ciertamente no quiero averiguarlo. No voy a dejar que nada le ocurra." Le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. Tonks asintió.

"Creo que ahora tiene algo de sentido que Ron y Hermione hayan dejado a su hijo a tu cargo. ¿No lo crees?"

"Si, eso creo."

* * *

Era ya cerca de las 10 de la noche. Ginny no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, por más que lo intentaba Harry estaba ahí en sus pensamientos. Tenía ganas de llorar, en esos momentos, Harry estaría con Cho, y ella, Ginny se moría de los celos. Sabía que no debía, no tenía derecho, no tenía razón de sentirse celosa pero comenzaba a sentir algo por él de nuevo y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Miró al lado de ella, Alex se había quedado dormido en el sofá junto a ella. Sabía que tenía que despertarlo y llevarlo a su cama pero no se sentía capaz, se había quedado dormido con tanta calma que no se sentía con el valor de despertarlo y sabía que jamás podría cargarlo, quizá cuando Harry llegara podría subirlo...pero quien sabe a que hora sería eso¿qué tal si pasaba la noche con Cho? Ginny negó con la cabeza y se entretuvo enredando sus dedos en su larga cabellera, pensando, tenía que buscar a alguien más, André estaba fuera de discusión, estaba en París y ella no creía que él quisiera seguir con ella por mucho tiempo. Con los pensamientos de encontrar a alguien que la hiciera olvidarlo por completo y para siempre se quedó profundamente dormida.

Harry llegó un par de horas más tarde esa noche y se detuvo en seco al verlos a ambos dormidos, sonrió con suavidad. Se veían adorables, ambos. Lentamente se acercó y deshizo a Alex del abrazo de Ginny procurando no despertarlo, lo subió a su recámara y lo arropó y el pequeño se quedó profundamente dormido.

"Dulces sueños, Alex." Murmuró él, más para si mismo. Salió de la habitación y cuando llegó a la sala sonrió al ver a Ginny profundamente dormida. Se veía muy linda, su cabello estaba alrededor de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados, su respiración calmada, se veía muy tranquila durmiendo hasta se veía inofensiva, pero Harry sonrió sabiendo que no era así. No quería despertarla pero tampoco sabía en donde acostarla, no podía dormir con ella de nuevo, no cuando se había mostrado molesta por eso, además él se estaba metiendo el terrenos peligrosos, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir algo por ella, no se iba a enamorar de nuevo de ella, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones con lo que había hablado con el director del departamento de aurores, que para su sorpresa era Tonks. Tenía que protegerlos, a ambos, no podía dejar que nada les pasara, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Lentamente y con todo cuidado la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al pequeño cuarto en el que él dormía, le quitó los zapatos y no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el camino desde sus piernas a su cara, miró a un lado sintiéndose con algo de culpabilidad, la arropó, ella se tornó en sueños, moviéndose en la cama, abrazando la otra almohada y murmurando en sueño.

"_También te quiero, Harry" _

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta y nerviosismo en el estómago, la miró lentamente y sonrió, muy dentro de él sabía que aún la quería y que ella lo quería a él, pero también sabía que ella estaba muy enfadada con él y jamás le perdonaría lo que le hizo, se volvió y salió con rapidez de la recámara antes de que se arrepintiera y se acostara a su lado. Se llevó una almohada y una sábana y se acomodó en el sofá, si, sin duda las cosas se estaban tornando un tanto complejas.

* * *

Muy lejos de aquel lugar, en una isla recóndita en Inglaterra. Draco Malfoy estaba preparando una poción en un caldero. A su alrededor habían más exmortífagos trabajando. Draco sonrió complacido al ver que la poción se tornaba del color y textura precisos.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los Mortífagos hacían reverencias. Volvió la mirada para ver a un hombre joven de unos 20 y tantos años ojos oscuros, cabello negro, su nuevo amo, al que le debían respeto, aquel había salido de las sombras para vengar a su padre. Ese hombre era _Tom Marvolo Riddle hijo. El hombre jugueteó con el anillo con forma de serpiente que tenía en el dedo, un Horcrux.  
_

"¿Malfoy?" le dijo el joven hombre, con mirada en la que no cabía la misericordia.

"Si, mi señor." Murmuró el rubio, inclinándose hacia el piso.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para ese elixir?" le preguntó con voz fría.

"Sólo un poco más señor, el elixir de la maldad estará listo sólo en un poco más de tiempo." Respondió. Y era verdad, sólo unos cuantos meses más.

FIN DE CAPITULO

_Avance: _

"'_Scuse Moi (disculpe) Estoy buscando a Ginny Weasley" dijo André. Harry lo miró de arriba a abajo, con disgusto, y con una ceja arqueada. _

"_¿Quién la busca?" le preguntó éste. _

"_Su novio, mi nombre es..." _

"_Mon Dieu! Mon Amour ¡André¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Ginny lanzándole los brazos al cuello. _

"_Pues, te extrañaba, no podía dejarte ir. Tes yeux, j'en reve jour et nuit, es decir, sueño con tus ojos día y noche." Le dijo él tomándola de la mano, Ginny lanzó una risita tonta. _

_Harry enrolló la mirada, lo que le faltaba, que viniera el fransesucho cursi para hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Perfecto. _

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

**Phoebe. W**: Que linda! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic...la verdad es que ha estado en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo pero tenía que terminar con el otro primero. La verdad yo también me sorprendí de haber vuelto a escribir tan rapido!! Te digo que tenía la idea pero no sabía como comenzarlo...y ya se me está haciendo más sencillo. Si tienes razon es totalmente diferente a Un Amor Complicado, y estás correcta en todo lo que estás pensando!! Y yo ESPERO no defraudarte y que te guste todavia más que el otro fic!! Gracias por el review y porfavor sigue dejando comentarios!! Ciao!!!

**lucre: **Si ni me digas!! SI le sufri teniendo que matarlos...pero bueno hicieron de las suyas antes de irse. Trataré de no hacer el fic muy triste en ese aspecto. Además QUIZA veamos a Hermione de nuevo...existen los giratiempos no?? jaja Gracias por el review ojala y sigas leyendo y te guste!

**PaULiTa: **JAJAJAJA gracias!!!! espero que a lo largo de esta historia no te decepcione para nada y espeor ke que te siga gustando!!! Y que te siga pareciendo tan buena conforme va teniendo más capitulos. Lo sé! Yo también sufri teniendo que matarlos...pero contestaré lo mismo que arriba...aún puede que veamos a Ron y a Hermione una vez más como dije...existen los giratiempos. :) Esta historia apenas comienza y esero que te guste. Gracias por el review!!!!

hermioneyron: Gracias!! Si te prometo que haberlos asesinado era necesario! Ojala y te siga gustando Gracias por el comentario!

* * *

BUENO AHI ESTÁ EL CAPI LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTOY ENTUSIASMADA E INSPIRADA CON ESTE FANFIC...LA HISTORIA SE ESTA TRAZANDO EN MI MENTE AUNQUE AUN TENGO VARIOS PUNTOS FLOJOS...NO SERA TAN LARGA...SERAN MUY POCOS CAPITULOS!! Y ESPERO QUE AHORA QUE SE ME TERIMARON LAS VACACIONES TENGA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR PRONTO...EN FIN TODO DEPENDE DE LOS REVIEWS QUE DECIDA. SI TENGO UNA CANTIDAD DECENTE DE REVIEWS SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO Y ENCONTRANDO RATITOS PARA PLANEAR LA HISTORIA...SINO PUES SUPONGO QUE SE QUEDARA EN MI MENTE :( OJALA Y LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN REVIEWS PARA QUE YO CREA QUE VALE LA PENA ESCRIBIRLA!!! QUE TENGAN UN BUEEEEN AÑO!

ANABEL

**  
**

**  
**


	4. I swore I wouldnt feel like this again

**Capitulo 3: I swore I wouldn't feel like this again **

_Well now the thoughts of you just circle in my mind,  
Hard to find,__ you were really hard to find.  
Oh and although, though I swore I'd never feel like this again,  
I can't take it anymore.  
Because I know if I had the choice I'd never let you go,  
Do you know, do you really want to know.  
And I didn't think, I didn't think I'd think about you in this way,  
Well really, you really made my day._

_How I swore I'd would never feel like this again,  
But then you, you brought it through._

Ginny abrió los ojos, soltó un respiro, ¿en dónde estaba?, lo último que recordaba había sido que se había quedado dormida en el sofá junto a Alex, se volvió y se le quitó un peso de encima al darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba a su lado...¿habría dormido con ella? O ¿habría dormido en alguna otra parte? Ciertamente no pensaba preguntárselo, ya suficientemente humillante había sido la otra noche que ella bajó y se quedó en su cama. De cualquier manera, al menos él había tenido la gentileza de recostarla sobre la cama. De nuevo sentía ese raro sentimiento...Ginny negó con la cabeza frustradamente...unas cuantas horas y ya estaba cayendo bajo el encanto de Harry. ¿Qué sería de ella?

Se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y se preguntaba porque ni Harry ni Alex la habían despertado. Salió del cuarto precavidamente, se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior eso era un alivio...al menos estaba segura de no haber hecho alguna tontería.

Cuando fue a la sala casi se muere de lo que veía. Harry estaba sentado en un sillón y justo en frente de él estaba Alex, quien tenía una mirada extraña. Harry la vio salir y le hizo un ademán de que no dijera nada. Ginny casi se desmaya cuando vio que un pequeño jarrón que estaba en la mesa de centro estaba levitando. Ginny automáticamente miró a Harry, pero él no tenía varita y tenía los brazos cruzados...obviamente tampoco era él quien estaba haciendo aquella levitación. Vio por otra parte, como Alex parecía estar muy concentrado en algo y vio que su pequeña mano estaba alzada. Ginny inhaló aire, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry quien parecía sumamente sorprendido.

"Está bien, Alex, puedes detenerte." Le musitó Harry, con un nudo en la garganta. Alex sacó un largo suspiró y el jarro cayó sobre la mesa de centro.

"¡Harry James Potter! ¡Alex Ronald Weasley! ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?" se quejó la pelirroja exasperada.

Harry enrolló la mirada y Alex pareció algo frustrado, haciendo un gesto que a Harry le recordaba muchísimo a Ron cuando Hermione le regañaba.

"Tía Ginny, comienzas a sonar tal y como la abuela Weasley." Se quejó Alex, tapándose los oídos.

"Oh peor, comienzas a sonar como Hermione." Le dijo Harry irritado.

"¡Perfecto! Únanse en mi contra." Se acercó a ellos enfadada "¿Alex? ¿Desde cuando puedes hacer esas cosas?" preguntó un poco más tranquila.

"Desde que tenía 6 controlo la levitación...pero mamá alguna vez me dijo que de pequeño los poderes se me salían de control. Papá siempre se alarmaba pero mamá comenzó a enseñarme como controlarlos desde muy pequeño." Explicó el niño, muy razonablemente, Harry no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risa, sonaba igual a Hermione era extraño...ese niño era como tener a sus dos mejores amigos de vuelta.

"Yo no sabía nada de esto ¿cómo puede ser eso posible" dijo exasperada "¿Tu sabías de esto?" le dijo la pelirroja a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Hermione me había comentado algo pero...no me animé hablarlo con Alex hasta ahora." Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y recordó la conversación que habían tenido, Harry siempre le había dicho que Alex estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

"¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa que darme, pequeño?" le preguntó Ginny a Alex quien sonrió adorablemente y se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo puedo mover algunas cosas, no veo donde está el embrollo. Tengo hambre ¿a qué hora estará el desayuno?" se quejó él sobándose el estómago. Harry rió a carcajadas y Ginny sólo sonrió.

"Puede que tengas la inteligencia de tu madre, pero eres todo un Weasley." Le dijo Harry despeinándolo cariñosamente.

"Bueno, creo que al fin hay algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Será mejor que me encargue del desayuno. Supongo que si te lo encargo a ti sólo serás capaz de darnos comida chatarra..." se quejó ella viendo a Harry con desdén.

"¿Te estás quejando de la comida que preparo, Ginevra Weasley?" le reprochó él con voz dramática. Alex rió ante la discusión de sus padrinos, vio las miradas que ambos se daban, los ojos azules del niño se iluminaron con una mirada traviesa...quizá debería darle una pequeña ayudadita a sus padrinos. . . le recordaban un poco a sus propios padres, si podría ayudarlos...pensó el niño divertido.

La risa de Ginny murió y se levantó del sofá en el que se había acurrucado, rompiendo el contacto visual que había creado con Harry y reprochándose de nuevo que estuviera cayendo en sus encantos.

"El desayuno estará listo pronto...ahora háganme un favor y manténganse tranquilos." Les dijo ella, caminando hacia la cocina.

Harry rió con Alex.

"Oye campeón, ¿alguna vez jugaste ajedrez con tu padre?" le preguntó Harry.

"Lo intentó alguna vez, pero mamá lo regañó, le dijo que era un juego para bárbaros." Le dijo Alex, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí...suena como tu madre." Le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-----------------

Ginny apenas estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno, moría por ducharse y cambiarse. Su largo cabello estaba embrollado, así que lo recogió en una coleta. Escuchó unas risas en la sala y frunció el entrecejo.

Sus ojos destellaron al verlos jugando ajedrez mágico y negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó la conversación.

"¿Qué tienes para apostar, Alex?" le preguntó Harry "Yo te apuesto mi colección entera de tarjetas de ranas de chocolate." Le dijo poniendo su amplio montón de tarjetas sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Alex destellaron y meditó un poco.

"Yo te apuesto mi colección entera de calcomanías." Le dijo Alex, poniendo sus calcomanías sobre la mesa.

"¡Harry! ¿Ya les estás enseñando a apostar? Te juro que Hermione saldrá de la tumba a regañarte por corromper a su hijo..." le regañó Ginny, y sus ojos bajaron al tablero.

"Sí, probablemente..." le dijo realmente sin prestarle atención, sus ojos puestos en los movimientos que realizaba Alex en el tablero.

"¿Cómo vas cielo?" le preguntó Ginny a Alex al oído.

"Apunto de acabar con tío Harry y quedarme con su colección entera de tarjetas..." le dijo el niño con una sonrisa. Harry arqueó la ceja, miró el tablero y rió con arrogancia, apenas le había enseñado el juego al niño, no podría derrotarlo...Pero la sonrisa de su rostro murió al ver la impresionante jugada que Alex había realizado. "Jaque Mate." Dijo el niño, sus ojitos azules brillando traviesamente. Los ojos verdes de Harry lo miraban impresionado, verificando el tablero tratando de encontrar una explicación válida que desmintiera el hecho de haber sido derrotado por un pequeño de 7 años. Ginny rió a carcajadas.

"Bueno Harry, quisiera saber cómo le sentó eso a tu ego. Eso...es por enseñarle al niño a apostar." Le dijo ella, mientras gozaba la cara de incredulidad del rostro de Harry.

"No es posible..." balbuceó "El único que había podido ganarme en este juego ha sido tu papá."

"Bueno tío Harry, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo." Le dijo Alex sonriendo alcanzando las tarjetas de la mesa.

"Bueno...ahora que le has dado una lección a Harry por confiado, ya vengan a desayunar que yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer." Les dijo la pelirroja entrando a la cocina.

"¿Qué cosas Ginny? ¿Salir con algún reemplazo de tu novio francés?" le preguntó Harry de mala gana, intentando probar algo del desayuno que aún estaba calentándose en la casuela, Ginny le dio un manazo y le dijo que esperara a sentarse.

"No..." le dijo ella con frialdad en sus ojos "para tu información voy al ministerio, en París trabajé en relaciones mágicas internacionales, me gustaría obtener un puesto aquí en eso." Le informó ella, sirviéndoles.

"Bueno, yo no tengo que ir al ministerio hasta la próxima semana...Así que creo que Alex y yo podríamos ir a volar. Aunque tengo una cena en el ministerio."

"Vaya, Potter. En verdad jamás creí que te llegaran a gustar tanto los eventos sociales."

"Se enteraron de que estoy de vuelta e insistieron...además...tengo que mandar una lechuza a Arthur y a Molly...y me gustaría que ustedes dos también fueran."

"¿Para qué?" le preguntó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Porque los persuadí para que develaran las placas que les dieron a Ron y 'Mione cuando me ayudaron a terminar con Voldemort. Algo así como una especie de cena en su honor..." dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Te gustaría ir Alex?" le preguntó a Ginny. Él pequeño mostró una diminuta sonrisa y asintió, tomando otra gran mordida de su comida. "Bien, entonces que así sea..." le dijo ella sonriendo a Harry, le parecía un lindo detalle.

Cuando Alex terminó se levantó de la mesa.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a volar de una vez, Alex?" le preguntó Harry al pequeño.

"Al rato tío Harry, quiero realizar algo de lectura ligera." Le dijo el niño, mostrándole un libro como de unas 200 páginas. Harry y Ginny rieron.

"¿Eso es lectura ligera? ¿Qué te enseñó tu madre todos estos años?" le preguntó Harry incrédulo. Alex sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "Bien, entonces ayudaré a recoger, me ducharé y luego iremos. ¿De acuerdo?" le preguntó y Alex asintió saliendo de la cocina.

Una vez que Alex se había ido la cocina quedó en silencio de nuevo. Ginny se levantó a recoger los platos y comenzó a lavarlos. Harry sonrió y se levantó se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a lavar su propio plato. Ginny se sintió incómoda al sentir su cercanía, los colores se le comenzaban a subir al rostro y había dejado de lavar su plato.

"Exactamente ¿qué tratas de hacer Potter?" le murmuró ella.

"Nada, lavo mi plato, pero este fregadero es muy pequeño." Dijo él inocentemente, ella podía sentir la respiración de él en su oído y lo sentía presionando su pecho en la espalda de ella, como deseó en aquel momento volverse para besarlo, pero en lugar de eso ella se giró hacia él con una mirada desafiante, los brazos de él recargados en el fregadero, uno a cada lado de ella, sus rostros peligrosamente cerca.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de anoche?" le preguntó ella desafiantemente. "Creí que habías superado a Cho desde hace años." Le dijo ella casi susurrando, bajando la mirada a sus labios. Harry sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella.

"Bastante bien" le contestó él casi inaudiblemente. "Pero justo ahora, tengo ganas de otra cosa." Le dijo inclinándose hacia ella, aún más. Ginny sonrió y justo cuando la iba a besar ella lo salpicó del agua del fregadero y se soltó de su abrazo.

"Te sugiero que busques a Cho o a cualquier otra de tus novias para que te quiten las ganas. O quizá tendré que empaparte de agua helada." Le dijo ella salpicándolo una vez más. Harry entrecerró los ojos y ella salió de la cocina. Harry suspiró y se regañó internamente, esa pelirroja era peligrosa, recordó los viejos tiempos, aquellas semanas con ella habían sido quizá las mejores de su vida. Cerró la llave y se secó las manos, si tan sólo ella lo hubiera esperado...si tan sólo él la hubiera enfrentado cuando la vio besándose con Dean Thomas. Dejó salir otro suspiro, siempre se había quedado con las ganas de preguntarle ¿por qué? ¿Por que ella no lo había esperado y lo había olvidado con tanta facilidad?

---------

**(memorias de Ginny) **

Sus recuerdos circularon por su mente...se dejó caer sobre una silla y dejó que las memorias fluyeran...

_Ginny se miró a si misma en el modesto espejo de su habitación en la madriguera. Su larga y abundante cabellera rojiza le llegaba a su espalda rizándose en las puntas. Su rostro maquillado sólo ligeramente, pero seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre, sus ojos color chocolate se veían más profundos y grandes, sus modestas curvas eran abrazadas por su túnica de gala color azul_. _Ginny frunció al observar su cuerpo detenidamente, jamás le había gustado, su estatura no era tan alta y no era tan delgada como le gustaría ser, sin embargo tenía que admitir que su figura no era mala, según la mayoría de los chicos con los que había salido era perfecta...pero ella siempre había creído que no le haría nada mal perder unas cuantas libras. Pero en fin...tampoco se preocupaba por trivialidades, suspiro y se dio la vuelta examinándose por última vez. _

_Todo lo necesario para la boda de Bill se estaba preparando, la boda sería en unas cuantas horas. Su estómago hizo un ruido nervioso, al recordar que aquel día se enfrentaría con Harry...tenía pavor a ese encuentro, estaba enfadada con él, no fingiría no estarlo, por supuesto no le había hecho un drama ni nada por el estilo cuando él había terminado con ella, no era el tipo de niña que hacía eso...además, ya se lo había estado esperando._

_Aquellas semanas con él, habían sido los más felices de su vida, le había tomado tanto cariño, juraba que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, finalmente se había enamorado del verdadero Harry y no del niño-que-vivió ni de "el elegido"; y el verdadero Harry había resultado ser mejor que cualquier versión heroica que había tenido en su mente desde niña. Lo quería y ella sabía que él sentía exactamente lo mismo por ella. Pero también estaba su estúpida nobleza...su deseo de protegerla. Ese era Harry...y con todo y ese tonto defecto le parecía totalmente irresistible. _

_De pronto escuchó que alguien tocó a su puerta. _

"_Adelante..." murmuró la pelirroja y Hermione entró volada a la habitación a abrazarla. Ginny la miró, estaba muy bonita, tanto como en aquel baile de navidad en el que había apantallado a todo Hogwarts, pero ahora había algo más en su mirada...que Ginny sospechó tenía que ver con cierto hermano suyo que había sido bastante idiota en los últimos meses, sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada de Hermione él parecía haber recapacitado. _

"_Hermione, te ves muy bien." Le dijo la pelirroja sonriente._

"_Tu te ves preciosa, Ginny. Me da tanto gusto verte." Le dijo la castaña de vuelta. "Tengo tanto que contarte..." _

"_No me digas...tiene que ver con cierto hermano mío...supongo." murmuró la pelirroja sonriendo. Hermione se puso colorado de inmediato. _

"_Nada se te escapa ¿Verdad?" _

"_Difícilmente...sobre todo cuando tienes esa mirada de felicidad. ¿Ya hablaste con él?" le preguntó ella. _

"_Sí...finalmente tu hermano comprendió la situación. Finalmente estamos juntos, estoy contenta, a pesar de todo lo que está ocurriendo...a pesar de lo de Dumbledore...encuentro algo que me hace sonreír." Le dijo ella triste a la mención de Dumbledore, sin embargo vio como la sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció y sus ojos reflejaron una absoluta tristeza. _

"_Harry va a recapacitar...Ginny." murmuró la castaña un poco apenada, no se había dado cuenta del dolor por el que pasaba su amiga. Ginny rió casi con ironía. _

"_No...no lo hará, Hermione. Tu y yo lo sabemos muy bien." _

"_Debes comprenderlo...tiene demasiado sobre sus hombros, tiene miedo de que algo te ocurra." _

"_Lo sé, pero eso no me hace sentir mejor, creí que al menos...no importa, estos meses que estuvimos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida. Por lo menos los tuvimos...se que él tiene un camino que seguir y una meta que alcanzar, no lo cuestiono pero no me deja de doler." Le dijo con tristeza. Hermione sonrió con empatía, tratando de animarla. _

"_Vamos, Ginny, tu puedes hacer esto. Él te quiere y eso es lo que importa pero ahora tiene otras prioridades que atender. Intenté hacer que recapacitara, le dije que no veía razón para que terminara su relación contigo pero él no escucha razones...sin embargo está igual de triste que tu." _

"_¿En verdad?"" le preguntó la pelirroja curiosamente "¿Está aquí, ya?"  
"Si...llegamos juntos. Tiene a toda la orden protegiéndolo y está de lo más fastidiado por eso. Sin embargo pude hablar con él hace unos minutos, esta nervioso por volverte a ver..." _

"_Debe estarlo...quizá teme que le lancé una maldición o algo así. Merlín sabe que tengo ganas de hacerlo." Dijo Ginny con un brillo travieso en sus ojos. Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _

"_Nunca cambias...quizá debas enfrentarlo, ya casi es la hora de la boda." _

"_Lo haré, pero a su momento."_

Y lo había enfrentado, lo había hecho...

_Harry abrió sus preciosos ojos verdes con impresión, no podía quitarle el ojo de encima, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Ella estaba muy lejos de él, justo del otro lado, y parecía estar sumamente atenta a la boda de su hermano. Ni siquiera se habían saludado y él se preguntaba si ella al menos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Se forzó a sí mismo a dejar de ver a Ginny Weasley y enfocar su atención en la novia, que se veía como una reina, sus poderes de véela afloraban ante todos los barones presentes y Bill la presumía con orgullo. A pesar de la belleza de Fleur, Harry prefería ver a su pelirroja, quien le lanzaba miradas de reojo. La vio sonreír un poco y su corazón dio un vuelco, no se veía triste en lo absoluto, de hecho se veía...normal...quizá un poco menos alegre de lo normal pero se veía bien. Harry no sabia si eso le hacía sentir tan bien...quizá él no había significado gran cosa para ella, negó con la cabeza y miró el suelo, eso sería bueno para ella, lo último que deseaba era querer hacerla sufrir. _

_Después de que la ceremonia terminó, el pequeño banquete en el jardín de la madriguera comenzó. Era una boda muy pequeña y sencilla, sólo los familiares y algunos amigos cercanos, sin embargo Bill lucía feliz, a pesar de que su rostro ya no tan atractivo como antes. Miraba a Fleur con tanto amor, ella se veía más bella que nunca, y miraba a Bill con devoción. Miró a Ginny por puro instinto y la vio abrazando cariñosamente a su hermano y luego a su nueva cuñada, al parecer finalmente la había aceptado. La prueba que había enfrentado Bill había sido muy dura y sin embargo Fleur había permanecido a su lado y eso demostraba que a pesar de todo, le amaba. _

_Durante la cena, él se había en otra mesa, no deseaba tenerla cerca, porque no quería que la atmósfera fuera incómoda, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban en ella. _

_La cena seguía su curso, él mantenía algunas conversaciones con Lupin y luego con Ron y Hermione, aunque desde que sus dos mejores amigos habían comenzado una relación él se sentía un poco fuera de lugar. Les envidiaba...ellos podían estar juntos, mientras que él tenía que conformarse con ver a Ginny de lejos. Sintió al monstruo de los celos despertar dentro de su pecho cuando vio que un francés (probablemente amigo o familiar de Fleur) se ponía de pie y sacaba bailar a su pelirroja. Su rostro de tensó al verla aceptar la invitación y bailar con él una canción lenta. _

_Por un breve momento los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él y sintió estar apunto de ponerse de pie y golpear al francesucho ese. Pedirle perdón a ella y nunca más apartarla de él. Pero sabía que eso no debía ser. _

_Por otra parte, Ginny tenía en sus ojos un brillo travieso, podía ver de reojo lo furioso que estaba Harry, jamás había sido bueno enmascarando sus emociones y ahora lo era menos, no pudo evitar sonreír, quizá si lo provocaba lo suficiente finalmente él recapacitaría aunque fuera lo suficiente para enfrentarla de una buena vez. Cuando la pieza terminó, Ginny se despidió del francés y fue por algo de tomar. Pero para Harry aquella escena había sido suficiente y se puso de pie para interceptarla. _

_Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y la tomó del brazo. _

"_Necesito hablar contigo, Ginny, ahora." Le murmuró secamente. Ella lo miró con la dignidad de una princesa. _

"_Creo que dejaste todo bastante claro junto al lago hace unos días, no creo que tengamos nada más que hablar." Le dijo claramente molesta, le obligó a soltarle el brazo con toda intención de seguir su camino pero la voz de él se lo impidió. _

"_Por favor..." le murmuró con voz quebrada. Ella se detuvo en seco, y se dio la vuelta lentamente, su hermoso cabello color rojizo resplandecía. Asintió lentamente resignada. _

"_Bien..Pero aquí no...Del otro lado del jardín." Murmuró ella nerviosamente. Harry asintió e intentó tomarla de la mano pero ella no se lo permitió, él pareció darse cuenta de su error y se mostró apenado. _

"_Lo lamento...vieja costumbre." Murmuró apenado, ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió. _

_Cuando estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la fiesta en el otro jardín que estaba totalmente desierto ella, suspiró, el silencio era difícil de romper _

"_Dijiste que querías hablar..." dijo ella impacientemente. _

"_Sí...esto...no es fácil" murmuró él, y no pudo, no puedo evitarlo, la besó con la misma audacia con la que la había besado en la sala común después del partido de Quidditich. Ella le respondió, moviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, besándolo con la misma intensidad. "Lo siento...no puedo...no puedo irme sin que sepas esto..." murmuró él al separarse. Ella frunció el entrecejo. _

"_¿Irte? ¿De que hablas?" _

"_Me iré mañana, Gin. No volveré a Hogwarts...Tu hermano y Hermione tampoco." Le dijo con voz gruesa, era algo difícil de confesar. Ginny aspiró nerviosamente y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. _

"_Vas tras Voldemort..." _

"_Si...por eso...por eso rompí contigo, no quería Ginny, te lo dije aquel día y te lo repito...eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido, creo que en verdad te quiero." _

_Ginny podía sentir sus propios ojos humedecerse, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan dulce? ¿por qué tenía que estar tan enamorada de él? _

"_¿Qué intentas hacer?" le dijo un poco molesta "No te entiendo...me dices que te vas, rompes conmigo y luego me dices que me quieres y que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado. ¿Me quieres volver loca acaso?" le dijo con reproche. _

"_¡No! Claro que no...Quiero...quiero pedirte que esperes por mi." Le murmuró él, viéndola a los ojos. _

"_Esa es una gran petición pero hay algo que no me estás diciendo... necesito que seas honesto conmigo, no más secretos, por favor Harry." Le dijo con súplica en los ojos. Él asintió lentamente y le contó lo de la profecía y lo de los horcruxes. _

"_Quiero ir con ustedes..." insistió ella _

"_No, no lo harás, es muy peligroso." Le dijo él de inmediato, la conocía y sabía que le pediría eso. _

"_Pero Ron y Hermione..." _

"_No Ginny...no...y esa es mi última palabra. Al parecer Hogwarts reabrirá el próximo curso y...sería buena idea que fueras." _

"_¿Entonces me pides que te deje ir y que espere por ti? ¿Qué me quede con los brazos cruzados en el colegio? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?" _

"_Te pido que me dejes ir...se que lo que dije acerca de que esperes por mi es...un tanto egoísta pero es que yo—" _

"_Te quiero... Harry." Murmuró ella cortándolo. Él la miró nerviosamente a los ojos, y sabía que lo decía de verdad. _

"_Y yo a ti" y no podía hablarle con más sinceridad. _

"_Entonces no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo." Le pidió ella. Él no le contestó pero optó por besarla, ella correspondió con entusiasmo presionando su cuerpo contra el de él, él la atrajo aún más hacia si y la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Cuando ambos necesitaban respirar, él recargó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró. _

"_No puedo, Gin, no puedo llevarte conmigo. Si te pasa algo..." _

"_No puedo creer que hagas esto... ¿No puedes tomar en cuenta lo que yo pienso? ¿No puedes respetar mis decisiones?" le dijo ella, su temperamento comenzando a obtener lo mejor de ella. _

_Él no podía comprender su personalidad, un momento estaba bien y al siguiente era una bomba apunto de explotar, habían tenido una discusión fuerte antes, sus temperamentos no eran fáciles de manejar, sin embargo Ginny parecía ser la única que lo ponía en su lugar. Y quizá esa era la razón por la que le gustaba tanto. _

"_No si esas decisiones te ponen en peligro...no vendrás conmigo." _

"_Entonces no me pidas que te espere... de hecho ¿Sabes que? Olvidemos todo esto, vete...persíguelo, sólo no esperes encontrarme sola y esperando por ti. Probablemente ya esté con alguien más." Le dijo molesta, en verdad no era lo que quería decir, pero su enojo estaba provocando aquellas amargas palabras. Los ojos de él parecieron encenderse con enojo, ella parecía ser también la única que podía hacerlo enfurecer con tanta rapidez. La tomó del brazo. _

"_Sabes bien que no piensas eso...sólo lo dices porque estás enojada." Le dijo viéndola duramente a los ojos. _

"_¿Sabes que? Esperé para que me notaras durante años, lloré por ti tantas veces, y me has hecho hacerlo otra vez...no voy a permitir que vuelvas a obtener lo mejor de mi, no pienso poner mi vida en espera por alguien que no respeta lo que pienso." Le dijo intentando soltarse pero él la tomo con fuerza. _

"_¿No comprendes lo que significas para mi, verdad?" le dijo, la dureza en sus ojos había sido remplazada por otra mirada que a ella la hizo suspirar y dejar de forcejear. "Eres demasiado para mi. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien te apunta con la varita? En ese momento yo me entregaría sin dudarlo, haría y daría lo que me pidieran. Eres un peligro para mi...significas demasiado para mi. Te quiero..." Y Ginny no pudo escuchar más que sinceridad en su rostro, un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y negó tristemente con la cabeza. _

"_No lo suficiente..." le murmuró con tristeza soltándose de él y echándose a correr. _

Ginny dejó que las siguientes memorias fluyeran por su cabeza...aquella noche, aquella noche en que le había prometido que lo iba a esperar, se habían prometido mutuamente que iban a volver a estar juntos, pero luego de que él mató a Voldemort regresó tan cambiado...tan frío con ella... y ahora...las ironías de la vida, los juegos del destino. Se veía forzada a estar con él, a convivir con él a criar a Alex con él.

Llevaba tan pocos días de verlo y el hombre ya lograba que a ella le palpitara el corazón. La manera en la que lo veía jugar con Alex, era dulce, gentil, la manera tan madura en la que había enfrentado la situación...había una emoción ahí que la hacía vibrar. No podría llamarle amor, no, no lo quería. De hecho, lo opuesto. Tampoco le atraía, aunque tenía que admitir que todos sus coqueteos y sus insinuaciones habían tenido un efecto en ella. Habían pasado años...años...y ahora ella no sabía, no sabía si cometería la misma tontería de volver a enamorarse de él. Temía que no le sería nada complicado, pero tenía tanto miedo...tanto, de volver a salir lastimada.

"Harry..." murmuró ella pensando en él, imaginándolo frente a ella. Su postura masculina, ese rostro guapo y encantador, como deseaba abrazarlo. Lo quería, aún y ella lo sabía.

---------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, aquel día Harry había llevado a Alex a almorzar y a volar mientras que Ginny iba a arreglar sus asuntos en el ministerio.

Miró mientras que Alex almorzaba con emoción y no pudo evitar recordar a su mejor amigo, un dejo de tristeza lo invadió, les había fallado a él y a Hermione, no había estado ahí para protegerlos...habían muerto por culpa de él...quizá era de una manera indirecta pero sabía que quien quiera que haya sido el asesino era el mismo hombre que Voldemort le había jurado que le vengaría...Los ojos verdes de Harry se enfocaron en su ahijado, no les iba a fallar en eso...no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie tocara a Alex, pasara lo que pasara, no lo iba a permitir, no les iba a fallar de nuevo a sus amigos. Alex sintió la mirada de Harry y se volvió hacia, Harry sonrió y comió un poco de su hasta entonces intacto almuerzo. Algo más lo estaba molestando, y lo peor era que sabía lo que era...Ginny.

Todo aquello le parecía una curiosa broma del destino, una ironía. La manera en la que todo había ocurrido era tan irónica. Habían pasado 9 años desde que había vivido en Inglaterra, y habían pasado 7 años desde el bautizo de Alex. 9 años era mucho, tiempo, todo había cambiado en casa, _todos _habían cambiado. Él mismo era otra persona. Ya no era el joven héroe idealista con sueños románticos. Ese pensamiento era un tanto divertido e irónico a la vez. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Quién le diría que se iría a vivir a Nueva York? ¿Quién diría que iba por primera vez en su vida a disfrutar de su fama con las mujeres? ¿Quién diría que se iba a hundir en una vida de arrogancia, de frivolidades, de mujeres, fiestas y trabajo? Su trabajo de auror no había estado nada mal, pero siempre su vida había estado un tanto vacía, esa vida ya había dejado de satisfacerlo hacía mucho tiempo. Ella era la culpable de todo, si hubiera sido por él después de terminar con Voldemort él hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con ella de nuevo, por ser feliz a su lado, jamás se hubiera ido a Nueva York, pero ella era una falsa, después de haberle prometido esperar por él después de todo por lo que habían pasado...cuando regresó la encontró besándose con Dean Thomas, y después de encarar a este, él no negó que había algo entre Ginny y él. Luego él, Harry, comenzó a cambiar, se tornó frío hacia ella y si había algo que le molestaba era la supuesta inocencia que ella aparentaba, incluso ella lo enfrentó y le preguntó que ¿qué había sucedido con el amor que se tenían? Harry recordó las crueles palabras que él le dijo a la pelirroja y luego de eso todo habían sido desplantes y odios. Dejó que las memorias fluyeran por su mente...desde el día en que él se había marchado...

_Aquella noche, después de que todo el caos de la boda había terminado, Harry estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, se movía incómodamente en su cama, no podía dormir, al día siguiente tendría que partir. Pensamientos acerca de lo que pasaría al día siguiente, pensamientos de Ginny, estaban en su cabeza impidiéndole dormir. Los ronquidos de Ron hacían eco en el dormitorio. No podía entender como su mejor amigo podía dormir con tanta tranquilidad. Trató de acomodarse de nuevo, pero era imposible, tenía que verla. Finalmente después de debatir con si mismo durante varios minutos aventó las cobijas a un lado y se levantó suspirando. Se levantó precavidamente pero Ron ni siquiera se inmutó sus ronquidos seguían haciendo eco en todo el lugar. Finalmente con cautela, salió de la habitación y se encontró en frente de la puerta de ella. Iba a abrir al puerta pero se detuvo, estuvo apunto de regresar a su habitación pero sacó valor de si mismo y abrió silenciosamente la puerta tratando de no despertarla. A penas y podía verla, la luz de la luna fuera de la habitación era lo único que la iluminaba, suspiró al ver lo hermosa que se veía al dormir. Ella estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, su hermoso cabello color fuego estaba en la almohada, enmarcando su rostro y debido al calor del verano las sabanas estaban a sus pies. Los ojos verdes de él recorrieron el cuerpo de ella, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez al ver su cuerpo y la manera en la que su pecho de elevaba y descendía al respirar. _

_Cuidadosa y gentilmente acarició su rostro, temiendo despertarla, pero ella sólo se removió un poco en la cama. Se acercó un poco más a ella, y en ese momento los ojos color chocolate se abrieron sorpresivamente, abrió la boca para gritar pero puso la palma de su mano sobre su boca y murmuró. _

"_Shhh...tranquila." la sintió relajarse y le retiró la mano de la boca. _

"_Harry...¿qué demonios haces aquí?" le preguntó ella adormilada y claramente algo asustada. Pero se relajó notablemente. Lo miró, el miedo en sus ojos había sido remplazado por una mirada de amor, él le acarició lentamente la mejilla, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda brillaban mientras la miraba. Le dio un dulce beso en los labios, no tan intenso como los otros que se habían dado aquel día, se separó de ella con tristeza. _

"_Lo lamento tanto...no podía...no podía dormir. Tenía que verte, se que estás enfadada pero yo.---"comenzó él pero ella no lo dejó terminar y lo besó con más intensidad. _

"_No digas más, lo que dije aya abajo...lo lamento estaba enojada. Tienes razón, no es sensato de mi parte ir contigo..." murmuró ella algo apenada. _

"_¿En verdad crees eso?" le preguntó él algo sorprendido _

"_Después de pensarlo tranquilamente..." dijo suspirando "creo que tienes razón, sólo te estarías preocupando por mi y eso puede ponerte en peligro, no quiero que pase eso." _

_Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez abrazándola por la cintura y recostándose junto a ella. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita?" le murmuró él entre beso y beso. Ella sonrió y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. "Se que no está bien estar aquí, tus padres me matarían pero...no podía irme si tu estabas enfadada conmigo" le dijo apenado, sabía que estaba mal y sabía que los Weasley se molestaría con él si supieran pero...no podría enfrentar lo que seguía si no hablaba con ella. Ella suspiró y le acarició cariñosamente la mejilla, no quería hablar, no quería discutir, sólo quería permanecer así. Sintió que su visión se nublaba al escuchar como el corazón de él palpitaba. Lo besó con suavidad de nuevo. _

"_Partiré mañana temprano..." murmuró él, la voz quebrándosele. Mientras que ella se acurrucaba más en sus brazos. Ella lo tomó de la mano suspirando con tristeza. _

"_Lo sé..." le dijo ella con suavidad. _

"_Sólo quería estar junto a ti...quería verte...abrazarte por una última vez." Le murmuró, dándole un suave beso en el cuello, sus manos acariciando sus brazos, abrazándola hacia él. Ella tembló al contacto, podía sentir que las lágrimas estaban apunto de brotar y por más que intentaba ser fuerte no podía. "No sé cuando vuelva a verte...o si vuelvo a hacerlo.."_

_Ella tembló y comenzó a llorar en silencio, procurando que el no se diera cuenta. _

"_No hables asi.." _

"_Es una posibilidad y lo sabes. Pero necesito que me prometas que estarás a salvo, si no te vuelvo a ver..."_

"_Harry...por favor no hables así, te lo pido." Le dijo ella, encarándolo sus lágrimas ya no estaban ocultas. _

"_No, déjame terminar...No puedo irme si decirte esto. Sabes que puedo morir, cuando te pedí que esperaras por mi...fui egoísta...soy egoísta, no podría soportar que no estuvieras aquí cuando yo volviera...dame una esperanza, Gin, dime que al menos no...no...me olvidarás, si yo...muero...quiero que seas feliz, pero mientras esté con vida, por favor espérame..."_

"_Te esperaría por siempre..." murmuró ella con seguridad. Harry se conmovió ante sus palabras y la abrazó más hacia si. _

"_Te quiero...te quiero, muchísimo y quiero que seas feliz. Lo último que quiero es que estés triste, preguntándote en donde estoy o si sigo vivo..." _

"_Harry..." intento interrumpirlo pero él negó con la cabeza y hizo ademán de silenciarla. _

"_. Maldición, lo que quiero decir es que...ojala y pudiera decirte que encuentres a alguien más que no me esperes pero...pero..." su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y ella lo miraba con frustración. "Pero soy muy egoísta...porque te quiero, te quiero y quiero que me esperes..." volvió a suplicar, su voz era un murmullo. "Se que está mal...se que no debería pedirlo...pero te lo suplico, no puedo perderte...no quiero hacerlo. No se cuanto tiempo..." su voz se había quebrado no podía seguir hablando. _

_Un sollozo partió los labios de ella y lo miró. Recargó su frente sobre la de él, ahora lloraba abiertamente, él la acarició y le limpió las lágrimas. _

"_No me lo tienes que pedir..." le dijo besándolo "Harry, esperaré por ti...lo haría por siempre." Murmuró ella. Él sollozó un poco pero se controló y acarició gentilmente su rostro. Ella lo besó de nuevo. _

"_Tengo miedo, Gin." Jamás lo había confesado, detestaba admitirlo, detestaba no poder ser el héroe valiente que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera. Ella lo abrazó tratando de reconfortarlo, se veía tan indefenso, jamás lo había visto bajar la coraza. Lo besó con suavidad nuevamente. _

"_Esta bien, Harry, está bien temer...eres humano, todo va a salir bien. Ten fe..." murmuró ella, acariciándolo. _

"_¿Fe en que?" le murmuró él, su voz gruesa. _

"_En ti mismo..." le dijo besándolo. "Volverás por mi...se que lo harás." Le murmuró ella contra sus labios. El beso tierno pronto se tornó en algo más, Él sintió la manera en la que sus labios se movían contra los de él y sus hormonas comenzaron a controlarlo. No podía obtener suficiente de ella. Sus manos pasaron al cabello de ella, mientras que la besaba con más pasión, ella abrió su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron, el beso tornándose más profundo. Ella comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus hombros y luego su pecho, jamás había llegado tan lejos...pero la idea de que al día siguiente la dejaría era demasiado dolorosa, ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho por debajo de la camisa, mientras se seguían besando. Él gimió en su boca y su corazón dio un vuelco. La acomodó sobre la cama tornándose sobre ella. ÉL perdió control sobre sus propias manos, acariciando los costados de ella, presionándose contra ella, no podía pensar, no podía respirar. La siguió besando y de pronto se separó, bruscamente, su respiración agitada al igual que la de ella. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" murmuró él suavemente al oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, y lo besó ferozmente de nuevo, encontrando su pecho de nuevo, acariciándolo con más intensidad. Él comenzó a besar su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y la sintió temblar contra él, la sintió presionarse contra él y él poco control que le quedaba comenzaba a quedarse olvidado. Ella levantó instintivamente sus caderas contra las de él y él respondió murmurando a su oído su nombre. La besó con más fuerza, ella comenzaba a responder tratando de contener los sonidos que deseaba hacer. Ella le sacó la playera, él trató de recordar las razones por las cuales debían parar, rompió el beso un segundo pero fue directo a su cuello. Trató de controlarse. _

"_Ginny...debemos detenernos...no podemos..." le dijo, pero sus manos seguían acariciándola, sus piernas, presionándola más contra él. Ella respiraba con dificultad, sus corazones palpitando con rapidez. Un pensamiento en su mente, lo hizo recuperar algo de control, no podía...no podía hacerle eso y luego irse. Se iría a la mañana siguiente, no podía hacerle eso. _

"_Gin...por favor...tenemos que parar...no puedo hacer esto e irme...simplemente no puedo" murmuró con dificultad. Pero ella parecía ni siquiera haberlo escuchado, murmuraba su nombre mientras seguía moviéndose debajo de él. Harry movió sus manos a sus pechos acariciándola. Ella murmuró su nombre, parecía no poder respirar. Ella de pronto lo alejó de un solo movimiento. Las manos de él aún estaban sobre su camisón en su pecho, y ella estaba respirando, su pecho moviéndose, tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro colorado. A Harry no le parecía haberla visto tan hermosa como en ese momento. La acarició con delicadeza y ella abrió los ojos, antes de besarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido. Él la acariciaba y la besaba pero decidiéndose de una buena vez, la besó por última vez y se separó de ella, recostándose a lado de ella sobre la cama. Su respiración agitada al igual que la de ella. _

"_Lo lamento..." murmuro él rompiendo el silencio "No quiero que pienses que vine aquí por esto. Sólo quería estar contigo, cerca de ti antes de irme..." le dijo y ella lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. _

"_No me dejes..." _

"_Tengo que hacerlo..." le dijo mirando al techo_

"_Llévame contigo..." insistió ella nuevo. _

_Él suspiró cansadamente, por más que quisiera no podía. "Sabes que no puedo. Ya lo discutimos, creí que habías comprendido...Vuelve a Hogwarts, Gin, es el mejor lugar ahora." _

"_No lo es...Dumbledore ya no está...piénsalo amor, ese lugar ya no es seguro" _

"_No." Dijo el sencillamente "Ya lo hablamos, si en verdad te importo...estarás a salvo, por favor Gin...por mi sanidad mental debes permanecer a salvo." _

_Ginny suspiró aferrándose a su mano. Sabía que no iba a ganar aquella discusión, sabía que era inútil y ya no quería pelear. Lo besó suavemente antes de asentir, dejándose abrazar. "Significas tanto para mi. Te quiero, demasiado, te quiero. Además...si vienes conmigo, quien estará aquí esperándome." _

"_Te quiero, también...aunque seas tan terco...es la única vez que me ganas una discusión..." le dijo ella sonriendo contra su pecho. Él sonrió. _

"_No lo dudo." Le dijo antes de abrazarla más de cerca. "Duerme Gin..." _

"_¿Estaras aquí en la mañana?" le preguntó ella. _

_Harry suspiró y la besó brevemente por última vez. _

"_Sí..." mintió él. Ginny sabía la verdad, él no sabía mentir, pero por aquella noche prefería una mentira que le hiciera feliz en lugar de la verdad que la hacía sufrir. Poco a poco y exhausta se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo. _

_Harry abrió los ojos cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo...miró el reloj...sabía que era hora...era tiempo ya. Tratando de no despertarla se deshizo de su abrazo y se puso de pie. Suspiró...la quería, cuanto al quería. Besó sus labios suavemente con cautela. _

"_Volveré, por ti Gin..." murmuró "Te veré pronto..." trató de guardar en su memoria sus facciones y tomando valor se dio la vuelta, salió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Volvería por ella..._

Pero no le había costado mucho trabajo olvidarlo, después de todo...pensó él con tristeza y algo de coraje, había estado tan enojado cuando la vio besando con Thomas, obviamente ella ni siquiera sabía que él estaba vivo, y la tomó por sorpresa, jamás le dijo que había sido testigo de ese beso, simplemente se había tornado totalmente frío, había estado tremendamente enojado, ¿cómo no estarlo? Ella había sido todo para él, había sido su único destino...él único lugar hacia donde estaba seguro que regresaría, había sobrevivido por ella, por regresar con ella.

"Tío Harry..." comenzó Alex a subir la voz...llevaba minutos hablándole y Harry parecía estar perdido en la luna.

"Lo siento Alex, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Harry confundido, se había perdido mucho en sus pensamientos. Alex sonrió.

"Preguntaba que si haríamos otra cosa hoy..." dijo Alex.

"Ah...debo ir al ministerio a vigilar las últimas cosas del banquete en honor a tus padres, y tu debes ir a casa a cambiarte y arreglarte, además alguien tiene que controlar a tu tía. ¿No crees? No es buen dejarla sola tanto tiempo..." le dijo él con una chispa de humor y Alex rió, dándole un último sorbo a su limonada.

---------------

Algunas horas más tarde, una vez ya entrada la noche, esperaba a que Ginny y Alex estuvieran listos para la cena en el ministerio, miró el reloj que había en la pared. Se estaba haciendo algo tarde.

Alex, bajó arreglado, impecable, aunque se notaba que el niño detestaba esos trajes elegantes porque tenía una mueca en el rostro. Harry sonrió y se acercó a él.

"¿Y tu tía?" le preguntó él viendo el reloj con impaciencia.

"Arreglándose...en realidad creo que ni siquiera mamá tardaba tanto." Le dijo el niño exasperado y Harry rió.

"¡GINNY!" le gritó desde el pié de la escalera "¡Ya es tarde lo que sea que traigas estará bien!" le dijo Harry. Escuchó el refunfuño de Ginny y sonrió.

Ginny se miró en el espejo, viendo su imagen por una última vez, sonrió ligeramente.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, su largo vestido color negro, de tirantes era ajustado y dejaba apreciar su cuerpo, su larga melena pelirroja estaba recogida y rizada, la palidez que era común en su piel no era notoria debido al maquillaje y una linda gargantilla decoraba su cuello. Harry se volvió hacia ella para regañarle por la hora pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios cuando la vio, la miró de abajo a arriba y Ginny miró al suelo.

"Ya estoy lista..." murmuró ella por lo bajo sonrojándose.

Alex no pudo evitar que se le saliera una carcajada por lo bajo al ver la escena, la cara que tenía su padrino era...inolvidable. Si el pequeño tenía alguna duda de que algo extraño había entre sus padrinos...la mirada de Harry y la sonrisita coqueta de Ginny en ese momento lo libraron de cualquier clase de duda.

"Oigan detesto interrumpir esta cursi escena pero se hace tarde..." les recordó el niño, pero su padrino estaba como en un trance, y su madrina y tía estaba sonrojada por todas partes y parecía algo nerviosa. Alex optó por jalonear a su padrino del elegante traje para sacarlo del trance.

"¿Pasa algo Alex?" le preguntó Harry removiendo la vista de la mujer parada en frente de él para mirar a su ahijado.

"Pasa que llevan minutos mirando a tía Ginny y a decir verdad esta escena es algo cursi. ¿Podríamos irnos ya?" les dijo impacientemente. Harry rió abiertamente sonrojándose un poco y arqueó la ceja, apenas dignándose a ver a Ginny cuyo sonrojo estaba llegando a un estado crítico y estaba riendo nerviosamente.

"Sí...claro...claro...ya se hace tarde." Musitó Harry sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la pelirroja que le robaba más de un suspiro. Ginny no pudo evitar que sus ojos cafés miraran de arriba abajo al hombre que tenía en frente, si en algún momento había tenido de desistir ante los coqueteos de él y plantarle un beso...había sido ese.

----------------------------------

El salón era elegante y muy grande, los ojos castaños de Ginny se desviaron hacia las decoraciones en las paredes, en el frente, había un enorme letrero con letras pomposas diciendo "_En Memoria de Ron y Hermione Weasley" _ vio las placas que habían abajo y no pudo evitar sentir el deje de tristeza. Le apretó la mano a Alex instintivamente y le sonrió con dulzura. Y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, que esta vez no pudo enmascarar muy bien su tristeza y mucho menos con ella. Le sonrió débilmente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. El intercambio de miradas fue interrumpido con la llegada de los Weasley, todos eran tan buenos con Alex, vio como Fred y George lo hacían reír mientras que ella saludaba a sus padres, quien parecían un poco preocupados al verla, lanzando unas cuantas miradas de suspicacia hacia Harry, quien después de saludarlos salió del cuadro familiar, uno que sintió que estaba irrumpiendo. Vio a Bill junto a Fleur bailando cercanamente, jamás había visto a Bill tan contento...por lo menos, Fleur...seguía siendo la presumida de siempre, pero al menos lo hacía feliz y eso era suficiente para ella.

"¡Ginny!" escuchó el grito de alguien, segundos después vio a una bonita rubia con una mirada soñadora acercarse a ella.

"¿Luna?" preguntó la pelirroja con incredulidad, al verla de arriba abajo sonriendo, no había cambiado mucho, la abrazó y sus ojos color chocolate destellaron.

"Cuanto tiempo, pero te ves despampanante." Le dijo la rubia tomándola de las manos y levantándole los brazos, sonriendo al verla. Ginny había sido una gran amiga para ella y esas eran cosas que no se olvidaban.

Se sentaron juntas y platicaron un poco, Ginny le dio a Luna los detalles de su situación actual y Luna no podía creerlo.

"¿En dónde estás viviendo?" le preguntó la rubia.

"En la casa que era de mi hermano, ni Harry ni yo queríamos separar a Alex de esa casa, es un recuerdo de sus padres." Le dijo ella y Luna asintió comprendiendo.

"Entonces..." dijo la rubia sonriendo con una chispa en los ojos "Tu y Harry..."

Ginny arqueó la ceja y negó con la cabeza de inmediato antes de lanzar una carcajada.

"Para nada, Luna, eso ni en sueños...es la cosa más absurda que he..."

"¿Por qué? Tu y él solían ser una pareja extraordinaria, no comprendo porque jamás pasó nada entre ustedes después de lo de ya-sabes-quien."

"Después de lo de _Voldemort _Harry se convirtió en un patético, presumido, arrogante, él jamás quiso nada después, ni siquiera...ni siquiera lo mencionó..." murmuró ella con tristeza dando un sorbo a su trago.

"Ay, Ginny, yo aún creo que ustedes dos podrían llegar a algo, sobre todo ahora con lo de tu sobrino...me lo dijeron los _Snorkacks" _los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron con chispa, su amiga seguía siendo la misma.

"Vamos, Luna...hay algo que no me estás diciendo." Le dijo Ginny juguetonamente, sus ojos bajando hasta el sencillo anillo de compromiso que traía la rubia. Luna sonrió auténticamente.

"Ah...Neville y yo...nos vamos a casar en poco tiempo, por supuesto ahora que estás aquí estás invitada...tu, tu sobrino y por su puesto Harry, estoy tan contenta." Le dijo ella emocionadamente.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, ¿en dónde está el novio? Me gustaría felicitarlo." Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Ah...ni me digas, se fue a no se que isla a estudiar una planta, volverá en un par de días, lo extraño horrores."

"Me imagino, en realidad, te felicito, estoy muy contenta por ti." Le dijo Ginny.

----------------------------

Un par de horas después, Ginny tenía cara de pocos amigos, ese banquete había sido un completo desastre. Lo único que había valido la pena era el pequeño homenaje que les habían hecho a Ron y a Hermione por haber participado en gran parte en la última batalla contra Voldemort, había sentido una gran tristeza. Pero ahora, ahora, estaba furiosa. Si...furiosa, a ver a Harry coqueteando con 4 mujeres a la vez. ¿Qué demonios le veían? El dinero...la fama..._sus ojos verdes...su cabello negro...su rostro...su cuerpo..._Ginny se maldijo así misma al comenzar a enumerar los últimos atributos y enrolló la mirada,

Tenía tantas ganas de ir ahí y apartarlo de esas zorras. Miró instintivamente por Alex, lo había perdido de vista hacía unos minutos, pero sus preocupaciones fueron olvidadas al escuchar unas risas en el fondo del hermoso salón, vio a Alex junto con Fred y George, los tres muertos de risa y Ginny lanzó una sonrisita, incorregibles, simplemente incorregibles. No había visto los ojitos azules de Alex brillar de esa manera en todo el tiempo, parecía que al fin Fred y George estaban logrando lo que ni ella ni Harry habían logrado, animarlo un poco. Su vista regresó a Harry de nuevo, su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente al verlo coqueteando con una rubia y apunto de besarla. Lanzó un suspiro pesado y sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, ¿por qué de pronto se estaba sintiendo tan mal? Se levantó de la mesa, causando que la mirada de muchos hombres cayeran en ella, estaba preciosa, era toda una sensación en el lugar, aunque el único que le interesaba que le mirara estaba muy ocupado coqueteando con otra. Por un momento, extrañó a André, se recordó a ella misma que eso había sido inútil, era demasiado pedir para él, demasiado...realmente lo era, el había sido un ángel con ella y lo adoraba pero ella consideraba impensable que él quisiera seguir su relación con ella en tales circunstancias. Poco sabía ella, que a unas cuantas horas de Inglaterra, André no dejaba de pensar en ella.

-------------

Harry soltaba otra carcajada vacía ante la rubia despampanante que estaba coqueteándole, y él lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Ginny, sonrió interiormente al verla con un semblante de enojo y verla lanzada miradas asesinas hacia él de vez en cuando, sin embargo el huía a su mirada y fingía estar muy empalagoso con la rubia con la que hablaba. Dio un tragó a su copa antes de jalar a la mujer hacia él, justo cuando la pelirroja los miraba y la vio volver su cabeza hacia otro lado, la parte que traía suelta de su hermosa ondulada cabellera caía en su blanca espalda. Se veía preciosa, aunque ciertamente lo le agradaba la mirada que le lanzaban los caballeros del lugar y no perdía oportunidad alguna para soltarles miradas asesinas.

Harry estudió un grupo de personas que estaba en frente de él, e instantáneamente reconoció a su antiguo compañero en Hogwarts, Oliver Wood. Harry frunció el entrecejo lo último que había sabido de él era que jugaba para Puddlemere United, y que se había convertido en toda una estrella del quidditich. Harry volvió el rostro, sin interés, hacía años que no lo veía y ciertamente no tenía gran interés en hacerlo, su mirada volvía a buscar a Ginny.

"¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter?" preguntó Oliver, amistosamente, acercándose hacia él.

Harry forzó una sonrisa educada cuando Oliver se acercó a él para saludarlo. Harry sintió a la mujer que tenía a lado abrazarle y acercarse un poco más a él, Harry enrrolló la mirada un poco irritado.

"Oliver Wood" saludó Harry dejando la copa de lado para darle un apretón de manos.

"Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo, y creo viejo amigo, que te he encontrado justo en el momento indicado." Dijo Oliver dándole una palmada en la espalda amistosamente. "¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

"En Nueva York, trabajando como auror, he escuchado que tu eres capitan de Quidditch, felitcitaciones, siempre lo que quisites ¿Y por qué resulta este encuentro tan oportuno?" le preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

"¿Hace cuanto que jugaste Quidditch?" le preguntó Oliver curiosamente.

"Años…si es que no cuentas las veces que he jugado con mi ahijado…" comenzó él

"Pero si has estado en una escoba al menos...además tienes una habilidad innegable e innata..."

"Si...pero nada serio en verdad." Le advirtió el pelinegro.

Oliver lo miró pensativo considerando sus palabras y negó con la cabeza. "NO importa, te re entrenaremos y estarás listo en poco tiempo."

"Wow wow...espera...espera ¿de qué estás hablando?" le preguntó Harry haciendo un ademán con la mano para hacer que Oliver se detuviera.

"Bueno verás, tuve un gran problema con mi buscador y tuve que correrlo, además ya no funcionaba...simplemente era basura me estaba ocasionando pérdidas, y he estado audicionando como loco a varios pero ninguno que haya visto volar tan maravillosamente como tu."

El Quidditch había sido una pasión para Harry, y el jugarlo profesionalmente sonaba bien...pero no lo suficiente negó con la cabeza. "No, lo siento, no estoy interesado...tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza Oliver"

"Vamos, Potter." Le dijo Oliver exasperado "fuiste el mejor en Hogwarts. ¿Por qué al menos no pruebas? Te aseguro que tu deberías estar siempre en una escoba...es tu elemento, nunca ha habido nadie que vuele tan bien como tú...y te gusta debes aceptarlo, además..." pero la voz de Oliver se detuvo y su vista se enfocó en alguien, la mirada de Harry se volvió al ver a Ginny aproximándose, con cara de pocos amigos, pero indudablemente bellísima.

"Harry ya me quiero ir...Alex no puede desvelarse." Se quejó la pelirroja asesinado a la rubia que abrazaba a Harry, con la mirada.

Cuando Harry estaba apunto de replicar que él no iría con ella a casa aún, Oliver lo interrumpió.

"Wow..." musitó Oliver, mirando a Ginny con admiración.

Ginny volvió su rostro hacia él y levantó una ceja y Harry pudo sentir la sensación de los celos, tenía ganas de sacarle los ojos a Oliver por estar viendo a Ginny de esa manera.

"Voy a ver si Alex cooperará conmigo, aunque está tan entretenido con Fred y George que lo dudo, y no...no tienes que ir con nosotros, ya vi que estás bastante ocupado." Le dijo Ginny molesta viendo a la rubia.

Harry la siguió con la mirada, caminando lejos de ellos y tomó otro trago de su licor, sin quitarle la mirada.

"Vaya que tienes mujeres bellas a tu alrededor Potter." Le dijo Oliver, volviéndose para verla caminar . "¿Quién es?"

Harry sintió como sus defensas se levantaron de inmediato al reconocer la mirada que había en los ojos de Oliver. Sintió una sensación de querer defender lo qe era suyo, y estaba a punto de darle una respuesta grosera diciéndole que le quitara los ojos de encima, pero se encontró a si mismo respondiendo simplemente sin entusiasmo.

"Ginny Weasley."

"¿Ginny Weasley?" le dijo volviéndose hacia a Harry, lanzando una sonrisa "¿La niña que te mandó una tarjeta de san Valentín? Por Merlín, mira que el tiempo pasa indudablemente" dijo riendo

Harry se sonrojó ante los recuerdos, recordando lo avergonzado que había estado cuando la recibió. Pero ahora que miraba hacia atrás, se daba cuenta de lo dulce que Ginny siempre había sido con él cuando eran niños.

"Jamás aceptó haber sido ella...siempre ha discutido que fueron sus hermanos, pero nunca le creí...se torna del color de su cabello cuando alguien lo menciona."

Oliver de nuevo se volvió hacia ella, para admirarla nuevamente sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que había en los ojos de Harry.

"Se ve preciosa" dijo antes de disponerse a ir tras ella "Piensa en la oferta que te hice, Harry, puede que no vuelvas a tener otra tan buena." Le dijo sin darle mucha importancia caminando hacia Ginny. Harry sintió a la bestia de los celos dentro de su pecho, con ganas de impedirle ir tras ella, sus ojos se mantuvieron enfocados en ella, al menos iba a vigilar a Oliver.

---------------------------

Ginny estaba algo frustrada, lanzó un suspiro, no había logrado convencer a Alex de ir a casa temprano, y tampoco pensaba en obligarlo, no cuando por primera vez lo veía tan contento con sus primos y con Fred y George.

"¿Qué hace una mujer tan bella tan sola en una noche tan bella como esta?" preguntó Oliver acercándose a ella.

Ginny se volvió hacia él, sonriendo educadamente. Y él devolvió una sonrisa y a Ginny le causó gracia, ver que era una sonrisa encantadora.

"Así que, el ratón no te ha comido la lengua...digo porque parece que te habías quedado sin palabras" murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno...pero no fue culpa mía, una belleza como tú me hizo olvidar hasta la habilidad de hablar..."

Ginny sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, y su coquetería surgir. "Puedes adularme todo lo que quieras, Oliver Wood, me temo que no estoy interesada." Dijo ella sorbiendo un poco de su copa.

Oliver se rió, sus ojos brillando con alegría. "Definitivamente no eres la niña de 12 años que recuerdo...de Hogwarts."

Ginny lo estudió cuidadosamente, jugando con su cabello coquetamente, sintiendo el licor comenzando a tomar algo de su razón. "¿Y cómo me recuerdas entonces? No tenía idea de que tuvieras idea de mi existencia."

"Torpe, callada, tímida...de hecho estaba recordando la tarjeta de san Valentín con Harry. Fue todo un suceso en Hogwarts."

La sonrisa de ella, se deshizo un poco, avergonzada. Sonrojándose aún más. "Yo no la mandé, y nadie me hará admitir lo contrario." Dijo ella

"Eso es exactamente lo que dijo Harry." Oliver replicó, aunque de pronto se sintió un poco intimidado por la mirada que Harry le lanzaba a espaldas de Ginny. "Eras una niña muy dulce...y eso sólo lo demostró."

Ginny rió y negó con la cabeza. "Fue horrible, lloré por horas."

"¿Y ahora? Cuantos años han pasado...no te había visto ni sabido anda de ti."

Ginny se sintió a si misma relajarse y conversar con facilidad. "He estado en París, regresé hasta ahora y planeo quedarme."

"Esas son...excelentes noticias." Le dijo sonriendo. "No te veo del tipo de estar lejos de casa."

Ginny, jugó con su cabello de nuevo. "Bueno, no me has visto en años, y sólo me has estado hablando por unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cómo es que te jactas de conocerme?"

"Intuición." Le dijo él simplemente, tomando un trago.

"Lo último que supe de ti es que eras toda una estrella del Quidditch profesional...Puddlemere United. ¿No es cierto? "

Los ojos de él brillaron con chispa de nuevo "Jugué como reserva por un par de años y al fin logré el puesto de guardameta, ahora soy capitán."

"Con dos campeonatos ganados bajo tu mando..." agregó ella viendo como él lucía orgulloso.

"¿Sigues el Quidditch?"

Ginny rió. "Crecí entre 6 hermanos...todos obsesionados con el Quidditch. Sería tonto si yo no lo disfrutara."

"La mujer perfecta, sin duda alguna." Dijo él coquetamente "Deberías venir a ver un juego de vez en cuando."

"Quizá..." habían estado caminando alrededor del salón, y Ginny se había dado cuenta de que Harry los miraba a ambos con ojos asesinos.

"Si logro convencer a Harry de que se una al equipo...quizá lograré un campeonato más." Murmuró él

Ginny lo miró con interrogación. "¿Harry jugará para ti?"

Oliver sonrió y asintió. "Dice que no está interesado, pero recuerdo perfectamente como era en Hogwarts...no hay cosa que le guste más que estar en una escoba."

Ginny asintió silenciosamente.

Instintivamente, levantó la mano para apartar un cabello de su rostro, pero pausó cuando vio como Oliver lo hizo. Sus dedos rozaron con el rostro de ella y sus ojos se encontraron por unos momentos. De pronto se sintió realmente entusiasmada, pero algo nerviosa, podía sentir la mirada de Harry en ella.

Se hizo un poco hacia atrás sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" le preguntó Oliver, sus ojos brillando coquetamente.

-----------

Harry miraba mientras Oliver la acompañaba, casualmente, conversando, haciéndola reír. Su sangre comenzaba a hervir cuando vio cuando Oliver le tocó el rostro. La había tocado. Harry no había podido evitar ver el coqueteo que había entre ellos. Los celos estaban en su estómago, quemándolo, sentía que en cualquier momento se le abalanzaría a Oliver para advertirle que se alejara de ella.

Dios, ¿acaso ella estaba coqueteando con él? Lo estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba coqueteándole! Harry se puso de pie, dispuesto a todo, incapaz de seguir observando, iba a caminar directo hacia ellos y decirles lo que pensaba de su pequeño espectáculo.

Sintió a una morena, tomarlo del brazo y le evitó seguir caminando. "Hola extraño, ¿A donde vas?"

Por unos momentos él quitó al mirada de Oliver y Ginny y vio a la Hermosa mujer. "Sólo iba por otro trago…" mintió él.

Ella le acarició el brazo. "No has hablado conmigo desde hace una semana." Murmuró ella.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron a la mano que ella tenía apoyada en su brazo y luego a los ojos de ella. "He estado ocupado..."

Ella le sonrió con coquetería. "Estoy segura. El famoso Harry Potter y todo eso." Le dijo riendo. "Quizá…podríamos vernos de Nuevo…"

Los ojos de él volvieron a seguir a Oliver y a Ginny "quizá..."contestó fríamente.

Harry vio a Ginny bailar con Oliver durante lo que le parecían horas. Había ignorado las propocisiones de muchas mujeres que se le habían acercado y había decidido enfrascarse en una conversación con Charlie y Bill. La verdad era que tenia una terrible ansiedad y si Oliver se atrevía a besarla...lo mataba, realmente lo mataba. Su pecho le dolía y sus nudillos dolían por estar apretando la copa. Ella estaba bailando con Oliver, estaba dejando que la tocara, riendo con él.

Harry sabía que lo mejor era ignorarla...seguro podría encontrar a una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a terminar la fiesta en otra parte. Pero Ginny era como una adicción, simplemente no podía retirar los ojos de ella, sin importar cuanto quisiera.

Harry vio como un grupo de brujas se acercaba a Oliver con libretas y cámaras, Oliver le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpa a Ginny y fue a cumplir con sus deberes de súper estrella. Ginny sonrió, parecía encontrar la situación bastante divertida.

Mejor él que yo, pensó Harry amargamente. Ginny caminó, mirando a Alex que comenzaba finalmente a bostezar. Ella también lucía cansada. Viendo su oportunidad Harry tomó su bebida y caminó hacía Ginny.

Ella estaba sonriendo estúpidamente y él se paró detrás de ella. La sintió tensarse ante su presencia. Harry sintió el efecto del alcohol comenzando a nublar su buen juicio.

"¿Te diviertes con tu conquista de la noche?"

Su voz era tranquila, pero Ginny se asustó un poco. Ella no se volvió hacia él seguía con la mirada perdida.

"Bastante."

"Creí que extrañabas mucho a tu noviecito francés, ves, te dije que no te tomaría tiempo encontrarte un repuesto...supongo que no llegarás a dormir hoy." Le dijo con más ganas de dañar que de otra cosa, quería verla rabiar.

Ginny se tensó a un más y lo sintió acercarse más a ella. Se volvió hacia él con una mirada digna.

"No te metas conmigo, Harry, creo que tanto licor comienza a nublar tu juicio. Alex y yo nos vamos, eres tú el que eres libre de no ir a dormir a la casa. Si asi lo quieres." Le dijo ella molesta, dandose cuenta de que estaban en un rincón del salón solitario y estaba dispuesta a irse pero el la detuvo.

"Tu y yo no terminamos todavía, estabas dando todo un espectáculo ahí. La próxima vez que te vistas y te arregles de este modo, te dejo en casa si es necesario." Le dijo y Ginny estuvo a punto de lanzar una carcajada sino hubiera sido porque la seriedad en sus palabras la asustaba.

"¿Si te das cuenta que pareces un marido celoso, verdad?"

"Celoso..." era el turno de Harry se echar una carcajada "¿Por qué estaría celoso si no hay una sola mujer en este salón que no pueda tener?"

"No puedes tenerme a mi." Le dijo ella acercándose a él, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

"Si yo fuera tu no diría eso con tal seguridad, después de todo, no pareces resistírtele tanto a los demás. ¿o si? Mira a Wood por ejemplo..."

"Mira Harry…" la estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio y estaba apunto de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero Alex llegó con ellos bostezando y estirándose.

"Tengo sueño..." murmuró el pequeño estirándose de nuevo.

Las facciones de Ginny se suavizaron enseguida y Harry se volvió hacia el niño lanzándole una sonrisa. Ginny se maravillaba ante la capacidad de Harry para cambiar de un segundo a otro, aunque quizá era Alex quien lograba eso. Se despidieron de todos, y Harry se forzó a contenerse cuando Ginny se despidió de Oliver quien parecía muy entusiasmado por verla de nuevo. Los tres fueron a casa.

--------  
Ginny llegó a la casa totalmente furiosa y lo que más le molestaba era la sonrisa de satisfacción que Harry traía en el rostro, le frustraba tanto que a él le divirtiera hacerla enfadar.

Sin una palabra más Ginny se encerró en el cuarto de servicio con un azotón de puerta. Harry volvió la mirada hacia Alex, y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, Alex le sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Sabes tío Harry?" le dijo Alex mirándolo con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos azules. "Deberías aprender a no hacer enfadar a tía Ginny...ahora tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias." Le dijo el niño divertido.

"Gracias por el apoyo." Murmuró Harry con sarcasmo pero su expresión regresó a ternura de inmediato y le dio una sonrisa a su ahijado. "¿Podrás dormir bien esta noche o necesitarás otra divertida anécdota?" le preguntó Harry despeinándolo.

El niño sonrió "No te preocupes, creo que podré sobrevivir esta noche...además...creo que tienes desastres más críticos que enfrentar...como el enojo de tía Ginny." Le dijo el niño, con algo de lástima en los ojos. "Buena suerte tío Harry, creo que la vas a necesitar." Le dijo Alex comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Harry resopló resignadamente.

"Buenas noches, Alex. Y si oyes gritos...probablemente sean los míos." Le dijo él y sólo escuchó la risa de Alex. Harry sonrió un poco arrogantemente y caminó hacia el pequeño cuarto de servicio.

Puso la mano sobre el picaporte pero lo pensó mejor, y tocó la puerta. Escuchó a Ginny echar un bufido exasperado y él sonrió nerviosamente. Ella abrió la puerta, pensando que quizá sería Alex, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Harry con aquella sonrisa encantadora le cerró la puerta en el rostro.

"Ginny...vamos...déjame entrar."

"En tus sueños, Potter."

"Ginny, no pienso ir al cuarto que era de Ron y Hermione, el sofá en incómodo ¿en dónde planeas que duerma?"

"¿Por qué no le pides posada a alguna mujer de tu numeroso club de fans? Estoy segura estarán contentas de tenerte ahí, o mejor aún podrías pedirle posada a Cho." Le replicó ella con voz agria.

"Vamos, Ginny. Dormir en el sofá es horroroso, además fuiste tu quien me quitó mi habitación. Además no es mi culpa que seas una celosa ¿qué crees que no me di cuenta de las miradas que les lanzabas a mis _amigas? _Y en cuanto a Wood, sólo veo por tu reputación." Se quejó él desde afuera.

Ginny resopló, le dolió que la acusara de celosa, por su puesto que no estaba celosa...su mente comenzaba a planear algo maquiavélico... y le abrió la puerta, enseguida sintió la mirada de él por todo su cuerpo que ahora sólo tenia un camisón. Ginny lo miró acercarse a ella, con esa sonrisa de conquistador que la derretía.

"¿Qué era lo que necesitabas de nuevo?" le preguntó ella con voz más suave, acercándose seductoramente, fingiendo seguirle el juego, sus manos comenzaron a jugar con la corbata de él.

"Compartir esa cama contigo" le dijo él no desaprovechando la oportunidad, su boca comenzaba a acercarse a la de ella y ella sonrió. "Supongo que no pondrás objeción verdad..." le murmuró él, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola hacia él. Sin darse cuenta de que Ginny, aún con esa cercanía lo estaba guiando más y más hacia la puerta.

"¿Y por qué crees que no pondré objeción?" le murmuró ella casi inaudiblemente, acercando su boca más a la de él, sintiendo su respiración, una de sus manos seguía jugando con la corbata de él, mientras que la otra bajaba sigilosamente a la bolsa de su camisón sacando su varita, sólo por si acaso, pensó ella maliciosamente. Lo escuchó gruñir suavemente, y ella tenía que reconocer que le encantaba hacerlo reaccionar de aquella manera. Ella se inclinó más hacia él como si fuera a besarlo, él murmuró.

"Porque te gusta dormir en mis brazos." Le contestó él arrogantemente. Ginny lo miró entrecerrar los ojos y fijar la mirada en sus labios, los ojos color chocolate de ella brillaban con travesura. Justo a unos milímetros de besarlo. Le murmuró.

"Es una pena que esta habitación sea tan pequeña." Le murmuró ella, guiándolo hacia la puerta. Harry levantó una ceja interrogantemente y ella sonrió. "No creo que quepamos los tres..." y ante la cara de confusión de él, le dijo en voz más alta, comenzando a deshacer el abrazo. "Tendrás que ir al sofá, está habitación es muy pequeña como para ti, tu enorme ego y para mi." Le dijo ella empujándolo afuera de la habitación. "Buenas noches, Potter."

Sin una palabra más le azotó la puerta en la cara, dejándolo a él con una cara de incredulidad, si, Ginny Weasley había pasado de ser una novia de su adolescencia para convertirse en todo un reto.

La puerta se abrió brevemente y Ginny le lanzó una almohada al suelo de mala gana y le cerró la puerta en las narices de nuevo. Harry sonrió secamente.

"Muy amable, Ginny." Le dijo él con sarcasmo mirando la almohada en el suelo.

Harry escuchó un golpe en la puerta, como si Ginny le hubiera aventado algo y le pareció escuchar las palabras "Egocéntrico insoportable".

Harry sonrió ligeramente y suspiró con resignación, tomando la almohada del suelo y caminando hacia el sofá, como seguramente lo haría el resto de las noches que pasaría en esa casa.


	5. I wont say I'm in love

**Capítulo 4: ****I wont say I'm in love **

Canción de Meg  
Meg:  
Si hablas de amar a un gran hombre  
A lo peor te equivocas  
Luego el dolor se te refleja  
La historia es vieja, te vuelves loca

Musas:  
¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es tierra y paraíso  
No uses artimañas  
Nena, sólo es un aviso  
No te hagas la fría  
Claro como el día  
Vemos tu interior

Meg:  
¿Qué va? No habléis, no lo acepto, no, no

Musas:  
Por él estás¿de qué vas? Niégalo

Meg:  
Es un cliché, yo lo sé, no es amor  
Todo es hermoso en el principio  
El corazón se nos salta  
La mente grita, "Ten más juicio  
Si es que no quieres llorar por nada"

Musas:  
Tú sigue negando  
Lo que quieres, lo que sientes  
No estamos tragando  
Es amor, es evidente  
Tienes que admitirlo  
Te ha pillado fuerte  
Dilo y ya, ya, ya está

Meg:  
¿Qué va? Ni hablar, no lo digo, no, no

Musas:  
Tú estás por él, mírate, míralo

Meg:  
¿Así lo veis? Yo lo sé, no es amor

Musas:  
Nos dio el bis, repetís, "No es amor"

Meg:  
Que no lo veis, yo lo sé  
Que me dejéis, yo lo sé

Musas:  
Deja el desdén, sabes bien que es amor

Meg:  
En alta voz no diré que es mi amor

Al día siguiente, Ginny no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, pero eso le estaba costando mucho trabajo, sobre todo por la manera en la que él se había propuesto hacerla reír, con ayuda de Alex hacían cosas graciosas y a ella le costaba un mundo no reírse y olvidar el pleito de la noche anterior. Harry había llevado a Alex a Hogsmeade, y luego al parecer a volar por ahí, mientras ella se la había pasado meditando lo que había sucedido anoche. _¿Qué Pleito?...No estoy celosa...no claro que no...me molesté por...por...por el ejemplo que le estaba poniendo a Alex andando con tantas mujeres a la vez, es un mujeriego presumido, además no tenía derecho alguno a molestarme con lo de Oliver ¿cómo podría ponerme celosa? Además yo no lo quiero, no significa nada para mi..._

Unas cuantas horas más tarde ambos habían vuelto a casa y mientras Alex se iba a su recámara a hacer sabe Merlín que cosas, Harry se había empeñado en intentar hacerla romper la ley del hielo, aún sin resultados. Ahora mientras Alex estaba muy entretenido leyendo la historia de Hogwarts por vigésimo séptima vez, Harry estaba revisando algunos de los papeles, al parecer de su nuevo trabajo, y Ginny...Ginny intentaba escribirle una carta a André. ¿Pero qué podía escribirle?

Ginny se talló el rostro con frustración, era más fácil enojarse con Harry cuando se portaba como la noche anterior...pero aquel día él había estado intentando por todos los medios de hacerla sonreír. Incluso ahora, Ginny podría jurar que él planeaba otra de sus locuras.

Lo miró mientras él se levantaba del sofá y miraba a Alex con complicidad. Ginny frunció el entrecejo y volvió a su carta. ¿Qué se traía Harry entre manos? La ansiedad de Ginny creció aún más cuando vio que Harry y Alex se veían con una mirada de complicidad. Sintió como Harry se acercó hacia ella.

"Ginny, no seas así. ¡Ya perdóname!" le pidió Harry por centésima vez aquel día. Ginny lo miró con la dignidad de una princesa y le volteó la cara ignorándolo.

Harry enrolló la mirada¿qué culpa tenía él de que Ginny se hubiera enojado? Finalmente él sólo hacía lo que siempre había hecho, toda su adultez había sido un mujeriego y todo el mundo lo sabía, era obvio que Ginny estaba celosa. Harry no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción ante este hecho. Pero por lo pronto no soportaba que no le dirigiera la palabra. Algunos días antes, quizá lo hubiera soportado, cuando se había enterado de que él y Ginny tendrían que hacerse cargo de Alex, no le había gustado mucho...siempre le había tenido algo de resentimiento desde que la vio besándose con Dean, en realidad se sintió traicionado. Pero en aquellos escasos días...sus coqueteos eran mucho más que eso, era una atracción hacia ella y él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. No estaba enamorado de ella, se lo había prohibido, se obligaba a no sentir nada por ella (o al menos eso pensaba) pero no podía evitar aquella atracción que sentía hacia ella.

Alex, por su parte, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo ante la escena. Pobre de su padrino, se notaba que estaba abatido porque la tía Ginny no lo perdonaba, y todo el día se la había pasado haciendo tontería y media, tratando de hacerla reír y de que le perdonara.

"Vamos, tía Ginny, ya perdónalo..." le dijo Alex, sonriendo. Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué estás de su lado?" le dijo Ginny a Alex y el rostro de Harry se lleno de frustración.

Sin una palabra más la jaloneo hacia él y la cargó en su hombro con facilidad, Ginny chilló y Alex dejó salir una carcajada.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" le preguntó ella ofendida, pero el hacía caso omiso.

"Ah, con que ahora si decidiste hablar ¿verdad? Bueno no te bajaré hasta que no digas que me perdonas..." dijo él con algo de humor, pero Ginny sabía que hablaba en serio. El largo cabello ondulado pelirrojo de ella revoloteaba mientras él le daba vueltas.

"¡Ni aunque estuviera loca¡Bájame en este instante!" chilló ella, pegándole en la espalda pero ni si quiera parecía hacerle daño. Harry rió y ella se mostró más frustrada cuando le dio vueltas. Las carcajadas de Alex se escucharon por todo el lugar.

"¡Bájame ahora¡Comienzo a marearme!" se quejó ella, moviéndose como loca para que la dejara bajar.

"NO hasta que lo digas..." dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro incrementando la velocidad.

Ginny estaba desesperada¿qué demonios se creía ese idiota? Se las iba a pagar en cuanto estuviera de pie de nuevo.

"¡BIEN!" gritó ella "Te perdono..." murmuró de mal humor, dándose por vencida.

"y..." continuó Harry "di que reconoces que tengo razón acerca de tu pequeño espectáculo con Wood acepta que es un idiota." Ginny abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

"Primero muerta antes que darte la razón..."

"Si asi lo quieres..." le dijo él comenzando a darle volteretas de nuevo.

"BIEN! Si...tienes razón en cuanto a Oliver..." murmuró ella de mal humor, pero sino la bajaba en ese instante le iba a dar un ataque de furia.

"y...di que soy encantador y el hombre más guapo que has conocido en tu vida..."

"Ahora si estás soñando..." le dijo ella a la defensiva de inmediato, Harry lanzó una carcajada sonora y la bajó. Ella se mareó por todo el movimiento y casi se cae pero los fuertes brazos de él la sostuvieron. Sus ojos color café chocolate brillaban con intensidad y Harry no sabía si era de furia o de diversión.

"Eres el ser más patético y arrogante del planeta entero..." le dijo ella con desprecio, aunque su mente sólo le decía lo perfecto que era.

"Ahora estás siendo absurda, no conoces a todo el planeta..." le dijo él y Alex rió, Ginny enrolló la mirada pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisita saliera de sus labios. Harry la miró como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, maldición...se estaba volviendo a sentir hechizado por ella.

Alex enrolló la mirada, se estaba aburriendo de que sus padrinos se comieran a miradas, en verdad ¿Qué esos dos no se daban cuenta?

"Alex, cariño¿por qué no te pones tu abrigo? Iremos con tus abuelos. Además creo que tío Bill y tía Fleur estarán ahí junto con tu prima." Le dijo Ginny aun un poco confusa y tratando de desviar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que tanto la hechizaban. Alex asintió obedientemente y subió las escaleras corriendo.

Harry se acercó hacia ella y la sintió sólo por unos momentos bajar sus defensas, se inclinó hacia ella, peligrosamente cerca para besarla pero ella volteó la cara y la besó en la mejilla.

"Deberías haber aprendido ya, que no me voy a convertir en otra de tus amiguitas." Le dijo ella con algo de hostilidad en la voz, "si quieres venir con Alex y conmigo será mejor que te apresures." Le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir por su capa.

Harry la miró marcharse, jamás había sido un hombre que renunciara tranquilamente a lo que quería con desesperación, y pasada la página o no, no iba a darse por vencido, no cuando la quería con desesperación. Se quedó pasmado ante sus propios pensamientos, maldición, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, si...no había otra explicación lo estaba desquiciando¿Por qué tenía la enorme necesidad de estar con ella¿Por qué le gustaba hacerla reír¿Por qué coqueteaba con ella¿Por qué sentía esa horrible tensión entre ellos? Tendría que serle indiferente, frío como lo había sido siempre hasta que tuvo que mudarse con ella...la detestaba, era una coqueta, una mentirosa ¿qué no le había prometido que esperaría con él y se había con el primer pelele que le pasó por en frente? Aún recordaba con facilidad aquel día, y eso que habían pasado tantos años y lo recordaba como si fuera el día anterior.

_Flashback _

_Era una oscura tarde de Noviembre, Harry estaba completamente exhausto, estaba en Hogwarts porque no había considerado apropiado ir a San Mungo, todo había terminado. Voldemort estaba muerto, se había marchado de su vida de una vez por todas y eso era algo con lo que no sabía como lidiar, había estado mal herido y lo habían tenido que llevar a Hogwarts, debido a que San Mungo estaba totalmente ocupado y además muchas personas estarían molestandolo, de modo que se se consideró que lo mejor era que lo llevaran a Hogwarts y le atendiera ahí. Habían pasado un par de semanas y nadie absolutamente nadie sabía que él estaba vivo, exceptuando por algunos miembros de la Orden, entre ellos Remus. La verdad era que después de derrotar Voldemort todo lo que quería era volver con ella...buscarla...verla...pero nada de aquello había sido posible. Él comprendía, en aquel momento el mundo mágico era todo un desastre y él, Harry, había estado demasiado débil durante aquel par de semanas. _

_Pero aquel, día, la iba a ver de nuevo y nada le importaba más. Después de tanto tiempo, de no ver sus ojos, de no besarla no de escucharla...eso era todo lo que deseaba incluso si había estado apunto de morir la única razón por la que se había obligado a permanecer con vida era la promesa que le había hecho. La madriguera se veía tal y como la había visto la última vez, excepto que la atmósfera era quizá un poco más triste. Justo antes de llamar a la puerta la vio...por un momento se quedó quieto, no sabía si ir hacia ella, podía distinguir su cabellera rojiza a lo lejos. Y vio que venía con alguien más, optando por sorprenderla se escondió justo tras un árbol, no quería matarla del susto, simplemente sorprenderla. Pero el sorprendido fue él cuando la vio hablando a lo lejos con Dean Thomas. Desde que tenía 16, había aborrecido a Dean¿cómo olvidar la boca de Ginny pegada a la de él? Esa había sido la primera vez que había sentido celos en toda su vida. El sorprendido fue él, ella estaba de espaldas a él así que no podía ver su rostro, peor vio claramente la manera en la que él se inclinaba hacia ella antes de abrazarla y Ginny no parecía oponer resistencia alguna. Sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado repetidamente. Harry vio la manera en la que ella se dejaba reconfortar, la manera en la que se recargaba sobre él y él, Harry, sentía que no podía respirar, como si su corazón se hubiera roto en 1000 pedazos. Luego lo vio acercándose a ella y besándola en los labios, sintió el dolor y la humillación convertirse en ira...en odio...¿Por qué le hacía esto? Consideró ir hacia ellos y demandarle una explicación, pero su orgullo ganó. No le iba a rogar, no le iba a suplicar, quizá eso era lo mejor, quizá no habría un final feliz después de todo. Regresó a Hogwarts, no se sentía listo para enfrentarlos a todos, no cuando acababa de ver lo que acababa de ver. _

_Después de unos días de constante coraje, dolor y enojo, decidió que no podía seguir escondiéndose y regresó. Había desquitado todo su coraje con ella, todo, no con palabras ni con insultos, sino con pura y vil indiferencia. Su coraje y odio se incrementó cuando ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ella actuaba como si él debiera regresar con ella, había tristeza en sus ojos cuando él la ignoraba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita? Una noche, en alguna de las constantes fiestas del ministerio en su honor, se emborrachó y tenía toda aquella necesidad de desquitarse, más no fue con ella, sino con Dean, le exigió una explicación y él le dijo que Ginny y él habían estado juntos durante todo el tiempo que él, Harry, había estado lejos, confirmando el supuesto engaño. Harry no había hecho otra cosa más que portarse fríamente con ella y detestarla. La aborrecía, le tenía tanto coraje..._

_Fin de Flashback _

Harry regresó al presente cuando la vio pararse en frente de él, con Alex de la mano. ¿Por qué no podía recordar todo aquel odio cuando la veía? Desde que se había reencontrado con ella, cada vez que la veía las únicas imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran imágenes de ella riendo, ella cuidando de Alex, ella jugando, ella volando en su escoba, ella sonriéndole, ella hermosa y graciosa como siempre. Condenación, se había jurado no volver a sentir nada por ella, y sólo tomarla como una más, era un reto y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. Pero sentía que esa atracción comenzaba a salírsele de las manos.

"¿Harry?" le sacó ella de sus recuerdos.

"Dime"

"Voy a llevar a Alex a la madriguera, mamá lo extraña y él muere por ver a Fred y a George" dijo ella sonriendo enrollando la mirada. Él sonrió y asintió levemente.

"Bien, nos veremos en la noche, entonces." Le dijo pensando en que le haría bien una larga caminata, quizá verse con alguna vieja a amiga, que le quitara a cierta pelirroja del pensamiento.

----------------------------

"¿Qué tienes Ginny, querida? Estás extraña desde hace días." Murmuró Molly Weasley, desde el lavaplatos, volviéndose hacia su hija, dejando el trabajo por unos momentos para sentarse al lado de la joven. Ginny lanzó una mirada discreta al jardín de la vieja madriguera, que seguía exactamente igual, divisó a Alex, jugando con Fred y George y decidió que era mejor no enterarse de la travesura que le estaban mostrando. Miró a su madre con resignación, detestaba como parecía leerla sin dificultad, siempre le decía las cosas que pasaban en su mente y corazón mucho antes de que ella misma las descubriera. Si tan sólo ella pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos, no sabía que sentía, y de pronto, de la nada sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

"No se de que hablas." Desistió la pelirroja con voz quebrada levantándose de la mesa.

"Te conozco mejor que nadie, Ginny, eres mi niña ¿Cómo no hacerlo¿Qué te hizo Harry esta vez?"

Ginny dejó salir un suspiro.

"No...no ha hecho nada, ese es el problema. Es sólo que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, Alex, mi hermano, mi ex novio..." comenzó ella.

"Harry..." le interrumpió su madre. "Vamos, Ginny cariño, se que estás confundida y se que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente no ha sido fácil para ti, se que te has visto forzada a dejar tu libertad tu vida en Francia, a tu novio, tus amigos, todo por lo que luchaste...y que has tenido que aprender o al menos intentar actuar como una madre con tu sobrino y se que lo de tu hermano te ha afectado."

"Así es."

"Pero también se, Ginny querida, que eres fuerte y que todo eso no es lo que te tiene así. Tienen que ver con Harry, nadie ha sido capaz de poner esa expresión en tu rostro desde los 11 años excepto él." Le dijo la mujer con una maternal sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos de Ginny se aguaron cada vez.

"Las cosas entre nosotros han sido...complicadas." dijo ella meditando la palabra.

"Se lo que sientes querida." Le dijo Molly, calladamente mirando a su hija con ternura.

"No, no lo sabes." Le retó la pelirroja

"Ginny, no me mientas cariño, puedo ver toda la verdad en tus ojos."

Le dijo la mujer abrazando a su hija como si fuera una niña pequeña.

"¿Y qué es lo que vez?" le preguntó Ginny, con los ojos húmedos, y tratando de enmascarar una sonrisa.

"Confusión, dolor, emoción, tristeza...pero más que nada veo amor."

"¿Amor?" preguntó Ginny con incredulidad "No estoy enamorada de él, madre, dejé de estarlo hace años. Lo olvidé cuando conocí a André, quizá el amor que ves sea por él."

Molly la miró con incredulidad "¿Cuándo aprenderás, hija? No lo has hecho, tampoco tus hermanos...Ron nunca lo hizo, nunca jamás pueden mentirme...Te conozco, los conozco y puedo leerte como nadie. Y lo que veo es que aún amas a Harry Potter tanto como lo amaste cuando eras una adolescente."

Ginny lanzó un largos suspiró y asintió, rindiéndose.

"A veces me asustas, madre. ¿Cómo puedes conocerme mejor que yo misma¿Cómo puedes saber lo que siento cuando ni siquiera yo lo he descifrado? Estoy tan confundida, ni siquiera yo me entiendo. No se que pensar, que creer, Ya no se nada mamá. Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de despertar tales sentimientos en mi y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que todo esto interfiera en nuestra...situación, no quiero fallarle a mi hermano mamá, no quiero fallarle a mi sobrino." Le dijo con tristeza.

"No lo harás, querida...sólo debes, aclarar tus sentimientos, siempre he creído que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro y no se lo que haya pasado entre ustedes pero...sea lo que sea, Ginny, si el destino te reunió con él de nuevo de esta manera tan curiosa entonces quizá eso quiera decir algo...¿no crees?"

"Ya no sé que creer mamá, ya no sé que creer...lo único que se es que---" y justo cuando iba a terminar la oración se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido en e jardín y Ginny se sobresaltó, volviendo su rostro a afuera, mirando a Alex y a sus hermanos riendo. Incorregibles.

----------

Después de un largo mes, ella seguía sufriendo la pena de que el destino le hubiera jugado tal broma. Haber tenido que volverlo a ver, compartir el mismo techo con él, cuidar de Alex con él, jugar con él, pelear con él, hablado con él...

Ginny tenía que comenzar a aceptar la cruel verdad: Seguía profunda y perdidamente enamorada de él. Lo había estado desde siempre, siempre, parecía ser su eterno destino. El sentimiento se negaba cruelmente a marcharse. Tal vez, porque él también parecía negarse a salir de su vida. ¿Por qué?

Era el hombre más irritante, fastidioso y despótico que había conocido en toda su vida. Con toda intención puso su mente a pensar en todo lo que le desagradaba de él. Trató de visualizarlo aquel horroroso día, cuando lo odió con toda el alma.

_Flashback_

_Harry se volvió hacia la puerta y se encontró con la última persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, su lindo cabello color pelirrojo, justo a los hombros, su pequeña estatura sus ojos color chocolate, toda ella le maravillaba y hacía que su corazón palpitara con rapidez, se forzó a si mismo a revivir la escena que había visto hacía unos días entre ella y Dean Thomas y el enojo volvió a hacerse presente. _

"_Harry...¿Podemos hablar?" le preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, sabía que lo que pasara en esa conversación decidiría lo que iba a hacer con su vida, su mirada era triste, simplemente no comprendía que había pasado con su Harry en todo aquel tiempo. _

"_Tengo cosas más interesantes que hablar contigo en este momento, Ginny." Le dijo él con frialdad, Ginny estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ello, la primera vez le había dolido pero ahora...creía que su corazón se había roto lo suficiente y ya ni siquiera dolía. El caminó directo a la puerta pero ella se le puso en frente, Harry se mostró enojado pero la mirada de ella era de determinación. _

"_No. Tenemos que hablar, estoy harta de estar jugando a esto...quiero saber ¿qué demonios te pasa¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?" demandó ella, Harry soltó un suspiro pero sus ojos verdes retomaron la frialdad de hacía tan sólo unos segundos. _

"_No sé de que hablas, ahora si me hicieras el favor de quitarte..." le dijo él groseramente. Ginny lo miró asqueada. _

"_¿No sabes de que hablo¿Se te olvidó todo? Las promesas que nos hicimos...la promesa que ME hiciste, juraste volver por mi...y ahora estás aquí y...eres otro, todo lo que quiero saber es ¿qué cambio¿Por qué dejaste de quererme?" le preguntó ella y él pudo ver como sus ojos se nublaban. _

_Harry rió con incredulidad, ella le había prometido esperarlo, y ahora se las daba de santa diciendo que él no había cumplido su promesa. _

"_Pasaron dos años, eso es todo, dos años y ahora que estoy de vuelta todo lo que quiero es vivir mi vida, una vida llena de fama de muchas cosas grandiosas que me esperan...por primera vez sin la sombra de Voldemort, una vida en la que tu no encajas." Le dijo con crueldad y se maravilló ante la gran actriz que era ella, realmente parecía deshecha¿por qué no se iba con Thomas y lo dejaba en paz de una vez? _

"_¿Qué te hizo tan cruel?" _

"_¿Por qué no dejas de hacerte la víctima en todo esto? Evítanos el drama, Ginny." Se quejó él. _

"_¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Si quieres seguir cometiendo idioteces y seguir siendo un patán por mi está bien, pero al menos merezco una explicación" le demandó ella, la furia comenzando descontrolarse. _

"_¿Qué parte no entiendes? No te quiero, me desesperas, detesto tu manera de ser, se acabó, dejé de quererte¿por qué habría de quedarme contigo cuando puedo estar con quien se me pegue la gana? Y no sé porque finges..." iba a decirle que porque fingía quererlo si andaba con otro, pero ella lo interrumpió. _

"_Eres un verdadero idiota, la fama se te subió a la cabeza, eres un asco Harry...ahora soy yo la que no te soporta." _

"_No seas una dramática, Ginny...eres...eres insufrible." Le dijo él, molesto por la hipocresía de ella. _

"_Y tu eres insoportable...hasta nunca..." le dijo ella con dignidad herida antes de volverse para salir por la puerta. _

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, y su mente enseguida fue invadida por imágenes del último mes, Harry jugando con Alex, Harry haciendo su mejor intento por cocinar, Harry coqueteándole, Harry apunto de besarla, Harry cargándola, riendo...Estaba enamorada de él, ahora si ya no había duda de ello.

Se miró al espejo, su largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en una coleta de cabello, iba a ir a ver un juego de quidditch...concretamente iba a ver el juego que le prometió a Oliver, era el último juego de la temporada y los boletos se habían agotado por completo, pero Oliver logró conseguirlo uno para ella, claro...que aparentemente no era el último porque en cuanto Harry se enteró compró otros dos para él y para Alex, alegando que Alex se iba a divertir. Ginny enrolló la mirada recordando, esos dos se traían algo entre manos, Alex decía y decía lo aburrido y lo mal que le caía Oliver y pidiéndole que no saliera con él, Harry y él se las arreglaban de una o de otra manera para evitar que ella saliera con él, pero esta vez que no se les había hecho, Harry había movido influencias y conseguido esos boletos...

"Alex cariño¿En dónde está tu padrino?" preguntó Ginny saliendo de su habitación, Alex ya estaba listo esperando, ella miró el reloj nerviosamente "Se nos hará tarde..."

"Ese genio tuyo no te va a llevar a ningún lado..." era Harry que acababa de llegar.

"¿En dónde has estado? No esperaste para desayunar en la mañana y no dejaste dicho a donde ibas..." dijo ella, en realidad había estado un poco preocupada.

"¿Por qué¿Me extrañaste?" le preguntó él con una sonrisa en los labios y con un atisbo de risa en su voz, mientras que saludaba a Alex.

Ginny enrolló la mirada. "Sino volviera a verte sería la mujer más feliz del mundo." Dijo ella tomando su bolso.

"Me alegra que sigas siendo tan dulce como siempre." Dijo él con sarcasmo. "¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? Sólo vas a un juego de Quidditch..." le dijo él un tanto molesto. Ginny sonrió.

"Porque después de que Oliver gané el juego, iremos a celebrar él y yo..." disfrutó como nunca el destello de irritación que apareció en los ojos de Harry y vio como intercambió miradas con Alex.

"¿Y qué hay de la cena?" preguntó Alex, poniéndose la chamarra que Ginny le había pasado.

"Tu padrino no es tan inútil como parece, se las van a poder arreglar." Ginny dijo y frunció el entrecejo cuando vio como Harry y Alex intercambiaban miradas.

"Si yo fuera tu, no me entusiasmaría mucho...dudo que tu adorado Oliver gané, recuerda que van contra los Chudley Cannons..." le dijo Harry con recelo

"Precisamente por eso, estoy casi segura de que ganarán."

"Tu hermano se disgustaría tremendamente si te oyera hablar de esa manera..." le dijo Harry en un tono desaprobatorio, Alex cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pequeño pecho y miró con seriedad a su tía, asintiendo, su mirada de severidad le recordó bastante a Hermione.

"Mucho." Apoyó el niño. Ginny disimuló una sonrisa y enrolló la mirada, imposible, Alex jamás iba a simpatizar con Oliver ahora, desde el hecho de que el pequeño era tan fanático de los Cannons como solía serlo su padre.

Suspiró resignada y le sonrió tristemente a su sobrino "Alex, cariño, se que es inútil pedirle esto a tu padrino" dijo lanzándole una mirada de furia a Harry "pero por favor, trata de simpatizar con Oliver ¿quieres, cariño? Hazlo por mi, él es sólo un viejo amigo..."

"Si Claro..." masculló Harry con sarcasmo y Ginny hizo caso omiso.

"Por favor no te portes grosero¿harás eso por mi, cielo?" le preguntó ella al niño con ternura quien, enrolló la mirada y lanzó un suspiro resignado.

"Supongo que tendré que intentarlo." Dijo el niño con resignación. Ginny sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Gracias, Alex." Dijo ella suspirando aliviada. Revisando rápidamente su atuendo (ganándose otra muy irritada mirada de Harry) los tres desaparecieron.

---------------------

El enorme estadio de Quidditch estaba a reventar, los gritos y porras estaban al tope y la emoción y alegría de los fanáticos hacía vibrar el lugar entero.

Justo cuando se iban a sentar un acomodador se dirigió a Ginny, viendo el número de asiento.

"¿Es usted Ginny Weasley?" le preguntó el acomodador. Ginny asintió levemente y Harry prestaba atención a la conversación, aunque poco era lo que podía escuchar, mientras Alex comía rosetas de maíz.

"Si."

"Venga conmigo, uno de los jugadores desea verla y se me instruyó que la guiara." Le dijo el acomodador, con la varita en la mano. Harry lucía bastante irritado y miró a Alex con resignación.

Harry jaló a Alex para que se pusiera de pie de nuevo y siguieron a Ginny y al guardia. Al llegar al tunel, las porras de la gente comenzaban a acallarse un poco.

"Sigan todo derecho y llegarán a los vestidores." Instruyó el acomodador.

Harry y Alex siguieron a Ginny por el largo túnel. Hasta que al fondo, vieron los vestidores, a los jugadores alistándose para el partido.

"Mira tío Harry ¡Ahí está el idiota!" exclamó Alex señalando a Oliver. Ginny se paró en secó al escuchar a Alex usando tremendo vocabulario y se volvió hacia ellos. Harry estaba con un dedo sobre sus labios, aparentemente tratando de indicarle a Alex que callara, quien lanzó una risa nerviosa.

"Pero dijiste que eso era..." se defendió Alex.

"Harry James Potter¿Qué clase de lenguaje le estás enseñando a mi sobrino?" se escandalizó Ginny. Harry pegó un brinco al escuchar el grito de Ginny y la miró con culpabilidad.

"Er...lo dije sin pensar, no sabía que Alex estaba en la sala cuando lo murmuré." Dijo Harry defensivamente. Miró a Alex tratando de parecer severo. "Alex, no puedes usar esas palabras ¿De acuerdo"?

"Pero tu usaste esa palabra…¿por qué no puedo usarla yo?" argumentó Alex.

"Er..." murmuró Harry torpemente, mirando el rostro furioso de Ginny sin darse cuenta de que Oliver se aproximaba a ellos. "Alex, mira...¿no es ese el jugador de los Cannons¿Por qué no le vas a pedir un autógrafo?" dijo Harry señalando al corpulento jugador del otro lado. Alex lanzó una exclamación de emoción y no necesitó que se le dijera más de una vez, corrió hacia el otro lado de los vestidores.

"Estas jugando con fuego, Potter. Arreglaremos esto, más tarde." Le regañó Ginny en voz baja. A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y vio con enojo a Oliver quien se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Justo la bruja que quería ver." Dijo Oliver acercándose a la pelirroja para saludarla, cuyo rostro cambió de inmediato de enojo a amabilidad.

"No creí que tuvieras tiempo antes del partido..." murmuró ella, sonriendo.

"No podía salir a jugar sin verte...no hubiera sido de buena suerte." Dijo él encantadoramente.

Harry enrolló la mirada y decidió interrumpir el intercambio de coqueterías.

"Wood." Saludó Harry interrumpiendo, Oliver por primera vez le prestó atención a Harry, cuyos ojos verdes lo miraban con recelo, y se oscurecían, mientras se acercaba más a Ginny.

"Potter." contestó Oliver cortésmente. "Bueno verte de nuevo."

"Ojalá pudiera decir los mismo..." murmuró Harry por lo bajo. Oliver frunció el ceño y Ginny lucía apenada, miró a Harry insistentemente.

"¿Perdón?" repitió Oliver, creyendo que quizá había oído mal.

"Que yo digo lo mismo..." dijo Harry de mala gana. Ginny dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

El partido había sido, el que mejor que Harry había visto en toda su vida. Los Cannons se habían lucido y habían terminando haciendo papilla al Puddlemere United, razón por la que él y Alex estaban más contentos que nunca. Ginny disimuló una sonrisa, especialmente cuando fue a decirle a Oliver lo mucho que lo sentía, aunque su Weasley interior la hacían sentirse feliz de que su equipo favorito hubiera ganado decisivamente, pero también estaba un poco triste cuando pensó en lo feliz que su hermano estaría si pudiera ver el juego y el primer campeonato de los Chudley Cannons.

"Pero de cualquier manera, tu y yo iremos a cenar. ¿O no es así?" le preguntó Oliver coquetamente, haciendo cara de tristeza "Dame un motivo por el cual pensar que este día no esta nada mal."

Ginny sonrió cortésmente y lo meditó, la verdad era que prefería mil veces la idea de ir a casa y escuchar otra de las historias que Harry le contaría a Alex o ver una película con ellos o jugar cartas o cualquier cosa...pero sabía que le debía al menos una oportunidad a Oliver.

"Bien..." dijo ella asintiendo y eso que no pudo ver las muecas que Harry y Alex hacían detrás de ella.

"Te prometo que vas a amar la cena." Le dijo Oliver feliz, ignorando los gestos que le hacía Alex.

-----------------------

A Harry lo mataban los celos, la idea de que Ginny se iba a cenar con Oliver lo mataba de la rabia. Miró a Alex quien lo veía con un genuino gesto de compasión negando con la cabeza.

"Vamos, no te puedes quedar ahí sentado mientras ese señor sale con mi tía Ginny" le dijo Alex. Harry sonrió ligeramente, despeinando cariñosamente a Alex.

"¿Y qué sugieres, Alex?" preguntó Harry.

"No lo sé...tu eres el de las ideas aquí, sólo no dejes que mi tía salga con ese señor tan creído." Le dijo Alex poniendo cara de asco. "Me cae sumamente mal." Se quejó el pequeño y Harry rió y meditó un poco la situación. Asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué dices si vas a dormir esta noche con la abuela Weasley mientras tu padrino se encarga de alejar a ese creído de nuestra Ginny?" preguntó Harry sonriendo ante la mueca de alegría de Alex, sus ojos crispando con travesura.

"¡Sí! Así se habla."

Harry se apresuró, fue a dejar a Alex a la madriguera pidiéndoselo a Molly como especial favor, luego fue a casa, y escogió a una de sus amigas de su largo directorio telefónico, necesitaba un pretexto para estar en el restaurante.

-------------

Harry se detuvo en seco a la entrada del restaurante, junto a otra de sus amiguitas, a la que había conseguido llevar al restaurante como pretexto para vigilar a Ginny. Pero lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando vio Oliver jalaba a Ginny junto a él, besándola, sintió un dolor en el estómago y un coraje tremendo, al ver como las manos de Oliver estaban en las caderas de ella. Sintió como se le cerraba la garganta y que le faltaba el aire. Sus puños cerrados firmemente, aún más cuando Oliver se inclinó a murmurarle algo a Ginny al oído antes de besarla de nuevo.

Harry se escuchó a sí mismo contestar como zombi, cuando la gerente les preguntó en dónde querían sentarse, y sintió sus pies moverse, hasta llegar a una mesa junto a la de Oliver y Ginny.

Ginny levantó el rostro, al ver a Harry pasar a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar lo guapo que se veía, Su cabello negro azabache desordenado como siempre, sus ojos verdes esmeralda destellando, su camisa blanca de botones, y evitó por todos los medios que sus ojos descendieran a su cuerpo, se recriminó así misma cuando se recordó que estaba en una cita, y no precisamente con Harry, además pudo notar que Harry iba acompañado lo que tampoco le hizo mucha gracia. Se sorprendió al ver que el guapo rostro de Harry estaba pálido y que estaba demasiado serio. La distancia entre las mesas era corta así que lo saludó.

"¿Harry qué haces aquí?" preguntó ella un poco sorprendida, y sus ojos cafés chocolate pasaron a examinar a la rubia que acompañaba a Harry.

"Lo mismo que tú, Ginny, salir a cenar, además yo tengo más que celebrar...ganaron los Cannons después de todo." Dijo él, con un poco de rabia, mientras que la rubia que le acompañaba trataba de reclamar su atención y Oliver lo miró con enojo.

"Lealtad a tu amigo¿no es así Potter?"

"Por supuesto, le tengo lealtad a Ron en todo sentido, aunque ya no esté aquí." Le contestó Harry desafiantemente. A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver el intercambio de miradas entre ambos hombres. Quizá diría que sentía mal y se iría.

Harry sintió como si alguien lo estuviese asfixiando, al ver a lo lejos como Oliver besaba a Ginny apasionadamente y Harry quería ir ahí y ponerlo en su lugar, los celos lo estaban matando.

Ginny sintió la mano de Oliver deslizarse por una de sus piernas y se sobresaltó un poco, el hombre estaba siendo un poco atrevido para ser una de sus primeras citas. Ginny se separó un poco, rompiendo el beso y miró al suelo.

"Oliver...por favor...compórtate..." insisitó la pelirroja un poco incómoda, tratando de apartarlo de ella, con sus manos.

"¿Qué¿No quieres que Potter se enfade contigo?" le preguntó Oliver disgustado ante la renuencia de ella.

"No es eso, es que...estamos en un lugar público y..." trató ella de hacerlo razonar pero él la besó con más insistencia, dejando que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo de ella. "Oliver..." murmuró ella tratando de separarse.

"Creo que ella no quiere nada contigo esta noche, Wood." Era la fría voz de Harry que estaba en frente de ellos. Las parejas que estaba en sus mundos comenzaban a voltear curiosamente. "Dudo que seas tan bueno con ella si te pide que la dejes..." murmuró Harry venenosamente.

Ginny se asustó cuando vio como Oliver dio un paso amenazante hacia Harry y ella lo tomó del brazo.

"Oliver...por favor...déjame hablar con él." Insistió Ginny, haciendo que Oliver permaneciera en su lugar.

"¡No Ginny! Éste imbécil ha estado buscándose esto todo el día, ve por tus cosas que nos vamos a otro lado."

"Pero..." interrumpió ella pero Oliver hizo un ademán con la mano.

"He dicho que vayas por tus cosas, Ginny¿qué parte no entendiste?" le dijo, sus ojos castaños veían a Harry con furia, mientras que él ojiverde sólo lo veía con una mueca burlona.

Ginny asintió lentamente, sus piernas eran de gelatina, temblando pasó al lado de Harry, hacia la mesa.

"Tu y yo, afuera, Potter." Le dijo Oliver saliendo del restaurante, los ojos castaños de Ginny siguieron a ambos hombres.

"Harry, no sé que demonios te sucede, creí que solíamos ser amigos...no veo el porqué de tu actitud hacia la relación entre Ginny y yo, no sé que haya entre ustedes pero..."

"Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que hay entre Ginny y yo." Le dijo Harry, apretando la mandíbula.

"Lo que sí se, es que ahora la única relación que existe entre ustedes es de este tamaño" dijo haciendo ademán de la estatura de Alex "y tiene 7 años, pero fuera de ese niño no hay nada más que te una a ella. Ella está conmigo ahora."

"Eres un verdadero imbécil, Wood...No eres lo suficiente como para Ginny..."

Los ojos de Oliver se llenaron de rabia, la confianza se estaba yendo de su rostro. "Te crees demasiado, Potter."

"Lo que hay entre Ginny y yo es demasiado profundo como para que una mente como la tuya pueda comprenderla."

Oliver hizo una mueca y miró a Harry con odio, levantando los hombros, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Quizá, pero no me importa mientras sea yo quien se la lleve a la cama esta noche."

Una ráfaga de furia sofocó a Harry y antes de que se diera cuenta, su puño conectó con la barbilla de Oliver, Ginny llevaba segundos parada afuera, en la puerta, escuchando la conversación y chilló en sorpresa cuando vio que Oliver se desbalanceaba. Oliver intentó derrumbar a Harry y los dos comenzaron a pelear.

"¡BASTA!" gritó Ginny, tomando a Oliver del brazo para detenerlo.

"No te metas en esto, Ginny." Le dijo empujándola un poco fuerte.

"¡No te atrevas a ponerle otra mano encima!" Harry le demandó, empujándolo de nuevo al suelo.

Ella los miró, con lágrimas y furia en los ojos, mientras los dos hombres se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro, puño a puño, polvo, patadas. Ella les gritó que se detuviera pero ninguno hacía caso. Gritó por ayuda, ninguna de las personas que estaban formando un círculo alrededor de ellos le ayudaba. Hasta que llegó el gerente y los separó.

El hombre alejó a Harry quien había logrado tener a Oliver en el piso, y lo tomó de los brazos tratando de controlarlo. Pero Harry por su parte, no estaba satisfecho, trataba de liberarse y golpear de nueva cuenta a Oliver.

"Basta Harry...no vale la pena..." era la voz de Ginny.

Harry giró la cabeza y miró a Ginny, sólo entonces detuvo sus intentos por liberarse. Era aparente que ella había escuchado la conversación anterior a la pelea, por que veía a Oliver en el piso con repulsión.

"Sólo querías eso de mi...eres repugnante." Le dijo con odio antes de desaparecer. Harry dejó de forcejear y el hombre lo liberó.

Miró al lugar en donde Ginny había desaparecido y miró a Oliver con odio.

"No te acerques a ella nunca más." Le dijo Harry con odio "Lo haces y te juro que te mato."

Apartó a la gente y se alejó del lugar, esperando ver a Ginny en alguna parte. Pero sabía que ella iba a necesitar a un buen amigo.

----------------------------------

Ginny azotó la puerta en la cara de Harry y recargó su espalda sobre la puerta. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho y sentía como si fuera a salírsele en cualquier momento. Harry la había visto en nada más que una toalla. ¿Por qué había abierto la puerta sin vestirse? Tendría que haberse puesto una bata, además ¿qué hacía Harry ahí¿Qué no entendía que quería estar sola?"

"¿Ginny?" la voz de él estaba siendo disminuida por la puerta. Parecía haberse recobrado de su bloqueo mental.

La ira de Ginny retornó a su cabeza cuando encaró la puerta, sus ojos brillando.

"Vete Harry" le gritó a través de la puerta "No quiero hablar contigo ahora"

"Escucha Ginny, se que estás enojada pero..."

"VETE" le gritó ella de nuevo, ahogando las palabras de él.

"Mira, te traje algo de pizza. Déjame entrar para que podemos comer y hablar ¿De acuerdo? Se que tienes hambre." Le gritó él, y sonaba sincero.

El estómago de ella dejó salir un estruendo a manera de protesta, recordándole que no había alcanzado a cenar y que tampoco había comido en la tarde. Estaba hambrienta. Quizá podría agarrar una porción de pizza y luego azotarle la puerta en la cara de nuevo, pero eso no funcionaría. Sabía que él iba a pelear por entrar de cualquier manera, además esta vez no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol y se aseguraría de entrar de cualquier manera. Dejó salir un suspiro y se rindió.

"Bien." Acordó ella "Pero cierra los ojos, Potter"

Lentamente abrió la puerta de nuevo y se asomó cautelosamente, Harry estaba parado con sus ojos cerrados y la pizza en su mano.

"Entra." Musitó ella, abriendo la puerta. Lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia adentro y la escuchó cerrar la puerta. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"Espera aquí, no te muevas." Le ordenó ella y fue al baño rápidamente, y se puso unos jeans y un sweater, su cabello mojado estaba suelto. Encontró a Harry abriendo la pizza y poniéndola dos pedazos en los dos platos que había llevado.

"Y aquí estaba yo, esperando que te fueras a cambiar en algo más cómodo. En realidad esperaba encontrarte en un sexy camisón o algo así." La molestó él, tratando de hacerla reír. Ella lo miró y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, obviamente nada divertida.

"La pizza se queda. Tu te vas." Le dijo ella disgustada. Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió con culpabilidad.

"Sólo estaba jugando…." Se defendió él

"Si por si acaso no te has dado cuenta, Harry, yo no estoy de humor por el momento." Le dijo ella disgustada.

"Ya lo sé..." le dijo él y la miró con seriedad. "Por eso estoy aquí, además no pudiste cenar nada...supuse que tendrías hambre. Le dijo gesticulando hacia uno de los platos.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pero murió rápidamente recordando que él había tenido gran parte de la culpa.

"No puedo creer que te atrevas a venir aquí, sabiendo lo enfadada que estoy contigo." Se quejó ella. Harry frunció el entrecejo y la miró confundido.

"¿Por qué estás enojada conmigo? Yo no fui el que te insultó de esa manera...el que tenía toda la intención de propasarse contigo, como ese imbécil" se quejó él defensivamente.

"Yo no te pedí que te metieras...ni que me protegieras." Le gritó ella "Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme, muchas gracias." Le dijo ásperamente.

"Ya se que eres capaz de defenderte." Le dijo él de vuelta enojado. "Ya hemos hablado de esto, antes. No te preocupes, recuerdo como me lanzaste ese maleficio cuando rompí contigo en el lago, durante el funeral de Dumbledore. Eso sin mencionar que no me dirigiste la palabra"

"Pues obviamente, necesitas un recordatorio." Se quejó ella, sacando su varita. Él palideció, recordando aquella pelea cuando había roto con ella después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

"No no...baja eso, no necesito que me lo recuerdes." Le dijo él inocentemente, tratando de calmarla. "Ya se que no necesitas mi protección."

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?" demandó ella "¿Qué demonios te hizo creer que yo necesitaba tu ayuda, Potter?"

Harry no contestó. Le dio la espalda y se recargó sobre el modesto tocador. A ella le importaba un bledo si él se enfadaba, todo era su culpa para empezar.

"No lo sé...fue una reacción natural, supongo." Murmuró él, encarándola de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que...no me gustó que te tratara de esa manera y cuando dijo aquellas cosas y ví la tristeza en tus ojos...no me gustó, no me gusta que lastimen a las personas que me importan. ¿Puedes olvidar a Wood¿Podemos olvidar todo esto?" le dijo él, sentándose en la silla frente a la cama, y gesticulándole a ella que se sentara en la cama y cenara.

Ginny lo miró, sin saber que decir. ¿Será que él aún sentía algo por ella¿Pero por qué? Ella no había hecho nada más que ser grosera, fría y tajante con él. ¿Por qué el podría quererla sinceramente? Quizá solo se refería a amistad…trató de pensar, o quizá no, una pequeña voz en su mente le susurro. Miró a Harry mientras que este mordía su pizza.

"¿Piensas comer o me vas a contemplar toda la noche?" le preguntó él, molestándola de nuevo, un tono de burla en su voz. Ella lo miró con reproche, furiosa, preguntándose como se atrevía a hacerse el graciosito cuando ella seguía enfadada con él.

"Eres un tonto..." le gritó ella saliendo de la habitación, yendo a sentarse al sofá en la sala de estar, cruzándose de brazos, ignorando los gruñidos de su estómago. Escuchó los pasos de él acercándose a ella.

Lo vio acercándose, con un plato intacto de pizza en las manos y lo puso en frente de ella. Luego se dio la vuelta y regreso a la recámara. Ginny miró el lugar hacia donde había desaparecido y se preguntó si había perdido la cabeza.  
El aroma de la pizza en frente de ella, la tentaba y su estómago gruñó de Nuevo. Ginny miró la pizza, culpablemente y con mucha hambre. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su pizza favorita, era la que solían comer en un restaurante de Hogsmeade cuando salían en Hogwarts. Ginny lanzó un suspiro, el hambre la vencía, finalmente tomó el pedazo de pizza y le dio una pequeña mordida.

"Sabía que estabas hambrienta."

Ginny levantó el rostro para encontrarse con él, sonriéndole, con su plato y la caja de pizza en las manos.

"¿Puedo cenar contigo o vas a intentar atacarme o a gritarme de cosas de nuevo?" le preguntó él. Ginny enrolló la mirada y asintió resignadamente, mientras el se sentaba junto a ella, poniendo la comida en la mesa. Ginny tenía que aceptar que las intenciones de él, eran buenas, después de todo, solo trataba de disculparse y al menos le había llevado comida para que ella no permaneciera con el estómago vacío.

"Idiota..." murmuró ella y Harry la miró confundido, preguntándose que habría hecho ahora. Ella negó con la cabeza. "No tu…Oliver."

"Claro…" murmuró él asintiendo "No es por nada, Ginny, y no quisiera decir esto, pero _te lo dije. _Te dije que no te convenía." Le dijo él comiendo su propia rebanada de pizza.

"No sé que le pasó…nunca se había portado así antes." Dijo ella confundida

"Eso no es disculpa, y di que me vi condescendiente con él, debi haberlo dejado como para el hospital...o haber llamado a tus hermanos."

"¡Harry!" se quejó ella "Quizá, yo tuve un poco de culpa..."

"Pero ¿qué tontería estás diciendo? Wood, no tenía derecho a tratarte de esa forma...tu no querías, no tenías porque cumplirle el capricho¿quién demonios se cree como para forzarte a algo así y luego hablar de ti como si fueras...si fueras...?" dijo él muy enfadado, sus ojos brillando de furia.

"Bueno es que…yo tampoco soy una niña, asi que no debió haberme sorprendido. Es sólo que...había olvidado que no todos son dulces como André..." murmuró ella con un deje de tristeza.

"Ahora que reconsidero la situación, quizá si debi dejarlo inválido de por vida." Murmuró él aún furioso. "No merecías que te tratara de esa manera….es un imbécil que cree que sólo porque saliste con él tiene derecho a ponerte una mano encima."

Ginny pocas veces lo había visto tan enfadado y pensó con ironía en la situación, Harry se había portado así con ella más de una vez¿por qué se ofendía tanto ahora que Oliver era el infractor? Parecía tan enojado que ella podia jurar que estaba total y completamente celoso.

"Harry...permíteme recordarte que tu me has besado sorpresivamente más de una vez, y si hablamos de insultos también me has insultado de la misma manera...como si yo fuera una...el punto es, que estás criticando la manera en la que me has tratado más de una vez." Se quejó ella mirándolo a los ojos, y vio algo de culpabilidad en los de él.

"Pero eso es diferente Ginny..."

"No...¿cómo es diferente? Explícame..."

"Pues...en primera, cuando te besé...fue porque nos acabábamos de enterar del testamento de tu hermano y ambos estábamos frustrados, enojados, tensos...además tu me detuviste y yo te dejé en paz, en cambio ese imbécil comenzaba a asustarte y créeme me enfureció ver que tu no pudieras apartarlo...además..." comenzaba a buscar excusas que no podía encontrar "lo tuyo y lo mío...es decir...tu fuiste mi novia y lo que tuvimos fue...no sé, Ginny, sólo se que no me gustó que te hiciera eso, realmente te vi asustada y triste..."

"Bueno, si me asustó un poco debo reconocer….no pude controlarlo y él estaba perdiendo los estribos…"

"Mira, Gin, no hice todo esto para hablar de ese imbécil, vine porque quería alegrarte un poco."

"Bien..." dijo ella "y mejor dime ¿qué pasó con tu cita? Porque te vi en el restaurante con una mujer." Le dijo ella astutamente, tratando de no mostrarse interesada.

"Sólo otra de mis amigas…." Murmuró él sin darle importancia. En realidad, se había sacado de la manga la primera cita que se pudo conseguir, porque lo que quería es ir a vigilar a Wood y a Ginny y que bueno que lo había hecho. Pensó él.

"Ya veo...¿y ese milagro qué no te fuiste a contarle un cuento de buenas noches, cómo regularmente sueles hacerlo?" preguntó ella suspicazmente. Harry soltó una risotada.

"Pues, verás tengo una buena amiga que estaba en problemas...así que decidí que era mejor ir a animarla, después de todo mi cita….no era mi tipo."

"¿Y quién es tu tipo, Harry?" le preguntó ella suavemente¿alguien como yo?" le dijo sin pensar, realmente sin pensar y pudo ver algo de risa en los ojos esmeralda de Harry. ¿Quién era la coqueta ahora? Harry le sonrió y meditó su respuesta.

"Quizá Gin."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Por supuesto…."

"¿Has tenido alguna relación seria en todos estos años? Después de que regresaste…te he conocido todo tipo de amoríos pero ¿nunca has tenido nada serio con nadie?" preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y no le importaba.

Él lanzó un largo suspiro y se apoyó en el sofá mirando al techo. Meditando loq ue le diría, tratando de aclarar su mente.

"La verdad Ginny es que…no creo que una relación seria funcionaría para mi…" murmuró él algo cabizbajo. "Siempre he estado marcado, las mujeres que salen conmigo lo hacen por estar con Harry Potter –el-niño-que-vivió, el-elegido, o cualquier estupidez que me llamen hoy en día…el punto es que, ninguna bruja se enamora de Harry, alguna vez lo intenté con una muggle pero…era complicado, ocultar mi magia y todo eso. Así que me di por vencido." Murmuró él "Simplemente no puedo encontrar a la mujer correcta." Dijo él pensativamente.

Ginny no sabía que contestar, y miró al suelo, ignorando los latidos de su corazón.

"Sabes…nunca…nunca hablamos de porque terminamos lo nuestro¿por qué ya nunca pudo ser, Harry?"

Harry la miró, no podía creer que le estaba preguntando aquello, no sabía si enojarse o burlarse de la pregunta.

"Y según tú ¿qué quedó por aclarar?" le dijo un poco molesto. "Regresé y simplemente ya no fue igual, rompimos, cada quien vivió su vida y así terminó la historia."

"Así no es como termina la historia, Harry." Le dijo ella

"¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar, Ginny?" le preguntó él "Que fui un idiota, que no luché por recuperar tu cariño, que se me subió la fama y perdí el piso…que siempre me arrepentí de haberte dejado ir a París."

"No…" murmuró ella, confundida, había algo que no embonaba¿por qué demonios habían peleado? "¿Por qué dejaste de quererme?"

"No crees que eres tu quien debería hacerse esa pregunta…yo…mira, Ginny, no te culpo. Entiendo que pasó mucho tiempo y que…las promesas no son eternas." Dijo él pensando en lo que él aun consideraba como una traición. Ginny lo miró confundido, no estaba segura de querer remover dolores pasados, sobre todo en una velada en la que no estaban peleando.

"Teníamos algo especial…creí que éramos inseparables que en realidad eras la indicada, la ideal…pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó no me arrepiento de lo que pasamos juntos, después de todo…fue tu cariñó el que me ayudó a derrotar a Voldemort, el que me hizo regresar a salvo…" le dijo él, tenía ganas de reclamarle, el hecho de no haberlo esperado..pero luego…simplemente no…no quería pelear con ella, no quería escucharla, no quería remover lo que tanto trabajo le había costado olvidar.

"Harry….quizá, no sea buea idea hablar de esto después de todo…" dijo ella con tristeza.

"Lo sé...me alegro de que al menos ya estés lejos de Wood, Gin. Perdona si me metí en tu relación con él pero…creo que…voy a odiarme por decir esto, pero creo que sentí celos…desde que te vi con él en la fiesta, hasta lo que ocurrió hace unas cuantas horas. Cuando lo vi abrazarte de esa forma, maldita sea, todo lo que quería era quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro y bueno había algo que no me gustaba de que ustedes estuvieran juntos, Gin. Lamento si…me propase con los golpes y…creo que al menos él lo mrecía."

"Creo que tengo que darte las gracias, mi hermano Ron ciertamente lo haría por haberme protegido…_aunque…_soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme a mi misma." Insistió ella.

"Lo sé, Gin." Dijo él sonriendo.

"Extraño a Alex….es extraño no arroparlo o contarle un cuento para dormir. ¿Crees que esté bien en la madriguera?" preguntó ella, cambiando el tema.

"Claro, tu madre lo echaba de menos….es un niño maravilloso, es tan parecido a ambos, es extraordinario es…casi como tenerlos de vuelta." Dijo el sonriendo, soñadoramente.

"Lo sé, aún así…siento como si de alguna manera, no fueramos lo suficientemente buenos como para el papel…tu sabes…esto de ser padres…."

"A veces siento lo mismo, pero luego…pienso que si tu hermano y Hemione tomaron esta decisión¿qué tan equivocados podrían haber estado?"

"Mucho…." Dijo ella riendo "De mi hermano no me sorprende pero de Hermione….."

"Tienes razón…de cualquier manera¿crees poder recogerlo mañana temprano? Yo tengo que ir al Ministerio¿a qué hora comienza tu turno mañana?"

"A medio día¿por qué¿sucede algo?"

"Tengo una misión importante….no se a que hora vuelva." Le dijo él.

"Es peligrosa…"

"Lo normal, Ginny. Sólo lo normal." Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

"Entonces, será mejor que te deje dormir…lo necesitarás." Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su habitación.

"Buenas noches, Gin."

"Buenas noches, Harry y…gracias…"

--------------

Desde aquel día, la relación entre Harry y Ginny había mejorado notablemente, como amigos por supuesto, pero Alex estaba más contento que nunca, la idea de tener a sus dos padrinos juntos y no peleando tanto como solían hacerla era fabulosa. Ya era hora de que los tontos comenzaran a darse cuenta de las cosas. Aunque Alex siempre sonreía y enrollaba la mirada cuando sus padrinos parecían perderse en su mundo, que últimamente era bastante seguido, obviamente no le molestaba, pero lo hacía reir bastante.

Se sorprendieron al ver lo rápido que pasaban los meses, y la fácil que la convivencia comenzaba a hacerse entre ambos. Diciembre había llegado y con tal mes, también había llegado la época navideña. Una noche, justo cuando Harry, Ginny y Alex habían regresado de hacer las compras navideñas en Hogsmeade Alex se sentó en el sofá, mientras Harry ponía el árbol de navidad y Ginny sacaba las esferas, la pelirroja se acercó a Alex.

"Alex ¿me ayudarías a poner unas cuantas esferas?" le preguntó la pelirroja. La niña asintió y Alex levantó las manos, levitando con facilidad las esferas y colgándolas en el arbol navideño.

"Cada vez te toma menos trabajo..." comentó Harry al ver la facilidad con la que Alex levitaba las cosas últimamente.

"Supongo que debe ser que ya soy grande." Dijo el niño felizmente. Ginny lo miró y le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente antes de regresar a su labor. No era que los extraños dones de Alex no la espantaran, sino que de una o de otra manera comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

"Ya sé que le quiero pedir a Santa Claus..." comentó Alex felizmente. Harry y Ginny se volvieron hacia él atentamente.

"¿Qué cosa, cielo?" le preguntó Ginny colgando la esfera en el arbolito de navidad.

"Quiero...un PRIMITO!" exclamó el niño felizmente, la esfera que Ginny estaba tratando de poner cayó al piso y se rompió irremediablemente en mil pedazos, pero Alex se rió más al ver la cara que puso su padrino, al notar que estaba pálida como la nieve del exterior. Ginny rió nerviosamente.

"Pues...será mejor que le digas a tu tía que se consiga un novio no tan patético y mequetrefe como el de la última vez¿no campeón?" dijo Harry, tratando de recobrar el sentido, riendo también nerviosamente. Ginny se había sonrojado desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y Harry no pudo evitar notar lo adorable que se veía.

"Bonito color, Ginny, el rojo siempre me ha gustado." Dijo Harry riendo. Ginny le lanzó una mirada y enrolló la mirada.

"Tonto..." masculló ella por lo bajo y todos rieron. Ginny miró a Alex, arreglándole su castaño cabello, cariñosamente. "Será mejor que le digas a tu padrino que tome en serio a una de sus tantas amiguitas...sino, me temo que tendrás que conformarte con los primitos que ya tienes, Alex."

Eran las 7 de la noche, y Londres ya estaba oscuro es por esto que a todos les sorprendió que el timbre sonara justo en ese momento.

"Yo abro..." murmuró Harry, preguntándose quien demonios podría ser a tal hora de la noche.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver a un hombre casi de su misma estatura, cabello castaño claro, piel pálida y unos ojos profundamente azules, y de estructura delgada, no parecía ser muy inglés.

"'_Scuse Moi_ (disculpe) Estoy buscando a Ginny Weasley" dijo el hombre. Harry lo miró de arriba a abajo, con disgusto, y con una ceja arqueada.

"¿Quién la busca?" le preguntó éste.

"Su novio, mi nombre es..." segundos más tarde, escuchó el grito de emoción de Ginny detrás de él.

"_Mon Dieu! Mon Amour_ ¡André¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Ginny, pasando a Harry de largo, lanzándole los brazos al cuello al francés, para abrazarlo.

"Ginny, _ma belle princesse, _se que la última vez que hablamos te pedí tiempo pero... la verdad, te extrañaba, no podía dejarte ir. _Tes yeux, j'en reve jour et nuit_, es decir, sueño con tus ojos día y noche." Le dijo él tomándola de la mano, Ginny lanzó una risita tonta, sus ojos color chocolate brillando de dicha, abrazando al novio que tanto había querido durante años.

Harry enrolló la mirada, sintiendo el fantasma de los celos en su pecho, lo que le faltaba, que viniera el fransesucho cursi para hacerle las cosas más difíciles. Perfecto. Les dio la espalda y le dolió darse cuenta que Ginny no había siquiera notado sus movimientos. Alex había caminado de la sala a la puerta por mera curiosidad y al ver la furiosa cara de su padrino preguntó que pasaba, luego miró la escena de la puerta y puso cara de asco, aquella que muy particularmente hacía cuando Oliver estaba acerca.

"Quizá tu deseo de tener un primo pronto se haga realidad..." le dijo Harry con un deje de enojo y tristeza, tomó su abrigo con rápidez y desapareció de la casa. Ginny pareció darse cuenta y se volvió hacia Alex.

"¿En dónde está Harry, cielo?" le preguntó la pelirroja, siendo abrazada por el hombre que Alex consideraba como un intruso en su hogar. El pequeño la miró y se encogió de hombros.

--------------

Esa misma noche, Tonks fue molestada de urgencia en su hogar, el hogar que compartía con Remus Lupin.

Tonks estaba parada frente a la chimenea, Lupin entró y al verla con aquel semblante de preocupación la abrazó.

"¿Qué sucedió¿Noticias del ministerio, querida?" le preguntó el licántropo.

"Remus...la marca tenebrosa volvió a aparecer, necesito llamar a Harry enseguida, para que esté alerta." Dijo ella, sus ojos normalmente vivarachos estaban llenos de preocupación.


	6. Let it Be

Capitulo 5: L**et it be**

**Disclaimer…como no kiero ke nadie se ofenda hago este disclaimer.****..los personajes no son míos, sólo Alex y André...así como la situación...eso es todo...ojala y les guste. Hago mención a los ataques terroristas...algo asi como lo ke hizo Rowling en el sexton libro...es como lo ke sucedio en el 2005 (sino me equivoco) en Londres. La canción es de los Beatles.  
**

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. let it be._

_Let it be, let it be, ..._

_And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light, that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
(The Beatles) _

Ginny no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento...Alex y André la miraban expectantes. Alex tenía una carita de malhumorado puesto que su padrino no estaba en la casa, y la presencia de ese renacuajo lo estaba exasperando.

"Pareces leona enjaulada, tía Ginny." Le dijo Alex.

"¿Qué sucede cariño?" le preguntó André poniéndose de pie y tratando de sosegarla. La envolvió en sus brazos. "¿Qué tienes¿Tienes un malestar?"

"No...no...yo...lo lamento no se que me pasa. Alex, no comas comida chatarra...espera a que la comida se caliente" reprendió ella desde el abrazo de su novio, al ver que Alex miraba con ojos traviesas una gran bolsa de comida chtarra.

"Pero me muero de hambre..." dijo el dramáticamente. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Ahora no, cielo...tengo este...mal presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrir y...odio esto. Y encima tu adorado padrinito no aparece por ningún lado." Dijo ella con la paciencia colmada.

En ese momento la atención de los tres presentes se tornó hacia la chimenea, en la que apareció la cabeza de Tonks.

"Ginny, menos mal que estás en casa...sucedió algo. Es Harry..." murmuró con la cabeza gacha. El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco.

"Dios mío, Tonks...habla ya..." apresuró la pelirroja. Pero Tonks volvió su rostro proyectado sobre la chimenea hacia Alex y luego vio a Ginny con insistencia. Ginny comprendió el mensaje, sintiendo su corazón palpitar con aún más fuerza.

"Alex cielo...ve a tu recámara, debo intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Tonks..." dijo Ginny tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Alex, miró a su tía Ginny con incredulidad, pero sabiendo que iba a ser imposible convencerla de otra cosa lanzó un suspiro e hizo lo que se le pidió. André parecía aburrido ante el intercambio de palabras y miradas y se limitó a esperar a que Ginny tratara su asunto.

"Habla ya...por favor, Tonks." Apresuró Ginny nerviosamente.

"Bien...supongo que las noticias no han llegado aún, una banda de magos oscuros, la mayoría de ellos prófugos de Azkaban y exmortífagos de Voldemort...atacaron el Londres muggle hace unos minutos, Ginny. Bombardearon 3 trenes en el sistema subterráneo de la ciudad lo supimos poco antes de que ocurriera todo esto y alertamos a los muggles...Harry se enteró y no perdió tiempo en ir...llevó a su propio equipo a ayudar, una fuente nos informó que aún quedaba una bomba por explotar en uno de los trenes, repleto de pasajeros...a quienes era imposible sacar, según la policía muggle. Se hicieron varios intentos de rescate, le ordené a Harry que regresara a su equipo, y él, al cuartel...pero ya sabes como es necio cuando quiere serlo..." hizo un silencio y los ojos de Ginny estaban cristalizados temiendo lo peor, en este momento hasta la atención de André estaba sobre Tonks. "Harry regresó a su equipo pero él decidió quedarse...ya sabes como es...tiene esa obsesión por salvar vidas...y hacer cosas atrabancadas sin importar el riesgo...le ordené que no hiciera nada...que era muy peligroso..." cada palabra parecía destrozar a Ginny y estaba apunto de decirle...no gritarle a Tonks que fuera al grano. "Pero el creyó que con magia tendría más oportunidad que los policías muggles y rescatistas...logró entrar en el túnel y casi llega al tren pero...entró en la zona de riesgo y en ese momento la bomba explotó...está en San Mungo...contacté a los sanadores hace unos minutos me dijeron que estaba delicado...sobrevivió pero no le dan tantas esperanzas..." los ojos de Ginny brotaban lágrimas, y comenzó a temblar internamente, se sentó un momento para aclarar su cabeza, se serenó y se levantó enseguida, escuchaba en la distancia la voz de André que intentaba calmarla, y la voz de Tonks que seguía hablándole, y dándole ánimos, mientras ella buscaba desesperada su capa y su bolso y le gritaba a Alex que bajara.

"Alex, toma tu capa...nos vamos a San Mungo..." le dijo Ginny de prisa, con su voz temblando. Alex la miró y por primera vez vio miedo en sus ojos color castaño.

Alex, subió de prisa por sus cosas, mientras André sostuvo a Ginny del brazo.

"Ginny no puedes ir a San Mungo en ese estado...por favor, querida, no lo hagas, ni si quiera creo que puedas aparecerte." Insistió él sosteniéndola con fuerza, lo que hizo que Ginny se enfureciera.

"Has el favor de soltarme, voy a ir, no te estoy pidiendo permiso..." le dijo Ginny voluntariosamente soltándose de él. "Es Harry de quien estamos hablando..." dijo ella aún temblando mientras esperaba a Alex, al pie de la escalera.

"Ginny, amor se conciente...por favor...si te vas a San Mungo, tu y yo tendremos serios problemas...te lo estoy advirtiendo Ginny." Le dijo con seriedad pero Ginny lo miró desafiante, en ese momento llegó Alex y ella lo tomó de la mano. André la miró no creyendo que realmente fuera a desafiarlo...por Potter. Ginny guió a Alex a la chimenea, para ir por polvos flu, ya que ni Alex tenía la edad para aparecerse, ni Ginny creía tener la fuerza como para una doble aparición.

"Ginny..." murmuró André, una última voz, pero Ginny hizo caso omiso. Segundos después desaparecieron.

Todo era borroso para ella. Su cabello color fuego volaba por la sala de hospital mientras ella corría llevando a Alex de la mano, quien todo el tiempo veía a su tía Ginny asustado, jamás la había visto así.

"Ginny...hija..." murmuró alguien atrás de ella. Se volvió para encontrar a su padre quien la estrechó de inmediato, y Ginny no pudo retener las lágrimas ni un segundo más. Miró a un lado, a su madre quien lloraba, y envió a Alex con ella, quien la abrazó de inmediato. A un lado vio a Remus Lupin, quien parecía igual de desesperado y se acercó hacia ella.

"¿Qué saben de él?" preguntó ella desesperada.

"Lo mismo que tu, Ginny. Tonks me avisó de inmediato...le han dado la mejor atención de San Mungo pero aún no sabemos nada." Le dijo Remus. "Tienes que tranquilizarte, te ves enferma..." le dijo al notar que estaba más pálida que una hoja de papel. En ese momento llegó el sanador y Remus, Arthur y Ginny lo miraron expectantes, mientras que Molly que abrazaba a Alex lo miraba de soslayo desde lejos.

"Su estado es crítico...estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos por él, una persona puede pasar a verlo...pero sólo por unos minutos..." murmuró el sanador con seriedad. "Quizá eso le ayude..."

"Pasa tu Ginny..." insistió Remus, dándole una triste sonrisa. En realidad, a Ginny no tenían que insistirle mucho ya que asintió de inmediato.

Ella apenas y podía respirar ante la anticipación de que lo vería, sintió que le pusieron una bata blanca y un tapabocas.

"¿Podrá oírme?" preguntó ella en voz baja al sanador.

"Sí...está conciente, por favor no lo haga hablar mucho." Murmuró él de vuelta "Sólo unos minutos, Señorita Weasley."

"De acuerdo..." dijo ella resignada. Abrió la puerta y un terrible dolor la inundó al verlo postrado sobre esa cama. Se acercó a él, tenía heridas por todas partes, su rostro tenía una expresión de dolor y de gran empeño en permanecer conciente.

"¿tu? Creí que sería uno de los muchos sanadores que han venido a verme..." murmuró con desgana, no apartando sus ojos verdes de ella. Sintiendo dolor al verla tan preocupada, aunque no sabía si eso le daba alguna esperanza...¿en realidad podría ella estar preocupada por él?

"¿No te da gusto verme?" preguntó ella, pasando cuidadosamente una de sus manos por el rostro de él y sentándose a su lado.

"En realidad creí que me gritarías en cuanto me vieras..."

"No puedo hacerlo...estamos en un hospital...pero ten por seguro que te regañaré en cuanto regreses a casa. No sabes como extraño a Hermione en este momento, tenía tanta razón...con tu complejo de héroe, mira a donde te ha llevado..." murmuró ella, su voz era seria pero comprensiva.

"Y aún así no pude salvarlos..." murmuró él con desgana. "¿Sabes algo de toda esa gente? El Londres muggle debe estar en una crisis tremenda en estos momentos."

"Lo lamento Harry...no se nada, vine en cuanto me enteré...sólo supe de tu "acto heroico" dijo ella con sarcasmo, antes de plantarle otra caricia.

"Si me vas a gritar deberías hacerlo de una vez...no puedo asegurarte que llegaré a casa..." murmuró él en voz baja, sus ojos verdes se cerraron por un par de segundos y su voz se quebró.

"No seas ridículo...saldrás de aquí..." murmuró ella, viéndolo con adoración, forzándolo a permanecer despierto. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos y él lanzó una triste sonrisa.

"No debo verme muy atractivo en este momento, en cambio tu...estás igual de linda que siempre, aun con esa palidez..." murmuró él, bajando sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Ginny sonrió, si tan sólo el supiera en aquel momento que aún con esos raspones en el rostro, lo veía igual de guapo que siempre y daría lo que fuera con tal de quitarle ese sufrimiento.

"Ya estás desvariando" dijo pasándole la mano por la frente, sintiéndolo arder en fiebre, antes de tomarlo de la mano, gesto que él pareció agradecer.

"¿Alex está bien?" preguntó él, con los ojos cerrados un momento, tratando de recobrar fuerzas...aunque sentían que se le escapaban, igual que el aliento.

"Está asustado...¿ves por lo que lo haces pasar?" le dijo ella, con severidad.

"No fue con esa intención..." murmuró él. "¿Gin?" murmuró tras un segundo, con los ojos cerrados y dificultad para hablar. Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar el viejo sobrenombre con la que solía llamarla cuando salían.

"shhh...hablas demasiado..."

"Tengo que decirlo...cuando estaba en este túnel, en todo en lo que pensaba era en ti y en Alex...no tienes idea de cuanto miedo tenía...tengo...de no tener la...oportunidad de...de...protegerlos. Significan tanto para mi...los dos...y no quisiera dejarlos." Las palabras se le escapaban y la emoción ahogaba la voz de Ginny.

"No hables así...no hables de pérdidas. ¿Me escuchaste Harry Potter? Ese pobre niño perdió a sus padres...y no va a perderte a ti...ya ha sufrido suficiente, así que más te vale, que permanezcas con los ojos bien abiertos, Potter, porque sino..te juro que iré al cielo o al infierno por ti para traerte de regreso..." en realidad no pretendía sonar tan tosca, pero si le hablaba del inmenso temor que también la inundaba, su voz se le quebraría y no podría terminar siquiera una oración, aunque él la conocía tan bien...que sonrió ligeramente al adivinar sus pensamientos...y al ver los ojos castaños de ella, inundados lágrimas.

"Y a mi tampoco me puedes dejar..." murmuró ella, aferrándose a su mano.

"No llores..." murmuró él, deseando quitar cualquier pena que pudiera abrumarla.

"No estoy llorando..." fingió ella, y Harry rió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"Es bueno saber que tu también me necesitas...que no sólo Alex lo hace." Dijo con algo de arrogancia.

"No puedes dejar la arrogancia...ni así como estás ¿verdad?" murmuró ella, acariciándole el cabello negro azabache.

"Es como pedirte a ti que dejaras tu temperamento..." le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Hablas demasiado..." le dijo ella...y en ese momento hizo lo que había deseado hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se aproximó a él y lo besó en los labios. Él la miró con intensidad, deseando tener la fuerza para devolverle ese beso, pero se prometió que tendría que hacerlo después.

"¿Por qué fue eso?" murmuró él, mirándola a los ojos.

"Es la única manera de callarte, Potter." Le dijo ella, antes de besarlo de nuevo, sus lágrimas ahora cayendo con abundancia. Esta vez él la besó de vuelta, tratando de demostrarle lo mucho que hacía ese beso por él.

"Si ese es tu remedió...no dejaré de hablar nunca." Le dio otro pequeño beso, y le apretó la mano.

En ese momento Harry sentía que sus párpados pesaban demasiado.

"Cuida de Alex por mí. ¿lo harás?" murmuró él luchando por abrir los ojos.

"No...tu estarás aquí, por favor Harry..."

"Promete que lo harás, Gin...se que lo harás..."

"Te necesitamos, Harry, por favor." Murmuró ella. Vio como los ojos de él se cerraron irremediablemente y ella entró en desesperación, pidió ayuda a gritos hasta que llegaron los sanadores y la sacaron del cuarto.

* * *

Muy lejos de Londres y del centro de Inglaterra, en una isla británica alejada, una alta y fortachona figura cubierta por una larga capa negra se regocijaba.

"Y ¿Qué es lo que prosigue en su plan, señor?" le preguntó un rubio con ojos grises, se veía pequeño y débil a comparación de la primera figura.

"Malfoy...Malfoy...ahora que Potter está fuera de la jugada...tengo libre acceso a ese niño...la Weasley no representará un obstáculo en mi camino..." murmuró él maléficamente bebiendo un sorbo de vino, de una copa finamente decorada en serpientes.

"Potter no ha muerte aún, señor."

"Pero lo hará...estaba demasiado grave como para salvarse. Eso de haber alertado a los aurores del ataque...fue ideal Malfoy, sabía que Potter jugaría a ser el héroe de nuevo...ese siempre es su error. Ahora ese niño está desprotegido y finalmente podré atraparlo..."

"Perdone que pregunte...pero...¿qué tiene ese niño de especial? Es hijo del pobretón de Weasley y de la sangre sucia de Granger...creí que su principal blanco era Harry Potter, señor, no veo el porqué del interés hacia el niño."

"Creo que es hora de que te enteres de la verdad, en vista de que me has sido bastante útil hasta ahora...Harry Potter no es una amenaza para mi...ese niño puede llegar a serlo. Ese niño, Malfoy, a quien tu subestimas de tal manera...es nada menos que el heredero de Godric Gryffindor..." le dijo con seriedad y severidad.

"¿El hijo de esa sangre sucia es el heredero de Gryffindor? Con todo respeto, mi señor, eso no puede ser...tiene que estar equivocado." Le dijo Malfoy, pero la quijada del nuevo señor oscuro se contrajo y sus ojos lo miraron con repugnancia, la capucha se cayó revelando a un hombre joven, de cabello y ojos oscuros que reflejaban su demencia. Apunto a Malfoy con la varita.

"¿Te atreves a desafiarme¿A desafiar al heredero de Lord Voldemort¡CRUCIO!" Cuando Malfoy se terminó de retorcer en el suelo Tom Riddle lo miró y dijo con severidad "por tu propio bien, Malfoy, más te vale que Potter muera, quiero el camino hacia ese niño libre..."

* * *

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni como, sólo sabía que abrazaba a Alex con todas sus fuerzas, y el parecía bastante asustado. ¿Había besado a Harry¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso¿Y si no sobrevivía? Se había forzado a dejar de llorar para que Alex no se preocupara aún más.

"¿Mi padrino va a estar bien?" preguntó Alex

"Claro...tu padrino es muy fuerte, ya verás que sale de esta...ha salido de tantas ya..." le aseguró la pelirroja lanzando una valiente sonrisa.

"Ginny, mi niña, déjame llevar a Alex a la cafetería...para que se distraiga no le hace bien estar aquí..." opto Molly "por favor en cuanto sepan algo..."

"Claro mamá...te lo dejaré saber." Dijo Ginny dejando ir a Alex.

Vio a Alex y a su madre alejarse. Ginny estaba asustada ¿qué pasaría si Harry no lo lograba? No podría con la responsabilidad de cuidar de Alex sola, no podían perderlo. Y nuevamente la duda aparecía en su cabeza ¿por qué lo besó¿Por qué? Le había nacido de alguna recóndita parte de su ser...quizá había sido el momento, si...seguro había sido eso, se convencería de eso.

En ese momento uno de los sanadores que había entrado se acercó y Ginny salió disparada de su lugar a unirse a Remus y a Arthur para escuchar lo que se que el sanador tuviera que decir.

"Creemos que tiene una oportunidad...sólo tendremos que esperar a ver como responde, si llega a progresar en estas 24 horas muy probablemente sobreviva...el Señor Potter es un hombre fuerte. Las siguientes horas son decisivas."

Ginny sintió una punzada en el corazón.

"Va a estar bien, tiene que estarlo." Murmuró ella, más para si que para los demás.

"Confiaremos en eso, hija." Murmuró Arthur devuelta.

"Harry es fuerte, igual que su padre, va a lograrlo." Dijo Remus.

Los tres trataban de convencerse, pero sabían que había una posibilidad de que no fuera así.

* * *

"'_Mione, mírame...no hay tiempo tienes que irte...es la única oportunidad." Le dijo un hombre alto fornido y pelirrojo. _

"_No...Ron, no me iré sin ti...ven conmigo..." _

"_No puedo 'Mione...alguien tiene que hacerles frente...toma el auto, si te apareces podrán rastrearte...huye. Alex está seguro en casa de mis padres, pero tu debes irte ¿me oyes? No pierdas más tiempo...por favor cariño."_

"_No... sin ti no, amor por favor." Le dijo ella exasperada. _

"_He logrado hacer una proyección astral tuya...ellos creerán que eres tu pero sólo será una ilusión...pero no hay tiempo de hacer otra...tienes que entender Mione, alguien debe quedarse, es tu única oportunidad..." le dijo Ron abrazándola, se escuchaban golpes en las puertas y gritos para romper los encantamientos. _

"_Huye y luego busca a Alex, cuando estén seguros, debes buscar a Harry...sólo él puede ayudarlos. Te amo, Hermione, te amo." Le dijo dándole un beso en los labios sosteniendo la varita, rápidamente, preparándose para lo que sabía que ocurriría. _

"_También te amo, Ron." Murmuró ella. Escuchó gritos amenazantes y Ron la ayudó a salir por la puerta de atrás..._

_Mientras corría al auto escuchó un "Avada Kedabra" de una voz que ciertamente no pertenecía a su esposo... Después de eso todo lo que recordaba era subir a un auto, con lágrimas de tristeza y desesperación cayendo por su rostro y acelerar a toda velocidad. El sueño se desvaneció. _

Una mujer alta, delgada de cabello castaño, largo y enmarañado, y con ojos marrones y confundidos se levantó de la cama en la que estaba. Había tenido otro sueño, sabía que eran recuerdos de su vida, pero...porque no conseguía recordar nada más, se encontraba perdida en un abismo. Se había encontrado en aquella casa humilde en Liverpool, una ciudad de Inglaterra sin memoria alguna de su vida pasada. Una amable y bondadosa mujer la había acogido ya que ella había sufrido un accidente automovilístico a las afueras de Londres, la había reportado a la policía pero como nadie sabía nada de su paradero la amparó. Ahora se encontraba en Liverpool, en sus sueños aparecía un hombre pelirrojo, alto fornido, de preciosos ojos azules y un pequeño niño de no más de 10 años con cabello marrón y ojos azules. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada más? También aparecían en sus sueños una entera familia de pelirrojos y un hombre con cabello negro azabache. Pero eran sólo sueños, no lograba encontrar significado alguno, eran figuras sin sentido.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, Alix se levantó de la cama.

"Adelante..." murmuró ella y en seguida una mujer regordeta de cabello oscuro entro por la puerta que una charola de desayuno. "Abigail, ya le he dicho que no tiene porque molestarse...encima de que me tiene aquí dando molestias...usted todavía se toma más." Murmuró Alix.

"Dulce niña, no te preocupes, sabes que es un placer para mí tenerte aquí conmigo." Respondió amablemente la mujer. "Alix¿algo te molesta? Amaneciste turbada esta mañana... ¿otro sueño?" preguntó la mujer consternada.

"Sí...los normales...ya sabe, con las mismas personas que se que son importantes pero no puedo recordar más..." dijo Alix, tallándose las sienes. "Comienzo a desesperarme...no puedo recordar..." dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

"Tranquila, Alix, ya lo harás..." dijo Abigail, acariciando el cabello enmarañado de la mujer.

"Y ese nombre _"Alix"_ aún no logro acostumbrarme a el..." dijo ella turbada.

"Cuando te encontré no dejabas de repetir el nombre de _Alex, _te preguntaba tu nombre y eso era todo lo que respondías...por eso supuse que tu nombre era Alix... ¿no te sientes cómoda con el?" preguntó la mujer.

"_Alex..._" murmuró Alix. "No importa Abigail, en verdad...te agradezco tanto lo que haces por mi."

"No querida, no tienes nada que agradecer..." murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa levantándose de la cama. "Mira lo que te conseguí..." dijo la mujer mostrándole un libro "quizá esto te anime...se cuanto te apasiona la lectura"

Alix tomó el libro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, enternecida por el gesto de la amable mujer mayor.

"No se como agradecértelo...en verdad, espero poder corresponder a todo lo que has hecho por mi..."

"Ni una palabra más acerca de agradecimientos, niña, me vas a hacer sentir mal...Ahora te dejo, querida." Dijo saliendo de la recámara.

Alix, dejó el libro sobre la cama por unos momentos y miró el desayuno con desgana. Había algo que le dolía mucho...que no lograba descubrir. ¿Por qué no podía recordar su pasado? Había algo tan importante en el...no sabía como pero regresaría. ¿Quién sería ese pequeño niño de bellos ojos azules¿Y ese hombre a quien aún en pesadillas le dolía ver morir? Se aferraría a Dios esperando volver a su pasado, había alguien que la necesitaba, lo sentía en el corazón, un presentimiento¿a quién debía proteger¿Por qué los sueños nunca eran tan claros? Tenía miedo, pero sabía que tenía que ser valiente, y tendría que dejar que las cosas pasaran, confiaría en el destino...o en Dios...pero pasaría lo que tenía que pasar.

Quizá...el primer paso sería regresar a Londres.

* * *

"Su estado es estable...va a sobrevivir." Dijo el sanador con una sonrisa de complacida en el rostro. Cuando las palabras cayeron sobre Ginny, sintió su corazón volver a latir. Lanzó una gran sonrisa y abrazó a Alex con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Oíste cielo? Tu padrino va a estar bien" le dijo Ginny. Y Alex lanzó una encantadora sonrisa.

Remus que aún se encontraba en el hospital se mostraba muy alegre y Molly por primera vez dejó de llorar abrazando a Arthur.

"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó Ginny

"Está bien, pero únicamente usted señorita."

"Pero yo también quiero verlo..." dijo Alex ansioso e insistente.

"Lo siento pequeño..."

"Por favor...si?" y la verdad era que ni siquiera el sanador podía resistirse a la miradita de encanto de Alex, sus ojitos azules brillando inocentemente, y obviamente Alex sabía perfectamente que podía ser bastante...persuasivo.

"De acuerdo, pero sólo unos momentos, y pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?" dijo el sanador.

"De acuerdo"

Entraron a la habitación y Ginny se alegró al ver que el rostro de Harry tenía más color y más vida. Al sentir la presencia él abrió los ojos y lo primero que experimentó fue un cálido abrazo de Alex.

"Ouch..." se quejo Harry con la brusquedad del abrazo pero aún así sonrió.

"Alex, ten cuidado, tu padrino está débil aún..." dijo Ginny precavidamente.

"¿Débil? No le creas Alex, estoy perfectamente bien...Ginny Weasley ahora si has herido mi ego." Le dijo él ganándose una sonrisa de ella y una risa de Alex.

"Bueno...esas son noticias..." por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron y Ginny sonrió.

"¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?" preguntó Alex trayendo a sus padrinos de vuelta al mundo real, rompiendo la conexión que habían establecido.

"Tendrás que preguntárselo al sanador, campeón." Le dijo Harry, despeinándolo cariñosamente. "Por cierto me alegra que estés aquí, de otra manera creo que tía Ginny ya me hubiera gritado tanto que hubiera a levantado a todos los pacientes de San Mungo..." le dijo y Alex rió de nuevo mientras Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Ni creas que te has librado de ese regaño que te espera, Harry James Potter." Le dijo ella. "¿Alex? Cielo... ¿Por qué no vas con tu abuela a la cafetería? Tu padrino y yo vamos a tener una seria plática." Dijo ella manteniendo contacto visual con Harry.

"Lo siento padrino...buena suerte..." dijo Alex sonriendo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, el contacto visual entre uno y el otro era tan fuerte.

"Me asustaste demasiado, Harry." Dijo ella simplemente sin gritos, sólo serenamente.

"Lo sé..."

"¿Qué no se supone que como auror te enseñan a seguir órdenes?" preguntó ella con los brazos cruzados.

"Ya deberías de saber que no suelo seguirlas, Gin."

"No me llames así...ay Harry si algo te hubiera pasado..." murmuró ella.

"Si algo me hubiera pasado hubieras tenido que vivir con eso...y cuidado de Alex, Ginny, lo hubieras tenido que enfrentar. Sabes muy bien que es nuestro deber...protegerlo, debe haber una razón muy fuerte por la cual lo quieren." Le dijo Harry.

"No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, Harry."

"Lo siento, Gin...es mi trabajo...tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese tipo de sustos. He pasado más tiempo en hospitales de lo ke puedo recordar de mi carrera de auror."

"¿Podrías por un momento pensar en que ya no estás solo¿En que tienes una familia aunque no te gusta cual es?" le regañó ella. Era una curiosa manera de ver su situación...era como una familia.

"¿Quién dice que no me gusta? Perdón si mal no recuerdo, estabas muy contenta con tu noviecito francés justo antes de que yo me fuera, así que no tienes derecho a decir que es a mí a quien no le importa esta _familia_." Ya eran gritos los que se escuchaban. "¿Por qué tenemos que pelear, Ginny¿Por qué? Hace unas horas me besaste y ahora todo lo que haces es gritar...creí que habíamos llegado a una tregua...aunque claro eso fue antes de que llegara el francesucho."

"En cuanto a ese beso..." comenzó Ginny "quiero que sepas que fue producto de un momento de desesperación...eso es todo..," murmuró ella dándole la espalda.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ese beso no significó nada para ti?" trató de ocultar lo herido que se sentía y al parecer lo consiguió. "Me alegro porque...tampoco significó nada para mi." Mintió él con voz dura.

"Ah...si...Bien, me alegra que ya estés bien...y que hayamos...aclarado eso...ahora creo que debo dejarte descansar..."

"Está bien Ginny..."

* * *

**NOTA: **Se que este capi no es tan largo como los ke acostumbro, pero kiero ver como reaccionan...y SI Hermione está viva...¿como ven? la vdd es ke no tenia el corazón para matarlos a ambos...y ya tenía esto planeado...Alex necesita a uno de sus papás por lo menos...y Ginny y Harry...bno...sin comentarios...no van a aceptar ke se kieren tan pronto...esperemos k no tarden mucho! pero asi son las cosas...hasta en la vida real jajajaja 

espero k m dejen reviews para poder seguir escribiendo, asi m inspiro mas rapido y gracias x todos los k ya han dejado reviews


	7. You and Me

**Disclaimer...ya saben todo el rollo...no cobro x esto, sólo es plena diversión! Ojala y les guste el capi...los veo al final :D **

Capítulo 6

_**You and Me **_

_  
What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
_

(You and Me, Lifehouse)

Ginny arropó a Alex y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, había sido un día difícil sin embargo el pequeño no estaba tan exhausto como ella.

"¿Mi padrino va a estar bien?" preguntó Alex y Ginny sonrió con dulzura.

"Por supuesto ¿no lo viste tu mismo?" le dijo ella "Ahora jovencito, es mejor que duermas. Porque mañana te llevaré temprano con tu abuela, porque debo ir a trabajar."

"¿En qué trabajas, tía?" le preguntó el niño con curiosidad, y Ginny sonrió.

"Bueno, en París trabajaba en un hospital, cómo San Mungo..." le dijo Ginny soñadoramente regresando mentalmente a la vida en París que tanto anhelaba.

"Wow ¿eres sanadora?" le preguntó el pequeño asombrado.

"Era...cielo. Verás, cuando regresé a Inglaterra y me di cuenta de que tú habías entrado a mi vida, pues...decidí que el ser sanadora requeriría demasiado de mi tiempo. Por eso ahora trabajo en el ministerio de Magia." Le dijo ella aclarativamente y con calma. Alex abrió sus ojitos azules.

"¿Hiciste eso por mi? Lo siento, tía..." añadió él.

Ginny rió, "¿Por qué lo sientes, cariño? Nada de eso, no tienes porque..."

"Porque se que tenías una vida que ahora extrañas, y hasta a ese señor que me cae tan mal.." dijo él con disgusto al recordar a André.

"jaja ¿por qué te cae mal André, cariño?" le preguntó ella.

"Porque sí..." dijo él como si fuera obvio "¿Por qué tú no puedes estar con mi padrino¿No sería eso más fácil...?"

Ginny no supo que contestar a eso.

"Eso, jovencito, son pláticas para mayores...y tu ya debes dormir." Le dijo levantándose del costado de su cama, apagando la luz, y saliendo de la recámara no sin antes de decirle "Dulces sueños, cielo."

Ginny bajó las escaleras y se dejó caer sobre el sillón sobre el cual Harry solía dormir. La almohada aún guardaba su aroma. Había sido un día demasiado difícil, pero lo había pasado y eso era lo más importante.

En aquel momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Se levantó cansadamente del sillón para ver quien era el visitante a tal altas horas de la noche. Para su sorpresa era André, con un hermoso ramo de flores...pero con todo y eso ella aún estaba y estaría enfadada con él.

"Sabía que ya estarías aquí para esta hora." Le dijo él con una sonrisa que Ginny no devolvió.

"Pasa..." le dijo ella sin emoción alguna.

"Son para ti..." le dijo él y ella tomó las flores por pura cortesía.

"¿Cómo está Potter?" preguntó él por pura educación, porque en verdad no le interesaba saberlo en lo absoluto, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de Potter y Ginny.

"Está estable...tuvo momentos críticos pero...sobrevivió y en poco tiempo estará bien." Dijo ella, pero él no pudo pasar desapercibida esa mirada que había en los ojos de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué es lo que tienes entonces, Ginny¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que hay algo que te tiene triste?" le preguntó André.

"Fue un día difícil...es todo..." _Y creo que estoy enamorada de Harry...por si fuera poco..._pensó ella en sus adentros.

La verdad era que eso era lo que la tenía así, estando apunto de perderlo...se había dado cuenta de que había algo que aún sentía por él y cuando lo besó...de nuevo volvió a sentir esa mezcla de sentimientos que había por él y que no sabía como sacárselos de adentro.

"¿Estás segura de que es sólo eso?" le preguntó él. Ginny asintió.

"Por supuesto."

"Ginny...acerca de la pelea que tuvimos...quería pedirte perdón." Le dijo avergonzado.

"André...yo no sé si esto sea lo mejor...tu tienes una vida hecha en París y yo..como verás no tengo aquella vida de soltera que solía tener...mi sobrino es mi responsabilidad. Y tampoco puedo pedirte que esperes 4 años por mí...eso es lo que falta para que Alex entre a Hogwarts...y sería muy injusto de mi parte. Entonces, yo creo que lo mejor es que terminemos...y dejar lo nuestro en un lindo recuerdo." Le dijo ella, mientras sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

"Dime algo, Ginny¿quién es la verdadera razón de esto? Tu sobrino o Potter..." le preguntó André, con el ceño fruncido.

"No se trata de eso, André...mi vida es un torbellino en este momento y..." intentó excusarse ella.

"Sé que piensas que...quizá ya no eres la Ginny de la que me enamoré, se que crees que estás...dañada...sólo por tener una responsabilidad tan grande como la que adquiriste..." comenzó él.

"No sólo dañada...soy complicada..." le aclaró la pelirroja.

"Y por eso crees que no mereces cosas buenas¿Por eso crees que ya no mereces llevar una vida como la que llevábamos en Paris? Escucha Ginny, cuando te conocí...pensabas exactamente igual ¿y sabes cual creo que es el patrón?" preguntó él Ginny lo miró con confusión. "Potter...Potter es malo para ti...sólo llega a hacerte la vida aún más complicada, pero yo...yo logré hacerte feliz alguna vez, yo soy bueno para ti...así que creo que..merezco otra oportunidad. Tu sobrino no es ningún problema para mí, Ginny, estoy dispuesto a estar contigo y entiendo la responsabilidad que cargas." Le dijo él, haciéndole las cosas a Ginny todavía más complicadas. Lo miró largamente a los ojos.

"André...yo...de acuerdo...intentémoslo de nuevo, sólo por todos los años que llevamos juntos." Le dijo ella dando un largo suspiro..._genial..._pensó ella con ironía, justo el giro que quería darle a su vida. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

"Gracias, ahora creo que debo irme no te quiero mantener despierta." Le dijo él, abrazándola justo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

---------_La mañana siguiente en Liverpool_----------

Alix se encontraba inmersa en el libro que Abigail le había obsequiado, era un libro acerca de magia y hechicería...siempre había creído que había algo de magia en la vida real, aunque no pudiera tener acceso a ella. Jamás había perdido la fe en eso y si había algo en lo que aún confiaba era en esa maravillosa fantasía. Al terminar de leer el último párrafo del libro, lanzó un largo suspiro, lo había devorado en tan sólo un par de días. Puso su libro dentro de la vieja valija en la que había guardado sus pertenencias.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó la vieja Abigail, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. La compañía de Alix le había hecho mucho bien y el hecho de que la joven se fuera la afectaba. Alix sonrió de inmediato, apartando su cabello enmarañado de sus ojos.

"Claro, pasa, lamento el desastre pero te prometo que acomodaré todo antes de irme." Le dijo Alix, quitando su ropa de la cama para que la anciana se sentara.

"Alix, querida, no tienes porque irte...hablo enserio, podrías ponerte en peligro. Aquí estás muy bien y a mi me haces compañía." Insistió Abigail, con súplica. A Alix le dolía tener que decir que no pero se temía que no tenía remedio.

"Abigail, le agradezco infinitamente lo que ha hecho por mi pero...tiene que comprenderme. Hay algo muy importante en mi pasado que me pide a gritos que regrese y es eso lo que debo hacer. Por favor, compréndame. No puedo quedarme en Liverpool más tiempo...por favor compréndame." Le dijo Alix, deshaciéndose en agradecimientos, se sentía como una mal agradecida, pero no tenía más remedio.

Después de un rápido abrazo lleno de agradecimiento, Alix salió de la pequeña y humilde casa de la ciudad de Liverpool, directamente hacia la excitante ciudad de Londres, en donde esperaba...encontrar a su pasado.

* * *

Ginny se levantó estirándose en su cama, no quería que el día comenzara, sobre todo cuando Harry no estaría presente. Además ella tenía que ir a trabajar y no sabía quién podría cuidar de Alex. Creyó que la respuesta era obvia, su madre...Se levantó y salió de la recámara, extrañando no encontrar aquel par de ojos verdes. Pero claro, en su lugar encontró a ese pequeño niño de vivarachos ojos azules.

"Buenos días, Alex." Le dijo ella alegremente, plantándole un besito en la mejilla, cosa que Alex detestaba...

"Tía Ginny...no me gustan los besos." Se quejó él y Ginny rió, comenzando a preparar el desayuno.

"¿Dormiste bien, cielo?" le preguntó ella sirviéndole el desayuno.

"Sí, tía..." murmuró él. "¿Podemos ir a ver a tío Harry?"

Ginny dudó un poco. "Er...tendrías que ir con tu abuela, cariño, yo debo ir al Ministerio a trabajar." Dijo ella, su excusa perfecta para no ver a Harry. "¿Algo te molesta?"

"Es que tan sólo falta una semana para Nochebuena y me gustaría que tío Harry estuviera aquí. Mis padres y yo solíamos ir a la Madriguera y celebrarlo haya, era muy divertido y yo podía jugar con mis primos." Dijo él, sonriendo ante los recuerdos.

"Haremos lo mismo este año, cielo." Le dijo Ginny con seguridad "y no te preocupes, tu tío estará fuera del hospital para entonces."

A Alex se le iluminaron los ojitos. "¿Irás conmigo a ver a tío Harry?" le preguntó él esperanzado.

"No, Alex, ya te dije...debo trabajar.."

"Tía Ginny, por favor... ¡podríamos ir en la tarde! No te hagas tía, tu bien que lo quiere ver..." le dijo Alex sonriendo y Ginny se sonrojó mirando al suelo.

"Alex..." le advirtió ella.

"Por favor." Le dijo él utilizando sus encantos. Ginny sonrió y lanzó un largo suspiro.

"De acuerdo..." le dijo ella. ¿Qué no haría ella por ese niño? Ginny Weasley siguió su vida rutinaria, vivir en Inglaterra de nuevo, le había quitado muchas cosas pero le había dado muchas otras, una de ellas ese maravilloso sobrino. Ginny meditaba mientras trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, la verdad era de que a pesar de todo, ella nunca cambiaría a Alex, sólo eran 4 años y eso para ella no era ningún sacrificio. Agradecía la confianza que Ron y Hermione le habían tenido, aunque definitivamente no les agradecía que le hubieran dado esa responsabilidad a Harry también.

_Quizá había habido otra razón para eso.._Ron y 'Mione siempre la habían querido convencer de intentar algo con Harry de nuevo, pero ella nunca les había dado detalles, y se excusaba diciendo que ya no existía ningún tipo de amor entre ellos, eso y unos cuantos gritos malhumorados usualmente dejaban a la pareja callada. Ella estaba enamorada de Harry, ya lo había aceptado, no le había sido fácil pero lo había hecho...¿por qué? Porque simplemente era inútil seguir negándolo, no se dio cuenta hasta que lo vio en aquella cama de hospital y finalmente asimiló que podría perderlo. Por Merlín...estaba enamorada.

Sin darse cuenta el día pasó volando y finalmente había llegado la hora de recoger a Alex de la madriguera.

Se apareció, se quedó boquiabierta, desde que había vuelto siempre que pisaba su adorada madriguera se daba cuenta de que nada cambiaba en ese hermoso lugar. Era como regresar al nido, todo mágico y tan...acogedor. Todo era como cuando ella era niña. Excepto una cosa. El pequeño niño de ojitos azules, parado enfrente de ella, totalmente cubierto de tierra. Ginny abrió sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

"ALEX RONALD WEASLEY¿Pero qué te pasó?" gritó ella enfadada. Alex sólo sonrió y levantó los hombros.

"Hermanita querida...sonaste demasiado como mamá." Dijo George detrás de ella junto a Fred. Ginny escaneó a ambos, que tenían exactamente las mismas fachas que Alex.

"Ustedes dos... ¿qué demonios creían estar haciendo con mi sobrino?" preguntó ella enfada, con los colores en el rostro. Aún no se había dado cuenta de que Alex tenía en la mano una cajita, que ocultaba algo...bastante interesante.

"Hey! También es nuestro sobrino..." le dijo George, indignado.

"Bueno...no se comportan como sus tíos..."

"Tía Ginny...sólo estábamos jugando..." se excusó Alex "puedo asearme en la casa."

"Ese no es el punto Alex...el punto es que estos dos..." digo señalando a los gemelos deben aprender a comportarse como adultos y no como niños en cuerpos grandes." Se quejó ella "¿qué traes ahí?" cuestionó ella acerca de la caja que traía Alex. Alex se puso pálido.

"Ginny hermanita querida..."

"¿Ya mencionamos lo linda que te ves hoy?"

"Uy, si, no comentó Alex que irías a ver a Harry..."

"No cabe duda que a eso se debe la ocasión..."

Ginny los miró suspicaz, ojeándolos, y justo cuando iba a tomar la cajita que estaba en las manitas de Alex.

"!Hijita querida!" le saludó Molly Weasley.

"Mamá...¿me podrías explicar qué le pasó a Alex...y a mis hermanos...?" dijo ella después de abrazar a su madre.

Molly miró a sus hijos reprobatoriamente. "Estos dos tienen toda la culpa, no te preocupes, ya los castigué..." Le dijo a Ginny enojada.

"Pero mamá...ya somos adultos..." dijo Fred

"...Y tenemos novias..." completó George.

"Serán adultos cuando se comporten como tal, jovencitos."

Volvió su mirada a Alex. "En cambio este angelito...no tiene la culpa... ¿hija lo estás alimentando bien? Lo veo delgado..." dijo Molly. Alex enrolló la mirada.

"Madre...come lo mismo que Ron..." dijo Ginny.

"Deben ser cosas mías entonces...Ya no les quitó más el tiempo, tienen que ir a ver al querido Harry...dale un beso de mi parte y dile que se alimente...así se recuperará más rápido. Por cierto, los veo en una semana...para la cena de Nochebuena." Dijo Molly, abrazando a su hija y a su nieta.

"Claro mamá..." _Sí...seguro...le daré un beso de su parte...ja... _pensó ella con ironía. "Alex, vamos primero a casa a que te duches y te cambies..." dijo Ginny guiándolo a la chimenea. Sin darle importancia a la cajita que aún llevaba Alex.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa Alex corrió a su recámara...alegando que se bañaría y cambiaría.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, algo raro tenía ese pequeño travieso.

* * *

"¿Señor Potter¿Pero qué cree usted que está haciendo?" le preguntó un sanador total y completamente histérico.

"¿Qué parece?" preguntó Harry enfadado "Obviamente me intento poner de pié para vestirme e irme a casa." Le dijo él tercamente.

"Pero si lleva apenas un día de recuperado. ¿Ha perdido la cabeza?" le dijo el sanador enfadado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y vestía aquella larga bata blanca. "Casi muere..."

"Dijo la palabra clave..._casi..._por lo tanto no veo la razón para seguir aquí refundido."

"Me temo que no puedo permitirle eso, señor Potter..." dijo el sanador, poniéndose estricto.

"¿Ah sí?" dijo Harry levantando una ceja mientras se abotonaba la camisa. "¿Usted y cuántos más?" le dijo arrogantemente.

"Creo que conmigo bastará, Harry..." dijo una tercera voz. Harry levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la preciosa pelirroja que llevaba a Alex de la mano.

"Tío Harry!" gritó el pequeño, soltándose de la mano de su tía para abrazar a su tío Harry.

"Hola, campeón." Saludó él afectuosamente.

"¿Le está dando problemas?" preguntó Ginny al sanador.

"Demasiados, ojala y pudiera convencerlo de que permaneciera en cama...es peligroso que salga...Ahora los dejo." Le dijo el sanador. Ginny asintió, alegando que haría su mejor esfuerzo.

"Alex, me dejas hablar con tu padrino, cielo..." le dijo Ginny a Alex sin quitarle la mirada a Harry de encima.

"Uy...tío Harry...creo que tienes problemas..." dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa a su padrino y tío, que Harry devolvió de inmediato, sus ojos verdes brillando de felicidad al ver a su ahijado.

"No te preocupes, Alex. Creo que puedo manejar a tu tía, sin problemas." Le dijo arrogantemente. Alex rió antes de salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" le dijo Ginny enfadad, su postura rígida y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Harry reanudó su actividad, abotonándose a camisa.

"¿Ni siquiera me saludas¿Tanto te molestó nuestro beso como para olvidar los modales?" le dijo poniéndose de pié con cuidado, frente a ella. Ginny tuvo que voltear su cabeza hacia arriba para mirarlo, ya que él era mucho más alto que ella.

"Potter, ya te dije que no volvería a hablar de ese beso jamás...ahora desvístete y vuelve a la cama en este instante..." le dijo ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y Harry rió a carcajadas. Ginny se tornó de todos los colores posibles y le aventó la bata que yacía en el suelo a la cara.

"Sueña, Potter." Le dijo ella.

"La que sueña eres tú, querida, porque no volveré a esa cama, no me importa que tan alto puedas gritar." Le dijo él "Ahora, tengo que ir a firmar para que me den de alta...sino te importa..." dijo intentando abrir la puerta pero ella lo impidió, poniéndose enfrente de ella.

"No." Dijo ella simplemente "volverás ahí, no quiero que nada te pase..."

Harry meditó por un segundo antes de acercarse a ella, demasiado cerca como para el gusto de Ginny, tan cerca que ella se perdía en esos preciosos ojos verdes.

"Ginny ¿qué te hace pensar que haré lo que pienses que es lo correcto? Esto de las bombas fue cosa de magos oscuros...y uno de esos puede ser el que va tras de Alex...quizá hizo todo esto para sacarme de la jugada y dejarlo desprotegido. No me voy a quedar aquí sentado."

"Potter, no todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor." Le dijo ella groseramente "Yo también protejo a Alex."

"Bueno...puedo recordar a cierta pelirroja de 15 o 16 años cuyo mundo giraba alrededor mío..." le dijo él, acercando su boca a la de ella.

"Sí...una adolescente tonta y deslumbrada." Le dijo ella, alejándolo, con una sobre el pecho de él.

"No me quedaré aquí, Ginny, sin importar cuanto me lo pidas." Le dijo Harry. "Me siento bien, no me iría sino fuera así..."

Ginny bajó la cabeza reconociendo haber fracasado.

"Eres imposible..." le dijo ella apartándose de la puerta.

"Sí...somos tal para cual..." dijo él antes de salir de la habitación. Dejando a Ginny sumergida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Alix admiraba la enormidad y complejidad de Londres, estaba oscuro y las luces del Parlamento lo hacían ver como lo que era, una bellísima pieza arquitectónica gótica y su cercanía con el río Támesis sólo le daba un aire de dulce melancolía, resultado del nublado clima que muy a menudo estaba sobre la gran capital. Suspiró ¿ahora qué? No sabía porque pero Londres le resultaba tan familiar, ojala y pudiera saber si ella había vivido ahí y hacía cuanto...poder encontrar a su familia. Tenía algo de dinero pero sólo lo necesario como para vivir un tiempo en el hotel y debía conseguir trabajo rápidamente. Siguió caminando esperando encontrar un refugió a su paso, debajo del abrigo que la cubría llevaba ese pedazo de madera que aún no sabía que era, pero que de cierta forma y por alguna extraña razón le brindaba un sentimiento de seguridad. Pasó una mano por su cabello castaño enmarañado, detestaba su cabello, era quizá lo que menos le gustaba de su apariencia. Sin darse cuenta, la calle se iba quedando sola poco a poco y ella sintió un escalofrío llegarle muy dentro de la piel. Caminaba sin rumbo y lo sabía, pero era como si en aquel momento nada le importaba no cuando tantos sentimientos estaban alborotados dentro de su ser.

Ya era de noche, su primera noche en esa enorme ciudad, llego a un callejón, de esos barrios de Londres que llegan a ser poco agradables. Dos hombres la miraron y luego se miraron incrédulamente el uno al otro. Alix se asustó y se echó para atrás pero era muy tarde.

"No puede ser posible..." murmuró Crabbe dándole un codazo a Goyle.

"Lo sé..." balbuceó tontamente el último. "Creo que esto le parecerá muy interesante al nuevo señor oscuro. Arrinconaron a Alix contra el muro.

"¿Qué quieren de mi¿Dinero, acaso?" preguntó Alix temerosa.

"Una sangre sucia, que se supone debería estar muerta, el nuevo señor tenebroso estará muy contento de que nos hayamos asegurado que la labor se cumpliera."

"¿De qué demonios está usted hablando?" preguntó Alix temerosa empujándolo tratando de alejarlo de ella.

"No me digas que no lo recuerdas sangre sucia" le dijo uno de los hombres que la tomó por el cuello. Alix no supo como, no supo porque pero enseguida saco ese pedazo de madera y sin saber cómo ni porque los tomó por sorpresa, apuntándoles la varita y gritó.

"¡Stupefy!" gritó ella vio como uno de los hombres que estaban ante ella se sacudió y el otro la miró aturdido, no podía creer lo que había pasado pero aquel no era momento para reflexiones, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió correr lo más rápido que pudo, corrió por cuadras y cuadras hasta que estuvo segura de que los había perdido.

Se detuvo contra un muro en frente de una pensión, la cual no se veía muy cara y decidió que estaba bien. Se quedó pensando¿qué era lo que había pasado¿Había hecho magia? Volvió su mirada hacia la varita que aún llevaba en su mano derecha y la miró con algo de temor e incredulidad. Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba asustada, de hecho no podía estar más asustada. Decidió que quizá lo mejor en aquel momento era entrar a la pensión y meditar las cosas un poco.

Lentamente entró a la pensión muerta de cansancio y de miedo, seguro que no podría dormir esa noche. Lo único de lo que se había dado cuenta era de que fuera donde fuera de donde venía, la perseguían y estaba en peligro...la habían reconocido pero seguro no ningún amigo, sino empleados de la persona que deseaba encontrarla, pensó en las pesadillas, ese pelirrojo enfrentándose a esos extraños. Cerró los ojos, se miró al espejo, tendría que cambiar de apariencia, por lo menos hasta que descubriera que era lo que sucedía. ¿Quién podría quererla muerta? Quizá, su accidente había ocurrido mientras que ella intentaba escapar. ¿Podría ser eso posible¡Y por qué demonios podía hacer magia! Miró la varita con precaución, había algo que quería recordar pero no sabía que era. Tomó la varita, se sentía tan bien en sus manos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Se miró al espejo...quizá pintarse el cabello negro y cortarlo le ayudaría a cambiar su aspecto. Tendría que esconderse de quien quiera que la estaba buscando.

* * *

Después de tres días de la salida de Harry del hospital, y ya que este había comenzado a caminar y salir, la verdad era que Alex había optado por utilizar unos audífonos muggles, cortesía de su abuelo Weasley, ya que sus tutores, sus padrinos, estaban ambos más insoportables que nunca...tía Ginny se enojaba porque Harry era, según ella, un irresponsable, egocéntrico inmaduro que no la dejaba en paz ya que se la pasaba criticando su relación con el francés creído, uno de los tantos epítetos que le había puesto su tío Harry. Por otra parte, su padrino Harry celaba demasiado a su tía, que si coqueteaba mucho con el francés en la presencia, que si estaba poniendo un mal ejemplo, que si el francés no era para ella que si ella se estaba comportando como una loca histérica...Alex ya no aguantaba a ninguno de los dos y esperaba que pronto pudieran llegar a la tregua a la que habían llegado antes de la aparición del francésucho alzado.

Mientras la quincuagésima discusión se llevaba acabo, Alex no dejaba de preguntarse ¿por qué sus padrinos no aceptaban que los dos estaban locamente enamorados? Sí, era una idea cursi...pero con tal de que dejaran de pelear...

"Ya basta, Harry, por quincuagésima vez...déjame decirte que no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en MI relación con André¿Cómo puedo hacértelo entender? Consíguete tu propia relación y arruínala como sueles hacerlo, pero por piedad...aléjate de la mía... ¿cuándo vas a madurar?" le gritó Ginny enojada desde un lado de la sala.

"¡Yo soy el que tiene que madurar¡Que conveniente, Ginevra Molly Weasley! La que se está comportando como una niña caprichosa eres tu. Por mí, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje..." le dijo él enfadado

Alex enrolló la mirada, no sabía cuanto más iba a poder soportarlos. Bien se lo decían sus tíos Fred y George.

"_Alex...tus padrinos sólo necesitan un empujoncito, una bromita para animarse...que no ves que están loquitos uno por el otro." _

Pero Alex ya había perdido las esperanzas, no necesitaban un empujoncito...necesitaban que los moviera una grúa...porque de otra manera, solo iban a continuar discutiendo por tonterías. Intentó concentrarse en lo que leía, pero aún con los audífonos era totalmente inútil.

"Bien...de acuerdo ¿saben qué¡Estoy cansado de sus peleas!" gritó el pequeño que presenciaba la discusión.

"Tú...Tía Ginny, debes dejar de provocar a tío Harry y si quieres estar con el renacuajo francés tío Harry debe aceptarlo y tu debes dejar seguirle las peleas" le dijo Alex lanzando un largo suspiro dejando a Ginny con la boca abierta con ganas de decir algo, pero el pequeño tenía toda la razón.

"Y tu..." dijo viendo a Harry "tío Harry ¿por qué no aceptas de una buena vez que estás tremendamente celoso del renacuajo francés y le pides a tía Ginny que lo deje y salga contigo?"

"Yo..." comenzó Harry, pero no sabía que decir, miró a Ginny que tenía la misma expresión de asombro.

"Ustedes los adultos son tan complicados..." dijo el niño dignamente, antes de regresar a su libro y a su comida chatarra dejando a sus dos tutores sin palabras. Alex tomó sus cosas y fue a la cocina...en donde quizá sólo quizá...podría encontrar silencio.

"Eso estuvo mal..." dijo Ginny dejándose caer sobre el sofá. "¿Por qué no podemos dejar de pelear?" preguntó ella cansada.

"No lo sé, Ginny, aunque creo que tu novio tiene mucho que ver..." dijo él sentándose a su lado.

"Harry..." advirtió Ginny lanzando un suspiro.

"Sí ya sé...no debo meterme." Dijo él con el mismo cansancio que tenía la pelirroja.

"Somos unos malos padrinos..." dijo Ginny mirándolo con sus enormes ojos color chocolate.

"No lo digas, estoy preocupado por esto, ya llevamos meses haciendo esto y las cosas no parecen mejorar...desde...que salí del hospital."

"Lo sé"

Harry se quedó meditando, quizá lo que hacía falta era poner las cartas sobre la mesa y dejar los jueguitos para después. ¿Por qué no confesarle a Ginny qué estaba muerto de celos y que ése era el problema? Sacarlo de su pecho probablemente serviría.

"Ginny..." comenzó Harry pero en ese momento un sonido se escucho.

"Dime..."

"Shhh...¿no escuchaste algo?" preguntó Harry, su sexto sentido había despertado.

"No..." dijo Ginny permaneciendo callada aunque alcanzó a distinguir un pequeño sonido proveniente de arriba.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano, sin siquiera darse cuenta y con la otra mano sacó una varita.

"Proviene de arriba...de la recámara de Alex." Dijo Harry jalándola con él, detrás de él. Ginny también sacó la varita.

Cuando llegaron al frente de la puerta de Alex y el ruido proseguía. Ginny miró a Harry, quién asintió. Poniéndola detrás de su cuerpo con la varita preparada.

En menos de un parpadeo Harry abrió la puerta de golpe apuntando la varita.

"¡No te muevas...!" dijo Harry, sin embargo había algo muy raro en esa escena. No había nadie visible.

"¡Ay mira Harry! Es un perrito." Dijo Ginny, Harry de inmediato bajó la guardia, y bajó la mirada a un pequeño Yorkshire terrier café que brincoteaba feliz en el piso y Ginny lo tomó de inmediato.

"¡Baxter!" gritó Alex desde la escalera, oh oh...estaba en problemas...sus padrinos lo habían descubierto.

"ALEX!" gritaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"Más como...atrapado y descubierto, pequeño travieso, Diría yo." Corrigió Harry.

"Yo...yo..." comenzó Alex buscando excusas.

"Alex Ronald Weasley..." comenzó Ginny utilizando su segundo nombre, cosa que ya era mala señal. "¿De dónde salió este pequeño?" dijo Ginny haciendo alusión al pequeño cachorro que aún tenía en sus manos.

"Er...er...la verdad es que..." comenzó sin ver escapatoria alguna.

"Alex...contéstale a tu tía." Dijo Harry aparentando ser severo.

"Bien...me lo dieron mis tíos Fred y George..." dijo Alex resignado.

"¡Ja! Debí haberlo supuesto..." comenzó Ginny. "Alex si querías una mascota nos lo pudiste haber dicho."

"Pues no estaba seguro, además ustedes dos se la pasan peleando...¿a qué hora les puedo decir yo algo?" dijo Alex, utilizando el chantaje perfecto.

Sus padrinos suspiraron.

"¿Puede quedarse?" preguntó Alex inciertamente, mirándolos con carita triste.

Harry y Ginny se voltearon a ver mutuamente.

"Es adorable, Harry, yo creo que podría quedarse..." dijo Ginny.

"De acuerdo, pero...sólo Alex, si prometes hacerte responsable..." dijo Harry.

"Sí...! Haré lo que sea necesario."

"Bien en ese caso creo que se queda." Dijo Harry finalmente. Alex brincó feliz de la vida. Ginny le dio a Baxter su nueva mascota quien también lucía bastante contento.

Harry y Ginny se miraron mutuamente...café y verde...al mismo tiempo.

Alex también los miró con una sonrisa. ¿Cuándo se darían cuenta esos dos?

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO

FIN DE CAPI

BUENO Y?? KE OPINAN??? JAJAJA ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, SIENTO MUCHO SINO FUE TAN BUENO COMO OTROS, PERO HAY TANTAS COSAS QUE CONTAR...ADEMAS HERMIONE CADA VEZ SE ACERCA MÁS Y MÁS A LA VERDAD, NO SE PREOCUPEN SE REENCONTRARÁ CON EL PEKE DE ALEX MÁS PRONTO DE LO KE CREEN

EL PROXIMO CAPI...CLARO...LA CENA DE NOCHEBUENA Y NAVIDAD...Y MUCHOS CELOS...PERO QUIEN SABE...A LO MEJOR EL MILAGRO QUE PIDE ALEX SE HAGA REALIDAD XD jajajaja ya veremos :D

SUS REVIEWS SON HERMOSOSOS!!! QUISIERA APROVECHAR RAPIDISIMO PARA DARLES LAS GRACIAS A:

_**Jose Luis **_

_**R.Mink**_

_**Katalina **_

_**FabyDePotter **_

_**lunatipola**_

_**cuky as  
**_

_**X-Tina B.**_

_**zafiro potter**_

_**Hekte **_

_**ypotter**_

_**melih**_

_**carolagd**_

_**hermioneyron **_

PD...OJALA Y LOS REVIEWS C REPITAN...DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS...YA SABES...SOLO HAZ CLICK EN DND DICE REVIEW!!!

ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO


	8. Once Upon a December

Capitulo 7

**Once Upon A December**

Ginny estaba disfrutando de su día libre, viendo a Alex jugando en la sala, puesto que afuera estaba muy frío, con su más reciente adquisición un perrito Yorkshire terrier, al cual había nombrado Baxter.

Ginny sonrió al ver a Alex jugando con Baxter, quizá había sido una buena decisión dejarlo quedarse.

"Lo que sea por tus pensamientos..." dijo alguien detrás de ella. Ginny se volvió y sonrió al encontrarse con su guapo novio.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó ella, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

"Recordé que hoy era tu día libre, y me dije... ¿por qué no ir a ver a mi hermosa novia?" le dijo y la hizo reir.

"Adulador..." le dijo ella y él sólo sonrió.

"¿Y ese cachorro?" preguntó viendo a Alex jugar.

"Cortesía de los gemelos..." sonrió Ginny "lo mantuvo escondido por una semana."

"Ya veo."

"Alex...ven a saludar..." le gritó Ginny a Alex para que la escuchara. Alex volvió sus vivarachos ojos azules hacia ellos y se mostró bastante disgustado ante la aparición, pero por las miradas que le lanzaba su tía...prefería portarse bien.

"Hola Alex. ¿Cómo estás? Mira lo que te traje..." le dijo André, sabía que para seguir en la vida de su querida pelirroja tendría que ganarse a Alex.

Alex vio de mala gana el libro que le traía...pero la mirada de su tía Ginny lo hizo tomarlo y fingir una sonrisa.

"Gracias..." dijo Alex entre dientes, con el libro aún en la mano. "Tía Ginny...¿ya nos vamos?" preguntó el pequeño insistentemente.

"Pues en realidad pensaba que fuéramos en la tarde pero..."

"Pero tía Ginny...son las compras de Navidad..." le insistió jalándola del suéter. La verdad era que Alex quería sacar a su tía de Ginny de ahí lo más rápido posible, detestaba que estuviera con ese tipejo. Uy, la que le daría a su padrino si se enterara...no, no, lo mejor era evitarse problemas

"Er...de acuerdo...ve por tu chamarra." Le dijo con una media sonrisa. Alex subió corriendo las escaleras. "Lo siento, André. Te veré pasado mañana en la Madriguera...por supuesto estás invitado..." le dijo ella.

"De acuerdo, cielo." Le dijo apunto de darle un beso pero justo cuando estaba a centímetros de ella, Alex bajó corriendo.

"¿Ya nos vamos?" dijo Alex en voz alta. Ginny se echó para atrás y sonrió a manera de disculpa.

"Sí, cariño." Respondió ella.

"Lo lamento, amor, te veré en Nochebuena. ¿de acuerdo?" le dijo Ginny al ver que su novio estaba algo molesto.

"De acuerdo..."

-----------------

Alix no lo podía creer, juraba que se había golpeado la cabeza. Dios tenía que estar soñando de ¿qué otra forma podría estar en el lugar en el que estaba? Miró a su alrededor, era un pueblo tan pintoresco, estaba repleto de tiendas y la gente paseaba tan alegre. A su alrededor veía toda clase de cosas "mágicas"¿de qué otra manera se les podía llamar? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, si aún no estaba segura...ahora estaba convencida. Era una bruja. Se pasó por los dedos su ahora lacio y corto cabello negro, un buen disfraz que había conseguido para que no la reconociera, puesto que estaba segura de que la buscaban. Todo aquello era tan confuso.

Pasó por una tienda que estaba completamente repleta, en su cabeza pasaban una sucesión de imágenes y tenía migraña, era al parecer una tienda muy popular pasó y vio que se trataba de una tienda llamada _Zonko_ y luego por las _Tres Escobas._ Algo en el ambiente le produjo una horrible jaqueca, no sabía que era pero eran espasmos de migraña que no cedían, ni siquiera sabía como regresar a casa. Recordaba tan pocas cosas acerca de la magia, acerca de _ser _bruja que no sabía como retomar aquella vida y aquellos dolores de cabeza la obligaban a recordar. Sabía que eventualmente recordaría todo y que eventualmente regresaría a su vida, una vida que parecía estar en riesgo y amenzada por lo que parecían ser magos malos. Su amnesia era temporal, todos los doctores lo habían dicho y que bastaba con tratar de recordar y rodearse de cosas familiares y ahora que lo estaba haciendo las memorias comenzaban a circular en su cabeza. Pasó por una tienda que se veía rodeada por chicos y grandes y tenía enormes letras que decían _Honeydukes _era una tienda de una cantidad inimaginable de dulces. Su corazón se detuvo por unos momentos a ver a un pequeño niño parado en la vitrina de la tienda, 7 u 8 años, y cabello castaño...pero no era su aspecto lo que la hizo impactarse, sino su enorme parecido con el niño que aparecía en sus sueños. Aquello tenía que significar algo, no sabía qué ni cómo pero estaba apunto de descubrir algo acerca de su pasado.

"¡Alex!" escuchó a alguien gritarle al niño, y vio a una mujer pelirroja, más o menos de su edad acercarse al niño, cargando bolsas. Tomó al niño de la mano. Alix decidió que era ahora o nunca, tendría que seguirlos quizá...sólo quizá...descubriría algo.

----------

"Por favor, Alex, ten cuidado. No te me desaparezcas así...la próxima vez avísame si vas algún lado." Le dijo Ginny, tomando aire, Alex le sacaba cada susto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alex curiosamente. Ginny meditó mentalmente y dejó salir un suspiro. ¿Qué le iba a decir¿Qué había una fuerza maligna que lo buscaba para tornarlo al lado oscuro? No...Esa no era una respuesta apropiada para alguien de 7 años.

"Pues...porque Hogsmeade es muy grande y te podrías perder." Le dijo Ginny no muy convencida de la respuesta, a ella a esa edad la dejaban andar por doquier en Hogsmeade.

Alex enrolló la mirada. "Tía Ginny, solía venir con mamá y papá muy seguido...conozco el lugar de memoria. ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?"

"Ah..no le des importancia...sólo yo siendo tu sobre protectora tía...jaja." le dijo Ginny riendo, tratando de quitarle la curiosidad, vaya que ese niño era igual de astuto y listo que su madre.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Alex alzando una ceja, quitándole a su tía una bolsa de las muchas que cargaba.

"Por supuesto. Ahora... ¿qué regalo de navidad nos hace falta?" preguntó Ginny.

"Mmm...el de mis abuelos!" dijo Alex. Ginny sonrió.

"De acuerdo, entonces busquemos algo adecuado."

Caminaron hacia la parte poco frecuentada de Hogsmeade, puesto que ya habían recorrido casi todo buscando los regalos que faltaban. Ginny miró a sus alrededores, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y esa parte de Hogsmeade no le encantaba, mucho menos en tal situación. Tomó a Alex de la mano.

"Creo que llevaremos la vajilla mágica que vimos para tu abuela y...alguna cosa muggle para tu abuelo." Dijo Ginny jalándolo.

"Pero si aún hay más tiendas hacia los callejones de allá."

"Pero ninguna interesante, cariño."

"Bien..." suspiró Alex, cediendo poco a poco.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el presentimiento de Ginny no era erróneo. Sintió a alguien tomarla por atrás, intentó sacar la varita pero había sido muy tarde.

"¡Alex¡Corre!" le gritó Ginny. Alex miró a su alrededor, pidiendo ayuda, pensó en la magia, pero no podía concentrarse cuando tres hombres los estaban acorralando.

Su tía trataba de liberarse, pero la varita se le había caído al piso y el hombre la tenía fuertemente sujetada.

De pronto, justo cuando estaban apunto de atrapar a Alex, una mujer delgada se paró detrás del hombre que tenía a Ginny, y desde lo lejos lo derribó, Alex miró como una luz roja lo derribó, lo que a Ginny le dio el pretexto perfecto para tomar la varita, batiéndose en duelo con otro de los hombres, mientras que le tercero corría tras Alex.

"¡Ocúltate, Alex!" le gritó Ginny, que en ese momento cayó por unos segundos recibiendo una cortada en el brazo. "¡Te vas a arrepentir de eso!" sin pensárselo de nuevo le lanzó un hechizo mocomurciélagos, sacándolo del juego por unos momentos. Volvió la mirada buscando a Alex y lo distinguió corriendo a lo lejos, intentando escabullirse de un mortífago. El mortífago al que había atacado la tomó de nuevo por la espalda, pero ella lo golpeó en las costillas y logró zafarse, lanzándole un hechizo _Confundus,_

"**Incarcerous" dijo ella** logrando conjurar una soga para atarlo a él y al mortífago que aún yacía en el piso. Miró a lo lejos buscando a Alex y debatiéndose entre ir corriendo a buscarlo y qué hacer con los otros dos...¿dónde estaba Harry cuando tanto lo necesitaba?

--------------

Alex corría todo lo que le era posible, mientras que el atacante le pisaba los talones. Pasó por un callejón y sintió que alguien lo jaló hacia dentro ocultándose tras un enorme bote de basura en un oscuro rincón.

"Tranquilo, no te haré daño." Murmuró una voz que lo hizo brincar de la emoción, miró a la dueña de esa voz, era una mujer con cabello corto y negro no podía verle el rostro, pero sino fuera por su cabello estaría seguro de que se trataba de su madre, sin embargo un sentimiento de vacío en el pecho lo hizo recordar que su madre estaba muerta. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó la mujer en voz baja, la oscuridad no le permitía a Alex reconocerla.

"Alex Weasley." Alix sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

"Tranquilo Alex, te llevaré con tu madre enseguida." Dijo refiriéndose a Ginny. "Sólo tenemos que esperar a que el hombre que te seguía se marche"

"Ella no es mi ma-"

"Shh...silencio..." murmuró la mujer, puesto que el hombre se había acercado de nuevo. Echó un vistazo al callejón, abrió el bote de basura pensando que el pequeño niño se podría haber escondido ahí pero se había equivocado. La respiración de Alix y de Alex era agitada y sus corazones palpitaban con rapidez. Alix, tenía una fuerte migraña en esos momentos que no parecía ceder.

"Creo que ya se ha ido..." dijo Alix pasados unos minutos "Ve hacia el pueblo, tu madre debe estarte buscando." Dijo ella, tapándose el rostro con su capa. Alex frunció el entrecejo.

"Es mi tía Ginny...¿Cuál es tu nombre?" le preguntó el pequeño curioso. La extraña lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia afuera del callejón. A lo lejos Alex distinguió a una cabellera rojiza, que volaba con el viento, y a toda una caballería...lo que parecía ser un grupo de aurores.

"Eso no importa, Alex. Ve hacia tu tía, te vigilaré desde aquí. Por favor, cuídate." Había algo en la voz de la mujer que hizo que el corazón de Alex palpitara con fuerza, pero como la mujer traía cubierta la cara le era imposible a Alex reconocerla. La mujer se volteó. "Ve ahora."

Alex caminó hacia el pueblo, seguro su tía Ginny debía estar muy preocupada. 1

----------

"Por Merlín, Harry, fue todo culpa mía..." dijo Ginny, gruesas lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos color chocolate pero ella se controlaba Había pedido ayuda y en unos minutos todo un equipo de aurores se encontraba ahí, que por supuesto comandaba Harry.

"Tranquila, Ginny, no se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra, tiene que aparecer." Le dijo Harry, y sin pensarlo dos veces la había abrazado fuertemente.

"No comprendes, que tal si el hombre que lo seguía lo atrapó...¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara esto? Si algo le ocurre nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar." Sollozó la pelirroja. Harry la forzó a mirarlo.

"No le va a ocurrir nada, lo están buscando, todos son buenos. Lo van a encontrar." Le dijo con seguridad. Ella se aferró a él y lo miró a los ojos había tanto aprecio y comprensión y preocupación en ellos que creyó que en cualquier momento se iba a derretir. Ginny se acercó más a él y Harry no sabía como tomar esa cercanía, quería besarla, hacerla sentir mejor, cuando...

"¡EWW¡Consíganse un hotel...!" dijo Alex bastante molesto ante la demostración de afecto no aceptado. Los rostros de Ginny y Harry ambos, retomaron el color y ambos corrieron a abrazarlo.

Ginny lo llenó de besos y abrazos y Harry sonrió, retirando a todos los aurores del lugar, junto con dos de los hombres que habían ido a atacar, los dos que Ginny había atado.

"Tía Ginny...basta...basta...demasiados besos...ahí está tío Harry...no es a mí...ya." se quejó el pequeño de tanto beso.

"Ginny, creo que lo vas a asfixiar." Le dijo Harry riendo. Ginny lo soltó y el pequeño sonrió a ambos. "Me alegro que estés bien, Alex. Nos diste un buen susto esta vez." Le dijo Harry despeinándolo.

"Nah... estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse. Todo gracias a esa bonita mujer." Le dijo Alex.

Ginny y Harry fruncieron el entrecejo.

"¿Qué mujer?" preguntó Harry. Ginny miró a Alex como comprendiendo.

"¿La qué le lanzó el maleficio al hombre que me tenía aprisionada?" le preguntó Ginny. Alex asintió.

"Ella me ayudó a esconderme, sino hubiera sido por ella, me hubieran alcanzado." Dijo el pequeño.

"¿Le preguntaste su nombre?" preguntó Harry.

"Lo hice pero no me lo quiso decir. Tampoco quiso venir, dijo que me observaría desde donde estábamos para asegurarse de que llegara bien."

Los tres voltearon instintivamente desde la dirección de donde había llegado Alex. Pero la mujer ya se había ido.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más Harry los abrazó a los dos.

"Bueno me alegro que los dos estén bien. ¿Será que no los podré dejar fuera de mi vista de nuevo?" preguntó Harry.

"Oye...yo pude derribar a uno de los tres...y até a dos..." le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Sí, Weasley, muy impresionante...seguro lo hiciste con tu infame moco-murciélago." Le dijo Harry sonriendo.

"Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren." Replicó ella.

"Vamos a casa, ambos necesitan un chocolate caliente." Les dijo Harry.

"Ouch..." se quejó Alex, Harry bajó la mirada y vio que Alex tenía una cortada en la pierna.

"Creo que dejaremos el chocolate para más al rato." Dijo Harry. "Vamos a llevarte con tu abuela para que te cure eso primero."

--------------------

Alix miró a su alrededor, esa casa le era tan familiar, además lo extraordinario fue que pudo entrar en ella sin problema alguno, pudo deshacer los encantamientos...era como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Su corazón palpitó al percibir la esencia de la casa, tan...familiar...miró el arbolito de navidad y con sus delicados dedos recorrió una de las esferas viéndose reflejada en ella. _Una vez en diciembre..._

Subió las escaleras, deslizándose por un pasillo, llegó a una mesita que estaba pegada al muro. Su corazón se detuvo al ver la fotografía que estaba ahí, era ella el día de su boda...ahí estaba aquel hombre, el que veía en cada sueño que se le presentaba. Y junto a la fotografía había un cofrecito, lo tocó con sus dedos, recorriendo sus grabados sorprendiéndose cuando se abrió, saliendo una hermosa bailarina cantando una canción.

_Esta vez, puedo ver  
Los recuerdos me envuelven,  
La canción, qué escuché  
Una vez en Diciembre._

_Me adoraban con fervor,  
Cómo extraño sentir amor,  
Quién gozaba al bailar,  
Un vals, inmemorial._

_Lejos fue tiempo atras  
poco a poco se pierde  
lo que amé de verdad  
mas conservo en mi mente  
la canción que escuché  
una vez en diciembre_

(Thalía, de la película "Anastasia)

(N/a: Si alguien quiere escuchar la canción...está en youtube, se llama "Once upon a december" version mexicana.)

Alix dejó que varias lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, recuerdos silenciosos que circulaban rápidamente por su cabeza y por su memoria.

De pronto alguien entró a la casa.

"¿Te sientes mejor Alex?" preguntó Ginny amorosamente.

"Sí...ahora si quiero mi chocolate caliente."

Era como si algo hubiera hecho clic en la cabeza de Alix, desapareciendo de la casa.

----------

Hermione Weasley lloraba silenciosamente en el cementerio. Había recordado todo, absolutamente todo. Y justo después de lo que había ocurrido se había aparecido en el cementerio, junto a la tumba de Ron. La acarició con dulzura.

"Ron...¿cómo pude tan siquiera olvidarte?" gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Junto a la tumba de Ron estaba su supuesta tumba. Al parecer, la proyección astral que Ron había hecho había durado lo suficiente como para que supuestamente la enterraran, la sorpresa que se llevarían si abrieran esa tumba. "Dios mío¿cómo voy a arreglar todo esto?" se preguntó ella. Aún llevaba el cabello negro y corto, gracias a eso su hijo no la había reconocido. ¿Qué le iba a decir¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Sin duda alguna Harry y Ginny habían cumplido con lo que decía el testamento, por mucho que les hubiera pesado. Los había mirado a lo lejos, abrazando a Alex, como deseaba ir con ellos en aquellos momentos y abrazarlos y contarles toda la verdad, pero no lo había hecho porque aún estaba demasiado confundida y los recuerdos apenas comenzaban a regresar. Se tapó el rostro con la gruesa capa negra, y siguió llorando mirando la tumba de Ron. ¿Qué haría ahora¿Regresar? Además Alex se veía tan bien con sus tíos...el regreso de su madre supuestamente muerta lo podría alterar demasiado. Ella no se imaginaba lo que era perder a sus dos padres y luego encontrar que su madre siempre si está viva. Además había otra cosa...ella quería encontrar a quienes hubieran hecho aquello, a quienes habían separado a su familia y no iba a descansar hasta lograrlo. Miró la tumba de Ron y se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazándola, llorando desconsoladamente, jamás había sido fuerte y en aquellos momentos no se consideraba apta para intentarlo, mientras Ginny rara vez derramaba lágrimas, ella, Hermione, era toda una magdalena, en aquellos momentos no podría contenerlas. Había decido que hacer, se mantendría oculta, observando de cerca a su hijo, cuidándolo de lejos, tal y como lo había hecho hoy, buscando a los culpables...lo lograría. Y cuando el momento llegara se acercaría a Harry y a Ginny para decirles la verdad. Echó una última mirada a la tumba de Ron y decidió que era hora de sacarle provecho a un poder que poseía y que no había considerado usar. Hermione era una animaga, nunca había utilizado su poder puesto que lo consideraba algo ilegal puesto que no estaba registrada, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba lo ameritaba. En tan sólo unos segundos se convirtió en un gato color castaño azabache con ojos avellana.

-----------

"¡SON UNA BOLA DE INEPTOS¡CRUCIO!" dijo el hombre escalofriante, vestido con la capa negra. El sirviente se azotó con dolor. "Los envié tras una mujer y un niño... ¿qué tan difícil era? ESTO ES INCREIBLE! TRES HOMBRES DERROTADOS POR UNA TRAIDORA DE SANGRE Y UN NIÑO DE 7 AÑOS!

"Señor...por favor...había alguien más, no logré distinguir a la otra persona...pero nos tomaron por sorpresa." Le dijo el otro después de haber recibido la tortura.

-----------

Ginny tembló un poco, no sabía si era del frío o de lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Recién habían acostado a Alex y ahora ella estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, tomando chocolate caliente, mientras Harry releía papeles sobre la mesa del comedor, y de vez en cuando la miraba preocupado.

La mirada de la pelirroja estaba completamente perdida en el fuego y sus ojos contenían lágrimas que no habían sido derrochadas.

"Gin ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Harry atreviéndose a romper el incómodo silencio. Ginny sonrió tristemente, cómo podía estar bien después de lo que había ocurrido, casi atrapan a Alex y todo fue culpa suya. "No, no lo fue...no fue tu culpa." Le dijo Harry como interpretando su silencio.

"Sí lo fue Harry, si hubieras ido tu con nosotros eso nunca hubiera pasado..." dijo ella, no atreviéndose a mirarlo, su ojos estaban perdidos en el fuego.

"Eso es sólo porque quien quiera que haya ordenado el ataque no es más que un maldito cobarde. Perdóname, Ginny, pero no hay manera en la que tu sola hubieras podido contra 3 mortífagos, o como sea que se llamen ahora. No fue una pelea limpia y sin importar la grandiosa bruja que seas...es obvio que ellos tenían la de ganar." Le dijo Harry tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, había que se justos y había que ser realistas.

"El que no comprende eres tu, Harry." Esta vez ella se había levantado y lo miraba con ferocidad y con pasión contenida. "Escúchame tú a mi. Nunca me había sentido tan...impotente como hoy, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así. Y yo..estaba pensando que quizá...esto no ha sido una buena idea después de todo..." le dijo ella.

"¿A qué parte te refieres?" le preguntó Harry, esta vez se había puesto de pie junto con ella mirándola desafiantemente.

"Esto no tiene absolutamente nada que ver ni contigo ni conmigo...se trata estrictamente de Alex." Le dijo Ginny volviéndose a sentar. Esta vez Harry caminó hacia ella y se sentó justo en frente. Se miraron mutuamente. "Hablemos en serio..."

"Te escucho, Ginny."

"Quiero que pienses bien esto y por favor no te enfades." Le dijo tomando un largo suspiro. Esto no sería fácil. "Amo a Alex con todo el corazón y se que también lo haces. Ese niño es maravilloso, es más listo que su madre y ni que se diga...será mucho más fuerte que Ron, tenemos un sobrino muy especial y esa es su cruz también, esa es la única razón por la que lo persiguen. Y creo que tu y yo no estamos haciendo un buen trabajo protegiéndolo...si esa extraña no se hubiera presentado...probablemente, en estos momentos tendrían capturado a Alex. ¿No te das cuenta? No sabemos como ser padres, y mucho menos como protegerlo...creo, Harry, que lo mejor para Alex es ir al internado."

"Tienes que haber perdido la cabeza, mírame Ginny. Un internado no es la respuesta, se que estás asustada, pero te prometo que podemos sacar esto adelante. Ya puse toda clase de hechizos para que nadie entre a la casa, ningún intruso, es un hechizo tan confiable como el que usó Dumbledore en Hogwarts." Dijo Harry y Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Aún así lograron entrar...¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Si estas personas...se proponen entrar lo harán Harry..." le dijo ella, su temperamento comenzando a obtener lo mejor de ella.

"Entonces hagamos un fidelius...escondámonos." dijo Harry trtando de encontrar la mejor opción.

"¿Un encantamiento fidelius? Eso jamás funcionará, Harry. Las únicas personas a las que yo les hubiera confiado esto hubieran sido Ron y Hermione y ambos están muertos." Le dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia.

Harry lanzó un suspiro.

"Escucha, Harry. El testamento decía que podría ser cualquier internado...podríamos mandarlo a uno muggle, en otro país...en América, en donde no haya posibilidad de que lo encuentren." Le dijo Ginny tratando de convencerlo.

"No puedo creer que hables así. Dime algo, Ginny, no será que lo que quieres es recuperar tu vida y regresar a Francia...y Alex es sólo un estorbo en tu camino." Le dijo él, enfadado, ganándose un intento de bofetada por parte de ella, pero él la sostuvo de la muñeca. "¿La verdad duele?"

"Mira Potter...esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ni contigo, simplemente que pienso en lo que podría pasar si atrapan a Alex y eso me asusta...no sólo por él, sino por el mundo entero también. Es un niño que llegará a ser demasiado poderoso, puede ser tan ventajoso como una enorme fuerza maligna. ¿No lo comprendes? Si lo atrapan sea acabó..." estaba respirando agitadamente, su rostro repleto de color.

"No me vengas con eso...no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo, porque puede que esto acabe en algo no muy bueno. Así que por favor, saca esas tonterías de tu cabeza." Le dijo recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa. Ginny entendió el mensaje y decidió irse a su recámara, para dejarle a Harry el sofá, como de costumbre.

Ginny miró su reloj, era de madrugada, las dos de la mañana. Se puso de pie y muy despacio tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma con tinta.

_Lamento mucho tener que irme de esta forma, pero es la única manera de que las cosas se arreglen de la mejor manera. Se que estarás enfadado pero ya no importa, por favor dile a Alex que lo amo, a pesar de todo. _

_Ginny. _

Sacó una maleta y comenzó a empacar silenciosamente, iría a Paris, regresaría a su vida y Harry estaría forzado a actuar como ella quería, llevaría a Alex a un internado en donde estaría más seguro que con ellos. Se abrazó a si misma, hacía mucho frío y estaba asustada, no sabía si era lo correcto, pero ella creía que era lo mejor. De pronto una fría voz la interrumpió.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Ginny?" le dijo Harry duramente sorprendiéndola empacando y escribiendo una nota. La tomó por fuerza del brazo dándole la vuelta para encararla.

"Suéltame...me lastimas..." le dijo ella entre dientes.

"No, hasta que me digas qué es todo esto." Dijo haciendo ademán a la valija que estaba en la cama a medio hacer.

"¿No es lo suficiente claro? Me voy, Harry, se termino." Le dijo Ginny. "No puedo más con esta carga, Alex estuvo cerca de ser raptado, a ti ya no te soporto...no puedo, perdóname pero no puedo. Alex estará mejor en un internado que con nosotros. ¿No te das cuenta? Jamás podremos cumplir con esto...no puedo estar cerca de ti...ya no quiero estarlo." Le dijo Ginny. Harry se acercó a ella, aún teniéndola por el brazo aunque la fuerza con la que la había tomado había disminuido.

"No hagas esto...no te rindas, no les falles a Ron y a Hermione, no me falles a mí...no le falles a Alex..." le dijo él con suavidad, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Las lágrimas ya habían inundado los ojos de la pelirroja.

"Ya fallé, Harry...quiero irme...quiero mi vida de vuelta, quiero irme a París...quiero a André...ya no puedo con esto..." la mención de André pareció hacer que Harry se enfureciera. La soltó bruscamente por el brazo hacia la cama, pero Ginny no calló sino que lo siguió encarando.

"¿Quién eres? Tu no eres _mi _Ginny, mi Ginny jamás se hubiera dado por vencida, jamás hubiera abandonado a su sobrino...a alguien de su sangre, por correr a París con esa caricatura de hombre, mi Ginny solía ser valiente, solía poner a la gente que amaba antes que a ella misma y su familia era lo más importante para ella. ¿En qué clase de persona te has convertido? Vas a salir corriendo, como una cobarde, como una rata...dejando a ese niño que confía en ti, no eres más que eso...una cobarde. Bien, Ginny Weasley, entonces te quiero fuera de mi vida y de la de Alex, no quiero que te le acerques nunca más ¿me oyes?" le dijo severamente por lo que se ganó una fuerte bofetada de la pelirroja quien ahora tenía una fuerte mirada de rabia y de odio.

"Tu Harry Potter, no logras llamarme cobarde y quedarte tan tranquilo me oyes...te odio...te odio..." le dio golpes en el pecho que a él parecían no hacerle nada, lo que sólo la hacía rabiar aún más, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y pronto se convertirían en sollozos. Harry la arrinconó en la pared, mirándola fijamente.

"A mi no me vas a conmover con tus lágrimas Ginny..."

"Tu no te conmueves con nada... y dices que fui yo la que cambié...no Harry, fuiste tú quien cambió y quién me convirtió en esta persona cuando me echaste de tu lado..." le dijo ella aún enojada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Por favor Ginny, lo que pasó hace años fue culpa tuya...fuiste tú quien no me esperó..." le dijo con dolor, la pelirroja había tocado un punto débil.

-------------FIN DE CAPI-----

Oo OH GOD!!! K TL GENTE LINDA K LEE ESTE FIC EH?? LES GUSTO EL CAPI??? SI BUENO, PARA K YA NO SE DESESPEREN MUCHO YA CASI H Y G C KEDAN JUNTOS! YUPPI NO? JAJAJAJAJA ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHOO ...MI UNICO PROB ES K AHORAYA NO C COMO SEGUIR EL FIC...BNO SI C...PRO NO C COMO ESCRIBIRLO...N FIN YA C VERÁ

DEJENME REVIEWS!!!! Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS K YA HAN DEJADO! LES MANDO MUCHISISIMOS BESOS


	9. All I want for Christmas is you

_Capitulo 8_

_**All I want for Christmas is you **_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true, baby all I want for christmas is you  
I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking, way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
baby all I want for christmas is you, babe baby.  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow (oh i wont even wish for snow)  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for St Nick  
Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play  
Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holdin' on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
oh baby all I want for christmas is you, oh baby  
Oh how the lights are shining surrounding everywhere (surrounding everywhere)  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin'  
Oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you bring back my baby to me?_

"Así que ahora dices que fue culpa mía...eres un cínico. ¿Por qué demonios...?" comenzó ella pero él la interrumpió.

"No me interesa, Ginny...si te quieres largar a París no me dejes detenerte, sólo que no te vuelvas a parar por aquí. ¿me entendiste?" le dijo él furiosamente, antes de azotar la puerta tras de él. Ginny derramó un par de lágrimas. ¿qué le había hecho ella a él? En algo tenía razón...ella se sentía como una cobarde¿dónde quedaba el amor que profesaba por su familia? Pensaba ella. Aventó la maleta malhecha al suelo y salió de la recámara dispuesta a aclarar las cosas con ese imbécil. Salió de la recámara y se asomó a la sala, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá como de costumbre, sus ojos verdes intensos, mirando el fuego. Harry la miró, iluminada por el fuego, en frente de él, ignorándola por unos segundos, miró su rostro, sus ojos cafés color chocolate iluminados por las lágrimas o por el fuego...su cabello pelirrojo que colgaba en delicadas ondas en su espalda, que brillaba con el fuego de la chimenea. Sintió con algo de irritación lo que ella ejercía sobre él, siempre le había parecido tan hermosa, podría pasar toda la noche contemplándola pero siempre...siempre había ese pequeño dolor en el pecho al verla, siempre desde que la había vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de ese penoso sentimiento¿Por qué a pesar de todo no podía odiarla? Estaba furioso¿por qué demonios tenía que se tan hermosa? No quería hablar con ella...ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle. Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir a dormir al cuarto de Alex, ya no quería saber nada...si ella se iba a ir a París, él no la detendría.

"¿Ahora eres tu quien huye?" le dijo ella "Como si me tuvieras miedo..." observó como Harry apretó los puños, y se tensó deteniéndose, se volvió a ella, y vio furia en sus ojos.

"¿Miedo yo¿de alguien como tu? No Ginny…no sueñes." Le dijo él ahora estando frente a ella. "Es sólo que todo lo que tenía que decirte ya lo está dicho...no me interesa nada más. No quiero tenerte cerca, eso es todo. Además creo que tu tenías prisa..." esperaba que sus palabras la hubieran lastimado lo suficiente, estaba tan enojado, y la verdad era que Ginny había sentido algo de tristeza y melancolía al escuchar sus palabras.

"Tienes toda la razón, no se que hago aquí intentando llevar una conversación civilizada contigo...vete al diablo, yo tampoco te quiero cerca de mi." Le dijo antes de volverse, pero él la había tomado del brazo con fuerza.

"Quítame las manos de encima." Le comandó ella fríamente, mirándolo desafiantemente.

"¿Por qué, Gin? Antes solía gustarte que te tocara." Le dijo molestándola. Ambos furiosos el uno con el otro. ¿Por qué ella actuaba tan dignamente? Ella había sido la que lo había lastimado y era la que actuaba como si ella hubiera sido la dolida. La jaló aún más hacia él.

"Te dije, no te quiero cerca...me lastimas." Le dijo ella apretando los dientes.

"Eres bien correspondida, Ginny." Le dijo con frialdad. La miró a los ojos, y no supo porqué, quizá era la ira, pero la veía tremendamente hermosa. La atracción era irresistible pero la furia era indomable. Se besaron, sin saber quien había comenzado, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, y él la atrajo más hacia si mismo. Ginny no podía detenerse, como lo aborrecía, pero a al vez como amaba la sensación que le provocaba, sólo él podía hacerla enojar tanto como para querer besarlo de esa manera tan desmedida. Los pensamientos de Harry eran bastante similares. La aprisionó contra la pared, tocándola y comenzando a besarle el cuello provocando que ella hiciera sonidos de satisfacción.

"Dime que me quieres..." le murmuró él.

"Harry...si..." murmuró ella sin aire, cuando sus labios encontraron los de él de nuevo.

"¿Así les mientes a todos?" le preguntó él con voz fría en el oído que hizo que ella se sobresaltara, apartándose de él pero el la seguía apretando contra la pared y vio que su comentario había logrado poner lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

"Soy una estúpida por caer en tus juegos. Suéltame...te odio...te aborrezco." Le dijo ella disgustada rehusándose a dejar las lágrimas fluir.

"Bueno, amor, tienes una manera algo contradictoria de mostrarla." Dijo él con burla.

"No eres más que un imbécil¿por qué me lastimas y me agredes, tanto?" le recriminó ella.

"Tu me convertiste en esto que soy ahora, amor." Le dijo él mirándola con ferocidad, aún sosteniéndola.

"Deja de llamarme así." Le dijo ella furiosa, intentando golpearlo en el pecho. Harry le agarró las muñecas con fuerza.

"No creí que te molestara, amor." Ella logró zafarse e intentó golpearlo pero él a detuvo de la muñeca de nuevo. "No te atrevas Ginny..."

"¿por qué me haces esto? Alguna vez me quisiste...¿por qué ahora me lastimas tanto?" le dijo ella, había dejado de luchar y lo miraba con tristeza.

"Tuve una excelente maestra, una que me juró...me prometió que esperaría...pero todo eso eran palabras tiradas al viento. Quiero que veas lo que se siente que te lastimen, tanto como tu me lastimaste a mi." Le gritó él, mirándola con desprecio.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Harry?" le preguntó ella con desesperación. "Fuiste tu quien me dejó a mi...fuiste tu quien me humilló, quien rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos. Yo te amaba." Le gritó ella.

"No seas cínica, Ginny. Yo tenía que irme...lo sabías..." le dijo él agarrándola con más fuerza. No podía creer el cinismo de esa mujer. Quería irse, no podía soportar viéndola, quizá lo mejor era que ella se largara a París toda esa pesadilla terminaría. "¿Por qué no me esperaste, Ginny.?" Le recriminó el. "Te quería con toda el alma." La soltó y ella se pegó contra la pared. "¿Qué te costaba esperar un poco, por mi?"

"¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO? TE ESPERÉ Y LO HUBIERA HECHO MI VIDA ENTERA SI HUBIERA SIDO NECESARIO, HARRY. TE AMABA, FUISTE TU EL QUE NI SIQUIERA REGRESÓ CUANDO TERMINASTE CON VOLDEMORT...ME ENVIASTE ESA CARTA HORRIBLE EN DONDE ME DECIAS QUE NO QUERIAS SABER DE MI...Y DESPUÉS REGRESASTE CON UN MONTON DE MUJERES BESANDO EL SUELO POR EL QUE PISABAS..." le gritó ella a la cara.

"NO SEAS MENTIROSA." Le gritó él, zarandeándola por los hombros. "TE VI BESÁNDOTE CON DEAN EN PUBLICO EN HOGSMEADE." Le dijo él con furia.

"Sólo hice lo que pediste que hiciera...en esa carta que escribiste...dijiste que querías disfrutar de tu gloria, que no querías ataduras...dijiste que estabas vivo y que regresarías pronto pero que yo no esperara nada...y así fue...cuando regresaste incluso te pedi que lo intentáramos y no quisiste...no puedes culparme por intentar iniciar algo de nuevo, intentar sacarte de mi corazón."

"¿DE QUÉ CARTA ESTÁS HABLANDO"? le gritó él con confusión. Ginny lo miró, lágrimas de desesperación e impotencia cayendo por sus ojos cafés. "Yo no escribí nada, absolutamente nada. Si te ignoré cuando volví es porque tu salías con otro...porque no habías respetado nuestro juramento."

"Si salí con Dean fue porque tu me escribiste diciendo que querías tiempo...que querías que nos separáramos..." le dijo ella. Sus ojos se hundieron en los de él y por un momento...era como si todo fuera claro. Ella se zafó de sus manos y fue corriendo a su habitación. Harry salió corriendo tras ella y la vio revolviendo cosas en su viejo baúl. Sacó un viejo pedazo de pergamino, y se lo dio. Harry lo miró no creyendo lo que decía...estaba muy confundido.

Ginny...estoy cerca de lograr mi cometido pero no lo divulgues aún, no puedo darte más detalles. La verdad es que escribo porque no creo volver pronto, creo que no es justo que sigamos con una mentira...yo ya no te quiero, lo siento, pero quiero desaparecer por un tiempo, salir con alguien más, gozar de mi fama y gloria. Te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

Harry miró con incredulidad su firma, era suya, no había duda. Ginny lo miraba impávida con la mirada fijada en él, respirando con rapidez.

"Yo no escribí esto..." dijo él sentándose en la cama sobándose las sienes. "Yo no..."

"Es tu letra y es tu firma...la comparé con otras cartas que enviaste..." lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Ginny yo no escribí esto...¿cómo llegó a ti?" preguntó él, enseñándole la carta, desesperado.

"La trajo Hedwig..." explicó ella, la confusión llegando al tope. "Cuando llegaste quería hablarlo contigo...pero me ignorabas por completo y cuando fui a pedirte que lo intentáramos...te negaste a hacerlo, me dijiste que no te importaba."

"Yo te vi besándote con Thomas... ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?" le dijo él.

"Tuviste que haberla escrito... ¿por qué ahora me lo niegas? Es tu letra..."

Los ojos de Harry escanearon el papel y se toparon con la fecha...¿por qué le resultaba tan familiar, recuerdos en su cabeza comenzaron a regresar.

"Yo no pude haber escrito esto...en estos días los mortífagos me habían capturado, Gin, no puede ser. Te juro que es así...Ron o Hermione podrían habértelo corroborado...aunque..."

"¿Aunque qué?"

"Quizá...maldición...ahora lo recuerdo..." dijo el tallándose las sienes, desordenándose el cabello, tenía un dolor de cabeza insufrible.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Me forzaron a tomar una poción...y me obligaron a escribir...recuerdo que era mucho peor y mucho más fuerte que la maldición imperio...tuve que hacerlo, recuerdo que mi voluntad no estaba ahí...yo estaba tan débil, no recuerdo mucho. Todo es nubloso durante aquellos días...me hicieron el obliviate en varias ocasiones...probablemente por eso no recordé haberla escrito hasta ahora que me la muestras...me modificaron la memoria." Dijo él , ahora también tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos verdes, llenos de emoción de expresión. "Malditos mortífagos...aún después de Voldemort muero, me hizo daño durante tantos años..." dijo él con rabia.

"¿Por qué nunca me enfrentaste?" le reclamó ella mirándolo con tristeza, preguntanod acerca del beso.

Harry se talló la cara con frustración antes de pasarse los dedos por el enredado cabello.

"Creo que...no quería escuchar que ya no me querías. Que me habías olvidado...que eras otra de las personas que había perdido a causa de la maldita guerra, no quería escucharlo Ginny." Dijo él con tristeza.

"Cuando yo fui hacia ti...te pedí que volviéramos, pasé sobre mi orgullo con tal de hacerte entrar en razón. "¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Lo hubiéramos aclarado todo"

"Estaba dolido, Ginny¿no lo entiendes? Imagina que las cosas se hubieran dado al revés, que tu hubieras sido quien se tenía que ir y que después de pasar por tantas cosas tan horribles, después de estar al borde de la muerte regresas...para ver que única ilusión, tu único anhelo está adherida a la boca de otro, sellando de la peor manera una traición. ¿Qué sentirías, Gin?" preguntó él, sin verla a los ojos. Ella se sentó junto a él en la cama.

"Yo también sufrí, mi corazón también se rompió, Harry." Le dijo ella con tristeza. "Ahora yo...ya no se que hacer...ni como actuar contigo, tantos años, viviendo en una mentira...pero ya no tiene caso...ahora solo quiero saber si ¿estamos bien ahora? Es decir...nuestra...amistad?" preguntó ella dudosamente.

"Ginny, lo lamento, lamento todo lo que pasó, debi haber confiado en ti...debí haberte confrontado tal y como lo intentaste hacer tú, por favor perdóname, sea cual sea tu decisión a partir de ahora...la voy a respetar pero no puedo creer que quieras irte a París, se que estás asustada por lo de Alex y que todo esto...sólo llega a complicar más nuestra relación...pero la niña que conocí no le tenia miedo a nada..."

"La niña que conociste no tenía una vida hecha en Francia, Harry..." murmuró ella.

"Entonces es mejor que sigas con ella, no te culparé por ello, y respetaré lo que sea que decidas...no te voy a detener aunque...aunque yo te...te ame" pero paro en seco.

"¿Me amas¿Aún me amas¿Después de tantos años? De tantas mentiras..." le preguntó ella, él miró su rostro, sus ojos color chocolate rojos por las lágrimas, su cabello rojo fuego completamente desordenado, sus facciones llenas de brillo por las lágrimas. ¿La amaba?

"¿Tu qué crees Ginny? Cuando te miro con cualquier otro siento que me enfermo...siento que...ardo por dentro, y cuando pongo mis ojos en ti...simplemente me siento incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, amo verte reír, amo incluso que me grites, detesto cuando lloras porque siento tu tristeza. Se que...que tendremos tiempos en los que no estaremos seguros si queremos seguir con esto pero también estoy seguro de que sino te pido que seas mía me arrepentiré por el resto de mis días, porque a pesar de los años no he podido olvidarte, a pesar de los años siempre has estado dentro de mi, Ginny. Porque se...que tu eres para mí. Por supuesto que te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo ni un solo segundo durante todos estos años...por eso debes tomar una decisión pero yo te aseguro que..."

"Harry..."

"dime..."

"Sino dejas de hablar y me besas en este momento yo..."

No tuvo que presionarlo más porque la besó, la besó como había querido hacerlo siempre, y esta vez no tuvo que hacerlo por sorpresa, no tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza...vaya, ni siquiera tuvo que hacerlo en su lecho de muerte, esta vez ella era suya y se lo demostraba con sus besos. Harry sabía que desde ese momento iba a ser incapaz de alejarse de ella.

"Promete algo, Harry."

"Lo que sea..."

"No más mujeres, no más peleas, no más celos...no más reclamos."

"¿No más André?" le preguntó él esperanzadamente. Ginny sonrió.

"Ahora que lo mencionas...¿qué puedo hacer Harry? Es tan guapo..." dijo ella jugando.

"Ginny..." dijo él molesto "pero...pero...creí que tu y yo..."

Ella echó a reír antes de pasarle los brazos al cuello.

"Que inocente, Potter, por supuesto que no más André...no nadie más que tu..." le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo.

"Sabes, esa es la primera vez que te beso sin que te tenga que acorralar, o sin que tenga que estar en mi lecho de muerte, en todo este tiempo." Rió él antes de que pudiera besarla de nuevo.

"¿y lo extrañaste?" le preguntó ella.

"No tienes idea..." le dijo antes de volver a besarla, ambos cayeron sobre la cama y él la abrazó.

"¿Cómo les vamos a decir?" preguntó ella, abrazándolo más de cerca.

"No creo que les moleste en lo absoluto, Gin, de hecho creo que hay cierto niño de 7 años que venía esperando esto desde hace tiempo..."

"aún así...no podemos...simplemente...actuar como pareja de un día para otro... ¿por qué no esperamos hasta mañana en la noche para decirles a todos?" le dijo ella y Harry sólo sonrió.

"Como tu quieras...¿Ginny?" ella volvió su rostro hacia él viendo pura felicidad en aquellos ojos verdes. "Te amo."

"Ay Harry...no puedo creer que hayamos perdido tanto tiempo..." dijo ella con tristeza.

"No debemos pensar en lo que pudo ser, Gin. Ya no importa, mi amor, lo único que importa es que estamos juntos ahora."

"Si tienes razón..." dijo justo antes de quedarse completamente dormida, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dichosa y en paz.

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertar, se miró, ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa del día anterior, se había quedado completamente dormido después de Ginny. Se deshizo de su abrazo, dejando a la pelirroja sobre la cama, le apartó algunos cabellos de su rostro pálido y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar lo hermosa que se veía. Y lo más importante es que ella era suya, sólo suya y que nunca más se iba a separar de ella. Salió de la recámara, dejándola dormir para encontrarse con Alex en la cocina, cuyos ojitos azules sonrieron traviesamente.

"¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Por Merlín¿qué tus padres nunca te enseñaron la dicha del sueño?" le dijo Harry bostezando. Alex rió, mientras comía golosina.

"Buenos Días."

"Si yo fuera tu no comería eso antes de desayunar, tu tía va a ponerse histérica." Le advirtió Harry abriendo el refrigerador ingeniándosela para preparar el desayuno.

"Bueno es que ella no se tiene que enterar..." comenzó Alex, pero sus ojitos azules se abrieron y se pusieron como galeones al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su padrino. "¡Rayos y centellas¿Estás sonriendo, padrino?" dijo el pequeño, con la golosina a medio comer.

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" preguntó Harry inocentemente, comenzando a preparar huevos fritos. Alex rió.

"mmm...no sé¿será que mi tía Ginny tiene algo que ver en eso?" preguntó él inocentemente. Harry soltó una carcajada. En ese momento, Ginny entró a la cocina con su cabello pelirrojo suelto y con una cara de sueño que no podía con ella.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó ella sonriendo, y luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y ambos se fueron por unos segundos, sin articular palabra, una dulce sonrisa en los labios de ambos, una tierna mirada significativa y en el caso de Ginny algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Pensó ella, mientras que Alex los veía divertido. ¡Aleluya! Al fin parecía haber logrado su cometido. Sin atreverse a interrumpir miró de uno al otro antes de seguir comiendo sus dulces.

Casi se bota de la risa al ver que su padrino, por estar embobado con su tía sin darse cuenta estaba poniendo leche a los huevos fritos.

"Padrino... ¿los huevos llevan leche?" preguntó Alex con una mirada risueña. Harry pareció volver a la realidad mirando lo que había hecho y escuchó las carcajadas tanto de Ginny como de Alex.

Ginny le dio un beso en la frente a Alex, pero su sonrisa murió al verlo comiendo golosinas. "Alex...eso te hace daño, por lo menos hubieras esperado a desayunar primero."

"Es que muero de hambre..."

"Tu siempre mueres de hambre, me recuerdas tanto a tu papá cuando dices eso." Dijo ella sonriendo y Alex se quedó asombrado al ver que no lo regañó como otras veces solía hacerlo...vaya, vaya, lo que sea que hubiera entre Harry y Ginny a él no le sentaba nada mal en lo absoluto. Sonrió al verlos juntos, su padrino parecía más torpe que nunca y su tía más risueña que nunca.

"Voy a leer..." dijo el pequeño Alex, dejando sus golosinas botadas en la mesa.

"De acuerdo pero ven cuando esté el desayuno. ¿Bien?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Alex cansadamente.

Ginny intentaba arreglar el desastre de Harry mientras que el se puso detrás de ella, abrazándola.

"Harry...Alex puede entrar." Le dijo ella, sonrojada, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"No lo hará, está leyendo, la única razón por la que dejaría su libro es por comida." Le dijo él murmurándole al oído, abrazándola por la cintura. "Además, todo es tu culpa." Le dijo él.

"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" preguntó ella volteándose, hacia él para encontrarse esos hermosísimos ojos verdes.

"Pues ¿a quién se le ocurre entrar a la cocina, despampanantemente hermosa mientras yo estoy preparando el desayuno? Me distraes, Ginny." Se quejó él.

"Ya veo...y eso justifica que les eches leche a los huevos" dijo ella riendo.

"Creí que era aceite, además, he tenido ganas de besarte desde que desperté y no he podido hacerlo¿sabes el mal humor que me ocasiona eso?" le dijo él y Ginny echó a reir, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

"Eso es porque estás muy ocupado quejándote en lugar de callarte y besarme." Le murmuró ella cerca de los labios y justo cuando iba a besarla Alex entró gritando.

"¡Alex!" exclamó Ginny soltándose de Harry de inmediato, quien lucía irritado.

"Tía... mi abuela está en la chimenea, pregunta que a qué hora nos espera para cenar." Dijo Alex aguantándose la risa.

"Dile que a las 9 está bien." Le informó Ginny, sonriendo y mirando apenada a Harry.

"De acuerdo." Dijo el pequeño antes de salir.

"¿Crees que lo inoportuno lo sacó de Ron?" le preguntó Harry, algo irritado. Ginny sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella de nuevo.

"Definitivamente. Ahora ¿en dónde estábamos?" preguntó ella, acercándose de nuevo para besarlo.

Pero en ese momento el pequeño Baxter entró con su plato en el hocico, con cara de hambre, y comenzó a rascar el piso y a ladrar.

"Oye¿no podías esperar a que termináramos esto, Baxter?" preguntó Harry hacia el pequeño animal, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"Ay Harry...tiene hambre, pobrecillo." Dijo apartándose y tomando el plato de Baxter y Harry enrolló la mirada.

"Yo también tengo hambre...de otra cosa, pero tengo hambre. ¿No te doy lástima?" Dijo atrayéndola de nuevo.

"Ya espérate." Dijo ella riendo, siguiendo con sus quehaceres, bueno Harry se merecía sufrir un rato, después de todo, haber esperado tantos años... ¿Qué le costaba esperar unas horas?

* * *

A las 9 en punto, los tres estaban listos para partir a la madriguera. Se pararon frente a la chimenea, Ginny y Alex entraron primero, ella tenía al pequeño tomado de la mano y Harry les ofreció el polvo flú, ambos desaparecieron de la chimenea para aparecer en la de la madriguera.

Harry miró la chimenea con cara de pocos amigos, entró en ella, y lo primero que supo es que estaba tirado en el piso de la madriguera. Escuchó risas a su alrededor.

"Honestamente Harry...ya estás bastante madurito como para saber usar la chimenea ¿o no?" preguntó Ginny riendo ayudándole a levantar del suelo. En cuanto lo levantó , Harry se sintió abrazado ferozmente por la Señora Weasley.

"Harry, cielo, mira nada más...te veo algo decaído ¿te alimentas bien?" preguntó mirándolo antes de mirar a Ginny a manera de reproche quien enrolló la mirada.

"Vaya...vaya...mira quien apareció." Escuchó Ginny la voz familiar de su hermano mayor y en seguida corrió a su abrazo.

"¡Bill!" gritó ella abrazándolo.

"Dichosos los ojos que te ven hermanita, que milagro." Le dijo él cariñosamente. Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte, por alguna razón Bill siempre había sido su hermano favorito.

"Ginny...¿cómo estás?" preguntó una rubia despampánate a su lado que ella no había notado hasta entonces.

"Fleur..." dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa fingida que Harry notó con facilidad. "Muy bien, gracias. Pero ¿qué preciosidad tenemos aquí?" preguntó ella viendo a la niña rubia, como de 9 años, que estaba junto con sus papás, la miró, era como una princesita, su cabello rubio suelto, y su rostro hacían el juego perfecto como de una muñequita.

"Angelique, saluda a tu tía." Le dijo Bill. La pequeña la abrazó y Ginny se sintió completamente aludida.

Buscó a Alex con la mirada y lo encontró con Fred y George, mientras que Harry charlaba con Remus y Tonks que iban de la mano. Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y la nostalgia la invadió. Tres de sus hermanos faltaban...Charlie no había podido asistir por estar ocupado en Rumania, Percy...jamás había vuelto a lado de su familia, y Ron...¿qué podía decir de Ron? Unas carcajadas del otro lado de la sala llamaron su atención.

"Uy...y con estas..." dijo Fred señalado las pastillas que tenía en la mano "harás que a la víctima le crezca una lengua de metros."

"¡Genial!" gritó Alex, justo antes de que Ginny se parara frente a los gemelos.

"Hola hermanita..." dijo George.

"¿Hola hermanita? Eso es todo lo que tienen que decir después de que encontré que alguien cuyo nombre no mencionaré" dijo mirando a Alex "tenía escondido a cierto animalito de 4 patas, en casa." Dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.

"Es adorable...tienes que aceptarlo." Dijo Fred.

"Ese no es el punto..." les dijo Ginny lanzando un largo suspiro de resignación. Pero sus ojos se tornaron hacia Harry cuando sintió su presencia detrás de ella. Le sonrió con dulzura y el devolvió la sonrisa.

Gesto que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por los gemelos.

"UHHHHHHH" gritaron ambos con sonrisas tontas en los rostros, miraron a Alex quien sonrió también. Ginny les lanzó una mirada asesina pero esto no logró que pararan.

"HARRY Y GINNY..."

"SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL..."

"B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E..."

"FRED Y GEORGE WEASLEY! DEJEN EN PAZ A SU HERMANA" gritó Molly desde el otro lado de la sala. Fred y George rieron irremediablemente.

"Relájate mamá..." le dijo George riendo pero se calló ante la cara de pocos amigos de su madre.

Ginny tenía una mirada divertida, pero no ante el regaño para sus hermanos, sino ante el rostro de Alex al ver a Angelique, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su prima estaba en la sala junto con ellos, pero ahora tenía una cara bastante graciosa, era muy parecida a la que ponía Ron con veía a Fleur.

"¿No estás muy pequeño para que notes a las niñas?" le preguntó Harry sonriendo. Alex salió del trance y puro cara de asco.

"¿Yo? Fijarme en las niñas...nunca..." dijo él decididamente y muy seguro. Harry rió y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta le tomó la mano a Ginny.

"Ginny, hija¿me ayudas en la cocina?" le preguntó Molly, Ginny se soltó de inmediato de Harry y siguió a su madre a la cocina.

"¿En qué te ayudo?" le preguntó la pelirroja, pero sabía muy bien que su madre tenía ganas de hablar de otra cosa.

"¿En dónde está tu novio? El francés del que me hablaste..."

"Er...André...bueno él...pues creo que las cosas no han estado muy bien últimamente, me escribió para decirme que no podría asistir."

"Ya veo..." dijo Molly con las manos en la cintura "¿y qué pasa con Harry?"

"¿Harry?" preguntó Ginny fingiendo demencia "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Hija...¿a quién crees que engañas¿Qué sucede entre ustedes?"

"Mamá..." dijo Ginny suspirando "lo amo, y el me confesó sentir lo mismo."

"Y también recuerdo, a cierta hija mía que lloró por ese mismo hombre que está aya afuera...¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? Hace años, Ginny, te fuiste a Francia porque querías olvidarlo y sabías que esa era la única forma de hacerlo, alejándote de todo lo que te recordara a él. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" preguntó su madre y Ginny miró al suelo. "Hija, adoro a Harry, es como otro hijo mío...y nadie me hubiera gustado más para ti que él...sin embargo no quiero verte llorar una vez más." Ginny tomó a su madre de las manos.

"Y no lo harás...hace mucho que no era tan feliz, mamá y te prometo cuidarme...y cuidar también a mi corazón." Le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

"De acuerdo, confiaré en tu buen juicio, entonces." Le dijo dándole un dulce beso en la frente y abrazando a su hija menor.

Cuando Ginny salió de la cocina, Harry buscó su mirada, Ginny pudo notar que él estaba nervioso y sólo le sonrió, asintiendo dulcemente.

"Oye pecosita..." le dijo George. Ginny lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. "¿En dónde está tu novio ese odioso?"

"Sí, Ginny, queríamos probar un nuevo producto en él..." dijo Fred. Harry y Alex estallaron en carcajadas y Ginny les lanzó una mirada que los silenció.

"No sean malos..." les dijo Ginny sonriendo, el color subido a sus mejillas por las risas y su cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba suelto a la espalda.

"A cenar, Weasley's, Lupin's y...Harry." dijo la Señora Weasley sonriendo.

"Ginny, supe lo que pasó ayer...se de los hombres que te atacaron a ti y a Alex...me alegro que estén a salvo, envié refuerzos en cuanto me enteré." Dijo Tonks.

"Sí...no pasó a mayores." Dijo Ginny sonriendo forzadamente y sintió a Harry tomarla de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

"De todas formas, creo que lo mejor es que cuando vayas con Alex, vayan con Harry también." Le dijo Remus, esta vez.

"Sí, no pienso dejarlos fuera de mi vista, de ahora en adelante." Aseguró Harry.

La cena transcurrió poco a poco, y Alex parecía no poder estar más contento. Harry y Ginny se comían con las miradas y todos parecían al fin darse cuenta...Los gemelos y Alex se lanzaban miradas de complicidad. Tonks y Lupin sonreían, mutuamente e intercambiaban miradas de alegría. Fleur y Angelique suspiraba y Bill como buen hermano mayor levantaba escéptico una ceja. Mientras que Molly y Arthur miraban a su hija con alegría, Arthur miró a Molly dubitativo y al mujer asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Tía Ginnyyyy" dijo Alex con un tono cantadito, pero Ginny no dejaba de ver a Harry, habían pasado toda la cena de esa manera. "Tía..." dijo Alex jalando la capa de su tía. Ginny al fin le hizo caso y sonrió con dulzura.

"¿qué sucede?"

"¿Ya podemos abrir los regalos o vas a quedarte viendo a mi padrino toda la noche?" preguntó Alex enrollando la mirada. La mesa entera estalló en carcajadas, a excepción de Harry que miraba al suelo, fingiendo distracción y Ginny que estaba terriblemente sonrojada.

"Er...creo que podemos abrir los regalos..." dijo ella incómoda, levantándose de la mesa y ayudando a su madre a levitar los platos al lavaplatos.

Se sentaron en los sofás y Alex le pasaba sus regalos a cada quien.

"Creo que te tengo algo muy especial en casa..." le murmuró Ginny a Harry en el oído sin que nadie más lo pudiera notar. A Harry se le aceleró el corazón y tenía unas tremendas ganas de besarla, pero tenían que guardar la compostura.

"¡WOW!" exclamó Alex al abrir su obsequio de parte de Fred y George, como siempre, sus tíos consentidos. Ginny fijó la mirada en él con curiosidad. Lo vio abriendo una enorme caja, con el nombre de la tienda de bromas de Fred y George, y con toda clase de artefactos de broma jamás inventados. Ginny les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

"Fred...George... ¿no podían regalarle algo menos...destructivo?" preguntó la Señora Weasley.

"Mamá...es un obsequio de navidad..." dijeron ambos en coro.

Ginny sonrió y se recargó en Harry unos momentos, y lo sintió abrazarla. Lo amaba y no había ninguna otra cosa en el mundo que la pudiera hacer tan feliz.

Muy lentamente Harry cargó en la espalda a Alex, quien iba completamente dormido. Lo subió a la habitación y lo arropó junto con Ginny. Después de contemplarlo por unos segundos ambos salieron de la habitación. Harry inmediatamente pegó a Ginny contra la pared y le dio un largo beso, uno como el que le había querido dar durante todo el día.

"Alguien estaba muy ansioso..." dijo ella sonriendo y el volvió a besarla.

"No puedes culparme...esperé años para hacer esto de nuevo." Dijo él, acariciándola.

"Bueno...no te afectaba esperar unas horas más...me alegro que todos lo hayan tomado tan bien."

"Por supuesto que lo iban a tomar bien, Gin. Somos tu y yo después de todo." Le dijo el mirándola fijamente. "Ahora ¿qué sorpresa me ibas a dar?" le preguntó él, abrazándola por la cintura. Ginny sonrió y tímidamente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Harry la miró decepcionado.

"¿Eso fue todo?" le preguntó él levantando una ceja, Ginny volvió a sonreír, misteriosamente.

"¿Y qué esperabas?"

"Algo así..." le dijo atrayéndola hacia el dándole un buen beso que la dejo sin aire por completo. Lo miró a los ojos y una extraña sensación la invadió.

"Harry..."

"¿si?"

"Vamos a la recámara..."

Harry la miró inciertamente su corazón palpitando con fuerza y sus ojos viendo los labios de ella nerviosamente.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí."

Y no tuvo que decírselo ni una sola vez más porque él la cargó llevándola a la recámara. Mientras Alex dormía, a los dos adultos se les había olvidado que su pequeño ahijado y sobrino, le había pedido un primito a Santa Claus.

* * *

Hermione decidió ir al único lugar en dónde había una cierta conexión con los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort, y ese era aquel lugar junto al Támesis en donde los había visto, en donde casi la habían asesinado, cuando aún no había recordado nada. Espero a que anocheciera de nuevo, iba a corroborar sus suerte, se pasó los dedos por su cabello negro lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y se miró en el espejo, los ojos azules que disfrazaban los castaños hacían un gran trabajo al igual que el flequillo que se había arreglado.

Justo cuando creía que la suerte no la había favorecido y se disponía a marcharse a pensar en un nuevo plan para infiltrarse escuchó unas risas y gritos detrás del callejón.

Se asomó con la varita en la mano, eran tres hombres dos de ellos se estaban burlando de un muggle a quien estaba haciendo volar con la varita, mientras que el tercer hombre, un rubio, estaba un tanto alejado viendo a sus compañeros con aburrimiento y fumándose un cigarrillo, vaya manera de pasar la nochebuena, pensaba Hermione. Hermione tomó aire, era hora de hacer su gran aparición, tomó la varita y levitó al muggle, quien gritó asustado, lo mandó levitando varios metros lejos de ellos y se fue corriendo asustado. La vista de los presentes se tornó hacia ella, mientras que ella sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsa, jamás en su vida creyó que tendría que hacer aquellas cosas pero al parecer todo era parte de su encubierta.

"Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Preguntó McNair "una preciosura perdida por aquí..." dijo acercando a ella, Hermione sintió nauseas al notar que el hombre estaba ebrio.

"Quiero hablar con tu superior..." dijo ella mirándolo desafiantemente, el viento hacía que su cabello negro volara, mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

"Quizá tu y yo podríamos arreglar algo...hermosa." le dijo McNair jalándola hacia él para besarla pero ella lo logró esquivar amenazándolo con la varita.

"Ya déjala McNair..." dijo una voz tras ella. Se volvió hacia donde la voz para encontrarse con el dueño de esta, encaró a un atractivo, alto, y mucho mayor Draco Malfoy que el que ella recordaba. Su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos grises destellaban con la luna. La miró y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse transportada a sus días escolares. Sin embargo Draco la miró con astucia.

"¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué quieres con mi señor?" le preguntó él aventando su propio cigarro a la fría nieve. Hermione levantó el rostro.

"Mi nombre es Alix Nóvikov, soy rusa." Dijo imitando el acento perfecto "y quiero unirme." Los dos hombres que escuchaban la conversación soltaron unas carcajadas, mientras que Draco la miró curiosa y astutamente.

"Ya veo, y explícame por qué, mi señor podría interesarse en ti...¿por qué aceptaría tenerte como mortífago?"

"Soy capaz, de hacer cualquier hechizo que me pidan, trabajé en el departamento de misterios..." dijo ella "...ruso" añadió. "Y soy perfectamente capaz de realizar cualquier poción, hasta las más complicadas...leo runas antiguas y...tengo entendido que el Señor Oscuro está buscando ayuda en un hechizo muy antiguo."

"¿y eso cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Draco con astucia.

"Mis Fuentes nos las revelo...Señor..."

"Malfoy, llámame Draco." Dijo él, sin duda la mujer sabía demasiado, había algo peculiarmente familiar en ella.

"Draco." Dijo ella, sintiendo el nombre extraño en sus labios.

"Hagamos algo, yo te llevo con el Señor Tenebroso y que él decida...¿estás de acuerdo con eso?" preguntó él.

Hermione asintió.

"Sígueme...y ustedes dos." Dijo dirigiéndose a los mortífagos "Manténganse alejados de ella, no creo que a la señorita le agraden los ebrios, los veo en el cuartel cuando hayan terminado de divertirse." Dijo él, tomó a Hermione del brazo para dirigirla.

Hermione miraba temerosamente el lugar, era grande, muy grande, y casi tan tenebroso como lo era la casa de los gritos, a decir verdad le recordaba bastante." Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y no sabía si era de frío o de miedo. Draco pareció notarlo también porque la miró con atención, sin dejar de caminar.

"Pareces estar muriendo de frío" dijo quitándose su propia capa, sorprendiendo a Hermione con el gesto y lo sintió colocarla sobre la espalda de ella, y no supo porque dejó que el lo hiciera.

"Gracias." Dijo ella claramente, sin mirarlo.

"Señor..." dijo Malfoy con voz nerviosa, mirando al piso. Tom Riddle hijo, se volvió hacia ellos, y Hermione se sorprendió, tenía quizá unos cuantos años más que ella pero no era tan mayor, y era tal y como Ginny le había platicado que era Lord Voldemort cuando salió del diario.

"¿A qué se debe la interrupción Malfoy? Más vale que sea algo..." sus palabras murieron al ver a Hermione. "Importante¿qué sucede?" dijo aún viendo a Hermione de arriba abajo quien de nuevo se sentía asqueada ante la escena.

"Su nombre es Alix Nóvikov...y quería hablar con usted mi señor." Dijo Draco, mirando entre ambos.

"Déjanos solos, Malfoy, no estorbes." Le dijo y Draco salió de inmediato.

Se acercó a ella peligrosamente. "Tom Riddle hijo, es un placer, Srta. Nóvikov ¿Y bien preciosa¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" le dijo acariciándole peligrosamente el rostro. Ella se alejó unos centímetros pero se forzó a permanecer fuerte y valiente.

"Yo..."dijo imitando el acento ruso, como nadie sabia. "Mi familia vino a Inglaterra hace unos años, antes de la segunda guerra eran seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero cuando Potter lo venció, mis padres fueron perseguidos, intentaron escapar pero fueron enviados a prisión. Yo estaba en la escuela en aquel entonces."

Dijo ella, siempre le había costado tanto trabajo decir mentiras.

"Ya veo, pero eso no explica lo que una belleza como tu hace en un muladar como este." Le dijo él, mirándola impacientemente.

"Es por eso que vine, a vengarme...quiero trabajar a su lado, si me deja unirme, por supuesto." Le dijo ella. Él la miró.

"¿Y qué es lo que sabes hacer¿Sabes lanzar maldiciones imperdonables, al menos?"

"Con todo respeto, creo que ya tiene demasiados que saben hacer eso...yo podría si es lo que quiere." Dijo con confianza "Pero puedo ayudarle en muchas cosas más. Se leer runas antiguas, conozco la mitología mágica de todas la formas posibles, se lanzar cualquier hechizo...cualquier encantamiento que sea y se preparar hasta la poción más complicada." Dijo ella "pero más importante...mi señor, se cual es su objetivo esta vez."

Riddle la veía con curiosidad ahora, estaba apunto de convencerlo de que podía servirle de varias cosas.

"¿Y cuál es ese?"

"Se qué va tras el heredero de Gryffindor y creo que...puedo tener una idea de lo que quiere hacer con él." Dijo ella, en realidad, desde que Alex había comenzado a desarrollar poderes que ningún niño de esa edad podría, ella se había dedicado a observar, a investigar, a leer, a practicar con él. No le había tomado mucho tiempo encontrar la fuente de ese poder, después de todo, Ron había pertenecido a una de las familias más antiguas, de sangre pura, y quizá no era mera coincidencia que todos y cada uno de los Weasley fuera a parar en Gryffindor, y que Ron se convirtiera en el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

"Prosigue, preciosa."

"Se que quiere, convertirlo en su aliado...el heredero de Gryffindor no es más que un niño de siete años, y se que haciendo un complicado rito antiguo podría tornarlo de su lado con facilidad, de esa manera tendría no solo el poder de Slytherin, sino también el de Gryffindor, tanto poder concentrado...no puedo imaginar lo que haría."

"Vaya, vaya...ahora si que me sorprendes." Dijo tomándole con fuerza el rostro, ella estaba nerviosa. "Mira, Alix..." dijo saboreando sus palabras "eres lista, y voy a confesar que la parte complicada del plan no es sólo raptar a ese niño, sino que es el hacer ese...¿cómo lo llamaste?...rito antiguo, todo está escrito en gaélico y en runas antiguas, lleno de acertijos que como verás no he podido descifrar, así que estás a prueba preciosa...y veremos si funcionas." Le dijo antes de soltarla con dureza. "¡Malfoy!" gritó.

Hermione se volvió para encontrar al rubio parado detrás de ella.

"Lleva a esta hermosura a que se instale. Se incorpora con nosotros."

"Le prometo no decepcionarlo." Le dijo Hermione. Lo había logrado, no podía creerlo, lo había conseguido.

Justo cuando ambos se iban Riddle volvió a hablar. "Malfoy, Alix..." les dijo y ambos se volvieron. "Quiero que comiencen a trabajar juntos en esto, necesitamos un plan que funcione...para atrapar a ese niño, Malfoy y necesito que trabajes en ese rito...necesito que comiences a descifrar, querida."

"Así se hará." Le dijo Draco y Hermione no podía dejar de maldecir desde sus adentros el tener que trabajar con Malfoy¿por qué sentía que todo estaba en su contra? Así sería más difícil llevar acabo sus planes.

La condujo por un corredor hasta que llegó a un modesto cuarto, sencillo, con una sola cama y un baño, ambos muy pequeños. Hermione dejó su pequeña mochila con la que cargaba todo el tiempo sobre la cama.

"Aún no entiendo que haces aquí..." le dijo él. Hermione se volvió hacia él un poco nerviosa, nunca, nunca había sido buena con las mentiras pero no dejaría que el teatrito se le cayera en esos instantes. Hermione lo miró, en ese traje negro, parecía que los años lo habían cambiado más de lo que lo habían hecho con ella, no sabía si la sombra que veía en sus ojos grises era madurez.

"Creí que lo había dejado claro."

"Es nochebuena...podrías estar en un lugar acogedor, con tu familia..."

"No tengo familia, Malfoy..."

"Draco, Alix...soy Draco. Parece que eso de no tener familia es una epidemia por aquí, ya veo...no hay otra razón por la que estarías en un muladar como este." Hermione comenzó a quitarse la capa para dársela pero él lo impidió.

"Consérvala, hace frío por aquí en estas épocas y veo que no traes nada más. Que descanses, mañana, habrá que trabajar en lo que nos encomendaron." Le dijo él dándose la vuelta y caminando por el largo corredor. Hermione lo miró irse antes de cerrar la puerta y recargarse sobre ella, se envolvió con la capa, que le quedaba enorme, pero que a la vez la hacía mucho más acogedora, guardaba el aroma de Malfoy. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que había en su habitación, su cabello negro lacio que le llegaba poco más debajo de la barbilla y sus ojos azul profundos la hacían verse unos cuantos años más joven. Algún día se quitaría ese disfraz, regresaría al lado de su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en Ron, como lo extrañaba¿la estaría viendo desde algún lugar? Como si nada, las lágrimas que había contenido toda la noche se abrieron paso y salieron de sus ojos, de los ojos azules de Alix, una nochebuena sin su familia, era como una lenta tortura...se preguntaba si Draco Malfoy sentía lo mismo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny abrió los ojos estando abrazada por Harry, suspiró, se volvió hacia él y lo despertó con varios besos en el cuello.

"Buenos días..." murmuró ella riendo al verlo abrir los ojos, soñolientamente. "Ya es hora de levantarse, tu sobrino va a gritar en cualquier momento si es que no está levantado ya..."

"No quiero...estoy demasiado cómodo como para moverme." Le dijo él abrazándola y acostándose de nuevo en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

"Harry...es navidad...anda no seas flojo..." le dijo ella. Harry se quejó irritado.

"Gin...cielo...estoy cansado..."

"que poco aguantas..." le dijo ella en tono de burla, cosa que pareció insultarlo porque en ese momento la besó de inmediato empujándola sobre la cama, de nuevo logró quitarle la respiración, porque lo miró con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

"wow..." dijo ella y Harry sonrió antes de darle otro dulce beso.

"Vamos...ya me despertaste ahora es hora de ir con nuestro querido sobrino." dijo

Ginny no podía estar más contenta que en ese momento, Harry y ella estaban sentados en el sofá, junto a la chimenea, mirando a Alex abrir los juguetes que le había traído Santa Claus. Mientras que Baxter olfateaba curioso las envolturas. "Wow, este año debí haberme portado demasiado bien. Jamás había recibido tantos regalos." Dijo Alex con emoción. Ginny miró a Harry y le sonrió, quien, devolvió el guiño de complicidad. Ella se recargó en el hombro de él, mientras que él, rodeó la abrazó, no había tenido una Navidad tan hermosa como aquella, sin embargo algo de melancolía lo invadió al pensar que su Navidad mejoraría muchísimo si Ron y Hermione aún estuvieran ahí. Tal escena fue interrumpida por la llegada de alguien que no era tan bienvenido.

"¡André!" exclamó Ginny deshaciéndose del abrazo de Harry de inmediato. "¡Que sorpresa!" dijo ella. André la miró con algo de enojo y tristeza en sus ojos.

"Ya veo que lo es..." dijo mirando incómodo a su alrededor. Un desafío pasó en los ojos de ambos. "¿Podemos hablar a solas?" le preguntó André.

Harry miró a Ginny tenso pero ella sonrió como para tranquilizarlo. Ginny asintió.

Harry no quería, pero viendo que no le quedaba más remedio.

"Alex¿por qué no vamos a tu recámara a acomodar todos tus juguetes?" preguntó Harry Alex asintió, levantando todas sus cosas, mientras que Harry levitaba las demás. Alex subió las escaleras tan contento que ni siquiera la visita de André lo había puesto de mal humor, al contrario de Harry que ya estaba bastante de malas, sabía que no había razón pero no podía dejar de sentirse amenazado.

"¿Te quieres sentar?" le preguntó Ginny pero André negó con la cabeza.

"Así que... ¿es Harry?" le preguntó André, Ginny lo miró con algo de lástima y tristeza en sus ojos color chocolate. Ginny asintió lentamente. "Ya veo...al menos me gustaría saber ¿por qué? Tu y yo teníamos eso tan especial..."

"Lo siento. Eres un hombre maravilloso...e incluso puede que seas mejor hombre que él. Pero yo..."

"Sigues enamorada de él."

"Y desearía que no fuera así" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisita.

"Ginny, date cuenta de lo que haces...te lastimará de nuevo, y esta vez...sin importar que vuelvas a París...yo ya no estaré ahí esperándote. Pero si esa es tu decisión..."

"Esa es..." dijo Ginny esta vez un poco más seria y segura.

"Bien, entonces...supongo que ya todo está dicho. Adiós Ginny, ten cuidado." Le dijo él simplemente.

* * *

FIN DE CAPI XOXOXOXOXO

* * *

NA:

¿Y BIEN? LES GUSTO? NO LES GUSTO Y POR QUÉ? ESPERO CIERTAMENTE KE A TODOS LOS HAYA DEJADO SATISFECHOS ESTE CAPI. AL FIN HG ESTAN JUNTOS...BUENO CREO K YA M ESTABAN PRESIONANDO BASTANTE JAJAJAJA ASI K DECIDI SIMPLIFICARLES LAS COSAS!! OMG!! BUENO DIGANME HEMOS LLEGADO A UN MOMENTO CRUCIAL EN EL FIC Y NECESITO LA OPINION DE USTEDES, LECTORES, QUERIDOS!!

HAY UNA SITUACIÓN...YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO FANATICA DE R/H Y H/G JAMÁS NUNCA HAN EXISTIDO OTROS SHIPPERS PARA MI...PERO RESULTA KE CAI EN TERMINE VIENDO UN VIDEO DRACO/HERMIONE...Y BUENO MI INSPIRACION NO PUDO HACER MAS QUE EMPEZAR A VIRAR HACIA ESA DIRECCIÓN, YA KE ME TEMO KE RON NO VA A REGRESAR...CREO KE SERIA DEMASIADO CHURRO REGRESARLO! ASI K DIGANME

A. KIEREN A UN DRACO BUENO? (OBVIAMENTE DENTRO DEL PAPEL...NO C PUEDE CONVERTIR EN UN SANTO...SINO SOLO DARSE CUENTA DE KE NO ESTÁ CON LOS MALOS)

B. KIEREN A UN DRACO BUENO Y ENAMORADO DE MIONE??? OSEA...KIEREN KE HAYA CHISPAS ENTRE ESOS DOS D AHORA EN ADELANTE?

C. KIEREN A UN DRACO MALO? ESTA HISTORIA SEGUIRIA COMO ESTABA PLANEADA ORGINIALMENTE!!

ES DE VITAL IMPORTANCIA KE CONOZCA SU OPINION...DE OTRA MANERA NO PODRÉ SEGUIR ESTE FIC!!!! POR FAVOR! VOTEN!! LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE VOTOS ES EL CURSO KE SEGUIRÁ ESTE FIC!!!

LOS KIERO, GRX X LOS REVIEWRS...Y ESPERO RECIBIR MAS!! ESPERO K EL CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO!!!


	10. Will I ever make it home?

Capitulo 9:

**Will I ever make it home? **

_  
Will I ever make it home  
To the place I recognize  
Far from here and where I've been  
And all the places that I've been shown  
Will I ever make it home  
Can they keep me here for good  
Where I hardly know a soul  
And my fear keeps going on´_

_My weariness keeps growing inside  
My patience is starting to subside  
And I hope I'll be there soon  
It can't be long or I'll fall through_

_(Ingram Hill, "Will I ever make it home?") _

El clima nublado y frío reinaba en Londres, habían pasado tan solo un par de meses desde navidad y el clima no mejoraba, para variar. Alix se abrazó a si misma, leyendo la receta para una poción sumamente complicada, la poción _Torna Almas, _sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar en que eso sería lo que ese despiadado de Riddle planeaba darle a Alex. Por supuesto, ella primero muerta antes de permitirlo, no por nada era su madre.

"Alix..." escuchó la voz fría de Draco y ella enrolló la mirada.

"¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó ella de mala gana y Draco sólo alzó la ceja.

"Alguien está de muy buen humor hoy." Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, asomándose a ver que hacía la pelinegra de ojos claros.

"No seas metiche, Draco, no hago más que lo que se me ha encomendado." Le dijo Alix, a pesar de todo no tenía nada que esconder...todavía...su plan estaba cuidadosamente trazado en su mente.

"Sólo quería ver si necesitabas ayuda, supe que estabas trabajando en la poción para el niño..." le dijo Draco sentándose a su lado. Alix enrolló la mirada, que ser humano tan irritante. "Soy bueno en pociones."

"Ya lo sé...siempre lo..." iba a decir _siempre lo fuiste _pero se contuvo al ver la mirada suspicaz del rubio.

"¿Qué ibas a decir?" le preguntó Draco pero ella miró al suelo, sus ojos azules que ocultaban a los castaños lucían nerviosos.

"Er...que si...siempre me ha parecido que lo eres." Dijo ella cubriendo la mentira con rapidez, pero como era pésima para mentir, se maldijo por lo bajo.

"Ya veo." Dijo el rubio con suspicacia, que mujer tan mala para decir mentiras... ¿quién lo decía? Draco Malfoy...el maestro de las mentiras. "Oye y ¿por qué no me cuentas de Moscú? Estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas de trabajar por ahora." Le dijo él, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

"Er...si claro...yo te cuento de Moscú, en eso entra Riddle y nos pone a los dos...que no quiero ni imaginarlo." Dijo ella temblando ligeramente. "Tenemos que trabajar, nunca me ha gustado no tener mis responsabilidades al día." Dijo ella, su verdadera personalidad saliendo a flote.

"Eres demasiado perfeccionista...me gustaría saber que devoras en esos libros." Le dijo Draco haciendo ademán a la pila de libros que había en la mesa que ella tenía en frente. "Nunca he conocido a otra persona tan adicta a los libros como tú...salvo quizás..." pero la idea absurda hizo clic en su cabeza y negó sonriendo. Alix se puso nerviosa.

"Olvídalo, nadie importante." Dijo él con seguridad, miró a aquella misteriosa mujer, tenía algo que lo había intrigado demasiado desde que había puesto sus ojos en ella por primera vez, nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules, sin embargo...esa mirada...podría jurar haberla visto en algún lugar, negó con la cabeza, era preciosa, no podía negarlo pero él se había dado por vencido en esos asuntos hacía muchos años. "Te ves tensa..." le dijo él, pero su comentario simplemente logró ponerla aún más nerviosa, ante la perspicacia del rubio. _¿Qué pasó con el idiota de Hogwarts que jamás sospechaba nada?_ Se preguntaba ella en silencio.

"Y me veré más tensa sino me dejas terminar de hacer mi trabajo...interpretar esta poción es más difícil de lo que creí. Y mira estos ingredientes, _sangre de la víctima de un dementor..._¿de donde sacaremos eso?" dijo ella azotando el libro en la mesa "Voy a ir a hurgar los cementerios de Azkaban...pamplinas." dijo ella y Draco sonrió, vio como sus ojos azules destellaron y no pudo evitar que se veía linda enojada.

"Hablo en serio, Alix, te exiges demasiado...mi señor no espera que resuelvas todo el enigma en tan poco tiempo...está en gaélico que él apenas y conoce...y tu, parecer ser una maestra en Gaélico." dijo él. "Hacer esa poción parece complicado y al parecer llevará varios meses."

"No quiero ser yo quien le explique eso...me atemoriza un poco." Dijo ella con sinceridad, aunque sabía que su cubierta era segura, de todas formas le tenía pavor a ese hombre, aun estando como mortífaga, no se imaginaba lo que les pasaba a aquellos que caían de la gracia de Riddle.

"Te entiendo, pero no sucederá nada...es un juramento, y un juramento de un Malfoy, uno verdadero...es irrompible." Le dijo él y sin darse cuenta la había tomado de la mano. Alix se dio cuenta, o mejor dicho, la Hermione que llevaba dentro se dio cuenta, y de inmediato rompió el contacto. Alix miró dentro de aquellos ojos grises que siempre le habían parecido arrogantes y malcriados y vio más en ellos algo de honestidad.

"Debo irme, pero estate tranquila...de nada servirás si te da un ataque de histeria." Le dijo él "Los sangre pura, nunca, jamás, nos dejamos doblegar por estupideces."

Alix sonrió amargamente _Si supieras Draco...tengo lo de sangre pura lo que tu de Gryffindor..._pensó ella con amargura. Si hace unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho a ella que estaría teniendo más de una conversación civilizada con Draco, estaba segura de que esa persona requería ser internada a San Mungo, por daños mentales.

A Draco le llamó la atención McNair, que entraba a la oficina lleno de nerviosismo.

"Malfoy...yo te juro que no fue culpa mía...yo les dije que no pero Abbott... ¡es un inepto! Ya sabes como siempre quiere ser el favorito." Dijo el mortífago con irritación en sus palabras.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Malfoy comenzando a enfurecerse, algo no andaba bien.

"No fue culpa mía..."

"Habla, McNair...de una vez!" rugió el rubio.

"Yo..." esto hizo a Draco perder la paciencia y lo estrelló contra la pared tomándolo de la capa, McNair lo miraba atemorizado, y Alix tenía que presenciar aquella escena...muerta de miedo.

"Abbott, se llevó a todo un grupo de los nuestros...a atacar a Potter, para secuestrar al niño...están haya ahora..." le dijo McNair, temiendo lo peor. Alix, se tapó la boca para evitar soltar un sollozo de sorpresa, sus ojos, ahora azules, miraban expectantes. Vio como Draco tumbaba a McNair de un puñetazo.

"¡Maldita Sea¿Cómo se atreven¿qué se cree ese Abbott?" dijo con la cara roja de furia "¿cree que puede desafiarme? Pues ya veremos...a ese niño no se le puede subestimar, si los envían a Azkaban...se lo tendrán bien merecido...tengo que aletar a mi Señor.

"Draco..." pero el rubio ya se había, ahora más que nunca Alix estaba muy asustada, muy asustada por su niño.

Era Lunes Por la mañana y Ginny y Harry estaban discutiendo, ninguno había ido a trabajar aún auque se les hacía tarde a ambos, todo por aquella discusión que siempre solían tener...

"Ginevra Molly Weasley... ¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación?" Harry la seguía alrededor de la casa y Alex, sólo despegaba los ojos de su libro para enrollar la mirada mientras chascaba la lengua.

"Las mismas que te he reiterado que yo se me proteger...no necesito que vayas conmigo el ataque que sufrí fue hace semanas..." la verdad era que la pelirroja ya no podía más con la sobreprotección de Harry, que sólo había empeorado ahora que era su novia. "Y sabes que no es a mi a quien quieren..." murmuró ella por lo bajo que Alex no escuchara. "Así que esta discusión se acabo, estoy harta de estar encerrada."

"No señorita, esta conversación no se ha terminado. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco sensata por una sola vez en tu vida?" se quejó él "te amo, y me preocupa la situación en la que estamos metidos, Gin. Sabemos que hay magos que están tras Alex...y eso no quiere decir que no vayan a llegar a ti primero." Le dijo tomándole la barbilla. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo y _por qué tenía que ser tan irresistiblemente dulce con ella. _Lanzó un suspiro.

"Nadie nunca logra hacerme cambiar de opinión, excepto tu, y quisiera saber como lo haces." Murmuró por lo bajo. "Bien...iré de la casa al trabajo, y del trabajo a la madriguera por Alex...y luego a la casa de nuevo, y prometo que seré precavida." Dijo ella cediendo. Harry sonrió y a besó en los labios y justo cuando el beso se iba a tornar profundo.

"¡Consíganse un hotel!" exclamó Alex enrollando la mirada y Baxter les ladraba.

* * *

Alex había subido a su recámara para no escuchar a sus padrinos, a veces eran tan cabezas huecas los dos, que nunca se ponían de acuerdo, su padrino sobreprotegía demasiado a su tía y ella era demasiado independiente para aguantarle el trato. Se encerró en su recámara y siguió leyendo el último libro que le había regalado su madre antes de morir, en el tenía una foto de sus padres, claro que sus padrinos era grandiosos, se divertía mucho con ellos y ellos hacían un excelente papel...pero no podía evitar recordar a sus padres...ni tampoco extrañarlos como lo hacía. Miró la fotografía, y sonrió, eran ellos tres. Sus padres estaban felizmente en el parque y Alex, estaban en medio de ambos, los tres saludaban a la cámara felizmente.

"Vaya...vaya..." que tenemos aquí "no tienes idea todo lo que hemos hecho para conseguirte, niño." Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alex, al ver al hombre con una máscara y capa negra, intentó gritar pero el mortífago había puesto un hechizo silenciador. Alex, estaba atemorizado y podía sentir sus emociones salirse de control. Se dio cuenta de que había un mortífago atrás de él, también y lo pudo sentir aproximarse a él.

"Espera...no lo toques, no aún." Dijo el mortífago que estaba en frente de él.

"¿Qué pasa¿Tienes miedo del mini bebé? No me hagas reír...no llega ni a los diez años." El mortífago atrás de él lanzaba carcajadas.

"Obedece!" pero no lo hizo porque en seguida puso sus manos alrededor del niño quien gritó por sus padrinos, una fuerte luz salió de sus manos azotando al mortífago que estaba en frente de él contra la pared, dejándolo casi inconciente, acabando con el hechizo silenciador que había alrededor de la puerta.

Los pasos apresurados no se hicieron esperar, escuchó a sus padrinos correr hacia la puerta al escuchar el golpe y los gritos.

"¡Suéltalo! O te juro que no vivirás para contarlo."gritó Harry, Ginny apuntaba su varita atrás de él, que la protegía con su cuerpo. El mortífago tenía a Alex agarrado del suéter y amenazaba su cuello con la varita.

"¡Expelliarmus!" gritó Harry pero el mortífago fue rápido.

"¡Protego!" sin embargo Alex aprovechó la fracción de segundo para soltarse y correr al lado de su padrino, no sin antes no poder evitar que otro poderoso rayo saliera de sus manos y le dio al mortífago justo en el pecho haciendo que este cayera de rodillas. Ambos desaparecieron del instante y Ginny abrazó a Alex con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó ella llenándolo de besos y mirándolo de arriba abajo. Pero tanto el niño como Harry estaban muy ocupados viendo los destrozos que los ataques de Alex habían hecho. Harry miró de la pared, a Alex y luego de regreso, un mensaje silencioso pasó entre Harry y Ginny.

Ginny abrazó a Alex, quien se aferraba a ella con fuerza. "Ya pasó todo, llegamos a tiempo." Le murmuraba ella con dulzura. "Eres muy valiente."

De pronto una sensación de asco recorrió a Ginny salió disparada al baño. Harry la escuchó vomitar y luego lavarse los dientes, la esperaba afuera y la miró preocupado.

"Estás pálida, Gin." Le dijo él atrayéndola hacia él.

"Sólo fue la impresión, nada que preocuparse." Le aseguró ella. "Vamos a la sala ¿si?"

En ese momento se escucharon pasos en la sala y Ginny tomó a Alex de la mano. Harry bajó delante de ellos y Ginny y Alex atrás, Ginny con una mano sosteniéndolo y otra con la varita preparada.

"¿Kingsley?" preguntó Harry levantando una ceja "¿Sucede algo?" al ver que Kingsley venía acompañado por tres aurores más...todos armados.

"Potter, venimos por el niño." Dijo el auror con un tono serio. La cara de incredulidad de Harry se hizo presente.  
"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" preguntó Ginny esta vez.

"Son órdenes del ministerio. Alex Weasley, es considerado un peligro para el mundo mágico." Alex veía entre sus dos padrinos, no podía entender como el era un "peligro" como le habían dicho. Tenía ganas de llorar, estaba asustado.

"Sobre mi cadáver." Le dijo Harry poniéndose en frente de Alex.

"No pueden llevárselo" exclamó Ginny tomando a Alex con más fuerza.

"No lo hagan más difícil...esto no es cuestión mía, es decisión del ministro." Y después de decir esto les dio la señal a los aurores, que se disponía a quitarle el niño por la fuerza.

"Un paso más y les juro que se arrepienten." Los amenazó Harry protegiendo a Ginny y a Alex.

"Lo siento Potter, no lo compliques más...esto es por un bien común."

Los aurores avanzaron hacia Ginny, y le quitaron al niño, ella forcejeó, mientras Harry se batía con el otro auror.

"Son unos desgraciados...ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada."

"¡Padrino!" gritó Alex forcejeando pero era muy pequeño.

"¡Suéltenlo..." gritó Ginny.

"No tienen idea con quien se están metiendo." Amenazó Harry. "No tienen derecho a hacer esto." Les dijo Harry justo antes de lanzarles un hechizo aturdidor, Alex se zafó de nuevo de sus opresores y Ginny y él corrieron hacia del otro lado de la casa. Se encerraron en el estudio y Harry puso varios hechizos tras la puerta.

"Vamos Potter...abre...esta lucha es inútil."

"Eso lo veremos..." dijo Harry haciéndose hacia atrás.

"Harry, no podemos permitir que se lo lleven." Dijo Ginny con desesperación.

"Ve a Grimmauld Place y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo llegue o hasta que escuches noticias de mi." Le dijo Harry mirándola ansiosamente.

"¿pero y tu?"

"Yo me arreglaré con los señores...y con el _respetable _ministro." Dijo furioso, le dio un dulce beso en los labios a Ginny y ella y Alex desparecieron.

Harry abrió la puerta con un movimiento de mano, o sí, se enfrentaría, y esta vez el Ministerio de Magia, sabría quien era Harry Potter.

* * *

Alex estaba en la ventana de Grimmauld Place, a su gusto, era una casa horrible...a duras penas mantenida, estaba en Londres y tenía mucha magia en ella. Habían miles de cosas costosas, pero había algo de sepulcral en ella. Vio como su abuela Weasley, llegó a la casa y abrazó a su tía, pero al verdad es que no tenía ganas de saludar, ni de hablar.

"Hija, vine en cuanto recibí la lechuza. ¿Cómo estás?" le dijo Molly abrazándola.

"Estoy bien, mamá." Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo. "Por quien estoy preocupada es por Alex." Dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza hacia el pequeño niño que estaba sentado frente a la ventana.

"Habla con él, hija, como si fueras su madre...es hora de hacerle honor a tu titulo. Yo les prepararé algo de comer, al menos esta casa no está en tan malas condiciones." Dijo Molly partiendo hacia la cocina. Ginny se acercó lentamente a Alex y se sentó junto a él, y sin decir nada lo abrazó.

"Se que estás asustado, cielo, pero ni tu padrino ni yo dejaremos que nada te suceda." Le aseguró Ginny. Alex lo miró con esos enormes ojos azules que había heredado de su padre.

"Tengo miedo, tía." Le dijo él, abrazándose a ella. "¿por qué actúo así¿Viste lo que les hice a esos hombres¿Soy malo tía¿Es por eso que me quiere el ministerio?" preguntó el niño. Ginny lo miró con tristeza, no quería revelarle la verdad...era tan solo un niño. Lo despeinó con cariño y lo miró con devoción. No era una madre...no tenía idea de cómo ser una, su sobrino estaba asustado y ella, no tenía idea de cómo reconfortarlo, a pesar de ser hija de quien era, no sentía tener aquel instinto maternal...sintió una imperiosa necesidad de recriminarle a Ron y a Hermione por dejarle semejante responsabilidad. Se aclaró la garganta y meditó unos segundos, aún lo tenía abrazado.

"No mi cielo...tu eres un buen niño y algún día serás un gran mago...lo que pasa es que, la sangre que corre por tus venas..." dijo acariciándole el brazo. "Te hace alguien muy poderoso, y algunos le tienen miedo al poder."

"No quiero ser poderoso, quiero ser normal, tía." Ginny sonrió con tristeza y lo abrazó.

"Eres el hijo de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, mi amor¿cómo podrías pensar en ser normal? Mi familia es sangre pura, Alex, y tu papá tuvo una parte vital en la derrota de Lord Voldemort, por otra parte, tu madre...fue una de las brujas más inteligentes que ha habido en siglos. ¿Cómo, cielo, podrías pensar en ser normal?" le dijo ella con una triste sonrisa. Había algo en ese niño, dios, pensó con ironía como la historia se podía repetir, de Harry a ese niño. Ella podría jurar que Harry se sintió exactamente igual a sus 12 años.

"Pero no quiero, no quiero hacerle daño a la gente." Dijo Alex "No quiero tener el poder que tengo."

"¿Y qué tal si puedes usar el poder que tienes para el bien, corazón? En tres años irás a Hogwarts y comenzarás a convertirte en el grandioso mago que algún día tendrás todo ese poder...puedes usarlo para el bien, tal y como lo hace tu tío Harry." Le dijo ella "y te prometo que ni tu padrino ni yo permitiremos que te alejen de nuestro lado." Le dijo ella abrazándolo. "Ya sé...que tal si te cuento, algo de mis días escolares."

"Creo que ya lo escuché todo...todas las aventuras de mi padrino...de papá y mamá." Dijo el niño con desánimo y Ginny sonrió.

"La verdad, cariño, pensaba contarte una de las más famosas bromas de la historia...una que realizaron tus tíos Fred y George." Dijo sonriendo comenzando a relatarle animadamente la historia, sin saber que su madre, Molly Weasley, la observaba desde. Bien dicen, las madres pueden verlo absolutamente todo sin importar que tan en el fondo esté. Y Molly sabía que Ginny sería una excelente madre...algún día, pensó con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia, era, para variar, uno de los lugares más agitados y conmocionados en los que Harry hubiera estado. Sin embargo, estaba tan enojado, que no le importaba absolutamente nada, recorría piso, tras piso, y las personas sólo se le quedaban mirando, esperando que explotara en algún momento. Ahora sí lo iban a escuchar, su temperamento estaba al tope y no creía poder soportarlo más.

Harry estaba furioso, eso era decir poco, estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos.

"¡Quiero hablar con Scrimgeour¡AHORA!" rugió Harry afuera de la oficina del ministro, tenía la varita en mano y estaba dispuesto a todo.

"Señor Potter, por favor, cálmese." Dijo la secretaria que era una bruja de edad avanzada. Pero Harry no estaba como para "calmarse".

"NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME SEÑORITA, QUIRO VER AL MINISTRO DE MAGIA AHORA." Rugió Harry de nuevo y la Bruja pareció atemorizarse

"Ya decía yo que conocía esa voz..." dijo Tonks atrás de él, que estaba acompañada por otro par de aurores. "¿Puedes calmarte, Harry?"

"¡No... tu también! EXPLICAME, TONKS! EXPLICAME ¿Por qué¡LLEGAN TRES IMBÉCILES QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR AURORES A MI CASA, A QUERER QUITARME A MI AHIJADO! ALEGANDO QUE SON..._ORDENES DEL MINISTRO_." Le gritó Harry, respirando con dificultad.

"Harry James Potter, a mi no me gritarás de esa manera, no sólo soy tu jefa, sino que soy superior aquí también. Ahora...respira..." su cabello se había tornado rojo tomate, del coraje que estaba haciendo. "Vengo a arreglar exactamente el mismo asunto que tu." Le dijo Tonks "pero sin gritos."

"Señorita Tonks...pase..." dijo la secretaria. Y Tonks avanzó hacia la oficina. Harry la seguía, pero la secretaria lo miró con desaprobación. Lo que a Harry le valió un reverendo sorbete porque entró sin problema alguno.

Harry se encontró con el Ministro de Magia, que parecía ser como un viejo león, sus cejas espesas veían a Harry reprobatoriamente, sus ojos amarillentos detrás de esas lentillas y el cabello ahora estaba más canoso que nunca. Harry lo miró desafiantemente.

"Tonks..." dijo Scrimgeour y luego añadió sin tanto ánimo "Potter...Creo que se a lo que se debe su visita." Dijo con un aire arrogante, frotándose las sienes. Harry Potter, siempre le había dado tantos problemas.

"Se debe a los pocos escrúpulos que tiene el ministerio...para ATREVERSE A ALEJAR A UN POBRE NIÑO, INOFENSIVO, DE SU HOGAR." Gritó Harry perdiendo la paciencia, su respiración agitada. Tonks parecía preferir no intervenir al ver las circunstancias de las dos personas que estaban en la oficina. Harry, era de armas tomar, y en aquel momento...era mejor que nadie lo provocara. Y Scrimgeour, miraba a Harry con aquellos ojos amarillentos, con aire arrogante, fingiendo que nada estaba mal.

"Potter, le pido que no le falte al respeto a esta noble oficina." Le dijo el ministro dignamente y Harry bufó con aire de superioridad, vaya pantalones de ese viejo para hablar acerca de nobleza.

"Usted, Señor Ministro, me va a explicar en este momento ¿con qué derecho se cree para enviar aurores a mi casa para intentar quitarme a un niño que está legalmente bajo mi custodia?" dijo Harry aún furioso, azotando el puño contra el escritorio, pero su voz ahora era más amenazadora en lugar de gritos. Tonks miraba ansiosa entre los dos hombres.

"Ese niño es una amenaza...si lo atrapan, entonces el mundo mágico y muggle se encontraran en peligro... ¿no lo entiende Potter?" le dijo furioso, poniéndose de pie.

"Usted, no es nadie para decidir el futuro de ese niño, ese ya lo decidieron sus padres, en paz descansen, y yo no voy a permitir que usted desafíe esa última voluntad. Pésele a quien le pese...Alex Weasley se queda conmigo."

"Ya ha sido atacado dos ocasiones...la primera en Hogsmeade y al segunda en su casa..." Harry lo miró suspicazmente.

"¿Cómo sabe lo que pasó en mi casa hace apenas un par de horas?" le preguntó Harry mirándolo con suspicacia. El ministro miró nerviosamente a suelo y Harry se expresó con incredulidad. Tomándolo de la capa goleándolo contra la pared. "¡CÓMO SE ATREVE...! NOS HA ESTADO ESPIANDO!" rugió Harry, pero su cabeza ató cabos más rápido, encontrando una mejor explicación. "No...creo que no...ustedes ya lo sabían, sabían de ese ataque...por eso la oficina estaba tan atareada¿Cómo lo supieron¿algún contacto? Y ya se porque no lo impidieron..." sus ojos brillando con incredulidad "Porque son ese ataque usted tendría más pretextos para quitarme al niño." Dijo mirándolo con repugnancia. "Pues sépalo de una vez, usted y su maldito cargo no me importan en lo más mínimo, así que más le vale mantenerse fuera de esto."

"¡Harry! Cálmate por favor..." dijo Tonks, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"NO ME DESAFIES POTTER" esta vez era el ministro quien perdía la compostura. Pero Harry lo agarró del cuello de la capa, pegándolo contra la pared, con una mirada amenazadora.

"Harry no hagas una tontería..." murmuró Tonks, Harry soltó al ministro, con pocas ganas de hacerlo.

"Le diré lo que vamos a hacer, _Señor..._" dijo Harry "usted, va a dejar de interferir en esto. ¿Me oye? No se va a volver a acercar a mi familia."

"Y sino qué..." dijo Scrimgeour.

"Sino...le juro que dejaré de ser el-niño-que-vivió...el elegido...el auror más cotizado de su estúpido departamento, para convertirme en la peor pesadilla de este Ministerio. Ya no tengo 16 años..." le amenazó. "¿Me entendió?"

"Claro, Señor Potter. Pero entonces, con Tonks como testigo...lo responsabilizo a usted de cualquier cosa que ponga en peligro al seguridad del mundo mágico." Harry lo miró con odio. "Incluyendo a ese...niño." dijo despectivo el ministro.

"Que así sea entonces." Dijo antes de azotar la puerta con furia contenida.

* * *

"¡BOLA DE IDIOTAS!" gritó Draco a los 2 mortífagos que habían atacado. "LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN NADA COMO ESTO...AHORA POTTER ESTÁ MÁS SOBRE AVISO De LO QUE Y ESTABA. AGRADEZCAN QUE NO FUI CON EL SEÑOR OSCURO. ESTARIAN MUERTOS O TORTURADOS EN ESTE MOMENTO." El rubio estaba enfurecido

Alix tembló involuntariamente y frunció el entrecejo, al menos no habían logrado capturar a su niño. Si lo hubieran hecho ella no sabría de que sería capaz.

"Draco...cálmate ya." Le dijo Alix y los ojos grises de Draco se normalizaron. "Nadie más se tiene que enterar de esto...seguirás trazando tu plan y cuando capturemos al niño esto ya no será nada." Le dijo ella calmándolo. Draco asintió.

"LÁRGUENSE DE MI VISTA, EN ESTE INSTANTE." Les gritó y ellos salieron de la oficina con rapidez. "Lamento que haya visto eso." Le dijo Draco a Alix y ella asintió. Alix, miró al suelo, la verdad es que lo había sabido desde el día anterior...sabía lo que esos mortífagos planeaban y por eso había mandado una carta anónima al Ministerio, lanzó un suspiro, y agradeció que su niño estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place, un par de horas más tarde, para encontrarse a Ginny y a Alex dormidos, abrazados en el sofá. No quería despertarlos pero pasar ahí la noche...tampoco era la mejor opción.

"Ginny..." le murmuró a la pelirroja al oído. Ella abrió enseguida sus ojos castaños, como de gato y lo miró.

"Harry...estaba preocupándome...mamá estuvo aquí." Dijo incorporándose, dejando a Alex recostado, cuidando que no despertara.

"Lo sé, mi amor. ¿Te sientes bien? Sigues pálida." Le dijo él acariciándola. Ginny negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Estoy bien, cariño, han sido demasiadas emociones, por el día de hoy. ¿Nos quitarán a Alex?" preguntó ella dubitativamente y Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No princesa, todo va a estar bien, es una promesa." Le dijo sonriendo "Hablé con Scrimgeour, tienen miedo, Gin. El ministerio tiene miedo de que los rumores se hagan realidad...de que Alex se torne malvado." Le dijo Harry pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No vamos a permitirlo." Dijo ella con determinación y Harry sonrió.

"Por supuesto que no, amor. El ministro me juró que nos dejaban a Alex, pero caía sobre nosotros la responsabilidad de lo que pudiera pasar." Dijo Harry.

"Menos mal, no se que haría yo si nos lo quitaran. Me sentiría tan mal conmigo misma." Le dijo ella y Harry la besó con dulzura.

"Eso no va a pasar, Gin."

"Ahora no sólo tenemos que protegerlo de los malos...sino también del Ministerio, esto no me gusta nada." Dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

"Pero saldremos de ello." Le aseguró él.

"¿Harry?" él la miro

"Dime, mi amor."

"¿Por qué Alex?" al ver la cara de confusión de él, ella prosiguió.

"¿Por qué no Angelique¿Por qué no el hijo de Percy? Si tu y yo...tuviéramos un hijo, crees que..."

"No..." dijo el simplemente y ella lo miró suspicaz.

"¿Qué sabes que yo no?"

Harry tomó varias respiraciones.

"Antes de morir...Ron y Hermione hablaron conmigo, yo no sabía nada del testamento, ellos me hablaron acerca de la fuerza maligna que amenazaba a Alex." Le dijo Harry, Ginny escuchaba con atención. "Mira princesa, la verdad es que...Firenze hizo una profecía...hace años, diciendo que el único y auténtico heredero de Gryffindor llegaría...las características le quedaban a Alex, y desde entonces Hermione y Ron se encargaron de protegerlo...pero al parecer, a alguien de los que sabían de la profecía...probablemente algún animal del Bosque Prohibido, habló...por eso quieren a Alex, no es por ser un Weasley...sino porque su destino es ser un mago con un poder sorprendente, todo ese poder...en manos equivocadas. ¿Cómo te explicas que un niño de 8 años haya podido hacer lo que hizo hoy? Sin varita? Ginny...nuestro ahijado es muy especial."

"Eso lo entiendo..." dijo recargándose en él "Le ha tocado cargar con esa cruz, y me habla de que ya comienza a pesarle."

"Es muy pequeño."

"Lo es, amor. Lo que no entiendo...es ¿por qué el hijo de Ron y Hermione¿Por qué no el...tuyo...?"

Harry rió sonoramente y ella hizo ademán de que se callara.

"Ginny, mi vida, yo estuve apunto de ser seleccionado en Slytherin, hablo Pársel...y hago miles de cosas que magos oscuros pueden hacer...si yo hubiera querido, hubiera sido otro señor oscuro, sin problema alguno..." dijo él.

"Eso le podría pasar a Alex...también."

"No. Estoy convencido de que en ese niño no hay malicia alguna...no hay deseo de poder, no hay arrogancia...mira mi amor, la única manera en la que ese niño podría convertirse en malvado, es...con una poción muy poderosa...lo suficiente como para cambiarle los sentimientos...el alma." Le dijo él. Ginny suspiró, recargándose en él.

"Tengo miedo por él."

"Lo sé...pero también se que eres valiente." Le dijo y Ginny asintió. "Nada va a pasarle, Ginny."

"Me recuerda mucho a ti." Le dijo ella "Al igual que a ti, le tocó cargar con una cruz demasiado pesada, una profecía, padres asesinados..."

"Sí..." dijo él con nostalgia "Es irónica...pero él nos tiene a ti y a mi. Y nada va a pasarle" dijo él, juntando su frente con la de ella. Ella sonrió.

"Tienes razón."

"Vamos a casa, si mi amor? No me gustaría dormir aquí..." dijo Ginny y Harry asintió y luego cargó a Alex en su hombro, se veía tan inocente, pobre niño, le había tocado cargar una cruz tan pesada como la que le había tocado cargar a él.

* * *

En Hog's Head, un bar de mala muerte en Hogsmeade, alejado de toda la situación, un guapo francés estaba sentado en una mesita, devorando con rapidez un Whiskey de fuego, ya llevaba 2 botellas y estaba completamente ebrio. ¿La razón? Mal de amores¿qué más podría ser? Había regresado a París, con el firme propósito de olvidar a su querida y preciosa pelirroja, pero le había sido imposible, a los tres días ya estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra y todo lo que hacía era embriagarse hasta lo no poderse mantener en pie. La había visto varias veces, ella no lo había visto por supuesto y él no podía aspirar a más que a verla de lejos, maldito Potter...él se la había quitado de la peor manera posible, lo odiaba como no se creyó capaz de odiar a algún ser humano.

"Ginny..." murmuró André, completamente ebrio.

* * *

-

Harry y Ginny habían estado bien desde aquel ataque, habían apoyado a Alex en cada momento y ni el Ministerio de Magia ni los Mortífagos habían vuelto a interferir con su tranquilidad. Harry la había dejado comenzar a salir de nuevo, sola y su vida comenzaba a recobrar poco a poco la calma que solía tener, aunque había estado teniendo uno que otro malestar que no le gustaba nada, sin embargo ya tenían demasiados problemas en la cabeza como para encima admitir estar enferma. Aquella tarde, Alex estaba con sus tíos Fred y George, mientras que ella estaba ocupada en casa, en realidad estaba leyendo historias de la edad media, acerca de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, le interesaba estar preparada para cualquier cosa y mucho más importante...le interesaba saber cómo encajaba su familia en todo aquello. Su relación con Harry, no podía ir mejor, ella sonrió internamente al recordarlo. Lo que la tenía preocupada era otra cosa, no se había estado sintiendo muy bien y eso lo atribuía al estrés por el que estaba pasando, protegiendo a Alex.

Aquella tarde recibió una visita inesperada, abrió la puerta y sus ojos color chocolate, felinos, brillaron con impresión.

"André..." murmuró ella, lo miró, estaba muy desmejorado, tenía enormes ojeras, una barba de días, los ojos rojos, era piel y huesos y más importante, se notaba que estaba sufriendo. "Pasa..."

"Ginny, temía que no me fueras a recibir."

"No seas tonto, creí que ya estarías de vuelta en París...desde hace semanas." Dijo ella, no queriendo recordarle su discusión de un día después de navidad. "¿Estás bien? Luces algo desmejorado." Dijo ella, estaba preocupada, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo por completo.

"Es que yo...yo...Ginny, no puedo vivir sin ti." Le dijo él, repasando una y otra vez las líneas que había escrito. "Dame otra oportunidad, no puedo...no puedo estar más tiempo sin ti, preciosa." Ginny lo miró con remordimientos, no debía sentirlos ella sólo había sido sincera.

"Yo...estoy enamorada de Harry¿cómo te lo puedo hacer entender?" dijo ella, sentándose junto a él.

"Pero él te lastimó, estabas destrozada cuando te conocí... ¿no lo recuerdas?" le dijo él, tratando de recordarle lo mucho que había sufrido y cómo él la había salvado.

"Eso ya se arregló, André... y es una larga historia que no te pienso relatar ¿por qué no lo aceptas? Lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando." Dijo ella, comprensivamente. Lo sintió acercarse a ella, y vio en sus tristes ojos que era sincero. La abrazó, apegándola hacia él. Ginny devolvió el abrazo, mientras que él jugueteaba con el cabello de ella.

"¿estoy interrumpiendo algo?" dijo Harry con frialdad desde la puerta que acababa de llegar, sus ojos se encontraron.

"Harry, no sabía que llegarías tan temprano el día de hoy." Se disculpó ella, separándose de André.

"Pues ya ves¿acaso elegí un mal momento?" preguntó él, su voz era fría y distante.

"No... llegaste en un buen momento." Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie con rapidez, ay no, ella y su maldita suerte, al ver los ojos verdes de Harry, y al ver la frialdad en ellos se dio cuenta de lo celoso que estaba. "André sólo pasó a saludar, pero ya se iba."

André se levantó del sillón, sus ojos vieron a Harry desafiantemente.

"Así es, ya me iba." Dijo él, jurando internamente que no era lo último que ellos verían de él. "Salúdame a tu sobrino." Dijo antes de desaparecer.

"Harry yo..." comenzó Ginny al ver que el enfado en sus ojos verdes.

"¿QUÉ HACÍA ESE TIPO AQUÍ?" le gritó él, su ira obteniendo lo mejor de él. La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente "Me vas a responder ¿ o no?"

"DEJA DE GRITARME..." dijo ofuscada, pero Harry la acalló con un beso profundo, que ella respondió con la misma pasión. Cayeron al sofá y él la sentó en su regazo sin romper el beso. Cuando al fin se vio forzada a respirar se separó un poco pero él la jaló de nuevo para besarla otra vez. Al final se separaron jadeando.

"Por lo menos así no tienes fuerzas para gritar..." dijo ella, acomodándose cerca de él. "André vino aquí a pedirme otra oportunidad..." los ojos de Harry se habían abierto como galeones "obviamente le dije que mi relación contigo era...plena, que no me interesaba que yo ya no sentía nada por él. Como verás, está muy desgastado, sólo me abrazó...eso fue todo, no hay de que preocuparse." Le dijo ella y él la abrazó.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo...imagina que hubieras entrado tu y me hubieras visto abrazándome con...Cho...o con alguna otra mujer." Le dijo jugueteando con el cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma a flores, aquel aroma que lo había enloquecido desde los 16 años.

"Bueno, esa mujer no hubiera vivido para contarlo." Le dijo ella, dándole otro dulce beso.

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" le preguntó ella cambiando el tema, él le tomó la mano y ella sonrió dulcemente.

"Fue un día difícil, Ginny, fuimos tras una pista...tratando de encontrar aquella guarida, pero todo fue inútil, era una trampa." Le dijo él "cada vez perdemos más y más las pistas...estoy preocupado." Le dijo él.

"Todo va a salir bien." Le aseguró ella, acariciándolo. Y luego lanzó una carcajada, él la miró extrañado.

"¿qué es tan gracioso, princesa?" le preguntó él y ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Hoy en el Ministerio...había una bola de arpías que no dejaban de maldecirme en voz baja ¿viste el diario de hoy?" le preguntó ella y Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Parece, mi amor, que alguien nos tomó unas cuantas fotos...ahora soy la envidia de todas las mujeres, sólo porque atrapé al soltero más codiciado." Le dijo ella riendo. Harry sonrió y la besó. "¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que luces hoy?" le dijo y ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. "¿ya te dije lo feliz que me siento por tenerte?" le dijo ella besándolo.

"Dejen de comer pan en frente de los pobres..." se escuchó una voz desde la chimenea. Harry y Ginny se incorporaron y se encontraron con Fred y George que llevaban a Alex de la mano.

"Alex!" gritó Ginny y el niño fue a abrazarlos. "¿Te divertiste hoy?"

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, pecosita? Estaba con nosotros como no podía divertirse." Dijo George.

"Mientras ustedes estaban en arrumacos." Dijo Fred "agradece que somos nosotros los que entramos y no cualquier otro Weasley...que sino... Harry ya tendría esa linda carita desfigurada." Y Ginny bufó enrollando la mirada.

"Sí...y el responsable ya estaría nadando en mocos de murciélago" dijo ella con seguridad, lanzándoles una mirada de desdén.

"Ay Harry...eres taannn sexy..." dijo Fred imitando a su hermana.

"Sí Harry...has salido en los últimos 15 números de Corazón de Bruja como soltero más codiciado." Dijo George riendo. Los dos suspiraron románticamente y Alex rió a carcajadas, mientras que Ginny luchaba para no hacerlo. "Hermanita, por lo menos ya superaste la fase en la que tirabas todo lo que estuviera en el cuarto al ver a Harry..."

"¿Y recuerdas cuando metió el codo al traste de mantequilla?" dijo Fred riendo a carcajadas.

"Como olvidarlo...hay pecosita¿qué vas a hacer?" dijo George

"¡Yo quiero saber!" gritó Alex saltando. Ginny hundió la cabeza con las manos y Harry sonreía con dulzura, esos si eran buenos tiempos.

"Una palabra más, _hermanitos queridos, _y será la última vez que mostrarán esas lindas sonrisitas." Les dijo ella enojada. Alex iba a alegar pero Harry lo detuvo.

"Yo te contaré alguna vez, Alex." Le murmuró en el oído. Ginny lo miró ofendida, pero Harry le sonrió y ella se derritió.

"Ya váyanse a dormir par de...payasos" dijo Harry sonriéndoles a los gemelos. "Antes de que me ocasionen más problemas con mi pelirroja."

"¿cómo está nuestro inversionista favorito?" le preguntó uno de ellos.

"Estoy bien chicos ahora que lo recuerdo me acabo de enterar que cierto ex novio de su hermana está de vuelta en Londres...por si quieren probar algunos productos en él." Dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.

Fred y George parecieron hacer cuentas con los dedos.

"¿Cuál de todos sus ex novios?" y todos estallaron en carcajadas excepto Ginny.

"JA-JA-JA Graciositos mis hermanitos." Dijo ella enojada

"Ya pecosita, no hagas corajes, hasta mañana. Alex, se un digno sobrino y has travesuras por nosotros." Dijeron antes de desaparecer. "Suerte Harry...la vas a necesitar."

"Esos dos..." comenzó Harry

"Nunca cambian lo sé..." terminó Ginny. "¿ya cenaste, Alex?" le preguntó al niño.

"Si...ya tengo sueño. ¿En dónde esta Baxter?" como respuesta el pequeño Yorkshire llegó ladrando a saludarlo, y a llenarlo de besos.

"Ahí está tu respuesta."

Después de poner a Alex en la cama y arroparlo, Harry y Ginny bajaron abrazarlos. Ginny apenas y podía creer que toda esa felicidad era de verdad. Cuando llegaron a la habitación ella se dejó caer sobre la cama y Harry sonrió acostándose junto a ella.

"¿En qué piensa mi princesa?" le murmuró él al oído y ella se volvió hacia él.

"¿Qué pensabas de mi cuando éramos niños?" le preguntó ella sonriente.

"Me ponías paranoico...no me quitabas la mirada de encima, eras muy tímida." Dijo el soñadoramente "...y luego ese poema de san Valentín..." dijo y ella se puso rojísima riendo "Ginny, creo que en eso se te pasó el enamoramiento." Le dijo él negando con la cabeza.

"¿Así que de niña yo era un fastidio para ti? Me sorprende que me hayas rescatado del basilisco..." dijo ella delineando líneas imaginarias en el pecho de él. Harry la volvió para mirarla.

"No eras un fastidio...eras adorable...sólo que yo tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en aquellos años, como para notarte." Dijo él y Ginny bufó.

"Sí...como cierta asiática, odiosa...que aún te sigue rondando" dijo ella alejándose un poco y el se rió.

"Mire Señorita...usted no tiene nada que reclamar...porque mientras yo sólo tuve una novia aparte de ti...tu tuviste...mm..." dijo contándolos con los dedos y Ginny le pegó en el brazo. "Eras una coqueta Ginny...aún lo eres."

"Mira quien habla...tu te convertiste en un mujeriego desde lo de..." su voz murió, iba a decir desde lo de _Voldemort_, pero prefirió callarse, esas épocas no le traían gratos recuerdos.

"No pienses en ello...mejor piensa en que, estamos juntos ahora. Cuando te conocí...cuando en verdad te conocí, ay Ginny me quedé idiotamente enamorado de ti...a mis 16, y cuando te veía con Dean...en aquellas épocas, sentía que el corazón se me congelaba, que un monstruo iba a salir a partirlo en tres." Le dijo él y Ginny rió antes de besarlo, lenta y profundamente.

"Te amo." Le dijo ella, acurrucándose junto a él. El comenzó a besarla en el cuello y a acariciarla, Ginny suspiró. Podría morir en sus brazos y no darse cuenta.

"Espero que no tengas mucho sueño, corazón." Le murmuró él en el oído "Porque planeo hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca."

* * *

Draco estaba preocupado, revisaba y revisaba los pergaminos que le habían enviado y absolutamente nada. Buscaba desesperado el nombre de Alix Nóvikov en las listas de magos y brujas de sangre pura en Rusia y su nombre no aparecía...más importante...la única Alix Nóvikov que aparecía en las listas de población mágica rusa (sin importar la sangre) había muerto hacía treinta años. Se pasó las manos por las sienes. Quizá no debía haber investigado en primer lugar...eso le pasaba por curioso.

"Alix¿quién demonios eres en verdad?" pensó el rubio en voz alta, como si la hubiera invocado, en ese momento la supuesta rusa, entró a la habitación.

"Draco...te estaba buscando, al fin tengo los...ingredientes para la poción, sino comienzo a prepararla pronto no estará preparada para cuando Riddle la necesita." Escuchó su voz y rápidamente puso los pergaminos aparte. "¿Pasa algo?" le preguntó ella y él negó con la cabeza, mirándola detenidamente.

"En lo absoluto." Dijo él, vio como la mirada de ella descendía hasta encontrarse con su antebrazo, tenía la camisa arremangada y vio como la vista de Alix se posó en su marca tenebrosa, que ahora estaba muy debilitada, pero existente al fin y al cabo.

"Cuando tenía 17..." dijo él como adivinando sus pensamientos, lanzó una sonrisa muy forzada y miró al suelo.

"¿cómo puede seguir ahí, si Lord Voldemort fue derrotado hace años?" preguntó ella, inconcientemente. Draco la miró, sus ojos grises expresivos, que mujer tan valiente, pensaba él...aún a pesar de los años la gente le temía a ese nombre. "¿Qué? El miedo a un nombre sólo incrementa el miedo al hombre en sí." Dijo ella y Draco levantó la ceja suspicazmente, comenzando a unir cabos en la cabeza. ¿En dónde había escuchado eso? (**NA: Estoy conciente de que esa frase la dice Dumbledore en el libro, pero en esta parte me basaré en la película de COS, para hacer válido esto.)**

"No dejes que nadie te escuche decir eso, aquí." Dijo él, acomodando los pergaminos dentro de un libro. Alix negó con la cabeza, aún viendo el tatuaje, en el brazo de Draco. "Si sigues haciendo eso, comenzaré a ponerme paranoico." Le dijo sonriendo. Ella sonrió de vuelta, astutamente.

"¿Escuchaste lo que vine a decirte?" le dijo él y ella le dio el pergamino. "Es lo que necesito para la poción." En esa lista estaban enumeradas las 50 cosas que necesitaba, una más o una menos, ya se las arreglaría para evitar que esa poción saliera...de una o de otra forma.

"¿Está hecha a conciencia?" le preguntó Draco y ante el rostro de Hermione él dijo "Me refiero a que sino es exactamente como el Mi Señor la pidió, estarás en problemas." Le advirtió "No es igual de inteligente que tu, pero tampoco es un completo idiota. Después de todo lleva la sangre de...Lord Voldemort." Dijo titubeando.

"No te preocupes, está hecha...a conciencia." Le aseguró ella, algo vio en sus ojos, de pronto los ojos grises se habían tornado aún más fríos que antes.

Alix se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina.

"Por tu propio bien, eso espero." Murmuró para él mismo una vez que ella se había ido.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y sacó un pensador del viejo, buscó en su mente un viejo recuerdo, de cuando tenía tan solo 12 años, en una librería en el Callejón Diagon. Y también puso en el pensador los recuerdos más recientes que tenía de sus épocas escolares...y de una niña en particular. Abrió sus ojos grises, y se vio transportado a sus recuerdos. _Estaba en Flourish y Blotts, Harry Potter, los Weasleys...y a...claro, a la que estaba buscando, Hermione Granger, estaban ahí comprando los libros para el curso. Él iba con su padre. Permaneció quite esperando a que el recuerdo transcurriera y de pronto, la pequeña niña, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones le dijo algo a su padre, prácticamente igual a lo que le acababa de decir Alix. El miedo a un nombre sólo incrementa el miedo al hombre en sí. Su padre se había mofado, por supuesto. _

_Después siguieron recuerdos de partidos de Quidditch, recuerdos de aulas, y un recuerdo en particular. La noche de su primer baile a los 14 años, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. El Draco verdadero permanecía inerte ante lo que sus ojos presenciaban, se vio a si mismo, contemplando a nada más y nada menos que a Hermione "sangre sucia" Granger, su rostro hubiera perdido el color si se hubiera visto en un espejo. Era la misma...la misma, su rostro, sus facciones, su mirada, su color de piel, su nariz y la forma de sus ojos. Como para corroborar sus sospechas, avanzó en sus recuerdos, hasta llegar a la última batalla, el recuerdo más reciente que tenía de Hermione, sin dientes grandes, su cabello más domado que antes, aunque en la última batalla tenía raspones de lo que ahora su rostro prescindía. Salió de sus recuerdos. _

Era ella, Alix Nóvikov era en realidad Hermione Granger, que según sabía desde hacía unos años se había convertido en Hermione Weasley, madre de ese niño que tanto buscaban, que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba. Y la mujer a la que hacía poco todos la habían dado por muerta. Cerró los ojos, imaginándose a Alix, intercambiando su cabello liso y negro por un cabello más ondulado, color castaño claro, sus ojos azules, por ojos color marrón, y era ella, nunca había estado más seguro.

Recargó su rostro en sus manos¿ahora qué iba a hacer¿La iba a entregar¿Se iba a quedar callado? Respiraba con dificultad, las últimas semanas había convivido tanto con ella, había abogado por ella, la había ayudado. ¡Condenación¡Maldición¡Abominación! La curiosidad lo había matado, y ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por Merlín¿no se habría enamorado de ella? Diantre...No, esa habría sido la peor estupidez posible. En todo caso, él se habría enamorado de la rusa Alix Nóvikov, no de Hermione Granger. No estaba seguro de nada, no sabía si la delataría, si la encubriría...lo acusarían de traidor de cualquiera de las dos maneras. De lo único que estaba seguro, era de que iba arreglar cuentas con esa mujer.

* * *

Alix se miró a sí misma en el espejo, estaba cansada, sus ojos azules se veían lasos y abrumados, ahora podía dormir, ya había cumplido con la primera parte de lo que le habían encomendado. Se dejó caer sobre la dura cama, se abrazó a la almohada. _Ron..._no podía dejar de pensar en él, aquel pelirrojo había sido, era, y siempre sería el gran amor de su vida, sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro. Nunca, nunca más podría amar a alguien tanto...cuando toda aquella pesadilla terminara, viviría para su hijo y para nadie más. Por primera vez en aquellas semanas, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir con su hijo decir la verdad y dejar que Harry y los aurores se encargaran de todo. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada, sabía que Harry y Ginny cuidaban bien de su niño, y eso era todo lo que quería tener en mente.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Se limpió las lágrimas, se arregló el cabello y se puso de pie. Se aclaró la voz.

"Adelante." Dijo suavemente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco que cerró la puerta detrás de él. "¿Estás bien? Te ves ofuscado." Dijo ella rápidamente, su corazón palpitando nerviosamente y con fuerza.

"Ya llevé los pergaminos con los vasallos...para que consiguieran todo." Le dijo él, mirando al suelo, no se perdería en esos bellísimos ojos, porque le quitarían la fuerza de decir lo que quería decirle.

"Que bueno, mientras más rápido mejor." Dijo ella, caminando hacia él. Estaba extraño, Draco había sido amable con ella desde que había pisado aquel horrible lugar...que ironías de la vida. El punto era que en aquel preciso momento, él parecía intranquilo, como si tuviera algo en la punta de la lengua. "¿Querías decirme algo más?" le preguntó ella, y se sorprendió porque él la acorraló contra la pared y le plantó un beso en los labios, ella no respondió, estaba ofuscada, intranquila, nerviosa. Lo miró, había rabia en sus ojos grises, y él sueño agradable de aquel Draco murió, hecho cenizas, regresó a sus días escolares y lo vio como lo que solía ser: Aquel aristócrata de sangre pura, impulsivo, temerario, frío, arrogante, aquel que le gustaba humillar a quien le pasara a lado.

Le pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que le volteó la cara. "¿Qué haces?" le preguntó ella, sin darse cuenta, por la sorpresa, el susto, o cualquier otra posibilidad, se dio cuenta de que había hablado en inglés británico...sin muestra alguna del acento ruso que había estado fingiendo.

"¿qué pasó con tu acento, Alix?" le dijo soltándola, pero no separándose lo suficiente. Ella hizo una mueca, sintió su varita dentro de su capa. "O debo decir...Hermione Granger..." le dijo con malicia y ella lo golpeó para salir corriendo pero él la tomó de la cintura apegándola contra el muro de nuevo. Sacó la varita y Hermione cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, previniendo lo peor, sintió la magia golpearla, y se preguntó si estaría muerta.

"Abre los ojos, Hermione." Le dijo al oído, con algo que parecía ser suavidad. Ella así lo hizo, vio su cabello, castaño claro, ondulado, que caía sobre sus hombros hasta su espalda, y Draco tenía sus ojos grises fijos en los ahora castaños. "Así era como quería verte."

"Ahora ya lo sabes...¿qué esperas para entregarme?" le preguntó ella, desafiante, ya no le asustaba, Draco Malfoy había dejado de asustarla desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Toda una Gryffindor...aún después de tantos años¿pero qué podía esperar? Tu hijo es el último heredero, igual de valiente que como yo te recuerdo." Le dijo, y sorprendiéndola él le dio una suave caricia en el rostro. "Y no pienso entregarte...al menos no todavía."

"¿Qué quieres de mi, Malfoy?" le dijo ella, su rostro lo más amenazador posible.

"Ya es un poco tarde para regresar a los apellidos¿no crees?" le dijo él con algo de burla. "Creí que estabas muerta..."

"Mi marido no lo permitió, y yo no permitiré que toquen a mi hijo. Y voy a vengar a mi familia, por todo lo que nos han hecho. " Le dijo ella furiosa, y Draco no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía. ¿Por qué demonios la veía hermosa?

La separó un poco de él, ella jadeaba. "¿Cómo me descubriste?"

"Eres una excelente actriz, sobresaliente como en todo lo que haces, pero querida, no podías esperar que después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, no se te saldría algo sospechoso." Le dijo él.

"Ve al grano y dime qué planeas hacer conmigo." Le dijo ella viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

"¿otra vez con eso? No voy a hacer nada..._Alix..._"dijo él enfatizando el nombre sacó la varita y se la apuntó de nuevo. En un par de segundos, su cabello negro y lacio estaban de vuelta y ella podría asegurar que también lo estaban sus ojos color zafiro. "Yo no se nada, absolutamente nada." Dijo él alejándose de ella. "Buenas Noches." Le dijo y antes de que pudiera procesarlo le había plantado otro beso en los labios, dejándola, confundida, turbada y con una enorme sensación de remordimiento. Por Dios¿ahora qué iba a hacer? La había descubierto...y peor...Draco Malfoy la había descubierto. Y mucho peor...¿no le había dicho si la acusaría o sino¿era acaso ese un método de tortura? Se tocó los labios con lentitud, la había besado...jamás, nunca, en sus sano juicio había pensado que Draco la podría besar, bufó indignada. Vaya engreído, sigue siendo exactamente igual...sólo que antes nunca la hubiera besado por ser...una _sangre sucia. _Alix bufó¿y ahora qué iba a hacer? _Ay Ron...si tan solo estuvieras a mi lado._ Pensó ella.

* * *

**FIN DE CAPI **

**H**OLA KERIDISIMOS LECTORES!!! WOW BUENO PRIMERO KE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLES A TODOS SUS REVIEWs!!!1 TODOS Y CADA UNO SON MEGA IMPORTANTES PARA MI!!! Y SI LA MAYORIA TIENEN RAZON...UN DRAMIONE SERIA MUUUUUY COMPLIKDO X EL CONTEXTO DE LA HISTORIA SERIA UN RETO MUY INTERESANTE...PRO CREO QUE NO ES LO OPTIMO PARA EL FIC...ADEMAS M TEMO DECIRLE KE YA FALTA MUUUUY POKITO PARA K EL FIC TERMINE :O NO CREO KE SOBREPASE LOS 15 CAPIS...EL PUNTO ES...KE YA CASI ENTRO A LA UNI...Y SEGUIR UN FIC VA A SER COMPLICADO, TONCES PREFIERO TERMINARLO LO MEJOR POSIBLE...AIS NO LOS DEJO COLGADOS NI ESPERANDO DURANTE OTROS 6 MESES... KE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR!!! PERO LES PROMETO QUE LOS CAPIS KE KEDEN...ESTARÁN BIEN HECHECITOS!

REPITOOOO **NO** VA A SER UN DR HR...NO NO...BNO VAN A HABER "CHISPAS" SI ASI LO KIEREN VER...PRO NADA MAS...GRACIAS A** RosAngels** X SUS SUGERENCIAS!! CLARO KE HE LEIDO RESET! ES D MIS FAV'S Y A PESAR DE TODO...LO LEI EN OTRA PAG!! AY DIOS K HONOR KE ME ESCRIBAS UN REVIEW :P

TAMBIEN LE KERIA AGRADECER A **Stefaní **X SU LARGUISIMO REVIEW! NENA ME ENCATÓ TU REVIEW! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Y FINALMENTE A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS KE C MOLESTARON DEJÁNDOME REVIEWS!!! **  
**ypotter, monyk, juliehtm2,black celebrindal, rocio, Ana, ghysella potter, Vale, lesly, carolagd, Silver-plated, hermioneyron, LoreGWPotter, .-'MMW'-. rosycarmen, macaen, Elianita, R.Mink, Little innonce, Lizbeth, zafiro potter.

HASTA PRONTO!!!! UY!!! MUERO X VER LA PELI...Y X LEER EL LIBROOOOOOOO AHHH!! UNOS DIAS MAS:D


	11. Miss Independent

Capítulo 10: Miss Independent

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen_

(Kelly Clarkson, _Miss Independent) _

Ginny despertó, si se le pueden llamar dormitar durante dos horas dormir, en brazos de su pelinegro predilecto, quién aún estaba totalmente dormido. Pensó en no moverse, pero era sábado y era hora de hacer el desayuno, de cualquier manera, después de una actividad como la de anoche...sólo el retorno de Lord Voldemort, podría despertarlo. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y se desenredó de su abrazo. Se veía tan en paz¿Quién diría que alguien que duerme así había sufrido tanto? Si antes estaba enamorada...no se imaginaba lo que estaría en aquel momento, más que enamorada.

Entró a la cocina con lentitud, y comenzó a hacer el desayuno rutinariamente, pero sintió aquellas náuseas, y aquellos mareos que comenzaban a hacerse costumbre para ella. Subió las escaleras y corrió al baño, porque sintió que ya no podía más con las náuseas. Se lavó los dientes de nuevo, eso ya no era normal...quizá debía ir con un sanador. Se miró al espejo y una idea la llegó a perturbar.

"No...No... ¡No!" dijo ella, claramente. Hizo cuentas en su cabeza, con rapidez, seguramente ese retraso en cuestión de mujeres que había tenido no tenía nada que ver con...NO, no podía ser. Su cabello color fuego caía por su espalda, y su rostro se había puesto todavía más pálido, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Sus ojos cafés lucían sorprendidos y una lágrima resbaló sobre su mejilla. Había una...y sólo una manera de saber la verdad. Cerró nuevamente la puerta del baño para realizar, la prueba que necesitaba hacer y rogaba a todos los cielos que el resultado fuese negativo. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo y abrazó sus piernas. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Se quitó el cabello del rostro y dejó salir otras cuantas lágrimas. No estaba lista para ser mamá...nunca se había considerado buena haciéndolo con Alex, jamás podría hacerlo bien con bebé. En una buena se había metido...¿Y decirle a Harry? No...ni pensarlo, no sabía como iba a reaccionar, habían estado juntos por muy poco tiempo y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría y con tantos problemas encima. Ya no era ninguna niñita y jamás había deseado tener hijos, lo había contemplado como una posibilidad, pero nunca nada serio, siempre había sido una mujer independiente y París...bueno allá tenía una vida mucho más profesional de la que tenía en Inglaterra. Con André...siempre se había cuidado, pero con Harry...no podía creer haber sido tan idiota.

"¡Tía Ginny!" Ginny escuchó la vocecita de Alex y espero un _tengo hambre _que le siguiera pero no fue así.

"Voy Alex..." respondió ella. Levantándose del suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Es que me siento mal..." dijo él débilmente y esto hizo que ella saliera en un par de segundos corriendo del baño. Y la verdad era que se veía mal, estaba pálido, sus ojos azules lucían apagados, tenía una expresión de dolor, parecía no tener fuerza.

"¿qué es lo que tienes, cariño?" le preguntó ella desesperada al verlo. Le tocó la frente. "¡Por Merlín! Pero si estás que ardes..." dijo ella "Tranquilo...despertaré a Harry y te llevaremos al hospital...Alex...Alex... ¿puedes escucharme?" pero el niño había perdido la conciencia. "¡ALEX!" vociferó ella enseguida pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de Harry por la escalera.

"¿Qué sucede¿Qué es lo que tiene?" le preguntó él al ver al niño.

"No lo sé...está ardiendo el fiebre...y se desmayó...perdió la conciencia. ¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó ella con desesperación, sus lágrimas luchando por salir. Harry dudó un poco, la verdad era que no tenía idea...cualquier cosa, siempre tenía una solución, una decisión...no para esto.

"El hospital..." dijo él cargándolo en su hombro "Lo llevaré, tu ve y busca a tu madre..." le dijo él. Preparándose para desaparecer, sosteniendo fuertemente a Alex. Ginny iba a bajar las escaleras pero él le llamo.

"Ginny..." ella volvió su rostro preocupado hacia él.

"Ten cuidado." Le dijo él simplemente y ella asintió. Harry desapareció con Alex en el hombro.

Había llegado a urgencias de San Mungo y los sanadores lo atendieron con rapidez al ver el estado del niño. Él no tenía idea de que hacer, se despeinó nerviosamente.

Pusieron a Alex en una camilla, y había un sanador que revisaba su condición.

"Voy a tener que llevármelo para revisarlo..." dijo el sanador. "Hable con la recepcionista para ingresar al niño. Le avisaré en cuanto sepa algo." Dijo él y se marchó apenas dándole tiempo a Harry de procesar la información.

Minutos después sintió una mano apoyada en su rodilla, reconfortándolo levantó el rostro y la miró, antes de lanzar un largo suspiro.

"¿ya sabes que tiene?" le preguntó la pelirroja y él negó vigorosamente.

"No me dicen nada...dijo con tristeza." Ginny asintió y lo abrazó.

"Todo estará bien, mamá dijo que no tardaba..." le dijo ella acurrucándose junto a él, tenía un tremendo malestar que parecía incontenible, la sorpresa que había descubierto...oculta bajo la preocupación por Alex.

"Parientes de Alexander R. Weasley." Vociferó un sanador, con la bitácora en la mano. Harry tembló al instante y él y Ginny se pusieron de pie. Se acercaron al sanador. "¿Son los padres?" preguntó el hombre.

"Tutores...es huérfano." Dijo Harry aún con algo de nostalgia. "Puede decirnos qué es lo que tiene..."

"Ya veo, bueno, primero que nada tienen que tranquilizarse...esta es una enfermedad bastante común en niños, y estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes tuvo que haberla sufrido..."

"Hable ya..." dijo Ginny con impaciencia.

"Tiene varicela" dijo el médico y sonrió tranquilamente. Ginny soltó un suspiro y Harry la veía contrariado.

"¿Sabes qué es eso?" le preguntó él ansioso.

"Es una infección...¿nunca la tuviste?" le preguntó ella sorprendida. Harry negó con la cabeza. "Me la pegaron mis hermanos...pero como dijo el sanador...va a estar bien." Dijo ella con una sonrisa un poco más animada.

"Bueno, lo daré de alta en un par de horas...sólo para ver que la fiebre haya bajado. Y bueno fuera de eso, necesita cariño, mimos y todo lo demás...como cualquier niño. Aquí está la lista con lo que no puede comer, y la lista de pociones para que dure lo menos posible." Dijo el sanador sonriendo. Ginny suspiró y le sonrió a Harry que aún no lucía muy tranquilo. El sanador se fue y Ginny lo abrazó.

"Todo está bien, corazón...no es nada. Es algo muy común en los niños, va a verse un poco gracioso por los puntos en su rostro, y estará algo susceptible y tendrá fiebre que controlaremos...pero nada grave." Le dijo ella y él la besó con dulzura.

"Menos mal...y que bueno que nos dejen llevarlo a casa, no me gusta para nada que esté aquí...está muy vulnerable." Dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza enrollando la mirada.

"No seas paranoico...amor, es un hospital."

"Si...un hospital...y te recuerdo que tenemos al Ministerio y a los malos...pisándonos los talones." Dijo él preocupado y ella se recargó sobre él, y de pronto la noticia que había descubierto hacía unas horas llegó a ella de nuevo, se separó bruscamente de él y él la miró un poco extrañado.

"¿pasa algo, Gin? Te pusiste pálida de pronto." Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny suspiró, no le diría...no podía hacerlo, no con tantos problemas...¿qué tal si le echaba la culpa por irresponsable y la dejaba? Además si ya de por sí la protegía...no se imaginaba cómo se iba a portar con ella ahora...la iba a cuidar como una muñeca de porcelana, no sabía que era peor...la posibilidad de que la dejara o la de que la cuidara como un loco obsesivo. Ella no podría con eso...además, un bebé...una vida...no definitivamente ella no estaba segura de poder decirle.

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada...no me dejaste dormir anoche." Le dijo ella sonriendo cubriendo su mentira y Harry le sonrió de vuelta con un guiño.

"No escuché que te quejaras mucho."

* * *

Alix estaba que daba de brincos de lo nerviosa que estaba. Todos estaban desayunando y ella...ella no quería salir y dar la cara. ¿Qué tal si Draco ya la había entregado y sólo esperaban que saliera para atraparla? No había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior, pensando en toda clase de ideas para escapar...pero sabía que ese lugar era impenetrable...ambos sentidos, salir no le sería sencillo, así que lo único que le quedaba de esperanza era rogar porque Draco cumpliera su palabra y no la delatara. Tomó aire lentamente tratándose de calmarse. _Ay Ron...ayúdame desde donde quiera que estés. _Rogó ella con fuerza. No por nada era un Gryffindor. Estaba decidida, abrió la puerta y caminó decididamente.

Los ojos de los mortífagos la miraban con fuerza, pero esto a ella nunca se le hacía raro...era la única mujer entre esos sucios y asquerosos lujuriosos, así que eso ya era costumbre. Se sentó a desayunar de mala gana, hasta que se topó con unos ojos grises que la miraban con suspicacia desde el otro lado de la mesa. En cuanto se topó con ellos, él bajó la mirada y ella no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

"Malfoy...escuché, que el objetivo, que el niño ese...está en el hospital..." dijo un mortífago que acababa de llegar. El corazón de Hermione palpitó con fuerza y velocidad y miró al mortífago ávida de noticias. Draco la miró de reojo y luego se mostró interesado.

"¿Y?" dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

"¿Cómo que Y? Pues que podemos atacar...en un hospital es vulnerable." Dijo el mortífago ansioso y entusiasmado. Escuchó en la mesa una serie de exclamaciones en acuerdo. Draco lanzó un suspiro...bola de imbéciles¿Qué nadie tenía sentido común? "Voy a decirle al Señor..." dijo el mortífago como si se tratara de una gracia. Draco lo de tuvo.

"Tu no vas a ningún lado...no sean ilusos...Potter estará en el hospital, su noviecita...sería fácil de enfrentar para tomar al niño...pero conozco a Potter y no se le va a despegar al mocoso de su lado." Dijo Malfoy "No pierdan el tiempo en bobadas...peor aún...se arriesgan...con Potter ahí no tendrán oportunidad."

"Yo creo que valdría la pena...corroborar el estado del niño." Dijo Hermione sin pensar en voz alta. Draco la miró arqueando una ceja¿y a esta loca que le pasaba? A ese paso la iban a descubrir en un santiamén. "Es decir...no queremos que el niño se muera...los planes de Riddle...digo...del Señor de irían a la basura. Es decir...sólo para estar seguros, además para ver por cuanto tiempo va a seguir en el hospital...y ver si Harry...digo...si Potter deja el hospital en algún momento, para atacar." dijo ella mirando al suelo...todos permanecían callados y ella temblaba nerviosamente.

"Obviamente eso es...una espléndida idea, _Alix." _Dijo Draco recalcando el nombre falso, para salvarla, y los demás comenzaron a hacer sonidos de aprobación. Hermione suspiró aliviada e hizo contacto visual con Draco, como agradeciéndole con la mirada. Poco a poco todos regresaron a su desayuno y Draco se acercó a Alix para jalarla de un brazo. "Quiero hablar contigo...sígueme." le dijo él. Ella miró al piso, pero sintió su varita dentro de su capa, y suspiró...asintió sin ganas y lo siguió cabizbaja. Al fin llegaron a un cuarto en el sótano que ella jamás había visto. "Ahora dime ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Yo aquí...haciendo todo lo posible para cubrirte y tu...sales con esas payasadas. ¿Sabes que te pasaría si te descubren?" le dijo Draco y ella lo miró, él puso un dedo en su propia garganta significativamente y ella tragó saliva nerviosa. "Y peor aún...yo caigo contigo." Le dijo él. Ella lo miró.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" le preguntó ella astutamente "¿Crees que me voy a creer el cuento de que haces esto como un acto benevolente...o por qué te caigo bien?" le preguntó ella enfadándose "Quiero la verdad..."

Draco miró y bufó, ni siquiera él lo sabía...lo racional hubiera sido que la entregara...pero en lugar de eso...se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. ¿Por qué? De eso no tenía ni idea.

Se inventó una mentira convincente. "Porque si te delato... ¿a quién crees tu que le echarían la culpa? Pues a mi...yo fui quien te traje, te mataría y a mi de paso...que es lo que me preocupa." Dijo él mirando al suelo, con las manos en el rostro. "No se cómo se te fue a ocurrir esta _brillante _idea..." dijo con sarcasmo "Estoy seguro de que Potter no sabe nada de esto, jamás te lo hubiera permitido."

"Nadie sabe que estoy viva, además de ti..." dijo ella con un atisbo de tristeza. "Quiero ir al hospital...quiero asegurarme que mi hijo está bien..." comenzó ella y él enrolló la mirada.

"Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza... ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? Yo...una cosa es que no te entregue y otra muy diferente es que te ayude." Dijo él con disgusto, comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho, no tenía idea de cómo iba a actuar ahora, la miró, miró sus ojos suplicantes y ya no quería hacerlo...lo iba a terminar convenciendo.

"Es mi hijo..." dijo ella "Por favor..." sus ojos azules brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Draco soltó un suspiro resignadamente.

"Está bien...pero no será mucho tiempo, no puedes tardarte y yo iré contigo...diremos que iremos a conseguir unas cosas de la poción..." dijo él acomodándose la capa.

"Iré a hablar con Riddle..." dijo ella entusiasmada poniéndose de pie, pero Draco la sostuvo del brazo.

"No...deja que lo haga yo, no quiero que se te salga algo...y...ya sabes." Dijo él y ella asintió. El le dio la espalda y comenzó a salir.

"Draco..." el sonido de su nombre en los labios de ella hizo que el se detuviera. Se volvió hacia ella con esa mirada cansada en sus ojos grises. "Gracias..."

* * *

"¿Van a burlarse de mi?" dijo Alex enrollando la mirada. Sus padrinos estaban enfrente de él. Ginny tenía una mirada de ternura en su rostro pero Harry parecía estar luchando para que la risa no se le saliera. Alex enrolló la mirada, detestaba la varicela, tenía todo el rostro lleno de puntos...que parecían pecas enormes.

"Mi cielo, por supuesto que no." Dijo ella dándole un codazo a Harry. "Sólo porque el insensible que tienes de padrino nunca sufrió de varicela...no quiere decir que se vaya a reír. A mi también me dio cuando era niña...pero te prometo que desaparecerá en pocos días si te cuidamos bien." Dijo ella sonriendo, despeinándolo y dándole besitos. Harry sonrió.

"¿Y cuándo me voy de aquí?" dijo el niño enfadado, cruzando los brazos.

"En un par de horas...sólo no quieren que te vuelva a dar fiebre tan alta como la de hace rato y las pociones que te tienen que poner tienen que ser en el hospital." Explicó Harry acercándose a él.

"Debo ir al Ministerio." Dijo un poco más serio "¿Van a estar bien?" les preguntó y Ginny sonrió asintiendo.

"No te preocupes..." le dijo empujándolo hacia la puerta. "Sólo me ausentaré unos minutos mientras voy por ropa limpia, pero eso es todo." Dijo Ginny pero él no lucía tan convencido.

"Mándame una lechuza en cuanto estén en casa. ¿Sí? Por favor, no hagas escalas a ningún lugar..." dijo él mientras que ella intentaba sacarlo del cuarto.

"Sí...anda vete ya." Le dijo sonriendo pero él arqueo una ceja.

"¿Cómo que me falta algo, no?" le dijo él y ella sonrió aún más.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Mi beso." Dijo él indignado. Ginny rió y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla. "Eso no es un beso..." dijo él y la atrajo hacia él para besarla en los labios, y cuando lo sintió tornarse pasional se separó...

"Harry..." dijo ella dándole miraditas escandalizadas y lo escuchó dar una carcajada. "Que tengas un lindo día en el trabajo..."

"Así será, corazón." Le dio otro dulce beso en los labios y se fue.

"Alex...voy a ir a casa por algo de ropa limpia ¿Si?" dijo tornándose hacia el niño. Alex asintió cansado, cerrando los ojitos, no había dormido mucho anoche por la fiebre y los malestares.

"Descansa, mi cielo, volveré pronto." Dijo y el dio un besito en la frente, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

"¿Puedes darme un respiro por favor?" exclamó Alix, estaba harta porque Draco estaba hostigándola demasiado, y los nervios de él sólo la contagiaban a ella. "No va a pasar nada, sólo veo que mi hijo esté bien y nos vamos..." dijo ella. Miró a Draco que lucía muy nervioso. "Para ser un mortífago...eres algo cobarde." Dijo ella risueña y él la miró con cara de pocos amigos. "¿Qué?" dijo ella, levantando las manos inocentemente.

"Este es el plan." Dijo él "Yo te espero aquí afuera...tu vas...preguntas por tu hijo y regresas sin demora, a este punto. ¿Entendiste? No quiero jueguitos sucios." Dijo él y ella dio un respingo enrollando la mirada.

"¿tu crees que me he arriesgado tanto para que justo cuando llego al clímax de todo esto me escape...me de por vencida?" le dijo ella y él arqueó una ceja escéptico y lanzó un suspiro.

"No quiero saber tus planes...no me los digas...no hagas alusión a ellos. Para mi, eres Alix, la rusa experta en runas y en gaélico, capaz de descifrar el rito y de hacer la poción, y no serás nada más..." dijo él sencillamente.

"Bien, entonces espérame aquí." Se tapó con una capucha negra, sólo dejando ver sus ojos azules.

Una vez que investigó el número de cuarto, se ocupó en buscarlo. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba...casi se le sale el corazón cuando lo ve. Estaba durmiendo, y parecía un angelito...su angelito. Sin necesidad de acercarse demasiado vio la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar... Tenía varicela. Sonrió con ternura, seguro su chiquito la habría de estar pasando bastante mal. Si había un momento en el cual hubiera deseado quitarse el disfraz y mandar todo al demonio...era ese. Como deseo quedarse con su hijo, con su familia...lo que quedaba de ella. Le pasó una mano por las mejillas y le dio un besito en la frente.

"¿Quién es usted?" escuchó detrás de ella, pero no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que era Ginny.

"Yo..." dijo tapándose el rostro y fingiendo la voz. "Disculpe...me equivoqué de cuarto...lo siento...lo siento" dijo rápidamente dándose la vuelta. Pudo ver los curiosos ojos de la pelirroja, que había levantado la varita en defensa pero la había vuelto a bajar. Alix salió de prisa ocultándose el rostro, y fue a reunirse con Draco.

Ginny se recargó en la puerta confundida. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Vio a Alex lentamente, asegurándose de que estuviera y bien y parecía estarlo. Negó con la cabeza para zafarse de aquellos pensamientos que no eran tan gratos.

Además estaba más preocupada por otras cosas, se acarició el vientre y sonrió, esa noche le diría a Harry...ya lo había decidido. Dejó salir un suspiro, no estaba segura de cómo enfrentar la situación aún, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que simplemente no enfrentarla.

Después de que revisaran propiamente a Alex, lo llevó a casa, le preparó una sopa caliente y lo puso en cama.

"¿cómo te sientes corazón?" le preguntó ella con ternura.

"Bien...sólo algo cansado."

"Es normal...la fiebre cansa¿Estuvo bien tu sopa?"

"No podría haberla pedido mejor...bueno, quizá la de mamá..." dijo con algo de nostalgia. Ginny sonrió tristemente y le dio un besito en la frente.

"Sueña con los angelitos...si me necesitas...sólo llámame."

"Buenas Noches"

Se quedó recargada en la puerta de Alex, y lanzó un largo suspiro. Ahora si...era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Se sentó enfrente del fuego...y se preparó un chocolate caliente, todo el día había querido evadir la realidad, la sorpresa que había recibido...y la varicela de Alex, fue, bastante oportuna para sus fines. Pero ahora si...estaba ella sola y era hora de digerir la noticia. Dejó temblando su chocolate sobre la mesita de centro y se tocó el vientre, tenía que...tenía que... ¿Qué tenía que hacer¿Decirle a Harry? No...ni pensarlo, ni siquiera ella podía digerir las cosas aún. Harry tenía demasiados problemas y ella no tenía idea de cómo lo fuera a tomar. En una buena se había metido, la verdad era que no tenía idea de que hacer. Ser madre...era una idea que no le pasaba por la cabeza desde que era niña, siempre estuvo tan envuelta en sus cosas...era muy bonita y con una personalidad que la hacía popular...obviamente, galanes nunca le faltaron, trabajo...siempre había sido una excelente bruja, trabajó como sanadora en París...y había estado trabajando en Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, era una mujer independiente. Novios...oh por supuesto...André., pero era tan diferente. Con André, era tan diferente que con Harry. En París, cada uno tenía su vida...dormían juntos, si, él le decía cosas lindas y por supuesto ella siempre las agradecía...proviniendo de un francés...parisino, tan atractivo y tan dulce. Pero siempre había faltado algo más¿un bebé en sus planes? Jamás...

Se sentía frustrada, porque no lograba entender cómo ahora no podía vivir sin Harry, tan poco tiempo juntos y...era como si fueran uno solo. Y tal conexión le asustaba...le asustaba porque sabía que perderlo sería demasiado doloroso, la destruiría. Y ahora un bebé...un hijo...una vida. Un ser humano, de carne y hueso que iba a ser tan indefenso que no podría hacer nada solo, alguien a quien educar...a quien guiar. Puso sus manos en su vientre nuevamente. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, se limpió el rostro, no estaba segura de...tragó saliva...querer ser madre, estaba asustada y no sabía como ni que hacer, pero también estaba segura que la palabra familia, siempre había ocupado una posición primordial en su léxico...y nunca sería capaz de dejar a un bebé o de no tenerlo... suspiró...ese bebé no había podido elegir peor momento, igual de inoportuno que su padre. En ese momento, Hedwig entró por la ventana...igual de gloriosa y hermosa que siempre y dejó caer en sus manos una carta, pudo distinguir la escritura confusa de Harry y la abrió con premura enjuagando su rostro.

_Ginny, asegúrate de que todos los encantamientos protectores sigan en su lugar...no salgas, y no te le despegues a Alex de junto, ten la varita junto a ti y por lo que más quieras se sensata. Ha pasado algo terrible, los dementores de Azkaban...10 ex mortífagos se fugaron, no te preocupes por mi, tendrás noticias mías en cuanto sea posible. _

_Te amo. _

_Harry _

Tembló ligeramente al terminar de leer la carta, tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de la dirección que tomaban las cosas.

* * *

**NA: **

**HOLA A TODOS...ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN SUMAMENTE BIEN!! LES GUSTÓ LA PELI?! A MI ME ENCANTÓ! M LA ECHE 2 VCS EN UN DIA..X CIERTO, NO C SI FUE MI IMAGINACION...PERO CREO QUE EL DIRECTOR QUISO DAR TIPS DE HARRY Y GINNY PARA HBP...LA PROXIMA PELI...NO C..JAJAJAJ Y M LO IMAGINO! PERO CIERTAS MIRADITAS D BONNIE WRIGHT HACIA CHO Y HARRY! BNO DIGANME SI ALGUIEN MAS LO NOTO PARA NO CREER KE ENLOQUECÍ...ANYWAY...ESTOY TODAVIA MAS EMOCIONADA POR EL LIBRO UDS NO!!!?!?! AY YA STOY KE ME COMO LAS UÑAS!!!! **

**EN CUANTO AL FIC...LOS ULTIMOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LA GINNY DEL FANFIC...TOMENLOS EN CUENTA PQ PUEDE KE MUCHOS KIERAN MATARLA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPIS...ESO DE QUE VA A SER MAMA, LA VA A CONFUNDIR UN POCO. **

**BESOS!! Y FELIZ VERANITO A TODOS!! UY YA STOY K KIERO TERMINAR EL FANFIC :p ESPERO NO TENER TANTOS PROB DE CREATIVIDAD PARA EL PROX CAPI  
**

* * *


	12. The sky could fall tonight

**The Sky could fall tonight **

_You don't care about impossible  
Something I wish I could learn from you  
Write me down is the best idea you've had  
Watch the fire fly cause I struck the match tonight  
When you held me tight for this moment in time  
Pull these words off from my lips  
Keep them safe, just remember that we wrote...  
There's a hope  
There's a light  
And I see it in your eyes  
And I hope you can see it in mine  
(There's a secret held inside)  
There's a chance and a time  
That the sky could fall tonight  
And I will be here at your side  
Watch as the ground turns as dark  
as the shadows cast on them  
and I disappear  
How are you perfect  
when I'm just wasting time  
Just a ghost inside  
and I'm waiting for the fall  
When you held me tight with a sense in your eyes  
When I'm with you things are right  
I'll keep you safe, just remember that we wrote...  
There's a hope  
There's a light  
And I see it in your eyes  
And I hope you can see it in mine  
There's a chance  
And a time  
That the sky could fall tonight  
And I will be here at your side _

_(Amber Pacific) _

Era de madrugada y Harry acababa de llegar al cuartel para esperar a Tonks. Se talló la cara cansadamente, tenía unos cuantos raspones pero nada de cuidado... malditos mortífagos. ¿Por qué después de tantos años no podían darse por vencidos? Harry estaba seguro de que esta fuga repentina, estaba conectada con el complot que había para atrapar a Alex. ¿Quién podría ser ese mago oscuro que andaba tras Alex¿Quién? Esa pregunta martillaba su cabeza, día y noche, desde que había regresado a Inglaterra.

"Harry...vine en cuanto pude. ¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó una apresuradísima Tonks, que llegaba en bata de dormir al cuartel. Su cabello era un desastre y Remus venía tras ella preocupado.

"Tonks...Remus" dijo Harry en forma de saludo, apresurado antes de darle una triste mirada a la larga lista de mortífagos que no habían sido encontrados en Azkaban. "Los malditos dementores...el estúpido ministerio que no hace caso de removerlos. Es obvio que de nuevo están en las andadas...dejaron libres a varios mortífagos. Soné la alarma de inmediato y todos llegamos a Azkaban intentando controlar el desastre."

"Ay Merlín...debimos suponer que esto sucedería." Dijo Tonks. "¿Quién está a cargo de la seguridad de Azkaban, ahora?"

"Todas las salidas están cubiertas por aurores, Tonks, y la seguridad afuera de las celdas ha sido reforzada." Dijo él con seguridad.

"Harry¿Esto significa algo para ti?" le preguntó Remus significativamente. Harry lo miró, y luego a Tonks.

"Que necesito proteger a mi ahijado, más que nunca." Dijo él poniéndose de pie decisivamente. "Debo irme, avísame si algo se ofrece." Se despidió de Tonks y luego le dio un abrazó a Remus.

"Creo que Ron y Hermione no se equivocaron al elegir al padrino y tutor de su hijo." Murmuró Remus y Tonks lo miró. "Siempre vi a Harry como una copia de James, con la nobleza de Lily, pero ahora podría jurar que también hay algo de Sirius en él." Dijo melancólicamente.

* * *

Al aparecerse en la casa, miró a su alrededor, todo parecía calmado. Entró a su recámara y se sobresaltó al no ver a Ginny, buscó en la cocina y no la encontró en ninguna parte. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Subió las escaleras con algo de apuro y sintió que el alma le había regresado al cuerpo al ver a Ginny dormida a los pies de la cama de Alex, con la varita firmemente aferrada. No pudo evitar que una tierna sonrisita jugara en sus labios. No quería despertarla pero suponía que la posición en la que la pequeña pelirroja estaba no debía ser lo más cómodo del mundo. Miró a Alex y le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente, sin despertarlo, que alivio que siguiera a salvo. Haría honor a su amistad con Ron y Hermione, asegurándose de que absolutamente nada la pasara a Alex.

"Gin..." murmuró él antes de apartarle algunos cabellos pelirrojos que tenía sobre su rostro. Esperaba que le costara más trabajo despertarla, pero todo lo contrario, ya que ella abrió los ojos de inmediato, al principio un poco sobresaltada, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta quien era, soltó la varita y se abrazó a él.

"Estaba preocupada." Murmuró ella acurrucándose en su abrazo. "Sino fuera por lo que pasó...te sentenciaría a dormir en el sofá un mes entero por esa carta tan corta...y por no explicarme nada. ¡No puedes hacerme eso!" exclamó ella manteniendo la voz aún baja. "Explícame qué ocurrió."

"Afuera, fierecita, no querrás despertarlo." Dijo él forzándola a que bajara aún más la voz. Se levantó y le extendió la mano, ella la tomó y se puso de pie. Ambos lanzaron una última mirada a Alex y salieron del cuarto. Bajaron las escaleras, sigilosamente y se sentaron en su lugar predilecto junto al fuego. La miró, se notaba que estaba un poco enojada con él, lo sabía.

"¿vas a explicarme ahora, o no?" dijo ella con fiereza, mirándolo desafiantemente.

"Lo mismo que pasó hace diez años, los dementores ya no están de nuestro lado...ese cargo no debería ser para ellos¡maldición! Como si el maldito ministerio no aprendiera de los errores del pasado. Los mortífagos escaparon...Gin, quien quiera que sea esta persona que se encuentra detrás de todo...debió ser muy cercana a Voldemort, si es que tiene los mismos seguidores. Llevé a unas brigadas a Azkaban, para controlar a los prisioneros que no lograron escapar...lamento no haber podido hablar antes pero..." explicaba él pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Está bien." Murmuró ella acercándose a él sigilosamente, lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había otra cosa que lo molestaba. "¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó ella decididamente "¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan...molesto, alterado?"

"Diez ex mortífagos fuera...¿querías más?" le preguntó él con algo de enfado y ella lo examinó detenidamente.

"¿Alguno que signifique algo para ti? Como..." dijo pensando "Bellatrix Lestrange..."

Harry azotó el puño contra la mesa y la miró ¿cómo demonios lo sabía?

"Debí haberla matado..." sus ojos verdes tornándose de ella, hacia el fuego de la chimenea. "Cuando tuve la oportunidad."

"No eres un asesino."

"Pero ella se lo merecía...ella mató a—"comenzó él pero ella terminó la frase.

"A Sirius, ya lo sé..." dijo ella mirando al suelo súbitamente "Lo lamento, mi amor, de verdad." Dijo tomándolo de la mano, gesto que él pareció agradecer.

"Es sólo que esto...es tan parecido a la última vez...que me dan escalofríos." Dijo él abrazándola "¿y sabes qué es lo que me duele más?" ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Que siento que todo esto...tiene más que ver con Alex que conmigo, y temo mucho no poderle evitar un sufrimiento mayor al que ya ha pasado...después de lo de Ron y 'Mione...siento una...impotencia, temo por él." Su respiración se había agitado, pero por alguna razón tenerla cerca ayudaba un poco a calmarlo.

"No vamos a permitirlo." Dijo ella con determinación. "Ya fue suficiente, no vamos a permitir que esos imbéciles...se metan con Alex, y tampoco vamos a dejarlos interferir en nuestras vidas. Y no voy a dejar que te hundas por esto. Vamos a sacar esto adelante."

Harry le sonrió, sabía que lo entendía...siempre lo había hecho, si había alguien en aquel momento que lograba ponerlo de pie era ella. La amaba, la amaba con toda el alma, no supo como...pero el amor que sentía por ella, se había incrementado a tal grado que se encontraría perdido de no tenerla...le parecían mentira todos aquellos años que vivió sin su amor, la había encontrado de vuelta y nada le importaba más que eso, y sabía que gracias a eso, lograría salir de aquel problema.

"Gracias, Gin...se que puedo confiar en ti, que siempre estarás a mi lado." Le dijo con sinceridad, pero eso fue un golpe directo para Ginny, cuando él la abrazó no pudo ver la preocupación y remordimiento en los ojos de su pelirroja.

-

* * *

Alix estaba dormida en su cama, pero fuertes ruidos y risas la despertaron. Se revolvió en las sábanas una y otra vez, pero sabía que no conseguiría regresar a su sueño. Se recargó sobre la puerta, esperando escuchar algo, al parecer estas personas no habían estado ahí antes, porque sus voces no le parecían del todo conocidas.

Se vistió con premura, y decidió que quería enterarse de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Salió con apuro y lo que encontró la dejó helada. En la mesa, donde todos comían, en ese momento se encontraban Riddle, en el centro, y a su alrededor varias caras que ella conocía. Lucius Malfoy, que ahora lucía completamente demacrado, su larga cabellera rubia ahora tenía varias canas. A su lado estaba, una mujer que a Alix hizo que se le helara la sangre, Bellatrix Lestrange, con diez años encima más de los que ella recordaba, se veía mucho mayor y tenía esa mirada demente en su rostro. Harry la había atrapado, después de haber derrotado a Voldemort, y había estado apunto de matarla por lo que le había hecho a Sirius, sin embargo ella, Hermione, le había convencido que una vida en Azkaban sería mucho más dolorosa y un mejor castigo. Sin embargo, aquí estaba esa loca otra vez, y era como si a Alix se le clavaron millones de cuchillos en el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Era el antiguo grupo,

Sus ojos se encontraron con Draco y él pudo adivinar exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Amycus Carrow, miró a Alix con lujuria en la mirada y se puso de pie, el resto de los mortífagos, se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de la mujer por que todos la miraban con atención. La rodeó, como si se tratara de un depredador rodeando a su presa.

"Y esta bonita—" comenzó mientras la acorralaba, ganándose unas cuantas carcajadas de los presentes, ella se tensó de sobra y lo miró con algo de temor.

"Déjala tranquila, Carrow..." dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

"No vi tu nombre en ella, Malfoy." Se defendió el mortífago.

"Ya es suficiente...Amycus, Malfoy es algo susceptible, en lo que concierne a Alix, no tendré a mis mortífagos peleados por una mujer." Le dijo Riddle apartándolo con la varita del cuerpo de la mujer. "Asi que lo diré una vez...para todos. Ella es Alix Novikov, sólo les diré que es...un elemento valioso en esta investigación y como verán...el joven Malfoy es algo... alterable con respecto a ella, no quiero problemas, señores." Dijo con frialdad, jugando con la varita, sus ojos mirando a todos con amenaza. "¿Soy claro?"

Se escuchó una respuesta afirmativa generalizada. A Alix, la hizo temblar las miradas que le lanzaban. Vio como el padre de Draco, Lucius Malfoy, la veía con algo de astucia¿y si la reconocía? Draco lo había hecho... ¿por qué su padre no lo haría? Draco parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella porque tenía fruncido el ceño, mientras miraba a su padre.

Ella se dio vuelta de prisa y entró a su dormitorio de nuevo, tenía ganas de huir, el miedo que sentía era terrible. Miró el reloj a su lado, faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera, aquel día comenzaría a hacer la poción, lo tenía todo planeado, cambiaría un par de ingredientes por otros con propiedades parecidas y de la misma naturaleza. La descripción era demasiado puntual, y sabía que Riddle no era un completo inepto, en cuanto a leer gaélico se refería...por eso tendría que confiar en que la poción obtendría el color, tonalidad, temperatura y viscosidad exacta a la que se describía, tenía que asegurarse de ello, porque sino...era mejor no pensarlo. Trató de tranquilizarse a si misma, pensando en que a sus doce años había hecho una poción multijugos...y que era una bruja perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que se proponía. _Ron, por favor ayúdame, mi vida...donde quiera que estés ayúdame a salvar a nuestro hijo. _Pensó ella con tristeza y devoción.

* * *

A pesar de las sospechas de Harry, el tiempo siguió pasando sin muchos percances para Alex. Los mortífagos daban rienda suelta a sus fechorías en el mundo muggle, sin embargo no habían vuelto a atacar a Alex, pero el presentía que sólo estaban esperando el momento adecuado. Alex estaba bien, la varicela no le duró gran cosa, y en un par de semanas aquellos puntos habían desaparecido por completo. Trataban de distraerlo, Fred y George lo visitaban muy seguido aunque Harry les había pedido que no lo sacaran, sin embargo no pudo resistirse ante la carita de súplica de Alex por ir a jugar Quidditch, y Harry se había resignado a aceptarlo, recordando que era un Weasley después de todo.

"Por favor, padrino..." recordaba que Alex le había dicho, con sus ojitos azules suplicantes. "Sólo quiero jugar un poco de Quidditch." Rogó él y los gemelos lo veían con reproche tratándolo de hacer sentir culpable.

"Ya dije que no...Tendrás que esperar, Alex." Le había dicho Harry estrictamente.

"No seas cruel, Harry..." le dijo Fred

"Seremos precavidos..." continuó George.

"¡Por favor Padrino!" imploró Alex y Harry suspiró.

"¿Es esto algún tipo de complot en mi contra?" comentario que había hecho a Ginny reir a carcajadas.

"Está bien..." murmuró Alex abatido, "No iré...jamás podré ser un guardián tan bueno como lo era papá..." dijo aplicando el chantaje perfecto. Ginny lo miró impresionada¿y eso de dónde lo había sacado? Ron era un pésimo chantajista, y Hermione...demasiado buena como para intentarlo. Sonrió al ver que Fred y George la miraban, y se dio cuenta de que eso, era algo que Alex había sacado de ella.

Obviamente Harry no se había podido resistir al chantaje y había accedido, dándoles unas largas instrucciones de seguridad.

Afortunadamente, nada malo había ocurrido aquel día y por lo tanto nada que lamentar.

La verdad era, que durante aquel par de meses había algo que lo estaba preocupando más...y esa era la actitud de Ginny. Estaba muy extraña, algo huraña y a la defensiva. Lucía pálida todo el tiempo, y el no entendía porque si la veía comer mejor que lo normal, con su apetito Weasley a todo lo que daba. Estaba muy pensativa y por más esfuerzos que él había hecho para hacerla hablar no había logrado gran cosa, su mal humor era excesivo y él se empeñaba en llevarla con algún sanador, su palidez no era normal, y eso que él no se enteraba de lo mucho que a Ginny se le revolvía el estómago todo el tiempo.

"¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien?" era algo que le preguntaba bastante seguido.

"Si¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que estoy BIEN?" le había dicho ella algo molesta e irritada.

"No quería hacerte enfadar...sólo me preocupas..." le dijo él acercándose a ella, pero ella se levantó y se alejó, lo que hizo que el ojiverde se sintiera un poco mal debido al rechazo y eso era algo que comenzaba a hacerse costumbre. ¿Sería que su relación no había sido más que buena por unos meses? Se rehusaba a aceptarlo y estaba seguro que había una muy poderosa razón para el comportamiento de Ginny. "Ginny tenemos que hablar...algo no anda bien entre nos—" lo había intentado pero la pelirroja se había puesto de pie de inmediato.

"Ahora no puedo...tengo que recoger a Alex de la madriguera y tu tienes que irte al trabajo." Dijo ella evitando el tema. El se levantó y le iba a dar un dulce beso en los labios pero ella lo esquivó. "Nos vemos al rato."

* * *

La verdad era, que Ginny ya no podía más guardando ese secreto. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, las preocupaciones la estaban sobrepasando así como las mentiras. Se tocó el vientre con delicadeza, se había puesto un hechizo para que el embarazo no se le fuera a notar, ya que su vientre aunque no era voluminoso, comenzaba a verse un poco más redondito y abultado y eso sumado a su palidez...no quería despertar sospechas, Harry era despistado pero podía atar cabos. Se abrazó a si misma, le dolía verlo triste cuando ella lo rechazaba pero es que...se sentía tan agobiada, cuando él se acercaba ella se sentía tan vulnerable, temía que la descubriera, ahora el problema sólo se había hecho más grande, Harry la mataría si se diera cuenta de que ella estaba embarazada y no se lo había dicho...ocultarle algo tan grave, lo haría enfurecer, de eso si estaba segura. Era como un círculo vicioso, una mentira de la que no podía escapar y lo peor era que sentía que su relación con Harry se estaba yendo al diablo y se sentía con una terrible impotencia y confusión. Encima estaba el hecho de que ser madre...aún no la tenía tan convencida del todo. Sabía que había algo dentro de ella, un instinto que eventualmente despertaría, pero no tenía idea de porque tardaba tanto en _amar _a ese ser que llevaba dentro. Su madre le había dicho tantas veces, ella había amado a todos y a cada uno de los siete desde que estaban en su vientre. Pero Ginny no era como su madre, o al menos se sentía lejana de serlo.

André le mandaba cartas semanales, y ellas las respondía a espaldas de Harry, la verdad era que necesitaba un amigo...alguien con quien desahogarse y casi no salía de la casa más que para trabajar. Luna, estaba en un viaje exótico con Neville, y de Hogwarts no frecuentaba a nadie más, a pesar de haber sido tan popular. Como extrañaba a Hermione en aquellos días, había estado tentada a verse con André más de una vez...sólo para hablar, no se sentía atraída hacia él en lo absoluto.

Se apareció en la madriguera para recoger a Alex, notó que su madre lucía algo cansada...después de todo no sólo cuidaba a Alex, sino también a Angelique y a Robert, el hijo de Percy, que según Ginny notaba no era del más mínimo agrado e Alex.

"Hola mamá..."

"Ginny querida, que bueno verte...hazme un favor y has el conjuro para lavar los platos, cielo, estoy algo ocupada..." dijo la mujer, que estaba preparando la comida ocupada. Ginny asintió, ese hechizo no era un problema en lo absoluto, su madre se lo había enseñado desde pequeña. Sin embargo, al agitar la varita, todos los platos salieron volando, cayendo en pedazos al suelo.

"Yo...lo siento..." dijo Ginny preocupada. Su madre la examinó, había algo muy raro en su hija pero simplemente no podía decir que era.

"No te preocupes, cariño." Dijo la mujer sacando su propia varita "Te ves algo pálida. _Reparo..." _dijo y los platos se repararon luego los levito de nuevo al fregadero.

"¿Y los niños?" preguntó Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre. La mujer sonrió y se sentó exhausta.

"Jugando en el jardín..." de pronto Ginny se sobresaltó al ver que su madre la miró detenidamente. "Ginny, cariño¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Molly al ver que su hija no sólo lucía pálida sino con algo de náuseas y Ginny miró al suelo. Si alguien más le preguntaba lo mismo, creía que iba a soltar un moco murciélago sin pensarlo dos veces, y en esta ocasión no lo haría sólo por tratarse de su madre...que sino...

"Me siento, bien." Sostuvo ella, por centésima vez en el día.

"Ya veo...¿cómo está Harry?" le preguntó su madre, mientras cortaba algunas verduras, para preparar la comida, sin embargo tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien con su hija y había algo...diferente en ella que simplemente no podía decir que era.

"Un poco ocupado...para variar, sino está en el trabajo está buscando encantamientos protectores para la casa y todo ese tipo de cosas...temo que lo siguiente que se le ocurra sea ponernos aurores a Alex y a mi para que nos cuiden todo el tiempo." Dijo ella con pesar.

"Compréndelo, cariño, es normal que se sienta...obligado a protegerlos."

"SOBRE protegernos, querrás decir..."

"Creo que las cosas no van del todo bien. ¿Verdad?" le dijo la mujer, observando a su hija¿qué había cambiado en ella? Su expresión, algo en su mirada...era sólo una corazonada.

"Es sólo...complicado." se puso de pie, caminando inquietamente, la mirada de su madre la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Luces...diferente." dijo la mujer finalmente, mirando al suelo, tenía una corazonada, la mirada de Ginny no era la misma y ella podría jurar que...sería que su hija confesaría... ¿o tendría que sacarle la verdad? No pudo evitar esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

"No sé a que...te refieres, mamá." Dijo ella alisándose el cabello nerviosamente. _Que no me descubra...por favor que no me descubra. _Pensó Ginny desesperada, pero su madre tenía un brillo en los ojos que a Ginny le recordaba cuando de pequeña la descubría robando galletas de la alacena.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, hija?" le preguntó simplemente, y Ginny la miró nerviosa, no podía enojarse con ella...ella ya no era ninguna niña, no podía reclamarle nada.

"No sé de que hablas..."

"Si lo sabes, hablo de ese pequeño Potter que llevas dentro y el cual no comprendo porque te empeñas en negar..." dijo la mujer con las manos en las caderas mirándola estrictamente.

Ginny suspiró¡condenación! La habían descubierto.

"Tres meses y medio..." murmuró la pelirroja abatida sentándose de nuevo.

"Harry no lo sabe... ¿Verdad?" dijo perceptivamente Molly y Ginny negó con la cabeza tristemente.

"¿Y se puede saber por qué el padre no lo sabe, Ginny?" miraba a su hija con algo de dureza y Ginny sólo miraba el suelo, levantó la cara tímidamente para ver a su madre.

"No...es decir, yo...he estado confundida acerca de todo esto, no sé si...quiero ser mamá..." murmuró ella con tristeza "y temo como lo tome Harry...es decir.. con todos los problemas que tenemos encima." Su madre la miró aún con más dureza, tanto que a Ginny le partía el alma.

"Haré como si nunca escuché lo primero que dijiste, y confiaré en que sólo...estás un poco asustada, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Quiero pensar que sólo estás impresionada y que no estás pensando claramente." Se sentó enfrente de ella y la tomó de las manos. "Díselo a Harry, él te ama, se le ve cuando te mira...merece saberlo."

"Mi relación con él no está yendo del todo bien...Tiene demasiadas preocupaciones en mente." dijo la joven y negó con la cabeza no queriendo hablar de ello, sería recordarse que todo era su culpa. "Mamá...¿cómo te diste cuenta?"

Molly sonrió nostálgicamente. "Primero que nada...traes un color que parece que te caerás desmayada en cualquier momento, segundo, noté como te dio algo de náusea cuando entraste, tercero...tu magia está un poco extraña, eso, no es algo común...déjame añadir, pero tu siempre fuiste una bruja con un don...y Harry bueno...sólo digamos que no me sorprende, cuarto...estás muy nerviosa, y hay algo...diferente en tu expresión y quinto y más importante...soy tu madre." Le dijo antes de abrazarla, sabía que eventualmente su hija reaccionaría y comprendería la dicha que conllevaba ser mamá, quería pensar que sólo se encontraba un poco confundida.

"Gracias mamá...por no...gritarme." dijo Ginny mirándola, sus facciones suavizadas.

"Ese es trabajo de tus hermanos, corazón, y a decir verdad, compadezco al pobre de Harry...por eso te digo que le cuentes la verdad...antes de que todo el mundo se entere, así al menos podrá prepararse para tus sobre protectores hermanos." Dijo la mujer derramando un par de lágrimas, de nostalgia al recordar a su hijo menor, a Ron. Ginny sonrió y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre.

"Ron era el peor..." dijo sonriendo con nostalgia cambiando el tema "no sabes lo mucho que me hacía enojar cuando se ponía en su papel de hermano mayor...hacía cada cosa...una vez me encontró con uno de mis novios en Hogwarts...Dean Thomas...por merlín creí que me iba a matar, nos peleamos...le dije cosas que no debí, pero ya me conoces...estaba enojada con él por lo que me decía. Se enfadó tanto que me apuntaba con la varita, sino hubiera sido por Harry..." dijo sonriendo recordando "YO lo hubiera hecho papilla."

Molly sonrió y la abrazó.

"¿Lo extrañas verdad?"

"No tienes idea, mamá. Alex me recuerda tanto a él...Merlín, sino fuera por su cabello castaño, juraría que tomé un giratiempo y volví 20 años atrás." Dijo mirando el suelo de nuevo. "Pero creo que...tengo la leve sospecha de que Ron estaría contento de que al final fue su mejor amigo..." dijo sonriendo con tristeza, vio a su madre dejar salir un sollozo, aún se ponía muy triste cuando recordaba a su hijo menor. "Mamá se hace tarde...creo que debemos irnos. ¿Me guardarás el secreto verdad?"

"¿Tengo opción?" dijo la mujer sonriendo con ternura. Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Dile a Harry lo más pronto que puedas, hija, él querrá saber, confía en mi."

"Cuando esté lista para hacerlo...te prometo que lo haré." Dijo sonriendo pero con algo de tristeza.

De pronto, los fuegos artificiales de Fred y George se vieron afuera de la casa. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"¿Segura que está casa seguirá en pie cuando le añadas un nieto más?" le preguntó Ginny. Molly rió.

"Cariño...sigue en pie después de Fred y George...creo que soportaría cualquier desastre." Ambas rieron a carcajadas

"¡Alex! Cielo...es hora de irnos." Gritó ella hacia fuera, hacia el jardín. Alex llegó corriendo y se abrazó a su tía. Angelique venía justo detrás de él. Ginny le dio un besito en la frente. "Despídete de la abuela, ya es hora de marcharnos, si tu padrino no nos encuentra aya... ¡no quiero imaginar la que se nos arma!" se quejó ella.

* * *

Alix salió de la habitación en la que trabajaba por primera vez en lo que iba del día. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza, sentía que ya no podía más con tanta tensión, y con tanto miedo...Se topó con un hombre joven en el pasillo que ella no pudo reconocer, era muy guapo y le sonrió. Era muy raro ver a una persona sonreír en ese lugar.

"Estoy buscando a..." comenzó antes de recordar el apellido "Malfoy..." dijo él como en murmullo, como temiendo que alguien estuviera escuchando del otro lado de la puerta. Alix lo miró algo extrañada, justo cuando lo iba a cuestionar acerca de quien era Draco la interrumpió llegando detrás de ella.

"Tu debes ser el contacto..." dijo Draco mirando al _francés _como escudriñándolo.

"André Beauchamp" dijo con su acento francés pomposo estirando la mano pero Draco sólo lo miró de manera despectiva levantando una ceja escépticamente. André pareció captar el mensaje bajó la mano de inmediato. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? No lo sabía muy bien, lo único que sabía era que quería venganza.

Alix miró a Draco, vaya que lo pesado era imposible quitárselo. Draco la miró, y enrolló la mirada, adivinando los pensamientos de ella.

"Sígueme..." ordenó Draco y André decidió no tentarlo. Alix los siguió sigilosamente sin que se dieran cuenta. Esperó a que cerraran la puerta y se puso detrás de esta. _No debería estar haciendo esto...debo estar verdaderamente loca. _Pensaba ella mientras realizaba un encantamiento para amplificar las voces y escucharlas en su oído.

"_Vaya...vaya...así que este es el que nos va a proveer sus servicios." _Alix escuchó a Riddle hablar con su voz fría, y apostaría lo que fuera a que estaba lanzando una mirada helada. "¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los que me traicionan?"

Alix podría jurar que para este punto el francés que acababa de conocer estaba aterrado.

"Si..." lo escuchó ella responder con voz temblorosa. "Pero quiero venganza...es por eso que no lo traicionaré. Quiero venganza contra Ginevra Weasley y ese imbécil de Potter"

Alix frunció el ceño, acercándose más. Definitivamente la conversación se tornaba interesante. Riddle soltó una carcajada.

"Suena bien." Dijo con su gélida voz. "¿Por qué?"

"Ella porque no es más que una...me engañó, me hizo perder años de mi vida a su lado, y viene aquí por culpa de ese maldito niño..." Alix deseaba entrar y decirle sus verdades "...ve al imbécil de Potter y corre a sus brazos. Por eso quiero venganza y no descansaré hasta lograrlo."

Escuchó a alguien dar unos pasos, meditando, y apostaría de nuevo lo que fuera a que era Riddle...considerando sus opciones.

"Yo necesito conseguir a ese niño, pero ahora que lo mencionas...vengarme de Potter también me resultaría...encantador." dijo analíticamente "Y se muy bien como hacerlo."

El corazón de Alix, se aceleró a todo lo que daba. "Matando a su dulce noviecita...le quitamos a su ahijado, y luego la matamos a ella...o mejor aún...te la llevas de vuelta a París y la haces...perder desafortunadamente la memoria, Potter jamás la encontraría..." dijo el echando carcajadas. "Muy bien, desde ahora trabajarás con nosotros."

"Gracias...Gracias señor yo..." escuchó la voz del francés pero Riddle la cortó.

"No me agradezcas...sino veo resultados...ya sabes lo que te pasará..." a Alix le recorrió un escalofrío "Acércate a la Weasley, sin levantar sospechas...y veremos cuando atacar."

Alix escuchó pasos acercarse a su posición y de la manera más discreta que le fue posible se ocultó detrás del muro, para que los tres hombres no la descubrieran cuando salieran.

* * *

"Entonces dime por favor ¿Qué sucede, Ginny¿Por qué actúas así?" dijo el enojado, pero mirándola con súplica a la vez. La tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella, no se pudo resistir cuando la besó con suavidad.

"Harry..." murmuró ella separándose "Yo...no me sucede nada, estoy preocupada compréndeme por favor."

Harry la abrazó y ella devolvió el abrazo, tenía ganas de llorar, _malditas hormonas _pensó ella, encontrando la mejor excusa, como detestaba querer llorar.

"Lamento si te he estado...sofocando, pero es que mírate, luces pálida, tienes náuseas, y parece que te desvanecerás en cualquier momento." Dijo él con un tonito que a ella le sonó algo estricto "Además he notado lo de tu magia, los hechizos más sencillos parecen tomar una fuerza inexplicable que hace que...no salgan tan bien...creo que algo anda mal y--"

"Fui con el sanador, por eso tardé en volver..." mintió ella con rapidez, vaya que era buena con las mentiras. Harry se relajó un poco. "Dice que es el estrés...todas las preocupaciones, sólo dijo que tenía que descansar...y bueno...tomar una poción para restablecer mis niveles de magia."

"¿Pero estarás bien?"

"Lo estaré, amor." Dijo ella sonriendo antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios. _Me vas a matar cuando te enteres..._pensó ella.

Los días, sin embargo, parecía no mejorar para ninguno de los dos y Ginny se encontraba más desesperada que nunca, tanto que en su desesperación se había visto con André en las tres escobas...necesitaba tanto desahogarse, y creyó que una vez...sólo una vez no haría daño, él no había intentando nada amoroso, simplemente había sido un buen amigo. Decidió que era mejor que Harry no se enterara de su _amistad _con André, porque se pondría celoso y no vería razón.

* * *

Cuando el fin de semana llegó, Harry decidió que sería una buena idea que salieran al callejón Diagon, llevaba unos trasladadores (portkeys, no estoy segura del término en español) _sólo por si acaso..._pensó él.

Además, desde el escape de Azkaban, habían aurores por todas partes y eso era bastante tranquilizador.

"Alex... ¿A dónde vas? No Te alejes..." le dijo Harry, pero vio que el pequeño se dirigía al la tienda de sus tíos, Fred y George, que estaba a un par de cuadras.

"No es buena idea que se aleje así..." dijo Ginny.

"Descuida hay aurores por todo los alrededores." Dijo él, mientras veía a Alex, dar la vuelta en la esquina, en las calles de Londres, sin embargo, había muy poca gente, por el frío que aún azotaba y ya era un poco tarde, pensó que quizá era mejor idea pasar a ver. Ginny se paró en seco al ver a unas figuras encapuchadas, dementores, justo delante de ellos.

"¡HARRY!" gritó Ginny echándose a correr, pero Harry rápidamente la adelantó.

"¡Expecto Patronum!" gritó él, y el buen cornamenta color plata salió de la varita, alejando al grupo de dementores. Miró detrás de él y el enorme caballo, el patronus de Ginny, galopaba ayudando a su siervo. Las figuras encapuchadas se alejaron y la poca gente que había en la calle miraba escandalizada, madres cubriendo los ojos de los niños pequeños, mientras el frío se había triplicado.

"ALEX" gritaron ambos, viendo que el pequeño niño estaba tirado en la acera, justo donde los dementores habían estado. Corrieron hacia él y Harry se tensó de sobra, Ginny lo miró, ambos estaban hincados junto a Alex. La gente se acercaba.

"No te enojes, Gin, lo siento." Le dijo él. Ginny lo miró y frunció el ceño. Lo último que vio fue a Harry poniéndole el trasladador en la capa y diciendo.

"¡Activate!" lo siguiente que la pelirroja vio fue la vieja madriguera.

Sus padres la miraron perplejos.

"Ginny cielo...¿qué sucedió?" preguntó Molly poniéndose de pie, viendo a Ginny completamente enfurecida.

"¿Por qué no te apareciste?" le preguntó Arthur.

"Nos atacaron...en el callejón Diagon, dementores..." dijo ella casi sin aliento, Harry, vería...lo pondría en su lugar en cuanto lo viera. "Alex se desmayó..." dijo contrariada.

"¿Y cómo está...?" comenzaron sus padres pero ella les interrumpió con lágrimas de furia en los ojos.

"¡No lo sé! El idiota de Harry me puso el trasladador...sin que me diera cuenta...en cuanto lo vea me va a escuchar..."

"Ginny, seguro lo hizo por protegerte...hizo lo correcto..." dijo su padre, pero Ginny no escuchaba razones.

"¿lo correcto"? dijo ella bufando "¿Cómo me aleja de mi sobrino de esa manera? Me va a escuchar..."

Como si lo hubiera invocado Harry se apareció con Alex en el hombro, quien temblaba de frío. Ginny corrió a su lado.

"Alex...¿Estás bien?" preguntó la pelirroja contrariada, al ver al niño temblar y no podía hablar.

"Estará bien, sólo necesita calor y algo de chocolate..." aseguró Harry, temiendo la mirada que veía en los ojos de Ginny. Molly entendió el mensaje que pasaba entre ambos y tomó a Alex en brazos.

"Lo llevaré cerca del fuego y le prepararé chocolate, Harry...Arthur, ven conmigo, querido." Dijo Molly, Arthur tomó a su nieto en brazos, ya que no parecía poder caminar. Salieron de la cocina, dejando solos a Harry y a Ginny.

"Tengo que ir al departamento...a avisar lo que ocurrió." Dijo Harry dándose la vuelta, pero la expresión de Ginny lo hizo detenerse.

"Ah no...tu no vas a ningún lado, antes de que me escuches." Dijo ella con una mirada amenazante.

"Ginny...tienes que entender, podían haber mortífagos alrededor...tenía que protegerte.."

"¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE NO ME PUEDO PROTEGER SOLA, HARRY JAMES POTTER¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TE ATREVES A ALEJARME A SI DE ALEX CUANDO ME NECESITA?"

"Lo tenía todo bajo control...ya te dije...tenía que protegerte.."

"JAMAS NUNCA...VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ...NO ME IMPORTA SI SE TRATA DE MORTIFAGOS, DEMENTORES, EL MISMO VOLDEMORT REENCARNADO...JAMAS NUNCA, ME ALEJES ASI!" le gritó ella, empujándolo.

"No me voy a disculpar por haberte protegido..." dijo él firmemente. "Te veo en casa..." dijo y sin darle oportunidad de decirle ninguna otra cosa desapareció, dejándola aún furiosa.

Alex se recuperó un par de horas después y Ginny lo llevó a casa.

Harry y Ginny siguieron peleando por lo mismo durante las siguientes horas, incluyendo la cena. Alex los interrumpió más de una vez, porque los gritos lo ponían de pésimo humor. Harry seguía pensando que él tenía la razón...sólo quería protegerla y sólo hizo lo que creyó que era lo correcto, y pensaba que Ginny sólo era una necia, que no comprendía que los riesgos que corrían eran serios, no era un juego y que él sólo quería protegerla. Ginny, pensaba que era ella tenía la razón y que Harry había actuado de manera totalmente imprudente al alejarla de su sobrino cuando este estaba inconsciente. Alex sólo enrollaba la mirada mientras cenaban, y escuchaba los sarcasmos de los adultos y los comentarios hirientes se lanzaban. Hasta que decidió que era hora de irse a la cama.

"Buenas Noches, no quiero escucharlos pelear más." Dijo el niño poniéndose de pie. Ginny asintió de mal humor antes de darle un beso en la frente.

"Sueña lindo." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Hasta mañana Alex." Dijo Harry despeinándolo cariñosamente, antes de lanzarle una miradita de enojo a Ginny.

Apartando la mente de la pelirroja y de la discusión Harry recordó que había

Miró las cartas rápidamente, una tras otra...vio que eran cartas de André para Ginny, estaban escritas en francés, pero pudo distinguir algunas frases, sintió la bestia de los celos rugir desde su pecho. Pensó que deberían ser cartas de hacía años, pero su corazón se heló al notar que eran sólo del mes pasado.

¿Por qué demonios se estaba escribiendo con su exnovio? Y nunca le comentó nada...No, trató de tranquilizarse...Ginny jamás lo engañaría, ella sería incapaz. Sólo eran cartas...sus pensamientos fueron desmentidos cuando cayó de la carta un recibo de un par de cervezas en las tres escobas, y él hacia mucho que no iba ahí y no con Ginny. Sus respiraciones se agitaron y apretó los puños tratando de contenerse. Tomó las cartas en sus puños y salió de la habitación prácticamente corriendo, con dirección a la cocina mientras que Ginny estaba aseando los platos de la cena.

"¡Explícame que es esto!" le recriminó él, con voz dura, con las cartas en la mano. Ginny se volvió hacia él y enseguida reconoció las cartas entre André y ella, al principio creyó que Harry había descubierto su secreto...en esas cartas ella se desahogaba y contaba de su embarazo, sin embargo recordó que estaban escritas en francés, menos mal...que sino...su más grande. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que lo que sucedía era que Harry estaba celoso. Harry vio el dilema y la preocupación en los ojos de Ginny. "Estoy esperando..."

Ginny tomó unas cuantas respiraciones. Y trató de calmarse. "Yo...él me escribió y yo sólo escribí de vuelta...no lo he visto...sólo son cartas no tienes porque ponerte así..." dijo ella, encubriendo el hecho de que lo había visto en las tres escobas. El rostro de Harry, se tornó con aún más furia. Le estaba mintiendo..._sólo cartas. _

"No me digas... ¿por qué demonios me estás mintiendo¿Y esto que es? Me dirás que no fuiste a las tres escobas..." dijo restregándole el ticket en la cara. Ginny lo miró un poco asustada pero a la vez aún más furiosa.

"No exageres...sólo fue una vez, olvidé mencionarlo...no creí que tuviera que rendirte cuentas acerca de mis amigos..." dijo ella defensivamente.

"Ah...ya veo...así que si yo me viera con Cho...o con cualquier otra y _olvidara decírtelo..._no sería la gran cosa ¿o si? Ya que estoy exagerando..."

"Por supuesto que sería la gran cosa...fuiste un mujeriego antes de que formalizáramos lo nuestro..." dijo ella, sus ojos cafés, mirándolo ahora con sólo furia y enojo.

"EL ES TU EXNOVIO...Y ME DICES QUE NO _EXAGERE..." _ahora su pleito se había convertido en gritos, que habían despertado a Alex quien bajó las escaleras y se había quedado afuera de la cocina escuchando.

"LO DEJÉ...LO DEJÉ POR TI...ROMPI CON ÉL ENFRENTE DE TI..." se defendió ella. "SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS..."

"Si claro..." dijo él con sarcasmo "y por eso me lo ocultas...no se francés muy bien pero que acaso _J t'aime" _dijo leyendo la frase de la carta en una mala imitación de francés "no significa te amo...no seas ridícula Ginny...y no quieras envolverme con tus mentiras..."

"¿ESTAS ACUSÁNDOME DE ENGAÑARTE?"

"Tu lo dijiste, _querida..._no yo..." dijo el con un dejo de tristeza en su voz pero ella estaba furiosa y le plantó un bofetón en la cara. "Debí haberme dado cuenta...te has estado comportando de manera extraña estos últimos meses... Te levantabas, hacías el desayuno...ni siquiera desayunabas con nosotros. Dejabas a Alex con tu madre e ibas al Ministerio, ya ni siquiera querías comer conmigo...y luego siempre llegabas antes que yo y cuando yo llegaba y no había un solo día que no te encontrara dormida. Ocupabas los días libres que teníamos en común para salir...a no se donde...mientras que me dejabas a Alex...siempre. Ya no te gustaba estar con nosotros..._claro..." _dijo con odio "_Seguro te la pasabas con el imbécil ese..." _

"¡No seas idiota¡Yo no he estado con nadie más que no seas tú, así que no me vengas con eso!" dijo ella, perdiendo los estribos.

Alex los escuchaba desde un rincón ¿y ahora por qué demonios discutían? Afuera, la tormenta era tan potente que parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento. Alex se abrazó a si mismo, tenía frío y sus padrinos no tenían ni idea de que él estaba escuchando.

"Entonces dime ¿qué es lo que tienes¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA? O ¿QUÉ? YA TE ABURRISTE DE ESTAR CONMIGO...DE CUIDAR DE ALEX. ¿AHORA SI QUIERES ENVIARLO A UN INTERNADO O QUE?" le gritó él. La tenía sujeta por los hombros y ella lo miraba, parecía asustada.

"Ya no quiero escucharte..." le dijo ella tratando de zafarte.

"AH...AHORA TE DUELE ESCUCHAR LA VERDAD...YA VEO, LA VERDAD GINNY ES QUE ESTÁS ABURRIDA DE ESTO ¿O ME EQUIVOCO? QUIERES HUIR COMO INTENTASTE HACER AQUELLA NOCHE" el corazón de Alex comenzó a palpitar con fuerza..."¿QUIERES DEJARNOS¿QUIERES REGRESAR A PARIS? LAMENTO MUCHO QUE ALEX Y YO SEAMOS UNA CARGA PARA TI..." Alex decidió que ya tenía suficiente y decidió correr a su cuarto, para alistar sus cosas no quería estar ahí ni un segundo más.

"¡Ya basta! Deja de gritar idioteces...yo no he estado con nadie, no es mi culpa que tus celos te hagan imaginar cosas. Sólo fui a las tres escobas una sola vez...puedes preguntarle a Rosmerta si así lo quieres...me sentía sola, necesitaba de un amigo, eso es todo...no creí que te fueras a sentir tan amenazado por André...lo lamento, yo no te he engañado." Dijo ella, lágrimas de furia caían por sus mejillas. "He estado pensativa...eso es todo, Harry, y necesitaba desahogarme. No me he sentido bien, y ya no quiero pelear..." le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Alguna vez fue así...alguna vez quise irme...pero ya no es así. Alex es como un hijo para mí y tu...tu eres el amor de mi vida, y lamento que no puedas verlo así..."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" le dijo él con furia y tristeza.

"Es cierto que él me vio en las tres escobas...le expliqué me estaba sintiendo un poco mal, y tenía la necesidad de poner algo de espacio...pero yo jamás...Harry ¡te lo juro!" le dijo ella, sus ojos cafés brillando con desesperación. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Ginny es que—" comenzó él, sin embargo un fuerte ruido de la sala lo interrumpió. Ambos estaban tan distraídos, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Alex se había ido con polvos flu, escucharon el sonido de las llamas, en la chimenea. Ambos se miraron y salieron corriendo para encontrar sólo las llamas de la chimenea extinguiéndose.

"ALEX" gritó Harry subiendo con rapidez las escaleras, pero él no estaba, sólo había dejado una sencilla nota. La pelea de hacía unos momentos había quedado olvidado y ambos lucían preocupados.

"Ginny...mira esto..." los ojos color chocolate de Ginny miraron el pergamino, leyendo la letra de su sobrino.

_Padrinos, tíos...ya no sé ni como llamarlos. Ojala mamá y papá no se hubieran ido al cielo, todo sería más fácil. Lamento mucho todo por lo que los he hecho pasar y créanme que nunca quise convertirme en un estorbo o en una carga para ustedes. Me voy del mundo mágico, quizá así no le haga daño a nadie, y mi poder permanezca también intacto. Gracias por estar conmigo, pero no me gusta complicarles más la vida. Tampoco quiero escucharlos pelear más._

_Los quiero _

_Alex_

"Dios Mío..."murmuró ella, tapándose la boca con las manos, sintió qué en cualquier momento iba a perder el balance pero Harry la estrechó y la abrazó.

"Calma...lo voy a recuperar y lo voy a traer de vuelta a casa." Murmuró en su oído, su propio corazón echo pedazos, su ahijado, el hijo de sus mejores amigos...perdido...vulnerable.

"¿y si lo atrapan?!" preguntó ella con desesperación gruesas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"No lo voy a permitir...debo irme Gin, debo poner al Ministerio sobre aviso." Le dijo él. Vio los propósitos de Ginny y negó por completo. "No...ni siquiera lo pienses. Tu no vas a ningún lado."

"Pero Harry..."

"¡Pero Harry, nada! Dije que no y ya...no me vas a hacer ceder en esto. Cuando vuelva hablaremos...acerca de nosotros." Le dijo y pasó un mensaje silencioso entre ambos.

"Harry...hay algo que tengo que..."

"Cuando vuelva Gin, te lo prometo." La miró de soslayo pero no pudo resistirse y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

-------------------

NOTA

**AY DIOS!!!!!!! YA CASI ESTA AQUI EL LIBROOOO CREO K VOY A LLORAR!!! DEFINITIVAMENTE VOY A LLORAR CUANDO SE ACABE..AUNQ NO CREO KE EL FINAL SEA TRISTE...LLORARE X TODOS LOS AÑOS KE HE SIDO FANATICA...ES COMO EL FINAL DE UNA EPOCA (LOL KE DRAMATIK) YA EN SERIOOO ESTOY EMPEÑADA EN KE NUESTRO KERIDO HARRY VA A SOBREVIVIR Y VA A TENER SU HAPPY ENDING CON NUESTRA KERIDA PELIRROJA!! Y TENDRAN LINDOS NIÑOS...KE C LLAME SIRIUS Y JAMES!! BUAAAA LLORARÉ:D jajaja bueno basta d lloriqueos...muchas gracias a todos POR SUS REVIEWS A TODOS Y CADA UNO D USTEDES KE SE TOMA LA MOLESTA DE HACERLO!! STEFANI!! U ROCK!! JAJAJA GRACIAS X ESE REVIEW CREO K HA SIDO EL MAS LARGO EK HE RECIBIDO!!! CASI ME HACES LLORAR DE FELICIDAD:D !!!!!!!!!**

KERIA AÑADIR!!! KE LA IDEA DEL PORTKEY...LO LEI EN ALGUN FIC CREO KE DE ME PREGUNTEN CUAL PORQUE LA VDD NO RECUERDO HE LEIDO TANTOOSSS...PERO LO ADAPTE Y REESCRIBI...PA K LUEGO NO M ACUSEN DE PLAGIO Y COSAS FEITAS!! SI ALGUIEN LO LEE POR AHI...SEPAN KE HAGO UN DISCLAIMER DE ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO...SALVO DE ALEX Y ALIX LOL!! Y LSO POTTERCITOS KE VIENEN EN CAMINO :D LOS KIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TENGAMOS PACIENCIA Y TOMEMOS AIRE!! YA CASI LLEGA ESE LIBRO!! WOHOOOO

CON MUCHISISISSIMO CARIÑO

J. ANABELA


	13. Wherever You Will Go

Capítulo 12

**Wherever you will go **

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own  
If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go  
And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

Chorus  
Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love  
I know now, just quite how,  
My life and love may still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time

(The calling)

Alix miraba ansiosa, la celda a unos metros de ella, Goyle estaba adentro con Alex y ella moría por verlo. Pero no la dejarían, necesitaba su ayuda, no había querido pedírsela porque la manera en la que las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo no era la más común, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Draco Malfoy y no iba a descansar hasta conseguirla. Sabía que Draco quizá muy en el fondo no era tan mala persona, simplemente había sido enseñado un modo de vida, diversas creencias y cuando uno crece de esa manera, es complicado romper el patrón.

Necesitaba ver a Alex, asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Divisó a Draco del otro lado, casi a la salida, al parecer reforzando los encantamientos para ocultar la guarida.

"¿Esperamos aurores?" le preguntó ella acercándose, haciendo la plática. Él apenas y la miró.

"A Potter...seguro." murmuró malhumorado.

"Harry no permitirá que le pase nada a Alex."

"Pues comienza a tardarse. ¿no lo crees?" replicó el rubio, por primera vez mirándola.

"Draco...necesito pedirte ayuda..." comenzó ella, pero Draco negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

"No... sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía, es por eso que te he estado evitando todo el día..." dijo caminando alejándose de ella. "Una cosa es que no te haya entregado y otra muy distinta es que te ayude así que simplemente no me hables de tus planes...no quiero saberlos..." dijo él en murmullos caminando, ya que la gente comenzaba a observarlos. Ella lo tomó del brazo y esto lo hizo.

"Por favor...se que muy en el fondo no quieres hacer esto." Dijo una vez que estaban alejados del barullo. Los ojos grises la miraron con algo de irritación y confusión.

"Mira, _Granger, _no te jactes de conocerme...todos estos meses...yo, entiéndeme no puedo ayudarte...no debo hacerlo, ya suficiente estoy haciendo ocultándote, y no creas que no me di cuenta de los ingredientes que cambiaste en la poción. ¿no va a funcionar, verdad?"

"No. Y Riddle no se dio cuenta cuando se la mostré..."

"No me sorprende, siempre fuiste...brillante."

"Entonces ayúdame, Draco, te lo pido...por lo que más quieras. Es mi hijo..." dijo ella esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos. "Escucha, sólo porque toda tu vida has seguido un patrón no quiere decir que no puedas cambiar..."

"No entiendes, yo no puedo hacer esto...no soy como Potter, o como Weasley, no soy valiente, prefiero mantenerme seguro y ya me he arriesgado demasiado por ti." Dijo él tercamente tratando de hacerla entender.

"Tu madre murió por esto...por esta gente que es...adicta a la magia negra, por ese deseo de poder...me has hablado de ella..."

"No metas a mi madre en esto." Le dijo con seriedad comenzando a enfadarse.

"Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, a ti no te importa que yo sea una...sangre sucia...como me has llamado tantas veces, es sólo un estilo de vida que desde niño te han obligado a seguir...pero nunca es tarde..." le dijo ella suplicante. "Es mi hijo...y en este momento está en esa celda, asustado e indefenso...por favor, sólo quiero verlo..." dijo ella y escuchó el suspiro de resignación de Draco.

"Bien...yo...distraigo a Goyle...ven conmigo..." dijo el rubio muy poco animado.

"Gracias, Draco yo..."

"No me agradezcas aún..."

-----------

Alex miró la celda y enrolló la mirada, en una buena se había metido, esa era la gente de la que sus padrinos tanto lo habían estado protegiendo. El lugar estaba sucio y oscuro, y olía mal. Tenía a ese hombre malencarado en frente de él, y al parecer se habían declarado una guerra de silencios.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó Alex a su captor, que lo miró confundido como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un confundus.

"Goyle" gruñó con dificultad. Alex asintió, no, definitivamente esta gente no era de muchas palabras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí?" le preguntó Alex de nuevo y vio como su captor lo miraba de nuevo.

"Lo que sea necesario. No lo sé."

"Esa no es una respuesta...¿por qué no lo sabes?"

"Porque ese no es mi trabajo."

"¿Por qué no lo es?"

"Porque no soy el jefe..."

"¿Pues que eres demasiado tonto para ser el jefe?" dijo Alex sin darse cuenta de que las palabras se le habían salido. Goyle gruñó y sacó la varita, apuntándosela. Alex abrió sus enormes ojos azules, asustado y en un par de segundos Goyle salió volando golpeándose en la puerta. Alex inhaló aire asustado, _ups, _su poder se había salido un poquito de control.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió golpeando un poco a Goyle de nuevo.

"Oi!" gruñó este.

"Goyle...¿qué demonios haces ahí?" le dijo Draco jalándolo del cuello de la capa.

"Ese niño es un demonio..." murmuró Goyle.

"Es sólo un niño..." dijo Draco por primera vez mirando a Alex. Se acercó a él con precaución. _De inofensivo no tiene nada..._pensó el rubio.

"Acompáñame...necesito que...me ayudes con un encantamiento protector..." dijo pensando la única excusa que se le ocurrió.

"¿Yo?" preguntó atónito Goyle y Draco enrolló la mirada.

"Muévete antes de que me arrepienta..." le dijo el rubio con disgusto. Le lanzó una última mirada a Alex y salieron de la celda. Alex se levantó desesperado, intentando pensar en una manera de escapar, su padrino lo encontraría...tarde o temprano estaba seguro. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Alex temió de nuevo. Pero una mujer entró, con el rostro medio cubierto. Alex la miró y sintió un calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La mujer lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se dejó caer la capucha que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

"Mamá..." murmuró Alex echándose para atrás, esa mujer tenía el rostro y la mirada de su madre, aunque tuviera el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Ella lo abrazó rápidamente.

"Ahora no hay tiempo...necesito que me prometas una cosa..."

"Pero mamá... ¿cómo?" comenzó él niño pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No tenemos tiempo, quiero que seas valiente, Alex, has todo lo que estos hombres te digan...creo que puedo sacarte de aquí..."

"Pero mamá...estos hombres quieren tornarme malo y yo no quiero lastimar a nadie..."

"No lo harás, confía en mi, Alex." Dijo ella segura "Sin embargo sino obedeces...Alex, mírame...estos hombres son malos en cualquier momento pueden sacar la varita y...por favor no intentes nada, cielo, no debes hacerlo. Tengo un plan para sacarte de aquí pero tenemos que esperar...¿me entiendes?" dijo ella y el niño asintió. Ella lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que sentía que lo iba a desaparecer. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y ella se separó de inmediato de su hijo, pero se tranquilizó al ver que era Draco.

"Tienes que irte..." dijo el rubio, tomándola del brazo. "Goyle viene para acá." Alix asintió y lo siguió.

"Todo va a estar bien." Dijo ella hacia Alex y el niño asintió. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y vieron a Goyle caminando hacia ellos quien con una mirada de confusión entró a la celda de nuevo.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Dijo Draco pero la vio con una tristeza infinita.

"No sé como lo voy a sacar de aquí..." dijo ella, sentía las lágrimas nublar su visión y Draco no tenía idea de que decir. "Cuando Riddle se de cuenta de que la poción no funciona...va a matarme y..."

"No lo hará..." escuchó al rubio decir con voz ronca, y lo miró, él miraba el suelo.

"¿cómo dices...?"

"No lo hará, porque cuando el pueda corroborarlo ni tu ni tu hijo estarán aquí..." dijo con decisión, pero su voz tambaleaba un poco. Pero viendo la mirada confusa de la mujer añadió. "Te voy a ayudar a escapar..." eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que lo abrazara.

"¿No me engañas?"

"No...te voy a ayudar, tienes razón yo...ya no importa si este lado gana o pierde, por culpa de...Ya-sabes-quien, perdí a mi madre...y mi familia jamás fue la misma y estoy seguro de que miles de familias pasaron por lo mismo. No permitiré que Riddle llegue al poder...no...no lo haré, y con el poder de tu hijo tendría todo para hacerlo. Actuaremos cuando sea el momento oportuno." Dijo él y ella sonrió.

"Gracias..."

"Agradéceme cuando tu y tu hijo estén fuera de aquí."

-----------

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, y Harry caminaba sin parar por todo el ministerio, hasta llegar a la oficina central, la gente parecía conmocionada y en el ambiente había un ánimo que a él le daba escalofríos, puesto que le recordaba mucho a hacía poco más de diez años. Había buscado a Alex en todo lugar que se le había ocurrido que Alex conocía y había dejado gente buscándolo también, pero nada...todo estaba siendo inútil y comenzaba a pensar que quizá ya lo habían atrapado y eso lo hacia temblar. Sin darse cuenta y por estar metido en sus pensamientos chocó con una cabellera rubia que venía hacia él.

"Perdón...no te vi..." se disculpó él agachándose para recoger los papeles que la rubia había dejado caer por el choque.

"¿Qué¿Acaso te vienes a Inglaterra y de pronto te vuelves presumido y cortés?" dijo ella livianamente. Harry parpadeó, esa voz la conocía. Lentamente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de ojos verde olivo que lo miraban risueños.

"¡Jessica!" exclamó él dejando caer de nuevo los papeles al suelo y al abrazó. Jessica había sido su mejor amiga en Nueva York, cuando él había sido grosero, testarudo y cerrado ella había sido la única capaz de sacarlo adelante. Pronto se habían convertido en el dúo dinámico, en los mejores aurores de Estados Unidos. "Pero ¿qué haces aquí?"

Jessica dejó salir un suspiro melodramático "Voy a resumir la historia, porque recibí una lechuza que decía que tu jefa no tardaba, bueno en fin¡fue horrible Harry! Después de que te fuiste, me asignaron a Jack de pareja, no tienes idea de lo pesado que es. Y bueno, la verdad es que ninguna misión era tan exitosa, creo que el dúo dinámico se fue al demonio cuando te fuiste de Nueva York. Ayer, llegó la noticia de que los Brits requerían refuerzos...y después de rogarle lo suficiente al jefe...heme aquí." Dijo sonriendo y Harry no pudo evitar reír también, por unos minutos sus preocupaciones habían desaparecido al volver a ver a su mejor amiga, y tuvo que aceptar que incluso había extrañado ese curioso acento Yankee.

"No sabes la falta que haces aquí, Jess, también te he extrañado, con nadie trabajo como contigo." Dijo él pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó lo que tenía que estar haciendo.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Todos han estado alterados desde que llegué. ¿O es que así son?" dijo ella pero él ya se había echado a andar.

"Es mi sobrino, enseguida te lo explico...por ahora necesito conseguir órdenes para interrogar a algunos del callejón Diagon, acompáñame a conseguirlas y después me acompañarás a interrogarlos."

--------

Ginny llevaba horas en casa, se había quedado dormida, porque los nervios la estaban matando y como no había tenido noticias de Harry, pues había decidido optar por una poción para dormir, que sino...seguro se iba a terminar matando de la angustia. De pronto escuchó unos estruendos en el ático y preocupada, pensando que quizá alguien la iba a atacar, sacó la varita y subió con rapidez. Fue cuando lo vio, Harry completamente furioso, lanzaba cosas por el ático, intento entrar para detenerlo, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Harry había perdido la cordura después de enterarse de lo que había sucedido. Se había aparecido en su ático y estaba como loco. Había ido al callejón Diagon y finalmente después de muchos rodeos, unos testigos de afuera del caldero chorreante le habían dicho que habían visto a Alex con unos hombres. ¡Condenación! Lo tenían y él no tenía ni una maldita pista que seguir, ni idea de donde buscarlo. Aventaba todo lo que podía a las ventanas y a las paredes. Lágrimas apunto de derramarse de sus ojos, _lo tenían..._y él se sentía incapaz de hacer nada...no podía, había buscado por horas, sólo para enterarse de que esos malditos lo habían encontrado antes que él.

Ginny lo vio, sus poderes estaban fuera de control, las cosas salían volando por los aires sin importar si las tocaba o no. Parecía no notar su presencia.

"¡Harry¿Intentas matarnos?" le gritó ella desde afuera, pero el hacía caso omiso. Hasta que ella se cruzó y lo tomó de las muñecas. Él la miró con una expresión de abatimiento, de cansancio, que ella pudo entender. No lo había visto en poco más de dos días, y lucía cansado, temió lo peor.

"Lo tienen..." dijo él y ella sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban, Harry la sostuvo y ella se obligó a sí misma a permanecer de pie. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, mientras él la guiaba a la recámara para que se calmara, bajaba la escalera, temblorosa y el la sostenía. "Hablé con un par de testigos, cerca del Caldero Chorreante, corroboraron que lo habían visto merodeando y luego que un hombre se lo había llevado, Ginny yo...tengo gente buscándolo, no he dormido, no he comido...no sé...no sé que más puedo hacer..." dijo mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. El tono de desesperación con el que hablaba hizo que ella temblara, Harry, quien siempre veía como alguien fuerte en quien apoyarse, ahora estaba igual de asustado que ella. Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar sucumbir ante las lágrimas.

"¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?" sollozó ella tapándose la boca con las manos para ahogar los sollozos. Harry la abrazó, ella se recargó en el mientras que él trataba de calmarla. "¿Qué hicimos mal?"

"Shhh... calma, Gin." Le dijo él, mientras la abrazaba y trataba de reconfortarla. "Todo va a estar bien...vamos a arreglar esto, lo prometo." Le dijo él, en el oído mientras que ella se refugiaba más en su abrazo.

"TENEMOS que hacerlo..." dijo sollozando. "Ay Dios mío...No...No...Alex, Harry tenemos que recuperarlo." Las palabras entrecortadas mientras que ella sollozaba. Ella hundió su rostro en el cuello de él, él podía sentir sus lágrimas y hacía lo mejor que podía para contener las suyas propias. La escuchó respirar hondo, tratando de controlarse.

"Lo traeré de vuelta, mi vida, es una promesa." Le dijo él y ella pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos. "Empaca lo necesario y ve a la madriguera, tengo que irme..."

"Quiero ir...quiero ayudar..." dijo ella poniéndose de pie, con decisión, sentía una horrible impotencia, un dolor en el pecho que la cegaba. Todo aquello era su culpa, si le hubiera hablado con la verdad desde el principio jamás se hubieran peleado y Alex jamás habría escapado, se sentía con toda la obligación de recuperarlo.

"No...ya dije que no, ve a la madriguera, estás más segura ahí." Dijo él tercamente.

"Harry hay algo que tengo que..." comenzó ella decidiéndose que era el momento de decirle toda la verdad pero él negó.

"Ahora no, después hablamos...ya tengo que irme. Por favor has lo que te pido." Insistió él.

"Pero es que Harry—" insistió ella pero el negó.

-------------

Horas más tarde, cuando ella ya tenía su escaso equipaje "necesario" preparado para ir a la madriguera, alguien entró a la casa.

"¿André?" dijo ella mirando al francés que estaba frente a ella. "No tengo tiempo" dijo tomando la valija "tengo que irme ahora." Él la tomó del brazo.

"¿Sucede algo?" dijo fingiendo estar preocupado. Ella lo miró con astucia.

"No..." dijo ella pero al ver la expresión preocupada de su ex novio, negó con la cabeza. "Es...mi sobrino, lo secuestraron." Dijo ella mirando el suelo. Él la abrazó, sabía que tenía que actuar y rápido, no podía intentar llevársela porque según se había dado cuenta la casa estaba protegida contra dobles apariciones, tenía que llevársela, convencerla.

"_à vrai dire (A decir verdad...)" _dijo él meditando unos momentos. "Es por eso que vine...lo ví afuera del callejón Knockturn, y me aparecí de inmediato, medité en traerlo pero luego recordé que no le simpatizo" dijo tratando de esconder el dejo de rencor. "¿por qué no vienes conmigo?"

Ginny lo miró, entusiasmada¿en verdad estaría ahí? Estaba apunto de responder, pero las palabras de advertencia de Harry sonaron en su cabeza...pero después pensaba que quizá¿qué habría de malo? No iban tras ella...sino tras Alex y ya lo tenían ni ella no hacía nada al respecto, además iba con André.

Accedió, aunque no tan convencida y una vez que se habían aparecido, ella abrió los ojos, estaban en el callejón, había olvidado por completo lo escabroso que podía llegar a ser ese lugar.

"¿Dónde lo viste?" comenzó ella, pero el rostro de seriedad de él la asustó un poco. "Yo...creo que no está aquí...yo tengo que irme..." dijo tratando de hacer una salida rápida pero de pronto, sintió un hechizo pegarle en la espalda y ya no supo nada.

---

Horas más tardes, los ojos color chocolate de ella comenzaban a abrirse con inmensa lentitud. Le dolía la cabeza y los brazos, el cuello también porque sentía que había tenido la cabeza colgada todo el tiempo.

"Gin..." escuchó a alguien murmurarle, sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron con más rapidez. Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar sus alrededores, estaba en un cuarto, grande, todo de madero, era como la versión triplicada de la casa de los gritos, igual sólo que más grande. De lo segundo que se percató fue que estaba atada a un poste de madera, y justo junto a ella, en otro poste sintió a otra persona.

"_Harry..."_ dijo ella abriendo sus enormes ojos color castaños. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Estabas aquí antes de que yo llegara, y créeme no nos enviaron una invitación, cuando me trajeron ya estabas atada...no sé quien te trajo y fue hasta ahora que recobraste la conciencia..."

"¿qué? Ay Dios¿cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?"

"Yo llevo casi 5 horas...si mis cálculos son correctos." Aproximó él aunque la verdad es que no estaba seguro del todo.

De pronto la puerta rechinó al abrirse y el corazón, la vista de ambos se giró a la puerta. Ginny no estaba preparada para ver a la persona que apareció ante sus ojos.

"¡André!" gritó ella cuando vio que la puerta se abrió, y la persona que ella menos esperaba salió frente a ellos. Él le apuntó con la varita. "_Tú..."_

"_¿Sorprendida, Ginny?" _dijo él sonriendo, mientras la acariciaba y ella se hacía para atrás asqueada.

"Yo no lo estoy!" dijo Harry forzándose contra la soga y Ginny miró a Harry, jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" le reclamó ella mirándolo con odio.

Él la miró con lástima. "¿Por qué no volviste conmigo a París? Todo lo que tenías que hacer era mandar a ese niño a un internado y dejar a Potter. Nadie más tenía que salir lastimado. Tu y yo teníamos que vivir felices en Francia, como siempre lo habíamos hecho." Le dijo y Ginny pudo distinguir un tono de dolor. "POR QUÉ NO PUDISTE DEJARLOS!" rugió él.

Ginny lo miró totalmente sorprendida y dolida¿por qué la había traicionado? Él que siempre había procurado lo mejor para ella...nada mejor que un sucio mortífago. Podía ver a Harry temblando de ira, luchando por lanzársele encima y aún más cuando él se hincó frente a ella.

"Lo hice por nosotros, _princese, _tienes que entenderlo..." dijo él con desesperación ella pudo ver algo de locura en sus ojos, y tembló al notarlo. "Si vienes conmigo, no saldrás lastimada...regresaremos a París, y todo será como antes...es muy simple, sólo nos desharemos de tus recuerdos y..."

"Nunca..." rugió ella. "Prefiero que me mates..."

"Qué actitud...toda una fiera, vaya Potter, tienes buen gusto." rugió una voz detrás de André. "Tu...largo..." dijo con frialdad.

André lo miró "Pero usted me juró...me juró que dejaría llevármela. Ese fue el trato!" le reclamó él, pero Riddle soltó una carcajada ensordecedora.

"Patético..." dijo él, su rostro aún permanecía en la sombras y Harry miraba atento, mientras sentía a Ginny temblar junto a él. "¿Qué te hace pensar que cumpliré? Causas demasiados problemas..." y antes de que André pudiera sacar la varita o tan siquiera responder Riddle ya había sacado la varita "_Avada Kedavra..." _y el rayo verde salió de la varita dejando a André como no más que un cuerpo sin vida.

Incluso Harry bajó la cabeza, y escuchó a Ginny lanzar un grito y temblar momentáneamente. Él hombre frente a ellos lanzó otra carcajada y por fin se dejó ver. Ginny inhaló aire con fuerza y Harry se tensó. _No puede ser..._pensó la pelirroja. Al ver a Riddle frente a ella, de unos 30 años, joven...guapo, con su cabello y ojos oscuros. Ella se sintió como la pequeña niña de 11 años de nuevo. Harry pudo sentir el nerviosismo de ella y se apegó más tratando de una manera muy inútil de tranquilizarla.

"No puede ser...tu no...no..." dijo ella, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no sucumbir ante las lágrimas, recuerdos del diario regresaban a su mente.

"Parece que me reconoces..." dijo él sonriendo acercándose a ella y tomándola del rostro. Ella lo miró asustada y sintió la mirada de Harry.

"NO" dijo ella firmemente "No eres...no puede ser..." balbuceó ella con dificultad.

Él le sonrió, y se hincó justo frente a ella. Ignorando por completo a Harry.

"Creo, que me estás confundiendo..." dijo el con lentitud disfrutando del miedo que veía en los ojos color chocolate de la hermosa pelirroja frente a él. "con mi padre." Dijo finalmente.

"No...eso no puede ser, Voldemort jamás tuvo descendientes." Esta vez fue Harry quien habló con voz ronca, y Riddle lo miró. Lanzando una carcajada.

"Potter...creo que, no hay manera en la que tu...o el idiota de Dumbledore...pudieran haber sabido eso." Dijo riendo. "Mi madre, me protegió...me alejó de Inglaterra cuando se enteró que un...indefenso, sucio niño de un año había terminado con mi padre." Dijo con odio inmensurable, sus ojos fijos en los verdes de Harry. "Siempre supe que era especial, cuando crecí...mi madre me enseñó a amar las artes oscuras...conocía varios trucos de mi padre, y demasiado buena para convertirse en una mortífaga." Dijo como si estuviera contando un cuento a un par de niños. "Me protegió y cuando mi padre recuperó su cuerpo, a mis 18 años...se reunió conmigo, siempre me mantuvo en secreto y decidió no convertirme en mortífago...sino protegerme, prepararme..." dijo él paseando por el cuarto.

El rostro de Harry parecía haber entrado en comprensión.

"Por eso dijo que alguien lo vengaría..." murmuró Harry, los ojos bien abiertos y de nuevo pudo sentir a Ginny temblando cerca de él.

"Vaya...ya te habías tardado en entender...ahora tu...vas a pagar por haberme quitado a mi padre...te voy a matar, a ti y a tu hermosa noviecita...una gran pérdida si me permites decir..." dijo lanzándole miradas apreciativas a Ginny quien le devolvió una mirada de odio "y YO voy a tener el poder de los dos descendientes más poderosos...Slytherin y Gryffindor..." dijo con malicia, esto pareció detonar la ira de Ginny porque comenzó a forcejear con la misma fuerza con la que lo había estado haciendo Harry.

"TOCAS A MI SOBRINO Y TE JURO QUE..." le dijo ella pero él rió a carcajadas.

"¿Qué?" dijo riendo "Acaso no te das cuenta en la posición en la que estás..." dijo tomándola de la barbilla de nuevo y Ginny intentaba resistir el asco. "Estás a mi merced...Potter está perdido, puede darse por muerto...pero tu...puede que tengas una oportunidad." Dijo él sugestivamente y escuchó a Harry gruñir con odio e intentar zafarse de nuevo, mientras que la pelirroja le lanzaba mensajes de repulsión con la mirada. "Creo que a Potter no le agradó mucho esto..." dijo él con burla. Pero Harry estaba tenso y se rehusaba a malgastar aliento, ni siquiera lo miraba. No iba a participar en su juego de tortura, tenía que pensar...que pensar en como sacar a Ginny y a Alex de ahí.

Riddle sonrió con malicia y se hincó de nuevo frente a Ginny, con una nueva idea de tortura, miró a Harry con odio antes de plantarle un profundo beso a la pelirroja, quien forzaba por alejarlo, con las manos atadas y varias lágrimas que no había logrado retener rodando por sus mejillas, había sucumbido ante la repulsión. Escuchó a Harry forcejear inútilmente y gritar con rabia.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" dijo mirando a Riddle con odio "A quien odias es a mi...no hay razón para meter a otros en esto."

"Tienes razón...pero esto no es sólo acerca de ti, Potter." Dijo con perversidad "Ya sabes mis planes para ese niño...lo tornaré malvado y me obedecerá, juntos vamos a dominar al mundo mágico y después el muggle...en cuanto a ti...no me malinterpretes, esto es pura venganza...al igual que con tu querida, Ginevra, sin embargo...debo admitir que no me molesta en lo absoluto meterla a ella en esto." Dijo sugestivamente mirándola. Ginny tembló de ira con ganas de matarlo. "Ahora...si me disculpan...debo irme un par de horas, no se molesten en intentar turcos. Potter, tu magia sin varita no funciona aquí ni tampoco aparecerse." Dijo a carcajadas saliendo del cuarto.

"¿estás bien?" murmuró él en la oscuridad y pudo escucharla bufar con indignación. Claro...era una pregunta estúpida dada la situación pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que decir.

"No seas ridículo¿Qué vamos a hacer?" dijo con desesperación "Tienen a Alex y ni tu ni yo tenemos varitas, tu magia sin ella no funciona y yo... ¡maldita sea!" gritó ella. "No podemos dejar que le hagan nada..."

"Sólo dame un segundo...debe haber una manera, maldita soga mágica, se aprieta cada vez que intento aflojarla." Se quejó él gruñendo. "¿Por qué no me podías hacer caso? Por qué tuviste que salir de casa..." se quejó él la ira, que había sentido crecer dentro de él contra ella luchaba por salir, tanto como luchaba su cuerpo por soltarse.

"André me traicionó..." dijo ella con rencor "Me dijo que había visto a Alex y yo..."

"_Fuiste felizmente..." _dijo él con sarcasmo.

"Basta...¿y tu?" dijo cambiando de tema "creí que los aurores no eran presas tan fáciles..."

"Me emboscaron...y amenazaron a Jessica..." dijo él intentando moverse a la espalda de ella, quedando espalda contra espalda "Intentaré desatarte..." dijo él. Ginny sin embargo estaba preocupada por otra cosa.

"¿Quién es _Jessica?" _dijo ella molesta, sintiendo las manos de él rozar contra las de ella. Harry no pudo evitar sonreir al escuchar celos en la voz de ella.

"No te lo he podido mencionar...Jessica es una muy buena amiga de Nueva York...la trajeron al ver la crisis, es excelente auror." Dijo él, bufó frustrado "Parece que las sogas también están a prueba de esto...¿qué encantamientos usaron?"

Ginny no encontraba el tema de la soga tan interesante como el de la tal Jessica.

"Así que te entregaste por la tal Jessica..." dijo molesta

"No me entregué tan fácilmente ya te dije...me emboscaron..." dijo él. "Pareces celosa..."

"Ya quisieras..." dijo desafiándolo. Harry sonrió y miró al suelo, la tomó de la mano a medida de lo posible.

"Te voy a sacar de aquí...te lo prometo..." dijo él, aun sin saber como. Ginny suspiró.

"No veo como..." dijo con tristeza. "Estoy preocupada por Alex."

"Encontraremos una manera" dijo con seguridad "Alex estará bien, es fuerte...como sus padres." Dijo como queriéndose convencer.

"Harry...hay algo que...te tengo que decir..." dijo ella temerosa, era ahora o nunca...

"¿qué cosa?"

"Yo estoy..."

"Vaya, vaya¿quién iba a decir que se estuvieran portando tan bien?" dijo un mortífago entrando, seguido de otros tres. Y a Harry se le heló la sangre al reconocer a Malfoy, como el último. Sin embargo detrás de él venía una mujer, delgada, con casi toda al cara cubierta, y las sombras la envolvían aún más, pudo ver, sin embargo sus ojos azul profundos. Sintió a la pelirroja temblar detrás de él y él le apretó la mano a medida de lo posible. Vio como la mujer se aislaba a una esquina, seguida por Malfoy, mientras que las dos mortífagos se ponían frente a ellos.

-----

"Por favor, Draco..." dijo Alix mirándolo con súplica desde la esquina del cuarto, viendo a sus dos mejores amigos siendo presas de burlas y Harry más de un curciatus.

"Yo...no puedo...dije que no te descubriría pero jamás dije que te ayudaría..." dijo el rubio, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules que lo tenían más que perdido.

"Ya lo sé...pero estoy apelando a tu buen juicio, y se que muy dentro de ti..está." dijo ella mirándolo fijamente.

Harry y Ginny estaban atados juntos, vio que Ginny forcejeaba inútilmente, estaba asustada pero su fiereza la estaba aflorando como era de costumbre. Harry miraba de un lado al otro, buscando...una manera de salir en la que estaban metidos.

"Harry...hay algo que tienes que saber..." dijo ella nerviosa, gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro. "Es que...es que..."

"Tranquila, Gin, vamos a salir de esta...te lo prometo. Tienes que tranquilizarte por favor." Le imploró él pero ella seguía murmurando y llorando incoherentemente. A unos metros de ellos Draco y Alix, qué estaba cubierta por una capa, se veían desesperadamente.

"Draco...tenemos que hacer algo, Riddle tiene a mi hijo." Le dijo Alix, luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de su rostro. Draco vio hacia Harry y Ginny, y luego del otro lado 3 mortífagos, si traicionaba al lado oscuro no saldría vivo...pero sino hacía nada jamás se lo perdonaría. Sacó la varita sigilosamente, y luego siguió viendo a Alix, fingiendo estar viendo un libro mientras los mortífagos amenazaban y "jugaban" con Ginny y con Harry, quien estaba apunto de perder los estribos.

"¿Qué dices McNair¿Nos divertimos con la pelirroja? Es una preciosura." Le dijo uno de los encapuchados, quien sonrió maléficamente.

"Ginny...aférrate todo lo que puedas...te voy a sacar de aquí, mi vida, te lo prometo.." le dijo él y ella comenzó a balbucear de nuevo, por miedo al ver a los hombres aproximándose a ella, comenzó a sollozar, no podía controlarse. Harry forcejeaba por zafarse pero cada vez que lo hacía, la soga parecía aferrarse más.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó a Harry, sentía una horrible impotencia al no poder defenderla. Jamás la había visto tan asustada y enseguida encontró porque...

"Harry...estoy embarazada." Dijo ella, y Harry sintió que su corazón se le detuvo, la miró...no podía creerlo, dejó de forcejear por unos momentos mientras razonaba un poco la noticia.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó él con desesperación, apenas pudiendo respirar. Ella no dijo nada más, porque luchaba por soltarse. Harry estaba desesperado, no podía defenderla...pro a la vez estaba tan enfadado que la pondría en su lugar en cuanto salieran de esa...por estar poniendo en peligro a su hijo.

"Hay que desatarla..." le dijo uno de los mortífagos y entre los dos desataron a Ginny quien gritaba, rasguñaba, y golpeaba a medida de lo posible, sus piernas moviéndose desesperadamente.

"¡SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS...LES JURO QUE VOY A ACABAR CON CADA UNO DE USTEDES..." les gritó desesperadamente, intentando zafarse de la soga con desesperación. "GINNY! MALDITA SEA!" le gritó, ella gritaba aún con más desesperación. "ERES UN INFELIZ...LA TOCAS Y TE JURO QUE TE MATO..." le gritaba él al que la pegaba junto a la pared y la tocaba mientras ella, se movía lo más que pudiera.

"Suéltame!" gritaba ella con desesperación, pero su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de tres hombres. Y la angustia que ella sentía, comenzaba a crecer en su vientre. ¿y si lastimaban a su bebé? Peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y vio cómo Harry estaba igual o más desesperado por soltarse, sentía lágrimas caer en su rostro y por un momento su mirada se conectó con la de Harry quien tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido de furia. Ella sintió como la tocaban y la empujaban contra la pared, tratando de acomodarla, pero ella no se dejaba, sin embargo comenzaba a cansarse de luchar.

"Peleas como una leona, vamos a ver si esto te quita la fiereza." Le dijo el mortífago. Hermione ya no pudo más miró desesperada a Draco, si la iba a ayudar tenía que hacerlo ya, sino ella lo haría por cuenta propia.

"¿AHORA ES EL MOMENTO INDICADO?" le preguntó Hermione con desesperación, al ver que el peligro ante el que se encontraba su amiga, él no respondía ella levantó la varita para zafar a Harry pero Draco lo hizo primero.

En cuanto Harry se soltó fue corriendo hacia Ginny.

"¡POTTER!" le gritó Malfoy lanzándole la varita y Harry la atrapó, enseguida lanzó a dos de los mortífagos a la pared y le quitó a Ginny el mortífago que tenía encima. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, protegiéndose con sus brazos.

"VUELVES A TOCAR A MI MUJER Y TE JURO QUE NO VAS A VIVIR PARA CONTARLO." Le gritaba él mientras que lo derrumbaba con un puñetazo. La furia en sus ojos era incontenible, y Ginny estaba segura que jamás lo había visto así. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos momentos.

"Creo que Potter puede controlar esto...Vamos por tu hijo." Le dijo el rubio jalándola de la mano, ambos salieron corriendo hacia la salida.

"ERES UN DESGRACIADO...PORTATE COMO UN HOMBRE Y DEFIÉNDETE" le gritó, dándole varias patadas, cuando él estaba derribado. Cuando el mortífago quedó inconciente Harry los ató a los tres. Y luego abrazó a Ginny que seguía en el piso.

"¿Logró hacerte daño?" le preguntó él con angustia y la pelirroja negó vigorosamente y él la tomó del mentón con suavidad la sintió temblar por unos momentos. "De ahora en adelante te quedas atrás de mi, no te me separes ni por un segundo. Si te digo que huyas...no esperes por mí. ¿Entendiste?" le dijo él con seriedad y ella asintió, notando algo de temor en sus ojos verdes y algo de frialdad. La tomó de cerca. "Vamos por Alex."

El cerebro de Harry no lograba procesar nada¿era Malfoy el que lo había desatado¿Era él quien le había lanzado la varita¿Ginny embarazada? Sino le daba un colapso nervioso en ese momento era porque todo lo que quería era recuperar a Alex.

Entraron a un enorme salón, tenía una cama de piedra en el centro y columnas alrededor, pudo reconocer con facilidad a Riddle, éste era idéntico a su padre en la juventud de este último. Y si se esforzaba lo suficiente alcanzaba a ver a Alex, que parecía estar en la cama de roca, inconciente. Se volvió hacia Ginny. "Permanece oculta...si te descubren quiero que huyas y desaparezcas tan pronto te sea posible. Le dijo acariciándole el rostro pero con seriedad. ¿Soy claro?" le dijo él.

"Sí...recupéralo, Harry, eso es todo lo que importa." Le dijo ella y Harry asintió. Ella se fue atrás de una columna y se escondió, abrazando su vientre.

Lo que Harry vio lo dejó helado, Riddle estaba leyendo un hechizo antiguo, porque parecía estar recitando en gaélico. Lo vio elevar los brazos al aire y tomar a Alex forzando la poción en la boca del niño. Era cuando iba a intervenir pero vio que alguien se le adelantó. Draco Malfoy, tomó a Riddle del cuello y vio como otra bruja tomaba a Alex, con esfuerzos cargándolo en brazos. "¡Huye con el niño!" le escuchó decirle a la bruja. La mujer tomó al niño, arrastrándolo por el suelo, lejos del lugar.

"¡Eres un maldito traidor¡Has ensuciado el nombre de tu padre por siempre!" le dijo Riddle desde el suelo, forcejeando. "Vamos Malfoy...aún puedes escoger el lado correcto." Harry vio como le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, pero Riddle lo derribó, esta vez era Draco el que yacía en el suelo. "Creo que eres demasiado idiota hasta para eso...arrepiéntete o di adiós por siempre." Le escuchó Harry decir, le apuntaba con la varita a Draco. Draco cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero de repente sintió la horrible presión del pecho levantarse, abrió los ojos y vio que Potter, lanzaba a Riddle por los aires y le había quitado la varita.

"YA DEBERIAS DE HABER APRENDIDO...DE TU QUERIDO PADRE, QUE CONMIGO Y CON LOS MIOS NADIE SE METE!" le gritó Harry. Ginny, Draco y Hermione vieron con horror como un haz de luz roja salió de la varita de Harry dejando inconciente a Riddle, lo ató con rapidez. Ginny corrió a su lado de inmediato.

"¿en dónde está Alex?" le preguntó ella con desesperación. Pronto, vieron a Draco y a la bruja que no conocían del otro lado. Draco tenía a Alex en el hombro y la bruja había fijado sus impresionantes ojos zafiros en Harry. Había algo tan familiar en esa mujer, y Ginny pareció notarlo también, porqué apretó a Harry con fuerza.

"Harry ella es..." sus palabras fueron extinguidas al ver que la bruja de cabello negro y ojos zafiros, se convertía en su amiga Hermione...aquella que creían muerta.

Harry dejó caer la varita en el suelo, ese fue el único ruido que se escuchó en aquel enorme salón.

"Soy yo, Hermione..." dijo ella

**HOLA A TODOS!! BUENO SI...ESTO YA ESTA APUNTO DE TERMINAR...2 CAPIS MAS EXAGERANDO 3...QUISE APURAR TODO PORQUE SINO...DEJARIA COLGADA LA HISTORIA Y CREO KE NADIE KIERE ESO ;D TENGO KE CONTARLES!! YA TERMINE DEATHLY HALLOWS...LO TERMINE EL 22 JAJAJA DIFICILMENTE PODIA SOLTARLO. SOLO DIRE TRES PALABRAS: **

** EL MEJOR LIBRO!!! **

**EN VERDAD...DE TODA LA SERIE, ES MI FAVORITO, LAS MUERTES KE HAY SON TRISTES...NO DIRÉ NADA NO KIERO ARRUINÀRSELO A NADIE! PERO N VDD NADIE VA A KEDAR DECEPCIONADO...BUENO EL DESARROLLO ES FANTASTICO...EL EPILOGO SIN EMBARGO, ME DECEPCIONO...PRO BUENO PARA ESO HAY FANFICTIONS O KE?! JAJAJAJ**

**BUENO GRACIAS A TODOSOSOSOSOSO SUS REVIEWS!! NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO FELIZ KE ME HACEN!!1 :D OJALA Y ME DEJEN MUSHOS HOY!! WOHOOO BUENO LES MANDO MILES DE BESOS ESPEREN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS EN UN PAR DE SEMANAS...EXAGERANDO JAJAJAJA**

**ANNIEEEE:D**


	14. He gets that from you

**Capítulo 13**

**He gets that from you**

his early mornin' attitude: (Su actitud mañanera)

You have to drag him out of bed. (Lo tienes que sacar de la cama)

Only frosted flakes will do,

He gets that from me: (Eso lo saco de mi)

Yeah, he gets that from me. (Sí, eso lo sacó de mi)

His curly hair and his knobby knees: (Su cabello rizado y sus nudosas rodillas)

The way the sun brings those freckles out. (La manera en la que el sol saca sus pecas)

Talk and talk, never miss a beat, (Habla y habla…)

Yeah,he gets that from me: (Eso lo sacó de mi)

He gets that from me. (Eso lo sacó de mi)

He looks at me with those big brown eyes: (Me mira con esos enormes ojos cafés)

He's got me in the palm of his hands, (Me tiene en la palma de su mano)

And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again. (Y podría jurar que es como si estuvieras tu aquí de nuevo)

He smiles that little crooked smile: (Me lanza esa pequeña sonrisa)

There's no denying he's your child. (No hay duda que es tu hijo)

Without him I don't know what I'd do: (Sin el no se que haría)

He gets that from you: (Eso lo sacó de ti)

Oh, he gets that from you. (O, eso lo sacó de ti)

How he loves your old guitar: (Ama tu vieja guitarra)

Yeah, he's taught himself to play. (Sí, se enseñó a si mismo a tocar)

He melts my heart: tells me he love me every day. (Derrite mi corazón: Me dice que me ama todos los días)

And cracks jokes at the perfect time, (Deja salir bromas en el momento perfecto)

Makes me laugh when I want to cry. (Me hace reir cuando quiero llorar)

That boy is everything to me: (Ese niño es todo para mi)

He gets that from you: (Eso lo sacó de ti)

He gets that from you. (Eso lo sacó de ti)

**Last night, I heard him pray: (Anoche lo escuché rezar) ** **Lord, help me and mama make it through. (Señor, ayúdanos a mi y a mamá y salir adelante) ** **An' tell Daddy we'll be okay: (Y dile a papa que estaremos bien) ** **He said he sure misses you: (El dice que te extraña-) ** **He sure misses you. (Seguro que te extraña) ** **He really misses you: (De verdad te extraña…) ** **He gets that from me. (Eso lo sacó de mi) **

Los aurores llegaron momentos después de la pelea para llevarse a Riddle y a los mortífagos a Azkaban, y muy a pesar de Harry, Hermione ayudó a Malfoy a ocultarse. Alex estaba en una camilla, dormido, puesto que le habían dado poción, ya había sufrido demasiadas emociones aquella noche.

"¡Harry!" escuchó Ginny detrás de ella y se volvió para ver a una rubia aventándose a los brazos de _su _Harry y la pelirroja sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. "¿Estás bien? Estaba tan preocupada, Harry debí haber sido más cuidadosa...fue mi culpa..." dijo ella. El lugar a su alrededor parecía un circo, habían mortífagos atados y aurores por todas partes, así como unos cuantos sanadores.

"Sí yo...no te preocupes Jess..." dijo lanzando una mirada de reojo a Ginny mientras la revisaban. "Después de todo, creo que era la única forma de encontrar a mi ahijado." Dijo sonriendo y la abrazó de nuevo.

"Eso no quita que haya sido arriesgado." Dijo la auror y Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Jess, dime la verdad¿Tienen a todos los mortífagos o alguno logró escapar?" preguntó él algo preocupado bajando un poco la voz.

"Bellatrix Lestrange está sido procesada...si eso es a lo que te refieres." Dijo la rubia mirándolo con comprensión, él le había contado toda su historia, y aquella tarde le había comentado que esa mujer estaba entre las prófugas.

"No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima." Dijo él sencillamente y ella sonrió.

"Riddle va a ser sentenciado al beso del dementor...es...la única manera de estar seguros de que será inofensivo estoy convencida de que harán eso..."

"No estoy tan seguro, Jess, ojala y así sea...¿regresarás a Nueva York?"

"No lo sé aún...quizá espere un par de meses¿por qué¿Acaso me estás corriendo de Inglaterra, Potter?" dijo ella poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

"Por supuesto que no..." dijo riendo "Me alegra tenerte aquí en serio." Estuvo seguro de haber distinguido una mirada de enojo en la pelirroja que veía de reojo. "Debo irme, hay varios cosas que debo resolver..."dijo él.

"Te veo pronto, te llamaré para saber como está tu sobrino y me alegra mucho lo de tu amiga Hermione..."

Harry divisó a Hermione del otro lado de la escena, hablando con un auror que le estaba tomando testimonio, la historia de su desaparición...todo...tenía que se corroborado.

"A mi también...pero tiene una gran explicación que darnos." Dijo pensando en Malfoy y al ver como Hermione lo había defendido. Malfoy había desaparecido hacia la casa, y ahí esperaba por ellos, puesto que esperaba evitar a las autoridades. Todo lo había hecho por Hermione. "Te veo mañana Jess."

"Hasta mañana..." le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y Ginny sintió que iba a golpearla.

Ginny se tensó de sobra al sentir a Harry que se acercaba mientras que el sanador terminaba de hacerle las últimas revisiones.

"Todo está muy bien, me alegra decirle que su bebé está en perfecto estado." Escuchó Harry decir al sanador. Ginny sonrió y asintió.

"Le agradezco." Dijo la pelirroja simplemente.

"¿Todo está bien entonces?" le preguntó él con voz fría, mirándola directo a los ojos. "Tu y el bebé...quiero decir."

"Sí..." musitó ella, con algo de tristeza observando la frialdad con la que la trataba.

Harry tenía ganas de reclamarle, pero sabía que no era el momento ni el sitio indicado. _¿Qué demonios estaba esperando para decirle? _

"Disculpe, la Señora Weasley ha tenido una larga noche...lo que sea que tenga que cuestionarle hágalo mañana." Le dijo Harry al auror que estaba interrogando a su amiga, quien lucia cansada y abatida. "Es hora de irnos, 'Mione."

Harry llevaba a Alex en el hombro y desapareció seguido de Ginny y Hermione.

Acomodó a Alex con sumo cuidado en el sofá y luego se volvió para encontrarse a la última persona que quería ver en ese momento.

"Malfoy...todavía sigues aquí. ¿Se puede saber que demonios esperas para largarte?" le dijo Harry molesto, encima de todo, todavía se daba el lujo de quedarse ahí.

"La que me tiene que decir si me quedo un segundo más o no es Hermione..." dijo Draco defensivamente.

"Ah...así que ahora es _Hermione..." _dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

"...y Draco tiene toda la razón en lo que dice..." dijo Hermione poniéndose justo frente a Draco mirando a su amigo desafiantemente.

"Tu...Hermione Jane Weasley, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme...sobre todo en cuanto a por qué demonios estás defendiendo a este...este..."

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Potter!" le dijo Draco con rencor. Harry estuvo apunto de abalanzarse al rubio y darle unos cuantos golpes, así se desquitaría... pero Ginny lo sostuvo.

"¡Harry...por favor cálmate!" le dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo. Miraba de Hermione a Draco sin poder creerlo.

"No me pidas que me calme Ginny...resulta que mi mejor amiga...está viva" dijo con un tono pesado "y regresa nada más y nada menos que con Malfoy. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Hermione¿cómo proteges a este infeliz? Lo que Ron diría si pudiera verte..." le dijo el ojiverde furioso, apunto de echársele encima, sino a Draco...a Hermione.

"Ya basta, Harry." Dijo Hermione sencillamente. "No voy a darte explicaciones, con respecto a si acepto a Draco o no... nos ayudó, gracias a él mi hijo, tu sobrino...tu ahijado está vivo. Sino fuera por él...no se que hubiera ocurrido." Le dijo ella, poniéndose en frente de Draco que hasta ahora permanecía sin hablar.

"Ah...ya veo...y como Malfoy hizo algo bueno en su vida...en sus casi 30 años de vida...eso ya lo convierte en un santo¿no?" gritó exasperado.

"Harry, déjalos en paz. Por lo menos deja que nos expliquen con calma." Le dijo Ginny sosteniéndolo de la mano. Harry se volvió a mirarla con frialdad.

"Tu y yo vamos a arreglar cuentas después, tampoco estás en posición alguna de hablar ni de dar excusas Ginevra.." Le dijo y Ginny sabía a lo que se refería, lo soltó de inmediato y tocó su vientre. Su cabeza comenzó a girar con fuerza, como si no pudiera detenerse, cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse en pie, el sudor frío cubría su frente. Harry notó su malestar y la atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso, estaba inconciente.

"¡GINNY!" exclamó Hermione apresurándose a su lado. Harry la llevó a la habitación y la depositó en la cama con delicadeza. "¿Llamamos a un sanador?" le preguntó Hermione, pero Harry estaba como ido acariciándole el cabello a su pelirroja.

"No creo que sea necesario, 'Mione" dijo más calmado "Esto es más normal de lo que parece...la reanimaré en unos momentos, no es bueno que sea tan brusco." Dijo él simplemente.

"Harry, perdóname, pero no creo que sea normal...se desmayó."

"Esta embarazada." Dijo él simplemente, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Harry apuntó reanimó a Ginny con el _enérvate_. Momentos después Ginny abrió sus ojos de color castaño un poco desubicada.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Harry, con voz muy suave, casi reconfortante.

"Sí...creo que si." Dijo ella. Sintió los brazos de su mejor amiga alrededor de ella y ella la abrazó de vuelta.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice Harry?" dijo con los ojos muy abiertos "¿estás esperando un bebé?" le dijo ella sonriendo. Ginny asintió y sonrió.

"¿Cuánto tiempo, Ginny?" le preguntó Harry con seriedad. Ella se forzó a mirarlo.

"Cuatro meses" le dijo ella y Harry bufó. "Esto no te lo puedo perdonar...cuatro meses... ...¿CUANDO DEMONIOS PENSABAS DECÍRMELO?¿por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo? Y ¿por qué demonios te empeñaste en ir a buscar a Alex en tu estado? Eres una tonta Ginny ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante estupidez?...si hubieras perdido a ese bebé por culpa de tus idioteces yo..." le dijo él furioso.

"Harry déjala..." dijo Hermione lo que pareció hacerlo enfadar más.

"No te metas en esto." Le dijo simplemente. Hermione la abrazó de nuevo y se puso de pie justo después salió con Draco de la habitación, dejándolos solos.

"Escucho..." dijo él, sentándose "Dime que hay una buena razón para que hayas hecho esto...primero ocultármelo, segundo ir a buscar a Alex, cuando sabías de los peligros. ¿Acaso querías perder a nuestro hijo¿A mi hijo? Eres una insensata, Ginny."

"Harry..." dijo ella con voz suave "No digas estupideces, jamás me hubiera permitido perderlo...nunca...yo, amo a este bebé...al principio estaba confundida pero ahora no hay nada en este mundo que me pudiera hacer tan feliz." Le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?"

"Yo, no sabía que hacer, es un bebé...una vida en mis manos...no...no estaba segura de poder con la carga de ser madre y...tenía miedo...miedo de que me dejaras...de que te enfadaras por no haber sido más cuidadosa."

"Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza. ¿Cómo crees que yo te hubiera dejado? Ese niño que cargas es mío...es un Potter, no tienes idea lo mucho que he querido una familia, jamás abandonaría a un hijo mío. Creí que me conocías." Dijo él con un dejo de tristeza.

"Lo siento, te juro que...no pensé, se que cometí una equivocación." Dijo ella "además, vino todo aquel malentendido con André...temía que pensaras que ese niño no era tuyo sino de él y..." le dijo ella.

"Ni por todos los celos del mundo, te creería capaz de mentir en algo así." Le dijo él con seguridad. "Yo amo a ese niño por el simple hecho de que es producto tuyo y mío, del inmenso amor que siento por ti...lo que no entiendo Ginny, es...¿por qué¿Te di algún motivo por el cual dudar de mi?" le dijo él, la emoción en su voz.

"Fuiste un mujeriego estos últimos años de tu vida, un auror exitoso, que podría tener a cualquier mujer que se le pegara la gana con tan solo chasquear los dedos." Dijo ella tomando aire "Y no sé, yo me sentí amenazada...insegura...¿por qué te quedarías conmigo? Además estaba todo lo de Alex..." comenzó ella pero él la interrumpió.

"Ya no digas más. No...no se que pensar, ahora tengo otro enorme problema con el cual lidiar allá afuera...así que...debo marcharme. Trata de descansar, mañana harás una cita con un sanador para que te examine...no vaya a ser que ese hechizo que usaste haya provocado algo." Dijo él aún molesto. "Buenas Noches" le dijo y ella se inclinó para besarlo pero él la esquivó.

"Ahora no, no esta noche." Le dijo simplemente y se levantó apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

"Harry..." musitó ella y él se detuvo un momento y la miró. "Tienes que creer que entre André y yo ya no hubo nada...sólo fueron cartas y lo vi una vez...te lo juro, y fue sólo porque necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar...créeme por favor..." dijo ella y él la miró con algo de comprensión.

"Si te creo." Dijo él sencillamente, podía perfectamente ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y ya había aprendido una vez a tener confianza...se había sentido celoso, si, y había perdido los estribos, pero de una manera o de otra...eso lo cambiaba todo. Él bebé, por los meses...no podía ser de nadie más que de él.

---------

"¿En dónde está Malfoy?" Dijo él furioso. Hermione lo miró.

"_Draco_...Arropando a Alex..." replicó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, había pasado por tanto, estaba exhausta.

Harry casi se da de topes en la pared. "Voldemort...no era fácil soportarlo...pero esto...es demasiado hasta para mi." Le dijo él. "Primero, se llevan a mi sobrino, a ese niño que adoro con mi vida...después...descubro que esa mujer...a quien amo más que a nada en este mundo está esperando un hijo mío y me lo dice cuando nos tienen presos los mortífagos, apunto de...tomarla por la fuerza y luego matarla...luego descubro que mi mejor amiga...a la que conozco desde mis 11 años..realmente está viva, cuando la sepulté, la lloré y la vengué...y ahora, resulta que mi archienemigo...el archienemigo de tu marido...por AÑOS AÑOS...HERMIONE...no sólo está vivo...fuera de Azkaban...sino que también es tu amigo del alma, y ahora se encuentra arropando a ALEX...EXPLÍCAME, HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY...¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE?" Hermione estaba cerca de las lágrimas ahora, al ver a su mejor amigo gritándole así. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento y lo abrazó, él la abrazó con una fuerza impresionante, su mejor amiga estaba viva...era un milagro, una bendición. No supo cómo, pero su ira se transformó en lágrimas.

"Estás viva...y estás aquí." Murmuró él, al fin procesándolo todo.

"Sí, mi amigo, estoy aquí contigo...con Ginny y con mi niño. Ya todo terminó, Harry y se que Ron en algún lugar nos está observando y está feliz, por nosotros. Tenemos tanto que agradecerte, a ti y a Ginny...cuidaron de mi niño como si fuera suyo, yo...nunca voy a tener con que pagarte eso, Harry." Harry se separó de ella, y limpió las lágrimas que caían en el rostro de Hermione.

"Podrías decirle a tu amigo del alma...que se largue de nuestras vidas, ahora que estás aquí. Hermione, yo te quiero y te extrañé...pero es _Malfoy." _Dijo él mirándola con desesperación e incredulidad. Hermione miró al suelo.

"No voy a echar a Draco...él no tiene nada ahora, lo buscarían, lo echarían a Azkaban...yo no puedo hacerle eso." Dijo ella firmemente "No quiero hacerlo."

"Pero es Malfoy...compréndelo..." le insistió él.

"Mira Harry, Draco me descubrió desde hace semanas...y nunca...nunca me entregó, todo lo contrario...me protegió, me salvó. Me protegió a mi, Protegió a Ginny, protegió a MI hijo..." le dijo ella "Y al proteger a Ginny también protegió al tuyo. ¿Piensas que aún así lo voy a echar a su suerte? No lo voy a hacer, no seas injusto." Le dijo ella, pero el fruncía el ceño. Por Dios, que hombre tan exasperante...¿Cómo le hacía Ginny para lidiar con él?

"Voy a hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me digas la verdad." Le dijo él, sus ojos verdes viéndola fijamente "¿sientes algo por Malfoy?" le preguntó él. Hermione se relajó y hasta sonrió.

"Sí." Dijo ella, Harry estaba apunto de levantarse, no iba a escuchar más del asunto...no cuando su mejor amigo no tenía ni un año de muerto. "Siento agradecimiento, comprensión...y no voy a negarte que algo de cariño, un cariño como el que siento por ti." Le dijo y Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. "Ron siempre ha sido y siempre será el amor de mi vida, aunque ya no esté conmigo y con mi hijo." Dijo ella, lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. "Por favor Harry..."

"Bien, mira...no tendré problema con que se quede...y mañana hablaremos de cómo zafarlo de las garras del ministerio...esto...esto sólo lo hago por ti y espero que no te arrepientas." Le dijo él, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares una vez más. Hermione lo abrazó y él sonrió. Su mejor amiga estaba viva...

"Gracias." Dijo ella mostrando una amplia sonrisa. "Te extrañé amigo¿no regresarás a América verdad? Porque si es así..." dijo riendo "soy capaz de desaparecer alegando muerte con tal de que tu y Ginny sigan juntos."

"Esa...Hermione Weasley...fue una muy mala jugarreta, creí que Ginny me iba a asesinar, y si los hubiera visto...los hubiera asesinado de nuevo." Dijo él sonriendo, recordando el día cuando leyeron el testamento.

"Ron siempre quiso a su hermana y a su mejor amigo juntos... ¿qué va a pasar con ella, Harry¿Seguirás enojado con ella?" le preguntó Hermione y Harry suspiró.

"Estoy furioso con ella, 'Mione...yo...la amo, la amo muchísimo, pero lo que hizo...no sé como se atrevió. La iban a violar, Hermione, cuando cargaba a MI hijo en su vientre, y luego ¿qué? La hubieran asesinado, yo...no sé si hubiera podido con eso." Le dijo él, mirando el suelo.

"Todo está bien, gracias a..."

"Malfoy, ya lo sé, es raro que él haya salvado el día esta vez..."

"No lo hizo solo...ambos lo hicieron" le dijo ella sonriendo. "Ya ve a dormir, mira dormir a tu mujer, piensa que carga a un pequeño Potter en su vientre, perdónala Harry...piensa que cualquier día podría ser el último." Dijo ella, con algo de tristeza pensando en Ron y en ella.

Harry comprendió y asintió. "Lo haré...buenas noches, 'Mione...te quiero, amiga." Le dijo él abrazándola.

"Y yo te quiero a ti, aunque seas un terco...y voluntarioso como tu solo." dijo ella y Harry sonrió.

"Mañana quiero que me expliques...qué sucedió...¿cómo fue que lograste sobrevivir? Yo ví tu...cuerpo, te enterré...cómo..." preguntó él aún no dando crédito.

"Es una muy larga historia...lo que tienes que saber es que pasé meses en Liverpool...sin saber quien era, el resto de la historia la conocerás mañana. Descansa." Le dijo ella y él sonrió, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

---

Cuando entró a la habitación, se recargó en la puerta, se veía hermosa dormida, estaba echa bolita, como protegiendo su vientre, y le había dejado lugar junto a ella, al parecer esperando que él durmiera a su lado. Su cabello color fuego estaba explayado sobre la almohada y su rostro tenía tanta paz. No sabía que hubiera sido de él, de haberla perdido...casi se muere de furia y celos cuando querían tomarla por la fuerza, vio en su rostro tanto terror, tanto miedo...pero no se acercaban al que él sentía por ella. Se acostó a su lado y la abrazó, tocando su vientre, ella se removió sólo un poco y se acurrucó a su lado.

"Te amo tanto, Gin, tu y ese bebé son mi vida entera." Le murmuró a él y ella pareció sonreír en sus sueños.

Al fin lo supo, la familia que tanto quería...al fin estaba ahí para él y no iba permitir que nada los dañara, iba a estar con su pelirroja favorita. Con pensamientos de paz...acerca de mudarse a Valle Godric con su nueva familia, cayó en la profundidad de sus sueños.

-----

"¿Draco?" preguntó Hermione viéndolo tomar unos polvos flu y ponerse frente a la chimenea. "¿a dónde vas?"

"Alix...perdón...Hermione" corrigió él viéndola con ojos tristes "No me quieren aquí, te buscarás un problema con Potter y con todos los Weasley...yo no puedo quedarme."

"Harry está de acuerdo, no te vayas Draco...sería muy malagradecida si te echara..." le dijo ella jalándolo.

"Fui tu enemigo durante años..."

"Yo sé perdonar, Draco." Le dijo ella con dulzura.

"Eres demasiado noble...hasta Potter está de acuerdo con eso."

"No me importa, Harry puede hacer lo que quiera, no cambiar de opinión...por favor, Draco, déjanos ayudarte. Te lo suplico." Le dijo ella "Si quieres irte después...por mí está bien, pero no es justo que andes por ahí...con una terrible vida de fugitivo, después de que arriesgaste tu vida por la de mi hijo, eso jamás voy a poder pagártelo." Le dijo ella.

"Pero la gente a la que le juré lealtad...mataron a tu marido." Dijo él con una mirada como de hielo.

"Y se que tu no fuiste uno de los que vino aquí esa noche, y mi hijo tampoco estaría conmigo sino fuera por ti...eso...eso...merece algo de ayuda."

"¿Qué dijo Potter?"

"Mañana hablaríamos...pero está de acuerdo. Quédate... ¿sí?" dijo ella sonriendo, sus ojos castaños destellando.

Draco sonrió, por primera vez, sintió que tenía una verdadera amiga, le acarició el rostro y asintió.

"Bien, pero si mañana Potter decide no ayudarme yo..."

"Mañana veremos. Descansa, fue un día difícil" le dijo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches." Y subió a ver a su hijo.

Subió las escaleras con pesadumbre, _Ron.._., cuantos recuerdos le traía su casa, su hogar. Entró al cuarto de su hijo y lo miró, pacíficamente dormido. Estaba en perfecto estado un par de rasguños...pero nada que no pudiera soportar e iba a tener la misma alma buena y noble que siempre. Le acarició el cabello, y lo miró, se notaba que Harry y Ginny habían hecho un excelente trabajo y finalmente...estaban juntos lo cual la llenaba de alegría.

"Mi pedacito de cielo..." murmuró ella unas cuantas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Tenía tantas ganas de que despertara, de besarlo, de abrazarlo, sólo lo había visto unos segundos...el resto del tiempo él había estado dormido y seguro mañana se sorprendería de verla viva...pero sabia que era mejor que durmiera por aquellos momentos. Lo arropó y le dio un suave beso en la frente, antes de salir de la recámara.

Caminó hacia su cuarto, la faceta de la Hermione fuerte...se había que quedado muy atrás, ahora lágrimas caían por su rostro y sollozaba. ¿cómo se suponía que iba a dormir en esa cama sin Ron¿Cómo iba a despertar sola a diario? No iba a poder hacerlo. Se recostó en su lado, la recámara estaba tal y como la había dejado la última vez...obviamente ni Harry ni Ginny habían podido dormir ahí. Miró la foto de su boda y la abrazó, no podía dejar de llorar, todo aquel tiempo enfrascando su dolor, ya no podía hacerlo...comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente y podía jurar que percibió a Ron en algún lugar, no sabía si era su aroma, o si era su consuelo...pero sabía que estaba junto a ella.

-----

Alex despertó esa mañana en su cama, miró a su alrededor...los eventos de la noche anterior turbaban su mente. ¿Qué no se había ido de casa¿Qué no lo habían atrapado? Y ese hombre...algo malo muy malo quería hacerle...¿o habría sido todo un sueño? Se preguntó él y luego..._mamá..._pensó él. Sin perder un segundo más fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres, temiendo que todo fuera una triste mentira...pero cuando entró a ella, vio a su madre, su cabello castaño enmarañado, abrazando la almohada, dormida, en donde siempre había estado. Tenía que estar soñando...

"MAMA!" gritó él conmocionado brincando en la cama de su mamá. Quien, primero sonrió y luego abrió los ojos lentamente para abrazarlo y hacerle cosquillas. "Ya-bas-ta-muchas-cos-jajaja-qui-jajaja-llas..." intentaba decir él mientras su madre lo llenaba de besos y cosquillas. Finalmente lo miró.

"¿creciste en mi ausencia, no es así?" le preguntó ella sonriendo antes de volverlo a llenar de besos.

"Mamá...no me dejas respirar..." dijo él del tremendo abrazo que su madre le daba. "¿Y papá?" preguntó él inocentemente, mirando al suelo. Hermione, se tornó seria. Por supuesto, para un niño era natural pensar que si su madre había vuelto...su padre...quizá también.

"Papá..." dijo suspirando y Alex fijó sus ojitos azules en ella. Ella sonrió, eran idénticos a los de Ron. "Está en cielo, Alex. Pero antes de irse...nos hizo el mejor regalo posible..." le dijo ella, sus ojos, brillando con lágrimas contenidas.

"¿cuál fue ese?" le preguntó él abrazándola.

"Me dio el regalo de poder permanecer a tu lado, chiquito. Sino fuera por papá...yo no estaría aquí." Dijo ella abrazándolo "Y por eso debemos de estar contentos por estar juntos. A él no le gustaría vernos tristes."

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?" Alex tenía sus hermosos ojitos repletos de lágrimas y la veía con adoración.

"Porque tenía que protegerte primero, Alex. Tenía que asegurarme de que los hombres malos nunca te encontraran." Su respiración era más tranquila y abrazaba a su hijo como si nada ni nadie pudiera quitárselo jamás.

¿Tía Ginny y tío Harry están bien?" preguntó él, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan seguro en brazos de alguien.

"Ambos están bien y creo que tienen una sorpresa que darte." Su sonrisa se había agrandado y lo vio traviesamente "te debió haber costado mucho trabajo juntarlos." Y rió.

Alex enrolló la mirada "¡No tienes idea! Son más tercos que tu y papá..." y se ganó unas carcajadas de su madre.

"Wow...estoy impresionada." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Te quiero tanto, y te prometo que de ahora en adelante...las cosas van a mejorar." Miró a su hijo, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, verdaderamente lo miró, se sorprendió al ver que cada día se parecía más y más a Ron, era como...como si con los años lo tuviera ahí de nuevo. Lo abrazó, y agradeció, a quien quiera que estuviera ahí, cuidándola y ayudándola, sin esa persona su hijo no estaría entre sus brazos en aquellos momentos.

------


	15. Follow You Down

Capítulo 14: **Follow you Down **

_Did you see the sky  
I think it means that weve been lost  
Maybe one less time is all we need  
I cant really help it if my tongues all tied in knots  
Jumping off a bridge, its just the farthest that Ive ever been  
Anywhere you go, Ill follow you down  
Anyplace but those I know by heart  
Anywhere you go, Ill follow you down  
Ill follow you down, but not that far  
I know were headed somewhere, I can see how far weve come  
But still I cant remember anything  
Lets not do the wrong thing and Ill swear it might be fun  
Its a long way down when all the knots weve tied have come undone  
Anywhere you go, Ill follow you down  
Anyplace but those I know by heart  
Anywhere you go, Ill follow you down  
Ill follow you down, but not that far  
How you gonna ever find your place  
Running in an artificial pace  
Are they gonna find us lying face down in the sand  
So what the hell now, weve already been forever damned  
Anywhere you go Ill follow you down..._

_(Follow you Down, Gin Blossoms) _

La pelirroja se levantó cansada y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, para colmo, al abrir los ojos no encontró a Harry a su lado, lo cual sólo incrementó su preocupación. Se había quedado completamente dormida, y no había podido hablar con él. ¿Al menos habría dormido a su lado? Porque la cama seguía tendida a la mitad. Esa...era precisamente la reacción que tanto había temido. Seguro se había ido temprano para evitar palabra...¿qué clase de hombre se enteraba de que iba a ser padre y no decía más que unos cuantos gritos? Ginny se reclamó a sí misma al pensar esto... ¿Cuántos hombres se enteraban de que serían padres en tales condiciones? En ese aspecto, entendía el enojo del ojiverde...pero de todas formas, ni siquiera habían hablado bien acerca del asunto, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él hubiera digerido la noticia.

En ese momento, el torbellino, mejor conocido como su pequeño sobrino entró volando por la puerta a abrazarla.

"Vaya, creo que te recuperaste más pronto de lo que todos pensamos..." dijo ella sonriendo abrazándolo.

"Es que mamá dice que tienes una sorpresa que darme..."

"De modo que sólo por eso vienes a verme..." dijo ella "Ya decía yo que antes no solías dar los buenos días tan efusivamente." Y rió. Alex enrolló la mirada.

"¿me dirás?"

"Y supongo que el hecho de que tu mamá esté de vuelta en casa no tiene nada que ver con esta renovada alegría..." dijo ella irónicamente.

"¡Tía! Quiero saber..." insistió el niño y Ginny echó un par de carcajadas.

"Eres igual de impaciente que tu padre..." se quejó la pelirroja.

"Por favor!" suplicó Alex.

"Bien...la sorpresa es que..."

"Vamos Ginny, no querrás decírselo sin que yo esté presente..." su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Harry recargado sobre la puerta. "Después de todo yo también soy en parte responsable por esta sorpresa."

"Creí que ya te habías ido..."

"En eso estaba.." le aseguró él "Hasta que te escuché hablarle a Alex..."

"¡YA!" intervino Alex "¿alguno piensa decirme cuál es la sorpresa? O debo esperar al siguiente milenio..." dijo fastidiado.

"Díselo tu..." le dijo él.

"No...ya estás aquí mejor díselo tu..."

Alex enrollaba la mirada desesperado.

"Tengo una idea..." dijo perdiendo la paciencia... "¿Por qué no me lo dicen juntos?"

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

"Bueno... ¿recuerdas de todos los obsequios que le pediste a Santa Claus uno en particular que no te trajo?" le dijo Harry y el niño hizo cuentas y sus ojitos azules se abrieron grandes.

"Le pediste un primito..." le dijo ella y tenía esa mirada brillante en sus ojos color chocolate que a Harry tanto lo cautivaba...como la primera vez que la había besado.

"¿VOY A TENER UN PRIMITO?" los gritos de Alex retumbaron por toda la casa.

"Dentro de unos meses..." le dijo Ginny con una sonrisita, y Alex la abrazó brincando de felicidad.

"Es mucho tiempo... ¿no podemos hacer que nazca más rápido?" le dijo él y Harry soltó unas carcajadas que por un momento, se podría pensar que era un Black. ´

"Pues me temo que no, Alex..." dijo Ginny sonriendo y por un momento su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry quería ver una señal de que todo entre ellos estaba bien...sin embargo con toda la tristeza del mundo vio que había algo de enojo en esos ojos verdes.

"En el nombre de Merlín... ¿ya estás molestando a tus tíos, Alex?" era Hermione que se había parado en la puerta con las manos en la cintura y con una expresión que quería ser estricta, pero increíblemente dulce. Alex puso cara de inocente.

"Deja, Hermione...ya estamos acostumbrados." Le dijo Ginny. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Creí que la que debía hacer esa pregunta era yo..." le dijo la castaña, pero pudo ver la intención de la pregunta de Ginny. "Harry sigues aquí...bueno, creo que terminaré de preparar el desayuno..."

"Deja que te ayude..." le dijo Ginny levantándose de la cama. Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"De ninguna manera, ya estoy de vuelta...lo que los convierte en mis huéspedes, además no pienses ni por un momento que no he extrañado esto..." dijo la castaña dándole una mirada significativa. "Te llamo cuando esté listo...ahora necesitas comer por dos...acompáñame Alex..." dijo jalándolo de la mano.

"No...pero es que yo me quiero quedar..."

"Alex Ronald Weasley...tendré que entender que no quieres estar conmigo..." dijo dándole el chantaje perfecto, quizá Hermione si tenía algo de chantajista en ella. Alex enrolló la mirada

"De acuerdo..." dijo de mala gana. Harry le sonrió a su ahijado despeinándolo un poco antes de que su madre se lo llevara casi a rastras.

Pasaron un par de minutos en una guerra de silencio hasta que Harry decidió lo estúpido que era eso.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Ginny lo miró.

"Bien...perfectamente bien. Hoy...iré con el sanador." Dijo ella sonriendo levemente. "Para estar seguros de que todo esté bien..."

"Er...¿quieres que te acompañe?" le preguntó sin saber que más decir. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella por segunda vez en el día.

"No..no.." dijo ella rápidamente mirando al suelo "Hermione quedó de acompañarme..."

"Ah...ya veo..." trató de no sonar desilusionado.

"¿No desayunarás con nosotros?" dijo ella con algo de decepción.

"Mm..no, no puedo..." dijo él aunque la verdad era que quería evitarla a toda costa y aquellos minutos le estaban pareciendo muy incómodos.

"Ah..." dijo ella tratando de controlar su molestia "Ya veo, tan sólo te digo que voy a tener un bebé y ya comienzas a saltarte desayunos...en un par de días no te veré ni el polvo..."

Harry sintió su enojo aflorar y la incomodidad irse.

"Bueno...eso fue lo que tu estuviste haciendo el último mes...no me culpes por hacer lo mismo..." le dijo enojado.

"Seguro tienes cosas que hacer con esa americana..." dijo despectivamente "¿cómo se llama? Jessica..."

Harry se mostró irritado ante esto. "No me salgas con ese tipo de cosas...si quieres hablar vamos a hablar...no puedo fingir que no estoy molesto contigo, Ginny...me lo ocultaste y te pusiste en riesgo...¿cómo puedes pretender que no me enfade?"

"Fueron causas de fuerza mayor...temía que reaccionaras mal...no puedes culparme por algo de inseguridad..." dijo ella arrojando las manos al aire.

"¿Algo de inseguridad?" el bufó "La cosa es, Ginny, que toda mi vida me han ocultado cosas...y sabes cómo lo he odiado...no puedo creer que me hayas hecho lo mismo con algo tan importante..."

"¿Qué un perdón no basta?" le dijo ella ofuscada "¿sabes qué? Mejor vete...no quiero pelear..."

"Odio cuando haces eso...odio que comiences una discusión y luego quiera simplemente solucionarla de esta manera...pues no, no es tan fácil...quieres hablar anda...hablemos..."

"Sólo terminaremos con más discusiones..." se quejó ella. "Quizá..no estaba tan equivocada en cuanto a tu reacción..."

"¿Otra vez con eso?" dijo él furioso "Si me hubieras hablado con la verdad...otra cosa hubiera sido..."

Ella lanzó un largo suspiro.

"¿Cuál es nuestro estado...el de nuestra relación, quiero decir?" su mirada encontró la de él de nuevo.

"Creí que tu me lo podrías decir...desde hace un mes que no se cuál es el estado de nuestra relación..." miró al suelo y sacó un suspiro "quizá...quizá...deberíamos darnos un tiempo..."

Ella bufó indignada "¡Lo sabía! Ves...sabía que saldrías corriendo en cuanto te enteraras..."

"No seas tonta¿no te das cuenta? Esto no es acerca del bebé...es acerca de tu y yo...y jamás te daría ese gusto.. jamás te dejaría a mi hijo...no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme, Ginny. " le dijo él ofendido.

"Supongo que eso lo estaremos viendo..." dijo ella mirando al suelo. "No te quito más tu tiempo...supongo que hay cosas que debes arreglar...¿qué va a pasar con Riddle?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que tengo que arreglar...no podremos estar tranquilo hasta que no le den el beso del dementor..."

"Ojala y lo hagan. Nos vemos en la noche..."

"Nos vemos Ginny." Dijo fríamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Se topó con Hermione al salir, que lo miró conocedoramente, con una sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Ahora si ya te vas?" le preguntó con seriedad.

"Sí..." contestó sonriendo, no podía acostumbrarse tan rápido a que su mejor amiga estuviera de vuelta. "¿me dirás todo de lo que te enteres con el sanador?"

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la mamá?"

Harry dejó salir un largo suspiro. "Porque no creo que me quiera dirigir la palabra..." dijo con pesadumbre.

"Harry...intenta arreglar las cosas con ella...por el bebé que viene en camino." Le insistió ella. Harry la miró.

"Ya veremos..." dijo simplemente "'Mione, quería hablar contigo...¿cuándo piensas decirle a los Weasley que estás de vuelta? Digo...Molly y Arthur sólo saben que recuperamos a Alex y que ya no hay peligro...enviamos una lechuza a los que estaban interesados...pero no saben nada acerca de tu regreso."

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro "Ya lo sé...será todo un torbellino y no quiero repetir la misma historia un millón de veces...así que he decidido que lo mejor es hacer una cena..hoy en la noche, así de paso sirve que te explico todo lo que sucedió..."

"Me parece una excelente idea. Hermione, voy a tratar de que no seas requerida para testificar...pero con tu reaparición, me temo que no habrá mucho que pueda hacer..."

"No te preocupes por eso, no tengo nada que ocultar...¿Qué haremos con Draco? Riddle lo va a delatar" preguntó ella

"Le daremos una coartada...diremos que trabajó contigo como espía..si fabricamos una buena historia y ambos se apegan a ella, creo que lo dejarán en libertad." Dijo el aunque poco entusiasta. "A propósito del pequeño hurón...¿en dónde está?"

"¡Harry! No seas grosero...está en el ático, alegando hacer algo de trabajo "util" en el...dice que no quiere estorbar..."

"Y tiene toda la razón."

"Yo más bien creo que no quería toparse contigo y no lo culpo..." dijo ella algo molesta "Harry ya sé que es imposible que se lleven bien...pero al menos intenta que no haya problemas...me conformo con algo de indiferencia..."

"Lo intentaré" dijo pero no muy convencido "Ya debo irme..." miró la habitación de Ginny de nuevo "La cuidarás ¿Verdad? Y si algo pasa por favor...—"

"Ya sé...te aviso, tranquilo, nada va a pasar."

* * *

"Ginny, recuerda que ahora debes comer por dos." Le dijo Hermione sirviéndole un enorme plato de huevo y Ginny recargó su cabeza en la mesa cansada. Miró a Hermione y a Alex jugar. 

"Mamá...extrañé tus hot cakes un montón!" exclamó Alex emocionado, mientras comía.

"No hables mientras comes..." le dijo Hermione queriendo sonar severa pero su sonrisa la delataba "Dios, eres igual a tu padre" dijo ella y no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que se escuchó a si misma y sintió como si su corazón se hundiera.

Trató de cubrir sus deseos de llorar, Ginny la miró adivinando lo que sucedía.

"Hermione..." comenzó ella pero Draco entró a la cocina cubierto de polvo.

"Buenos Días..." dijo incómodamente entrando cuidadosamente a la cocina. "Ginevra..." la saludó cortésmente pero Ginny detestaba cuando la llamaban por su nombre completo.

"Por Merlín, prefiero que me llames Weasley...pero por favor no me llames Ginevra." Le dijo ella tratando de sonreír. "Dime Ginny, te debo una muy grande, gracias a ti Harry, mi bebé y yo estamos bien..." le extendió la mano y el intentó sonreír pero todo aquello era tan extraño.

"A propósito...felicitaciones..." le dijo él aún incómodo.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella simplemente antes de resumir su desayuno.

"Hasta que te dignas a bajar a desayunar..." le dijo Hermione disponiéndose a servirle pero él lo hizo primero.

"No hace falta ya te causé suficientes problemas." Le dijo el rubio. Ginny observaba la escena algo divertida.

"Wow...no creí que un Malfoy pudiera hacer labores como esos, creí que preferías tener a un elfo doméstico de bolsillo." Le dijo Ginny riendo. Draco levantó una ceja y trató de tomarse el comentario de la mejor manera posible.

"Eso era antes, desde hace años que la _noble casa Malfoy _" dijo con sarcasmo "No tiene un elfo doméstico a su servicio. No hay ni un galeón en mi cámara de Gringotts desde hace 10 años."

Ginny se sintió un poco mal, nunca había sido una gran amiga de Malfoy, pero el pensar en que algo le pudo haber pasado o a su bebé sino hubiera sido por él.

"Lo siento, no fue un comentario malintencionado." Le aseguró Ginny.

"Lo sé." Dijo el rubio simplemente "¿Van a salir más tarde?" les preguntó Draco.

"Si." Respondió Hermione "Vamos a ir a ver a San Mungo, a ver al sanador de Ginny." Le dijo sonriendo "Por cierto¿crees poder cuidar a Alex?"

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos, y Alex levantó una ceja mirando al rubio sentado en la mesa de SU casa.

"Er...¿yo?" dijo mirando al niño "Perdóname Al—Perdón, Hermione, todavía no me acostumbro...pero es que yo no suelo cuidar niños."dijo Draco ofuscado.

"Yo ya no soy un niño" le dijo Alex molesto "Ya tengo 8 años."

Draco lo miró y luego miró a Hermione.

"No creo que sea buena idea..." dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.

"Yo tengo que opinar lo mismo, 'Mione," opinó Ginny "No creo que sea buena idea...si Harry se entera...va a estar inaguantable y créeme al menos yo no necesitó más de eso. Mamá podrá cuidarlo además irá Angelique...se llevan de maravilla." Argumentó la pelirroja y Hermione asintió.

"De acuerdo entonces, además así podemos avisarles...bueno darles la noticia de que estoy viva...supongo que no se lo han dicho."

"No." Le dijo Ginny.

"Bien, además estaba pensando es hacer una cena familiar mañana en la noche, para contarles a todos lo que pasó..." les informó ella mientas levitaba los platos sucios al fregadero.

* * *

En el Departamento de Aurores en el Ministerio... 

"¿Cómo está Ginny, Harry?" le preguntó Remus, en el Ministerio, que estaba esperando para hablar con Tonks.

"¿Ya lo sabes, entonces?" dijo Harry no quitando la vista de los reportes que estaba revisando acerca de Riddle y el resto de los mortífagos que habían atrapado la noche anterior.

"Es el nuevo chisme que corre por el Ministerio, prepárate para leer EL Profeta mañana, seguro Rita Skeeter hará de las suyas." Le dijo Remus sonriendo gentilmente y Harry se talló las sienes un poco irritado. "¿No deberías estar contento? Vas a ser padre..."

"Sí claro que estoy contento..." le dijo Harry, leyendo el reporte y claramente poniendo poca atención a la conversación.

"Si..igual de contento que una piedra." Dijo Tonks que acaba de desocuparse. Besó a Remus y se paró en frente de Harry.

"Dora, creo que Harry, aquí presente...tiene una muy peculiar manera de expresar su felicidad por la paternidad." Le dijo el licántropo y Harry enrolló la mirada, no los necesitaba inmiscuyéndose en su vida personal.

"Escuchen...los dos, hay una cena familiar mañana en la noche, deberían asistir...hay cosas importantes que hablar." Dijo cambiando el tema. "Por cierto, Tonks, quería hablar acerca de los testimonios que se requieren para el caso Riddle y..."

"Necesitamos a Hermione Weasley...sí." le dijo Tonks sencillamente "A Ginny y a Alex también" le informó Tonks "Ya sé lo que vas a decir...los estimo mucho, Harry, pero me temo que no puedo interceder."

"Entonces habrá otra persona que querrás incluir." Tonks lo miró "Draco Malfoy"

Remus y Tonks lo miraron confusos.

"Draco Malfoy no está en la lista de mortífagos, Harry..." dijo la auror.

"Es que..no es eso precisamente, se que Riddle va a hablar eventualmente, así que te adelantaré los hechos. Fue Malfoy quien encontró a Hermione, él no es un mortífago...los últimos años ha vivido de lo que puede malbaratar de su familia. Como te decía Malfoy y Hermione se encontraron y ella le pidió ayuda. Hermione entró al bando de Riddle con el nombre "Alix Nóvikov" y bueno con el contacto de Malfoy...fue mucho más fácil entrar. El tambien entró, y tengo entendido que su padre ha sido regresado a Azkaban...en fin, él la estuvo ayudando todo este tiempo y tengo que admitir que sino fuera por él...probablemente Riddle no estaría en esa celada y yo estaría 7 metros bajo tierra." Le relató "Creo que estará dispuesto a declarar si le ofrecen un amparo. Hermione...trabajaba en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y no creo equivocarme en pensar que aún la respetan así que...creo que podrá hacerse cargo de eso, sólo quería que lo supieran."

"Vaya..." dijo Tonks aún confusa "Si que las cosas cambian."

"No creí que llegara el día en que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy resultará quedarse del lado bueno." Dijo Remus mirando entre Harry y Dora.

En ese momento un estridente ruido sonó fuera de la oficina, y se escuchó una voz pidiendo disculpas. Harry sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien era esa torpe auror que tiraba todo a su paso.

"¡Harry!" le saludó Jessica desde la puerta pero al ver a su jefa se calló y se sonrojó un poco.

Tonks sonrió, esa torpe auror le recordaba bastante a sí misma. "Descuida, bueno Harry, voy a pedir que emitan las órdenes para que Ginny, Hermione, Alex...y Draco Malfoy vengan a testificar." Le dijo Tonks y Harry asintió poco entusiasta, la idea de que hicieran a Alex testificar no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Remus y Tonks se marcharon y Harry le sonrió a Jessica.

"Hola, Jess." Le dijo él antes de regresar la vista a los reportes.

"Me van a correr muy rápido de aquí." Le dijo la rubia tratando de ver que hacía Harry. "¿Qué haces?"

"Sólo revisando algunos reportes" le dijo y le dio una grande sonrisa.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien qué?" levantó la ceja, y sus ojos verdes esmeralda la vieron con confusión.

"¿Vas a tener un bebé?" le preguntó con una sonrisa. "Con la famosa Ginny."

Harry sonrió de nuevo, los chismes si que corrían rápido.

"Sí...me enteré anoche...de una manera...muy ejemplar." Le dijo Harry.

"Pero que felicidad...ay Harry, quien iba a decir que todo esto de tu ahijado te traería de vuelta a ella...nunca olvidaré te pasabas las noches suspirando por esa pelirroja." Dijo la rubia con nostalgia.

Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido "No exactamente todas..." le dijo y un leve sonrojo subió por su cuello al recordar que definitivamente no _todas _las noches pensaba en Ginny, o generalmente la mayoría de ellas utilizaba a cualquier otra mujer para sacársela de la cabeza.

"Calla...no quiero saber más. Uy, tengo material con que extorsionarte." Le dijo ella jugando. Harry sonrió pero mentalmente se dijo _Si supieras que de quien está celosa es de ti. _

"Como si te fuera a ser tan fácil.." le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

"Y ¿Cuándo me la presentas?"

Harry no sabía si reírse a carcajeadas, o si, le iba a dar una lección a Ginny...quizá así el enojo se le pasaría y podría hablar con ella para que arreglaran las cosas.

"¿Por qué no vas mañana a cenar?" le dijo inocentemente, levantando la vista unos momentos. Jessica sonrió.

* * *

Después de que Ginny había pasado a dejar a Alex a casa de la abuela, (porque el regreso de Hermione aún debía permanecer en secreto) ella y Hermione estaban puntuales en la cita con el sanador. 

"Vamos a ver..." dijo el sanador recostando a Ginny quien lucía muy nerviosa. "Ginny Weasley...cuatro meses...16 semanas, muy bien." Murmuró "¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé?"

"No...prefiero que sea sorpresa" murmuró ella y el sanador sonrió asintiendo. Pasó la varita por el vientre de ella que comenzaba a verse redondo y abultado cada día más y ella sentía que estaba enorme ya.

Al pasar la varita una pantalla se proyectó en el aire con una figura que por más que Ginny intentaba no podía entender. Hermione por otra parte jadeó sorprendida mirando la pantalla y se tapó la boca con las manos. El sanador sonrió.

"¿Es verdad lo que estoy viendo?" preguntó Hermione ansiosa y el sanador asintió.

"Por Merlín...hablen ya¿Pasa algo malo con mi bebé?" preguntó Ginny desesperada.

"En lo absoluto...de hecho, yo corregiría...y comenzaría a hablar en plural" Los ojos color chocolate lo miraron impactados el sanador sonrió de nuevo "Son dos..."

Ginny lo miró desconcertada, el poco color que tenía en las mejillas se había ido esfumado por completo. "¿Dos¿Dos qué?" por supuesto que sabía que, pero la impresión era tanta que no podía articular. Hermione rió bastante divertida.

"Dos...ya sabe...bebés" dijo el sanador sonriendo "Creo que pueden ser gemelos...o gemelas..." dijo añadiendo el misterio. La sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja se hizo más evidente dentro de un par de segundos.

"Gemelos..." dijo riendo y Hermione la abrazo.

"Ahora si le tienes que decir a Harry..." intercedió la castaña una vez que salían del consultorio. Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"De ese ni me hables..." y luego echó un par de carcajadas "creo que podría decírselo la próxima vez que nos encontremos en peligro inminente de muerte, así por lo menos ya se cual es su reacción. Se pone extra dramático." Dijo y la castaña le sonrió.

"Estás completamente loca..." dijo Hermione "Le vuelves a ocultar algo como eso...y yo no respondo."

"¿Me dice loca la mujer que se dejó pasar por muerta y estuvo meses con los mortífagos? Cabe añadir que te hiciste mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy..." dijo Ginny divertida "No sé quien sacó más de quicio a Harry si tu o yo." Ambas rieron.

Ginny se fue sumergida en sus pensamientos "Todavía no puedo creer lo de mis bebés...dos, Hermione...dos!" dijo entusiasmada. Hermione rió.

"Eso lo dices ahora, pero yo que tu...los mantenía alejados de Fred y George antes de que los corrompan..." dijo riendo y Ginny meditó aquello.

"Tienes toda la razón...con los genes que traen..." dijo ella divertida.

* * *

Ginny observó divertida la escena frente a sus ojos. Hermione en frente de todos los Weasley que lucían apunto de desmayarse. 

"¡George¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?" le preguntó Fred mirando a Hermione, quien los veía como si tuvieran serios problemas de entendimiento. George estiró una mano y tocó el hombro de Hermione sólo como para verificar que fuera sólida.

"Bueno al parecer, nuestra cuñada es sólida...no es un fantasma...está viva." Dijo George y Hermione enrolló la mirada.

La Señora Weasley por otra parte la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la asfixia en el intento, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. El Señor Weasley la miró con un aire de satisfacción, admitiendo de que estaba muy contento de que un miembro tan importante de su familia siguiera con ellos. Bill y Charlie la miraban sorprendidos pero después de unos minutos ambos la saludaron contentos por su reaparición.

"Querida...todos, todos estamos muy contentos de que estés con nosotros." Dijo Molly limpiándose las lágrimas "Pero ¿cómo fue?"

"Todo se lo debo a su hijo...verán es que..." comenzó ella pero en ese momento tres figuras más aparecieron en la sala. Harry, Alex y para el enorme disgusto de Ginny, Jessica.

"¿Llegamos tarde?" dijo Harry sonriendo antes de saludar a los presentes, no dirigiéndole ni una mirada a Ginny. Por otra parte Alex, después de abrazar a su madre, lanzó una que otra miradita de culpabilidad a su tía, después de todas las excusas que había puesto no pudo evitar que su padrino trajera a la tal Jessica. "atención...ella es Jessica, es una muy buena amiga mía...ellos son Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur y Angelique..." dijo señalándolos a cada uno "A Hermione y a Ginny creo que ya las ubicas..." dijo un poco más serio, su mirada se conectó con la de Ginny por unos momentos que levantó la ceja enfadada. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

"Ron y yo sabíamos que nos tenían fichados..." explicó ella con tristeza mientras todos los ojos estaban expectantes "Por eso mandábamos a Alex a dormir a la madriguera aleatoriamente, de esta manera si atacaban, quizá estaría en casa...pero quizá no. Tuvimos suerte y el día que atacaron, Alex no estaba con nosotros. Sin embargo hay algo que Ron no me dijo...en el departamento de aurores estaban realizando un nuevo encantamiento que producía una proyección astral de la persona, pero con duración muy limitada..." lanzó un largo suspiro "Ocupa una gran energía de la persona que lo convoca pero si lo logra exitosamente...forma una copia sólida de la persona proyectada que se mueve y habla como la persona en cuestión..." ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Ginny la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla. "Antes de que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo, Ron me había obligado a tomar el auto, el Ford Anglia y a huir...juró que me seguiría pero que tenía que contener a los mortífagos primero hizo una proyección astral mía...y después de eso yo..." lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas abundantemente "Tomé el auto, mi intención era ir a Devon, a Ottery St. Catchpole...pero estaba tan alterada que utilicé el dispositivo volador y terminé en Liverpool...no sé como pasó...perdí el control del auto, Ron había muerto y yo...podía sentirlo...no pude estabilizarlo y el auto cayó...perdí la memoria..." murmuró ella "estuve así durante meses, tenía sueños de memorias perdidas, veía a Ron continuamente en ellos...a Alex..." dijo mirando a su hijo que estaba junto a ella. "Regresé a Londres, una noche me atacaron...creo que me reconocieron o creyeron reconocerme, mortífagos...yo aún tenía mi varita conmigo aunque no sabía que era exactamente, actué por instinto y logré escapar de nuevo...recordé que era una bruja...lo que era la magia y algunos hechizos. Fui al Callejón Diagon, disfrazada puesto que sabía que había alguien en ese mundo que me buscaba...a Ginny y a Alex los tenían acorralados y Harry no estaba con ellos...ayudé a Alex a esconderse sin que supiera quien era yo. Después observé a Harry llegar al lugar y una vez que no había mortífagos le dije a Alex que se pusiera a salvo. Una vez que vi que estaba con Harry y Ginny, hice lo que el instinto me dijo, me aparecí en esta casa...que pareció reconocerme porque pasé todos los encantamientos protectores sin problema alguno. Después de ver fotografías...todo regresó a mi y tuve que desaparecer antes de que Harry o Ginny me vieran..." vio como Molly quería preguntarle el porque pero ella no dejó que la interrumpieran "Porque tenía otra cosa importante que hacer antes de regresar con todos ustedes. Me aparecí en el cementerio y encontré la tumba de Ron, junto a mi supuesta tumba que si adivino correctamente...estará vacía. Me prometí que no dejaría que atraparan a Alex...sabía lo que planeaban con él, una poción torna almas..." los rostros de los Weasley perdieron el escaso color que tenían "Después de eso yo...me cambié el nombre, y la apariencia...conozco algo de ruso y me uní al bando de mortífagos..." murmuró ella los presentes la miraron asombrados. "Bajo el nombre de Alix Nóvikov."

"¿QUÉ?" dijo Fred claramente impresionado "Tu Hermione-niña-buena-Granger hiciste ¿qué?"

"Wow..."

Hermione hizo como que no había notado sus comentarios "El caso es que yo...lo hice porque sabía que la poción que Riddle se proponía a hacer era bastante compleja...no muchas personas conocemos el gaélico antiguo, es un idioma que se perdió hace milenios...el punto es que con ayuda de una persona...logré que me pusieran a cargo de la poción y del rito...cambié ciertas cosas de la poción, es muy, muy compleja pero logré que se viera como si fuera la verdadera...bueno, digamos que...lograron atrapar a Alex, a Ginny la traicionaron y a Harry lo emboscaron, de una u otra manera todos terminamos ahí, cuando las cosas se veían más desesperadas, Harry logró soltarse, gracias a un muy buen amigo mío...cuyo nombre no voy a revelar" Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ante los recuerdos de lo que había pasado esa noche "evitaron que Riddle terminara el rito y salvaron a Alex...el resto de la historia creo que la conocen." Dijo ella mirando el suelo para no ver las miradas asombradas de todos.

"Te pusiste en un peligro muy grande, hija." Le dijo Arthur Weasley con severidad.

"Lo sé pero tenía que asegurarme de proteger a Alex...de asegurarme de que Ron no había muerto en vano." Murmuró ella con tristeza infinita y sintió a Ginny abrazándola. Molly también se levantó de su lugar para abrazarla.

"Fuiste muy valiente, Hermione."

Ella sonrió forzadamente, y se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Como deseaba que Ron hubiera estado a su lado en aquellos momentos tan duros. Había tenido 10 años de felicidad con el que no los cambiaría por nada, pero de todas formas, no tenerlo a su lado era tan difícil. Pero miró a Alex y vio tanto en él de Ron, nadie podría negar el parecido en carácter...en todo, aún tenía a ese tesoro y sería muy tonto de su parte no saberlo apreciar. La atmósfera de tristeza se disipó poco a poco de la mesa. De pronto Baxter entró ladrando y haciendo fiestas.

"Todavía nadie me ha explicado como llegó ese cachorro a mi casa..." dijo ella y Harry y Ginny pusieron caras de culpabilidad, pero no tanto como las de Fred y George.

"Cuñadita querida..."

"Tienes que entender..."

"Que nuestro sobrino necesitaba un amigo..."

"¿Y qué mejor amigo que un fiel perro?"...

Hermione enrolló la mirada, era totalmente inútil intentar discutir. Por otra parte, Ginny le lanzaba miradas tremendas de odio a Jessica y cuando ella preguntaba algo Ginny contestaba grosera, tanto que la mesa comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación. Wow, definitivamente a Hermione no le hubiera gustado estar en los zapatos de Harry, porque Ginny era de armas tomar y se notaba que estaba molesta.

* * *

Se levantó de la mesa seguida de su amiga pelirroja, para ir por los segundos platos de la cena. 

"La mato...Hermione¡la voy a asesinar!" dijo Ginny furiosa en la cocina mientras ayudaba a Hermione a llevar el resto de la cena "Y Potter sigue después...esto es una cena familiar¿cómo se le ocurre traerla?"

"A mi me cayó bien..." murmuró Hermione.

"¡Hermione!" se quejó la pelirroja celosa "Un poco de ayuda aquí por favor...me lo quiere quitar..."

"Ginny yo creo que estás exagerando porque estás celosa..."

"¡Yo no estoy celosa!" se quejó la pelirroja casi tirando la charola y Hermione rió.

"Si quieres me opinión...no tienes porque estarlo, nada más basta con ver como Harry te mira. Jessica es linda...pero no es su tipo." Opinó ella. Ginny miró al suelo y dejó salir un suspiro.

"Eso espero..." murmuró ella.

"Hermione, espero en verdad no haberte ocasionado problemas viniendo, Harry me invitó y..." comenzó a disculparse Jess.

"Ay no...para nada..." comenzó Hermione pero Ginny la interrumpió.

"En realidad el que se pasó aquí fue Harry, ni siquiera pidió opinión acerca de invitar a sus amiguitas..." dijo Ginny furiosa. Harry la miró pero no sabía si enojarse con ella o morir a carcajadas, Ginny estaba celosa.

"No creí que molestara a nadie...es mi _amiga..._" dijo él dándole una sonrisa desafiante a Ginny quien bufó y enrolló la mirada. Jessica sonrió nerviosa, sus ojos verdes olivos veían a Harry insistentemente por el problema en el que la había metido. Los gemelos y Alex tenían una sonrisa traviesa y el resto de la familia observaba la escena como temiendo que en cualquier momento algo explotara.

Harry como ni temiendo que la bomba explotara o no comenzó a platicar amenamente con Jessica que estaba de un lado suyo, Ginny se cruzó de brazos, bueno...iba a conseguir que le hiciera caso al menos, por las buenas o por las malas. Se puso de pie.

"Atención familia..." dijo ella y sus padres la miraron primero "ejem ejem..." musitó al ver que los gemelos no la atendían.

"¡Fred, George! Cállense ya...su hermana tiene algo que decir..." les regañó la señora Weasley. Harry la miraba con atención y Jessica tenia una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Gracias mamá...bueno la verdad es que esta cena no era sólo por el regreso de Hermione...sino también porque tengo una noticia que darles..." dijo ella sonriendo y el corazón de Harry comenzó a palpitar con rapidez...no...no podía soltar la noticia así de fácil...no enfrente de sus hermanos...sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

"Ya habla hermanita..." dijo Fred

"Lo que quieras pero no desgreñes a esa linda rubia..." dijo George guiñándole el ojo a Jess, quien rió sonoramente. Ginny enrolló la mirada...lo que le faltaba.

"Bueno, como les decía...quería informarles que ¡voy a tener gemelos!" exclamó ella emocionada. Toda la mesa se conmocionó y Harry se cayó de espaldas al suelo de la silla ¿gemelos¿cómo en dos...?

Se levantó rápidamente el resto de los presentes no hablaban.

"¿Gemelos¿Son dos?" logró musitar Harry, completamente pálido.

"Sí Harry..." dijo ella con una falsa dulzura "Los gemelos son dos por lo regular..." dijo ella con ironía.

Fred y George sólo atinaron a reir a carcajadas.

"¡Buena broma Ginnykins!" le dijo Fred

"Fred, estoy orgulloso de nuestra hermana..." dijo George limpiándose lágrimas falsas "Sabe hacer muy buenas bromas...mira la cara pálida de Harry, parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento." Dijo riendo George.

Bill y Charlie...por otra parte veían con seriedad y aprehensión a su hermana menor, sus miradas pasando de ella a Harry.

"Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?" dijo Bill inciertamente. Aferrándose a la mano de su esposa.

"Si tiene que serlo, porque sino...alguien va a estar en graves problemas..." dijo Charlie mirando de Harry a Ginny y de regreso. Ginny sonrió con falsa dulzura y levantó una ceja arrogantemente. _La venganza es dulce... _

"ay no...por supuesto que no es una broma..." dijo Ginny sonriendo mirando a Harry "y he aquí al responsable..." dijo señalando al ojiverde que se preguntaba si era buen momento para salir corriendo.

"Ginny, hija, basta de bromas..." le dijo su padre "Por favor díganme que es una broma..."

Harry estaba sudando nerviosamente. "Er... no lo es..." dijo valientemente. "Vamos a tener un hijo...o..." dijo mirándola enojado "Aparentemente dos...cosa de la que yo también me acabo de enterar."

"¿Piensas responder por esto, verdad Potter?" le dijo Bill con seriedad.

"Más te vale que lo hagas..." le dijo Charlie "Nadie se burla de nuestra hermanita..."

"Muchachos...ya basta...estoy seguro que Harry tiene una excelente explicación que darnos..." dijo Arthur, mirando a Harry de una manera que a este lo hizo temblar.

"Yo...voy por el postre..." dijo Hermione nerviosamente, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa congelada.

"Papá..." habló Ginny de nuevo con esa fingida dulzura "La verdad es que Harry y yo no estamos nada bien...así que los bebés que vienen en camino...serán míos y sólo míos. Como verán Harry tiene otros intereses..." dijo Ginny mirando a Jessica. "Creo que se me quitó el apetito...por favor..." se levantó de la mesa y se fue a la recámara "Harry, _cielo..." _dijo sarcásticamente antes de irse "¿Por qué no les explicas a todos cómo fue que quedé en este estado?" dijo ella y se dio la vuelta, su cabellera larga rojiza moviéndose, dejando a Harry intentando dar excusas mientras balbuceaba inútilmente. Observó como Bill y Charlie se ponían de pie con los puños en la mesa, y Ginny sonrió malévolamente cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Harry entró a la habitación para encontrarla leyendo una revista muggle. 

"Eso fue un truco muy sucio, Ginevra...casi pasas de ser madre soltera a viuda! Supongo que ya estarás contenta..." le dijo él azotando la puerta tras él.

"Eso te pasa por traer a casa a la tipa esa y coquetear con ella en mis narices..." dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Así que todo este circo es porque estás celosa de Jessica..." le regañó Harry una vez que habían entrado a la habitación "Fuiste grosera con ella..."

Ginny se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

"También estás enojada conmigo, ahora, ya veo... ¿si te das cuenta que te comportas como si tuvieras 15 años de nuevo, verdad?" Pero ella no contestó tampoco y Harry dejó salir un suspiro. "No tienes porque ponerte celosa, entre Jess y yo jamás ha habido absolutamente nada...fue mi mejor amiga cuando estuve en Nueva York, se portó muy linda conmigo y fuimos...los mejores aurores, pero sólo eso, jamás tuvimos nada más que ver." La miró pero ella tenía los ojos llorosos enfocados a la alfombra. "Mírame... ¿no lo entiendes verdad? Jamás, jamás ha habido otra mujer que me interese tanto como tu, y eso es lo que tanto tardé en explicarle a tu familia. Por eso jamás formalicé nada con nadie, absolutamente nada...porque a nadie llegué a querer como a ti...vas a darme dos hijos, Ginny¿cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar que me iré o qué me interesa otra mujer? Es cierto que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento y todo lo que ha pasado, no ha sido fácil pero me vas a hacer padre, jamás podría dejarte..." creyó que sus palabras la suavizarían, pero se maldijo al ver que las lágrimas que se estaba esforzando por contener ahora resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas.

"Ese es el problema...¿Ves? esa es la razón por la que no quería que te enteraras del bebé...de los bebés." dijo ella limpiándose furiosamente las lágrimas, Harry no la había interrumpido sólo la miraba intentando entenderla "No quería que estuvieras conmigo sólo porque tendríamos un bebé...no quiero amarrarte, Alex nos ha amarrado todo este tiempo...no quería que vieras a este bebé, ahora bebés como algo similar. Si eso es lo que te dejó tan preocupado después de hablar con mi padre, debes saber de una vez que yo no voy a aceptar que te cases conmigo sólo porque estoy embarazada. Nunca he querido que estés conmigo por eso, porque mereces más y porque yo merezco más también. Por eso no te lo dije hasta que estuvimos en peligro inminente ...te enojaste conmigo y luego te la pasas coqueteando con esa...esa..."

"Jessica" aclaró Harry con voz suave, mirándola aún.

"Jessica...o Jess...como tu le dices tan afectivamente, lo que hice estuvo mal, exponerte ante todos de esa forma...si, de acuerdo, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados" dijo ella celosa y Harry sonrió "Eso además de recordar que en unos meses voy a tener 20 kilos encima mientras esa...esa rubia va a seguir rondándote y...y..." pero no pudo decir nada más porque el besó con suavidad.

"Y vas a estar más hermosa que nunca." Le dijo él y ella lo miró confusa "Porque es a mis... no...a NUESTROS hijos a quienes llevas ahí dentro." Sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos de ella, maravillados. "Además..." dijo lentamente "Las rubias no son mi tipo..." ella lo miró "¿cómo puedes ser tan lista y tan ingenua a la vez? Invité a Jessica sólo porque estaba enfadado, Ginny, quería que entendieras porque me encelé tanto cuando descubrí las cartas y como me enfadé aún más cuando descubrí que estás embarazada, no es nada en serio, ella sólo es mi amiga y ella está muy conciente de eso. Ya no quiero que estemos así..." y Ginny sonrió lo abrazó y él la besó, la besó sin quererla dejar ir, el enojo que sentía hacía ella se estaba desvaneciendo como hielo ante el calor de ese beso. Ella le pasó las manos por el cuello mientras que él la atrapaba por la cintura atrayéndola lo más cerca posible a él, una de sus manos se perdía en su hermoso cabello, largo y suave que a él le recordaba a la seda y al fuego juntos. Esa fragancia a flores lo hacía intensificar y a la vez perder los sentidos. Después de unos momentos se separaron.

"Te quiero...y ya no quiero estar peleada contigo." Dijo ella perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes que la miraban ansiosamente. Harry le dio otro suave beso en los labios, mucho más dulce que pasional y la miró de nuevo, perdiéndose en sus ojos color chocolate.

"Yo también te quiero, Gin, no hay...absolutamente nada en este mundo que me importe tanto como tu...y los bebés que estás cargando." Dijo él, mientras que ella hundía su rostro en el cuello de él.

"¿de verdad?" murmuró ella, besándole el cuello, dificultándole a Harry el trabajo de pensar, cerro sus ojos verdes esmeralda, mientras que ella recorría su pecho son sus manos. La discusión de hacía unos minutos parecía estar muy lejana.

"De verdad..." murmuró él con dificultad y la apartó de su cuello para mirarla. "Gin...¿cuándo te enteraste que serían gemelos? Por favor dime que no me lo has ocultado por mucho tiempo..." rogó él, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

"Me enteré hace..." dijo haciendo cuentas "hace tan sólo unas cuantas horas..." y sonrió con suavidad. Harry suspiró aliviado.

"Menos mal..." murmuró él en su oído.

"Lamento lo que pasó allá afuera...fui grosera y te hice quedar mal ante mi familia, cuando tu me has estado apoyando... ¿te dieron mucho problema?" dijo con una triste sonrisa, luciendo su culpabilidad. Harry suspiró ¿cómo podía permanecer enojado con ella, ahora?

"Odio cuando me pones esa cara..." le dijo él.

"¿por qué..?"

"Porque me haces olvidarlo todo excepto tus ojos y lo mucho que te quiero." Le dijo él sencillamente "Les expliqué todo...afortunadamente tu padre convenció a tus hermanos de que me dejaran explicarlo todo antes de que me golpearan, tu padre se acaba de convertir en mi héroe" dijo riendo "les aclaré que no tenía intención alguna de dejarte, que te quería y que iba en serio contigo y que tu sólo estabas algo enfadada...por eso hiciste lo que hiciste..."

"¿te creyeron? Tan poca fe le tienen a su hermanita menor..." dijo ella incrédula.

"Tu madre, quien quiero aclarar, es una santa intercedió por mi alegando que tu sabías desde hace tiempo lo del embarazo y que te habías rehusado a decirme, que yo tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado contigo..." dijo antes de darle un besito en el cuello "eso los suavizó, claro seguro también influyó la amenaza de tu madre...les retiraba el habla si me ponían una mano encima." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"Ya veo...mi mamá te salvó de una buena tunda...eres de lo peor, no sabes lo mal que me sentí mientras coqueteabas con esa tipa..." dijo ella aún celosa.

"Jessica, Gin, se llama Jessica..." musitó él "Crei que habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que era—"

"Sólo una amiga...ya lo sé...pero montaste bien el teatrito...y ahora vas a tener que pagar por ello..." dijo antes de besarlo largamente, mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, lo obligó a yacer en la cama quedándose ella arriba, aún besándolo hasta el olvido. Cuando se separaron ella sonrió.

"Si eso es un castigo entonces que me manden al infierno..." dijo él claramente más que emocionado ante el despliegue de pasión que corría por sus venas jalándola para besarla de nuevo.

"¿tienes algo en el bolsillo o sólo te pusiste feliz al verme?" le dijo ella coqueta dándole otro beso en la barbilla haciéndolo temblar. "¿Me quiere, Señor Potter?"

"Gin..." dijo él ya jadeando ansiosamente, sus ojos verdes esmeralda se habían oscurecido "¿qué...qué otras indicaciones te dio el sanador?" le dijo él tratando de controlar el jadeo en su voz y Ginny sonrió.

"Nada de carbohidratos, nada de apariciones, nada de volar...eso es todo..." dijo mordiéndose el labio lo que hizo que el poco control que Harry aún tenía saliera disparado a cualquier otra parte.

"¿eso es todo?" le preguntó él mirándola con algo de ansiedad y ella asintió. Él la beso de nuevo. "Genial...entonces puedo enseñarte exactamente lo que siento por ti."

Con un solo movimiento invirtió la posición dejándola bajo de él y se lo demostró con creces durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

NA:

Bueno esto esta apunto de hacer POFF! hahaha esta apunto de terminar, wow, record...la segunda historia "larga" ke termino! espero lahayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndola y gracias x leerla y x los reviews ke me han dejadooo, lo malo de Harry Potter, es ke es tremendamente adictivo, me dije "voy a entrar a la universidad, no tendré tiempo..." bla bla bla pero aún así...después de leer deathly hallows no me pude resistir...y heme aqui...ya estoy escribiendo otra historia HG RHR, de los momentos omitidos en el libro y pre epilogo..esta en ingles pa los ke kieran darle una pasada :D obvio tiene spoilers! Mis especialisismas gracias a Stefaní! niña sin reviews como los tuyos...puff hahaha qn sabe si esta historia estuviera hasta n donde esta y lo digo super en serio:P

GRACIAS X LEER...ESTAMOS A SOLO UN CAPI DE TERMINAR Y AUN NO SE SI HABRA EPILOGO!


	16. Ya No Me Acuerdo De Mi

**Capitulo 15:**** Ya no me acuerdo de mi**

_Ya no me acuerdo de mí, ya no me acuerdo de nada,  
Ya no se bien lo que fui, si hare krishna o si lama,  
Mi dirección es aquí, mi apartamento tu cama,  
Ya no me mires así que tengo el alma gitana,  
Y en este alz haimer feliz tus ojos son mis ventanas._

_Amor como el que me das desmemoriza a cualquiera,  
Me acuerdo cuando te vas y se me olvida si llegas,  
Solo me importa si estás, no sé si hay sol o si nieva,  
Mi nombre es el que querrás, mi patria es la que prefieras,  
Si en este alz haimer feliz, tu brasiere es mi bandera._

_Ya no me acuerdo de nada,  
Si sufrí, si llore, si te salve o me salvaste,  
Si es un mal o es un milagro,  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada._

_Si perdí o si gane, si fue real o si soñé  
Si estuve al borde del delirio  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada._

_Ya no me acuerdo de nada,  
Si perdí o si gane, si fue real o si soñé,  
Si estuve al borde del delirio,  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada, de nada,  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada._

_Me cuentan que un día viví entre las sombras y el miedo,  
Fui amante de un maniquí, de corazón usurero,  
Me cuentan que el que yo fui perdía llegando primero,  
Hoy solo se que es por ti que recordarme no puedo,  
Y en este alz haimer feliz te quiero porque te quiero._

_Ya no me acuerdo de nada,  
Si sufrí, si llore, si te salve o me salvaste,  
Si es un mal o es un milagro,  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada._

_Ya no me acuerdo de nada,  
Si perdí o si gane, si fue real o si soñé,  
Si estuve al borde del delirio,  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada, de nada._

_Ya no me acuerdo de nada,  
Si perdí o si gane, si fue real o si soñé,  
Si estuve al borde del delirio,  
Ya no me acuerdo de nada, de nada.  
Ya no me acuerdo de mí._

Ginny abrió sus ojos por la mañana, el sol la deslumbraba, pero se estaba muriendo de hambre, la noche anterior casi ni había probado bocado por los corajes que la hacían pasar. Vio los brazos de su adorado Harry atrapándola por la cintura, y sus manos sobre su vientre. De pronto, cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios en su cuello y dejó salir un suspiro al sentir sus besos.

"Estás despierta ese suspiro te delató..." le dijo él gentilmente apretujándola hacia él. Ella se volvió.

"Fue una linda forma de despertar..." le dijo ella jugueteando con su pecho.

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó él con adoración, mientras jugaba con su cabello y ella enrolló la mirada.

"¿Tu qué crees?" le preguntó ella un poco enojada, y bufó. "Estoy bien...me siento bien, mucho mejor antes de que preguntaras...sólo estoy hambrienta." Harry sonrió.

"Bueno, comes por tres ¿o qué no? Y perdona...se que te hostigo, pero no sólo me preocupo por ti ahora..." murmuró mientras ponía su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

"Si antes me tratabas como muñequita de porcelana...no puedo imaginar como lo harás ahora." Dijo ella aunque se había suavizado cuando él había tocado su vientre abultado.

"Duplícalo..." dijo aunque se quedó pensando "aunque son dos los que están ahí adentro...así que puedes cuadriplicarlo." Dijo él antes de darle un besito en el cuello.

"Odioso..." le dijo ella pero el pudo escuchar su tono juguetón.

"Bueno, no te escuché criticarme anoche en lo absoluto..." dijo antes de bostezar sonoramente y estirar los brazos. Ginny sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"Me muero de hambre..." dijo levantándose de la cama, envolviéndose en su bata.

"Bien...adelántate a la cocina...voy a cambiarme..." murmuró él y ella sonrió saliendo de la recámara.

"Vaya...ya era hora de que te levantaras...creí que iban a quedarse ahí dentro el resto del día..." dijo Hermione antes de entrar a la cocina, con una mueca traviesa en el rostro. Ginny enrolló la mirada. "Tu familia dejó dicho que te comportaras correctamente...aunque creo no lo hiciste muy bien." Le escuchó gritar desde el comedor..

"Bueno intenta comportarte correctamente cuando tienes a alguien como Harry..." se quejó ella entrando en la cocina "No me dejó dormir más que un par de horas..." dijo entrando a la cocina sin fijarse que Draco y Alex estaban desayunando. Hermione echó una sonora carcajada.

"Creo que no queremos saber detalles..." dijo Draco con una tremenda expresión de arrepentimiento por haber escuchado semejante cosa. Ginny se puso colorada de la cabeza hasta los pies.

"No sabía que estuvieran aquí..." se quejó ella. Miró a Alex que tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro. La pelirroja se acercó y le dio un besito en la frente.

"Entonces ya se reconciliaron..." asumió Hermione con una sonrisita en el rostro.

"Er...si creo que podrías decir eso." Dijo la pelirroja aún muy sonrojada. Se sirvió ella misma su desayuno y comenzó a comer impacientemente.

"Y creo que también despertaste como mucho apetito." Le dijo su amiga.

"Pues estoy embarazada..." dijo tomando una gran cucharada de avena "y después de anoche..."

"¿Qué decíamos sobre los detalles?" interrumpió Draco alterado y escandalizado de nuevo. Ginny rió.

"Lo lamento, si prefieres que te haga un obliviate después..." dijo ella causando otra carcajada de su mejor amiga y una mirada de confusión de los ojitos azules.

"¿y mi padrino?"

"Supongo que viene en camino, debe tener hambre después de todo..." dijo ella disfrutando bastante de la irritación de Malfoy. Bueno había cosas que nunca cambiaban y ella seguía siendo una Weasley.

Harry entró en ese momento a la cocina lanzándole una enorme sonrisa a su Ginny quien sonrió de vuelta. Malfoy enrolló la mirada y Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

"Buenos días, Harry..." dijo Hermione sirviéndole el desayuno.

"Buenos días a ti también Mione." Le dijo risueñamente. "Malfoy..." dijo con un tono poco menos agradable y Draco asintió cortésmente antes de desaparecer de nuevo tras el diario.

Alex miró el intercambio entre ambos curiosamente, no sabía nada de ese hombre, todo lo que sabía era que él era un buen amigo de su mamá pero sólo eso, quitándose esa preocupación de encima siguió comiendo sus waffles.

"También tengo un mensaje para ti...y sino lo paso me voy a meter en problemas" le dijo Hermione sonriendo. "Bill y Charlie te mandan decir que te andes con cuidado y que no sean tan descarados dejando una mesa entera de invitados atrás para ir a hacer quien sabe que cosas...Fred y George te mandan sus más sinceras condolencias por quedar atado a su dulce hermanita." Dijo textualmente "Creo que eso es todo."

"Condolencias...ja...les voy a mostrar sus condolencias cuando los vea." Dijo Ginny enojada y Harry rió abrazándola.

"Por lo menos no entraron a interrumpirnos...no me hubiera gustado eso..." dijo él dándole un guiño discreto. Harry escuchó a Draco murmura algo muy parecido a _"conejos..." _tras el periódico.

"Ah si...Y Jessica te manda decir que porque no le habías presentado a tu atractivo amigo rubio..." dijo Hermione mirando a Draco significativamente quien bajó el periódico.

"¿Conociste a Jessica, anoche?" le preguntó Harry directamente.

"Después de que se fueron todos los Weasley, Jessica se lo topó en la sala..." fue Hermione quien respondió sonriendo mirando el color que le había traído a su nuevo amigo sus palabras "Es más linda que, Parkinson, Draco." Le dijo ella con una sonrisita de complicidad.

Harry lo miró escéptico. "Ves..." le dijo a Ginny "tu celosa y Jessica babeando por Malfoy..."

Ginny sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Draco enrolló la mirada de nuevo.

"¿Siempre son así?" le preguntó Draco a Alex en un susurro.

"Oh si...siempre...pero créeme la cursilería es menos irritante que los gritos." Le dijo Alex sonriendo antes de mirar a sus tíos con náuseas de nuevo.

"De hecho, quería hablar con todos ustedes..." dijo Harry de pronto más seriamente, sin soltar la mano de Ginny.

"Ay no..." se quejó Alex "ya van a empezar con esas tontas conversaciones de adultos..." dijo poniéndose de pie.

"En realidad...esto también te incluye Alex..." dijo él con seriedad. Draco había puesto el diario sobre la mesa y Hermione se había sentado con ellos.

"Intenté por todos los medios posibles convencer a Tonks de que los mantuviera fuera de esto...pero no puede hacer nada." Dijo el sencillamente "Todos estamos citados mañana a testificar...Riddle habló de ti, Malfoy..."

"Bueno ya sabíamos que lo haría...esperando que me encierren en Azkaban como a él..." le dijo el rubio claramente nada sorprendido.

"Mi punto es que ustedes dos..." dijo señalándolo a él y a Hermione "Tienen que preparar una excelente historia." ´

"¿Y qué hay de malo con la verdadera?" le dijo Hermione claramente nada feliz con la idea de burlar a la ley.

"Por mi...nada en lo absoluto. Pero si cuentas la verdad Malfoy puede ir preparando sus cosas para Azkaban porque aun con todo lo que hizo por nosotros va a poder zafarse...

"Harry tiene razón" intervino Ginny "Hermione se que no te gusta romper las reglas pero...el Ministerio no va a ser clemente...es mejor que preparen una buena historia."

"Y yo me tomé el trabajo de hacerlo..." dijo después de darle un sorbo a su café.

"Potter, no estoy seguro de esto...si el Ministerio descubre la verdad, Hermione podría meterse en problemas..." opinó Draco mirándolo desafiantemente.

"Créeme, Malfoy, no eres el único aquí que no quiere que pase nada..." le replicó él "Pero después de lo que hiciste, y porque Hermione ha insistido tanto..." dijo echándole una miradita a su mejor amiga "creo que esto es lo mejor. Mira, podemos decir que Hermione después de haber recuperado la memoria te buscó..." Draco levantó la ceja escéptico y Hermione parecía más interesada. "Te pidió ayuda y tu accediste, aún tienes tu apellido...no te sería fácil unirte a Riddle de nuevo. Decimos que accediste a ayudar y lograste entrar, luego te aseguraste de que Hermione pudiera entrar bajo un nombre falso..."

"Alix Nóvikov..." le recordó Hermione.

"Y ayudaste pero no podías dejar que te descubrieran...Ni siquiera Riddle podrá tirarnos el teatrito si preparamos bien el testimonio." Le dijo Harry mirándolo pero Draco aún parecía no muy convencido "Mira, Malfoy, no me estoy muriendo por zafarte de esta, lo hago porque Hermione me lo pide y yo...bueno estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste...por Alex, por Hermione y por Ginny." Le dijo él, aún le costaba trabajo bajar la cabeza pero todo aquello era verdad. "Sino hubiera sido por ti..." sus palabras murieron al recordar la violenta escena en la que tenían a su Ginny pegada en el muro, negó con la cabeza quitándose esas escenas de la cabeza. "Mi punto es que haré lo que pueda para ayudarte pero tienes que cooperar conmigo..."

Draco lo miró y suspiró, no sabía que tanto dejarse ayudar por Potter, Harry le extendió la mano y tuvo una extraña sensación de deja vú, él le había extendido asi la mano a los once años y Harry la había rechazado. Hermione lo miró esperanzadamente, las circunstancias eran muy distintas. Suspiró pesadamente y le dio la mano en un gesto de tregua. "Bien, dime cuál será la historia..."

* * *

Un mes después en el departamento de Ley Mágica...

Harry miraba a través del vidrio la sala donde los estaban interrogando a todos, miraba preocupado a Ginny al ver que lucía nerviosa antes el abogado malencarado.

"Entonces, Señorita Weasley vamos a repasar los hechos de nuevo...¿cómo fue qué llegó al lugar en cuestión?" le preguntó el abogado y Ginny enrolló la mirada.

"Ya se lo he dicho veinte veces...a ver...mi ex novio, se fue del lado del Riddle por venganza hacia mí..."

"Y el hombre en cuestión está..."

"Ya le dije que está muerto...Riddle lo mató en mis narices..." le dijo ella frustrada, llevaba ahí un par de horas y el abogado parecía no entender.

"¿Cómo fue que escapó del abuso físico de los mortífagos?" Ginny bufó exasperada...como si le gustara revivir esos momentos.

"Draco Malfoy, espía de mi cuñada...Hermione Weasley, soltó a Harry y le aventó la varita...creí que ya se lo había dicho..."

"Y esa fue la primera vez que usted supo de las buenas intenciones del señor Malfoy..." comentó el abogado.

"Sí...me está preguntando exactamente lo mismo..."

"Según sus propias palabras Riddle mostraba cierta atracción por usted y ya me ha contado lo que pasó con cierto diario en su niñez... ¿mantuvo algún tipo de relación con...?"

"¿QUÉ?" bufó ella "Usted está loco yo..." las hormonas actuaban con rapidez y en unos momentos sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas. Harry ya no pudo soportarlo más y entró a la sala.

"Creo que ya fue suficiente..." dijo algo enojado.

"Señor Potter usted no tiene derecho alguno a entrar así puedo poner cargos en su contra..."

"Si claro y yo puedo poner cargos en contra de usted por presionar a testigos, tratando de obtener su historia..." dijo ayudando a Ginny a ponerse de pie "Y créame que quiero ver que pasa cuando diga como estaba presionando a una mujer en este estado..."

El abogado gruñó enfadado.

"Bien llévesela...de todas formas ya no servía de nada..." Harry sintió el enorme deseo de decirle sus verdades pero Ginny lo sostenía firmemente. "Esperaremos cinco minutos antes de llamar a Draco Malfoy..." dijo mirando sus notas.

Habían dementores en los alrededores y Harry vio preocupado la palidez en el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Descuida...creo que estando embarazada me afectan todavía más..." dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos.

"Vamos a sacarte de aquí...tienes que comer algo." Le dijo él jalándola hacia fuera del área.

Se encontró a Draco a fuera, en la sala de estar caminando nerviosamente. Hermione y Alex estaban siendo interrogados en otra área y no lo habían dejado entrar por más que lo había intentado...lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que Hermione estaba con Alex y no los iban a separar para el interrogatorio.

"Ya casi entras..." le dijo Harry una vez que Ginny se había sentado en el sofá.

"Si eso es lo que me tiene así..." dijo el rubio y miró a Ginny con una ceja inquisidora "¿qué la puso así?" dijo al verla temblando y terriblemente pálida.

"Hay dementores adentro...además de un abogado bastante persuasivo, recuerda..." dijo Harry mirando a sus alrededores precavidamente "_apégate a la historia..." murmuró _para que nadie pudiera escuchar. Draco asintió. En ese momento una rubia cabellera entró a la sala mirando desafiantemente a los guardias que se lo habían querido impedir.

"Harry...aquí tratan con muy poco respeto a los aurores..." dijo ella indignada. Harry sonrió.

"Y no es nuevo, Jess..." dijo él. Jessica se volvió hacia Draco.

"Me alegra haber llegado antes de que te interrogaran...¿Estás nervioso?" el preguntó ella y Harry no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo, ay como la vida se empeñaba en poner vueltas chuecas ¿Quién lo diría? Pero conocía perfectamente esa mirada en los ojos verdes olivo de su amiga y hasta pudo jurar que había visto una sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy.

"Sólo lo normal...pero ya estás aquí, eso me dará suerte." Dijo con confianza. Y Harry abrió aún más sus ojos ¿Malfoy? Creyó que sentía náuseas al ver como Jessica le tomaba la mano al rubio. Ginny lo miraba divertida, el color poco a poco retornando a su rostro.

"Estarás bien...sólo no dejes que te intimiden..." dijo la rubia sonriente y muy segura. Ginny miró a Harry con una sonrisa de complicidad. En ese momento el guardia llamó a Draco, y el slytherin entró temeroso. Jessica le sonrió.

"No lo puedo creer..." le dijo Harry a Jessica una vez que Draco había entrado. Jessica se sonrojó.

"No me molestes..." le dijo ella sonriendo y Harry enrolló la mirada antes de soltar una carcajada.

"Bueno harías bien llevándotelo a Nueva York..." dijo riendo.

"Grosero..." le dijo Jessica. Miró a Ginny.

"¿Te sientes bien¿qué te sucede?" le preguntó la rubia amigablemente pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar Jessica habló "Ah ya sé...los dementores...son terribles y más en tu estado...Harry no seas desconsiderado ¿por qué no la has llevado a comer algo?" dijo mirándolo con reproche "tu que la pones en semejante estado en primer lugar...ten te hará sentir mejor..." dijo ella ofreciéndole una barra de chocolate. Ginny al tomó y sonrió.

"Gracias...a propósito..." dijo difícilmente y Harry la miró con atención con una sonrisa en los labios. "Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de la cena...yo...no quise ser grosera, bueno en realidad si pero fue porque..." explicó con dificultad pero Jessica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Ay no te preocupes...este tonto..." dijo mirando a Harry juguetonamente "ya lo explicó todo...así que olvídalo creo que de haber estado en esas circunstancias me hubiera comportado igual..."

"Si...sobre todo si se tratara de algún rubio..." murmuró Harry molestándola. "Nosotros nos vamos, tenemos que ver a Hermione y a Alex...y luego llevar a esta señorita a comer algo..." dijo ayudando a Ginny que aún estaba algo mareada. "Creo que Malfoy no nos va a extrañar..."

"Déjame en paz..." le reprochó Jessica "Sino quieres que Ginny se enteré de las americanas que te conocí..." dijo Jessica astutamente y Harry palideció.

"Un momento... ¿qué americanas?" dijo Ginny mirando entre ambos. "Jessica creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar..." dijo ella y Harry le dio una sonrisa de disculpa...

"Ahora no, corazón...tenemos prisa...nos vemos Jess..." dijo él jalando a Ginny con más premura que antes. Jessica rió al escuchar a Ginny refunfuñando en el pasillo.

"_Harry... ¿Qué americanas?" _

* * *

Hermione estaba furiosa, malditos abogados...siempre tratando de sacar sus propias historias a sus conveniencias.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" le preguntó a Alex que lucía algo inestable por los dementores.

"Si mamá...ese tonto abogado no nos dejaba en paz..." dijo él "Creo que quiero dulces..." dijo aprovechando claramente la ocasión.

"Después de que comas algo nutritivo con gusto..." dijo sacándolo de la sala de estar. Se topó con Harry y Ginny en el pasillo.

"Justo íbamos a buscarlos..." dijo Harry mirándolos antes de despeinar a Alex cariñosamente. "¿Todo bien contigo, campeón?"

"Sí...solo quiero dulces..." dijo Alex dramáticamente y Harry sonrió...si estaba bien. Hermione enrolló la mirada. "¿Tu estás bien 'Mione?"

"Sólo enfurecida...me preguntaron lo mismo mas de veinte veces esperando que cambiara mi versión..." dijo ella indignada "Por Dios, Ginny ve a comer algo..." le urgió a su amiga al verla.

"Descuiden estoy bien..." dijo recargándose en Harry un poco, quien ahora lucía más preocupado.

"Los dementores le afectan más en su estado...y sobre todo si son dos bebés los que lleva ahí adentro...tranquila Ginny, trata de pensar en algo muy feliz.." explicó Hermione tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

"No te voy a tener aquí ni un segundo más..." dijo Harry "los veo en casa...Ginny...Ginny, mírame..." le dijo él preocupado al ver que ella temblaba en sus brazos.

"Váyanse Harry, nosotros esperaremos a Draco..." dijo ella preocupada. "Asegúrate de que duerma un poco y que coma."

"Gracias..." musitó él torpemente, mientras guiaba a la pelirroja.

"Harry..." murmuró ella y Harry tembló al escucharla tan débil.

"Ya casi llegamos al traslador, Gin, resiste un poco..."

"Es que...mírame..." le dijo ella y él se detuvo un poco. "¿De verdad estás conmigo porque quieres¿No sólo por compromiso...?" dijo ella con voz aterrada.

"Pero de que estás hab—" pero comprendió, entendió que todo era por los dementores, que te hacían verlo todo negativo, y por primera vez entendió la inseguridad de ella...el porque había tardado tanto en decirle de los bebés...era algo que de verdad le preocupaba.

"Gin...estoy contigo porque me hace feliz..." sintió la cajita de terciopelo que había adquirido en la joyería quemarle en la bolsa de la túnica, pero no era el momento... "Vamos a casa..." murmuró él abrazándola aún sin verla muy convencida.

* * *

Después de un par de horas él aún la miraba preocupado, aunque ella tenía más color en el rostro y se veía mucho mejor.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" le murmuró al oído, mientras la tenía abrazada.

"Odio a los dementores..." dijo ella con un poco de más animo "De verdad me hacen sentir tan deprimida..."

"No tienes porque..." dijo él de vuelta mientras deslizaba sus manos al vientre de ella.

"¿Cuándo crees que tendremos noticias de Draco?" dijo ella refugiándose más en los brazos de él.

"Aún falta...sólo han pasado dos horas, y estoy segura que su interrogatorio durará mucho más, pero soy optimista al respecto...¿segura te sientes bien?"

Ella asintió.

"Quiero que...me acompañes a un lugar..." dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Ahora?"

"Nada como el presente...claro...si te sientes mejor, no tendremos que caminar demasiado..."

"¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó ella desubicada, habían llegado a una pequeña villa, podía decir que había tanto magos como muggles. La había guiado, sin contestar sus preguntas hasta una casa.

"Esta, Gin, es mi casa..." murmuró él "Oh bueno...al menos el lugar en donde debí haber crecido si mis padres no hubieran muerto..."

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron y le dio un apretujón a su mano.

"¿Estamos en Godric's Hollow?" preguntó ella temblando levemente. Harry asintió. "Esta casa...la mande reconstruir antes de irme de Inglaterra. Debe estar descuidada pero quiero mostrártela." Dijo él jalándola detrás de él.

Ginny entró en ella, mientras que él la guiaba de la mano, era enorme, y estaba segura que de ser habitada tendría un ambiente tan hogareño como el de la madriguera. Era mucho más grande que la de Ron y Hermione, sin embargo en aquellos momentos lucía lúgubre por la falta de muebles de decoración, sólo había lo elemental. Las escaleras eran de caracol, de mármol blanco y las paredes tenían ornamentos victorianos ocultos bajo las espesas capas de polvo. Tenía un lindo jardín que lucía soleado con la primavera. La guió hacia arriba, hacia una de las habitaciones...que era la única que lucía habitable.

"Quise dormir aquí...después de lo de Voldemort, pero...nunca se sintió bien." Explicó él "Siempre se sintió demasiado sola...demasiado taciturna, si tenía que elegir entre esta y Grimmauld Place...la de Grimmauld Place lucía bastante atractiva. He venido aquí a pensar en algunas ocasiones en los últimos meses.

"Es muy linda Harry..." dijo ella con emoción en la voz, había fotografías de los padres de Harry. "¿De dónde sacaste las fotografías?"

"Remus..." murmuró él viendo al suelo. "Gin, necesito que entiendas...yo NO quiero que vivas aquí ahora...eres mi novia y..."

Ginny se había volteado para la ventana, viendo la gente pasar, sus palabras la hicieron temblar involuntariamente.

"Ah no te preocupes...no, no lo esperaba." Dijo ella tratando de ocultar su decepción, pero lo sintió abrazarla por la cintura y volverla hacia él.

"Porque quiero que sea _mi esposa _quien viva aquí..." dijo mirándola a los ojos, viendo una luz en ellos "eso es...claro si mi novia quiere convertirse en mi esposa..." vio una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de ella y sacó rápidamente la cajita de terciopelo. "¿Te casas conmigo¿Quieres convertirte en Ginny Potter?" la miró con el corazón palpitándole con una fuerza que costaba creer. Ella tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y lo besó, pasándole las manos al cuello.

"Nada me haría más feliz..." dijo ella sonriendo "¿Te hará feliz a ti?"

"Nunca, Ginny, tienes que creerme...nunca he estado tan feliz..." dijo él "eso es claro si aceptas...porque aún no he escuchado una respuesta..." dijo impacientemente.

"Sí..." le dijo con una mirada soñadora "Si me quiero casar contigo." Murmuró antes

De besarla.

"No iba a aceptar una no como respuesta..." le dijo cuando pausó para verla a los ojos. Le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo besó hasta el olvido, como lo adoraba, y nunca iba a volver a alejarse de él.

"Ginny..." murmuró él, con los ojos cerrados, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella. Los abrió lentamente y Ginny se encontró a si misma perdiéndose en el hermoso verde de sus ojos. "Gracias..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no haberme olvidado...en todos estos años." Murmuró él y ella sonrió.

"Y no creas que no lo intenté..." dijo ella con nostalgia "Te quiero..." y esta vez él quien la besó, suavemente jalándola hacia la cama, esa iba a ser la primera de muchas veces en esa casa, pensó esperanzadamente.

* * *

Muy lejos de Godric's Hollow, en el Ministerio de Magia, Hermione esperaba impaciente la salida de Draco mientras caminaba nerviosamente en la sala de estar. Llevaba ahí dentro 5 horas fácilmente...y ahora tendrían que estar dando el veredicto acerca de si seguir considerándolo sospechoso para el caso o quitar los cargos. Tendrían que estar haciendo eso ya...el tiempo de testificación no podía extenderse más, iba contra las leyes. Bufó exasperada...quizá debería de regresar a sus labores de abogada, le había gustado trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios...pero habiendo tan pocos abogados que valieran la pena...quizá...sólo quizá debería intentarlo de nuevo.

"Mamá...me pones nervioso..." se quejó Alex "¿qué no se supone que ya tendrían que haber liberado a Draco?"

"Si...Alex, cielo, se supone..." dijo sarcásticamente.

"¿todavía nada?" refunfuñó Jessica, entrando a la sala nerviosamente.

"Absolutamente nada..." se quejó Hermione y luego sonrió amablemente guardando la compostura.

"Tiene que quedar libre de cargos..." murmuró Jessica "No sería justo..."

"Dímelo a mi...después de todo lo que le debo..." dijo mirando a Alex, que había retomado la historia de ciencia ficción que estaba leyendo, como de 700 páginas, Hermione sonrió.

"Hermione...hay algo que te he querido preguntar..." murmuró Jessica cabizbaja, pero la verdad es que ya no quería más problemas con inglesas celosas. "He notado que tienes cierto interés en Draco y..."

Hermione trató de suprimir la carcajada.

"NO..." alegó ella de inmediato "No, no...para nada es lo que estás pensando. Debo admitir que hubo _algo_ de atracción...cuando estuvimos con los mortífagos..." musitó "pero no...Sería imposible, inimaginable...Vamos, Jessica...tu conoces muy bien a Harry ¿no?"

La rubia asintió.

"Pues supongo que te debió haber platicado de Ron, era su mejor amigo..." murmuró ella algo triste ahora.

"Casi tantas veces como me habló de Ginny..." dijo la rubia recordando. "Lo lamento...por lo que pasó..." ahora se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

"Entonces sabrás, que después de conocer a alguien como él...tan perfecto para mi en todos los sentidos posibles...jamás podría fijarme en nadie más...y ese niño que está aya sentado..." murmuró ella señalando a Alex que no quitaba la mirada de su libro. "Que es tan parecido y tan diferente a su padre a la vez, es el único barón que habrá en mi vida..." dijo sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, ahora dudando de contarle todo eso a Jessica, que era casi una extraña, sin embargo la estaba escuchando tan atentamente que sintió el imperioso deseo de desahogarse "Amé a Ron más de la mitad de mi vida, no imagino a nadie más...y ciertamente imaginarme con Draco..." dijo riendo ahora, pero las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas "es totalmente imposible, eso sin añadir que Ron regresaría de la tumba sólo para meterle una buena tunda...yo sólo siento un gran agradecimiento hacia él si eso es lo que te preocupa, gracias a él lo que queda de mi pequeña familia está con vida..."

Jessica la abrazó, realmente sintiéndose sentimental.

"Lo lamento, de verdad siento mucho lo de tu marido yo..." dijo ella tratando de sonreír "Nunca he sentido tal conexión por nadie, y no sé quizá tuve que venir hasta acá para encontrarlo..."

"Pues...creo yo que es muy posible." Dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de su mano. "Creo que esta cosa que tengo por llorar aún no se me pasa..."

"Perdí a mi padre a los 9 años...mi madre lloraba todas las noches..." murmuró nostálgicamente "Dejó de hacerlo cuando él cumplió 6 meses de haber fallecido...y aún llora en su cumpleaños o en su aniversario..."

"¿se casó de nuevo?" preguntó la castaña curiosamente¿será que un futuro así le aguardaba?

"No..." dijo ella mirando al suelo, pero solíamos reir y divertirnos recordándolo...los recuerdos nunca mueren, Hermione, siempre están ahí...y tu igual que mi madre...aún tienes a alguien por quien luchar..."

Justo cuando Hermione iba a responder, Draco salio de la sala, incluso Alex ahora estaba atento. Estaba pálido y cansado...efectos de dementores sin duda alguna. Ambas fueron a su lado y Alex enrolló la mirada, aún sin saber por qué el alboroto.

"¿qué pasó?" preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

"Ya habla..." la secundó Jessica.

Draco dejó que en su pálido rostro se dibujara una diminuta sonrisa.

"Libre de todos los cargos..." dijo sonriendo más ampliamente. Hermione chilló de alegría y lo abrazó.

"Ves... ¡lo sabía!" dijo emocionada casi saltando de alegría.

"Bueno todo fue gracias a ti..." dijo él con sinceridad "y a Potter...creo..."

Hermione echó un par de carcajadas.

"Sí, me temo que tendrás que darle su crédito..." le dijo ella.

"Gracias, Hermione..." y ella pudo ver una sinceridad amistosa y podría haber jurado que con mucho cariño en su mirada.

"No, Draco, gracias a ti...ese niño que está ahí está a mi lado y eso es algo que yo con nada podría agradecer..." dijo ella echándose para atrás.

"Felicitaciones..." le dijo Jessica y Draco le sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó, Hermione se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Alex...vamos a casa..." musitó en un murmullo.

"_¿Quieres salir conmigo...?" _le escuchó decir a Draco detrás de ella. Y escuchó el grito de alegría de la rubia.

"Hermione..." le dijo él antes de que ella saliera, llevando a Alex de la mano. Ella lo miró. "¿Te veo en casa?"

Hermione sonrió.

"Tómate tu tiempo..." con una sonrisa de satisfacción salió del ministerio con destino a su hogar, al llegar y encontrar la casa vacía se preguntaba en donde estarían Harry y Ginny.

* * *

La pelirroja yacía sobre él pecho de Harry, que suspiraba satisfactoriamente, sus piernas entrelazadas bajo las sábanas. Él jugueteaba con el cabello de ella y ella sonreía.

"¿Y si son niñas?" preguntó ella mirándolo "¿Cómo les pondremos? Se que querría que una se llamara Lily..." murmuró ella soñadoramente y la sonrisa del pelinegro sólo se hizo más amplia.

"Lily Ginevra Potter... suena bien..."

"Pero nos va a matar si le ponemos mi nombre es horrible..." se quejó ella y el rió.

"No lo es, y no ganarás esta discusión...además es el segundo nombre, y a mi me parece que tu nombre es...extravagante..." dijo él meditándolo bien ganándose un golpe juguetón en el brazo. "Y como sabremos que son dos...mmm..."

"Violet Christine Potter..." dijo ella y él la miró extrañado.

"¿Cómo obtuviste ese nombre tan rápido?" le preguntó él y ella frunció el entrecejo...¿de donde lo había sacado? De pronto comenzó a reir a carcajadas.

"¿Querida estás bien, o perdiste la cabeza?" dijo al verla con confusión y ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"No...estoy perfectamente cuerda...es que...bueno te lo diré si prometes no reírte." Le dijo ella sonriendo y Harry la miró y solemnemente dijo:

"Lo juro sobre mi corazón..." dijo él ganándose otra carcajada por parte de ella, el rostro de él formando una mueca divertida.

"Bien..." suspiró "De niña...siempre soñé que me casaría contigo y tendríamos hijos...Violet Christine suena lindo con Potter...siempre fue mi nombre preferido..." dijo ella Harry digirió a información y rugió con carcajadas.

"¿Tu bautizaste a nuestros hijos hace 20 años?" le dijo él divertido aún riendo y ella se hizo la ofendida.

"Prometiste que no te burlarías..." dijo aventándole la almohada, un sonrojo llegando desde su cuello hasta su cara y Harry sonrió con ternura.

"Bueno...no me burlaré...pero eso es lo más tierno que he escuchado..." dijo dándole un beso en el cuello y ella enrolló la mirada.

"Estaba perdida..." dijo ella avergonzada.

"Pues no tanto si estabas segura de que terminaríamos juntos..." dijo él ganándose otra mirada de reproche, la abrazó "¿escogiste nombres para barones también?"

Dijo riendo y ella suspiró.

"No...Siempre quise una niña...pero si te soy sincera hay algo que me dice que necesitaremos acordar nombres para barones..." dijo ella pensativamente "tengo un presentimiento y mamá dice que raramente son equivocados."

"Bueno...si te consuela un poco, si tenemos niños entonces podremos intentarlo hasta lograr una niña...por mi no hay problema alguno..." le dijo ganándose una mirada irritada de ella.

"No...no terminaré con 12 hijos, Harry..." dijo ella risueña recordando la profecía que él le había platicado que Trelawney le había hecho en su tercer años. Harry iba a replicar pero Pigwedon entró por la ventana con un sobre color rojo. Harry y Ginny se miraron...

"Es de Hermione..." dijo Harry mirándolo "No...no estoy seguro de querer abrirlo."

"Vamos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" dijo ella tomándolo en sus manos... "Pero si es tardísimo...Harry ya casi son la 1 de la mañana...¿cómo se nos pasó el tiempo?"

"Bueno lo hicimos como tres..." comenzó él pero ella le pegó juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Ouch..."

"_Se _como pasamos el tiempo, Harry, lo que digo es que Hermione debe estar preocupadísima...toma ábrela tu..." le dijo dándosela y el no mostró mucha emoción por hacerlo "Vamos se valiente..."

Él suspiró y la abrió de inmediato un sonido estridente salió de ella.

"¡_HARRY JAMES POTTER¿EN DÓNDE HAN ESTADO? ESTOY PREOCUPADÍSIMA Y SINO ME CONTESTAN ESTO EN MEDIA HORA SOY CAPAZ DE IR A SAN MUNGO Y AL MINISTERIO PARA QUE LOS BUSQUEN... ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE? GINNY DEBERÍA ESTAR DESCANSANDO EN CASA, EN LUGAR DE EN QUIEN SABE DONDE...ER"_ escucharon que la voz del vociferado comenzaba a suavizarse y hasta a tomar un tono más dulce...ahora si era la voz de Hermione_."...yo, lo siento, bueno por favor dime en donde están o regresa a casa...estoy muy preocupada...por cierto, Draco está libre de cargos. ¿no es genial? Contáctame o cumpliré lo que dije.._." la carta se hizo pedazos.

"Dios suena más y más como tu madre conforme pasa el tiempo..." dijo Harry aún mirando el vociferado algo impresionado.

"Mejor ella que yo..." dijo Ginny sonriendo. "Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Mándale un mensaje que si la creo capaz de buscarnos..." dijo ella sentándose tapándose con la sábana. "Mientras yo me ducho, me cambio y nos vamos ¿Si?" dijo antes de plantarle otro dulce beso.

"De acuerdo."

"Harry..."

Murmuró ella de pie mirándolo, la sábana envolviendo su cuerpo. Harry la miró.

"Te amo..." dijo ella y en un par de segundos estaba sobre la cama besándolo y él retornaba el beso con la misma emoción. Ella se separó jadeando.

"No...nos tenemos que ir..." dijo ella sonriendo y Harry la apartó unos cuantos mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

"Si lamentablemente así es..." dijo dándole un besito en el cuello "También te amo..."

* * *

**NA: BUENO!! SNIFF SNIFF! SE ACABO...YA SOLO RESTA EL EPILOGO PERO CREOE YA PUEDEN INTUIR KE VA A SUCEDER...ME DA MUCHISIMA PENA HERMIONE!! AHORA SI..NO PUEDO TRAER DE VUELTA A RONNN LO ARRUINARIA TODO!! MUERO X PODER HACERLO PERO ESTA IMPOSIBLE LLORO BUAAAA BUENO SE ME OCURRE UN FINAL PARA ELLA QUE SERA BUENO Y HARA LO KE LE GUSTA...MMM...BUENO Y TIENE A ALEX:D GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, NUNCA PODRIA ENNUMERARLOS A TODOS...EL EPILOGO NO VA A SER LARGO...NO HAY MUCHO KE KEDE X CONTAR X PARTE DE ESTE FANFICTION...GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!! NO ME VAN A ALCANZAR SI ES QUE HAN ESTADO LEYENDO DESDE EL COMIENZO...INCLUSO CON MI LAPSUS DE NO PODER ESCRIBIR ;D WOHOO BUENO PS ME VOY...ME VOY ME VOY...TENGO KE EMPEZAR A HACER TAREAS PARA LA FACU! HAY NO...ADIOS VAKS HOLA REALIDAD...ADIOS FANFICS BUAAA!!! AY KE MELODRAMATICA SOY...EN LUGAR DE ESTUDIAR LEYES DEBERIA ESTUDIAR TEATRO!! SALUDISISISISMOS DESDE UNA LINDA CIUDAD LLAMADA MONTERREY EN MEXICO. ESPERO REVIEWS WINK WINK**


	17. Epilogue

**Epílogo **

Un par de meses después, Harry y Ginny Potter seguían viviendo bajo el techo de Hermione. Ella les había pedido que no se fueran hasta que los bebés nacieran, alegando que Alex los extrañaría, pero Harry sospechaba que su insistencia en tener casa llena se debía más que nada a que temía horriblemente el momento en el que ella y Alex se vieran forzados a vivir en aquella casa, por primera vez, sin Ron. Sabiendo que Draco, que aún vivía en el ático, en unos meses se marcharía a América con Jessica, tanto Harry como Ginny entendían a su amiga a la perfección, y actuarían conforme a sus deseos.

Pero con una esposa, con seis-casi siete- meses de embarazo Harry comenzaba a sentir que la recámara era demasiado pequeña y había cometido el magnánimo error de mencionárselo a Ginny, gravísimo error.

"¡Harry Potter!" había gritado ella ofendidísima aquella tarde "¿Estás inquinado que estoy demasiado grande como para caber en esta habitación¿Qué acaso te robo espacio?" dijo ella dignamente, ah no, las hormonas no eran cosa fácil y con el temperamento de la pelirroja eran todavía más complicadas de manejar, la vio intentando sacar la varita.

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido y levantó las manos en señal de derrota, claramente asustado.

"¡No! Ginny claro que no, sólo fue un simple comentario es que la cama es pequeña y-yo-o bu-ueno, no quise decir eso cariño..." comenzó a excusarse pero la mirada que le lanzaba con sus ojos color chocolate era suficiente como para darse cuenta que sus excusas eran todo menos adecuadas.

Pero era demasiado tarde unos segundos más tarde estaba cubierto por mocos de murciélago. Draco y Alex- que estaban jugando Snap Explosivo- rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Hermione le lanzó una mirada de lástima.

"¡Wow! Tía Ginny...eso fue...genial." dijo Alex claramente sorprendido jamás creyó que una mujer tan petite como su tía, y embarazada pudiera lanzar semejante hechizo.

"Gracias por el apoyo..." murmuró Harry malhumorado, Ginny simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió dignamente hacia la cocina, su apetito no podía estar peor.

"Bueno Harry, fue muy insensible de tu parte decir eso..." intervino Hermione y con su varita lo dejo sin rastro alguno del hechizo de Ginny.

"No lo hice a propósito...no lo pensé..." dijo Harry lanzando un suspiro.

"Tut-Tut-Tut, Potter, muy mal..." dijo Draco mientras consideraba su próxima jugada. Harry enrolló la mirada, lo que le faltaba...

"Draco no lo molestes..." le regañó Hermione divertida y luego un poco más seria añadió "Son las hormonas...ya se le pasará."

--------------

Harry la encontró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en la habitación, con la blusa levantada y mirando su abultado vientre. Había un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo.

Sonrió suavemente, entendía porque del enojo de su pelirroja. La abrazó por la espalda y ella dio un respingo pero luego se relajó.

"Espero que seas mi esposo, porque sino van a haber muchos problemas." Dijo sonriendo suavemente y se volvió hacia él "Lo lamento..." dijo ella antes de lanzar un largísimo suspiro, le había costado horrores decirlo.

"¿me estás pidiendo perdón?" dijo él claramente sorprendido y la volvió hacia él. Ginny era demasiado orgullosa, era tan difícil sacarle una disculpa. Sonrió y ella enrolló la mirada.

"No..." dijo ella con sarcasmo "Sólo lo dije porque me gusta como suena la palabra..."

Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios brevemente.

"Es sólo que ya no entro en nada de mi ropa...he subido decenas de kilos, me duele la espalda y tengo los pies hinchados...además ¿has notado cómo como? Lo hago peor que Ron." Dijo ella melodramáticamente y Harry rió.

"Pero tu alimentas a dos más..." dijo él acariciando su vientre con suavidad "Ron parecía tener dos estómagos...tu sólo llevas a dos personitas ahí adentro."

Ella se relajó y hasta sonrió. "¿No se te hace tarde ya?" dijo viendo el reloj en la pared.

----------

"Harry..." comenzó la pelirroja a moverse adormilada, lo tomó del brazo y lo movió.

"¿Qué?" preguntó él malhumorado y vio el reloj en el buró "Ginny, son las tres de la mañana ¿qué sucede¿te sientes mal?"

"Tus hijos y yo tenemos hambre y voy a morir sino como algo en este instante..." dijo ella molesta "quiero pastelitos caldero, tarta de melaza ah...y jugo de calabaza." Exclamó ella, los antojos a los seis meses de embarazo eran los peores "Ah...y quiero ranas de chocolate y también un guisado...de Hogwarts" dijo ella, su enorme estómago gruñendo suavemente.

"¿De Hogwarts?" preguntó él mirándola incrédulamente.

"Sí...tontito de Hogwarts" dijo ella un poco cansada de repetírselo.

"Bien...veré como la consigo mañana, e iré a la madriguera por torta de melaza de tu madre e iré a Hogsmeade por las ranas de chocolate y los pastelillos ¿contenta?" dijo él volviéndose a acomodar, cómodamente en su almohada.

"Ay no, cariño, creo que no comprendes...tengo antojo ahora, no creo poder dormir sin comida." Dijo moviéndolo de nuevo. Harry dejó salir un gruñido frustrado.

"¡Ginny¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡Son las tres de la madrugada, todo en Hogsmeade estará cerrado, tu madre estará dormida, y no podré entrar a Hogwarts!" se sentó de nuevo y se talló los ojos antes de ponerse los anteojos "Bueno aunque pueda despertar a tu madre aún asi...entrar a Hogwarts es punto menos que imposible y...y Honeydukes en Hogsmeade va a estar cerrado."

"¡Harry! Mira mi madre sabe lo que son los antojos del embarazo..." dijo respirando y contando hasta diez "Y no tienes que entrar a Honeydukes, estoy segura que en Hogwarts tendrán pastelitos caldero y ranas de chocolate, solían darlos en los festines, o dile a algún elfo que consiga unas!"

"Ginny...se que es difícil para ti cielo, pero trata de ser sensata por una vez en tu vida, no puedo hacerlo...es de madrugada" pero tan sólo unos segundos después se dio cuenta de su gravísimo error. Ginny se levantó de la cama, furiosas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y Harry tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por evitar enrollar la mirada.

"ERES INCREÍBLE!" gritó ella atándose su capa por encima del camisón "DERROTASTE A VOLDEMORT Y ERES INCAPAZ DE CONSEGUIRLE COMIDA A TU ESPOSA Y DÉJAME RECORDARTE HARRY JAMES POTTER QUE ES TU CULPA QUE YO ESTÉ EN ÉSTE ESTADO."

"Ginny cálmate y vuelve a la cama...no lo dije para que te pusieras así...por favor." Dijo él pero viendo que ella no cedía se levantó de la cama. "¿a dónde intentas ir?"

"¿ A DÓNDE CREES?" gritó ella exasperada "A CONSEGUIRNOS A MI Y A MIS HIJOS COMIDA POR SUPUESTO, YA QUE EL IDIOTA DE SU PADRE ES INCAPAZ DE HACERLO "

Harry levantó las manos en señal de tregua.

"BIEN" levantó él la voz tomó su propia capa y se la puso. "Bien...iré por lo que quieres tu vuelve a la cama, eres tu quien necesita descansar, estás cargando dos personitas ahí adentro" dijo cansadamente con la voz un poco más suave y Ginny se cruzó de brazos restos de lágrimas aún corriendo por sus pecosas mejillas.

"Gracias." Dijo ella poniendo la cara que esperaba lo conmoviera lo suficiente como para hacer eso por ella. La pelirroja volvió a sentarse en la cama y se tapó con las cobijas. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y se inclinó lo suficiente como para besarla brevemente

"No tardaré."

Harry llevaba el suficiente tiempo despierto para haber recobrado algo de sentido, después de haber despertado a una muy malhumorada Señora Weasley y haber conseguido la torta de melaza se encaminó hacia Hogwarts.

Se apareció en Hogsmeade y tal y como lo había intuido todo estaba cerrado. Tomó su saeta de fuego y voló hasta el castillo.

Pensó en llegar a la torre de astronomía, absorto en sus pensamientos olvidó por completo que había hechizos protectores en el castillo, además de los de anti apariciones, se estrelló en una de las protecciones invisibles y cayó, afortunadamente con sus habilidades en la escoba logró aterrizar a salvo con su saeta de fuego.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un nuevo plan para conseguirle a Ginny sus antojos una voz rugió detrás de él.

"¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?" rugió la voz pero a Harry ni siquiera le inmutó.

"¡Hagrid" gritó Harry "Soy yo, Harry!"

"¿Harry¿Harry Potter?" dijo el semigigante incrédulo, pero si sonaba como Harry, aunque no lo había visto en años, se había enterado por el profeta que estaba de vuelta.

"Lumos!" susurró Harry para que Hagrid lo pudiera ver.

"¡Harry!" dijo Hagrid contentísimo "¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Unos pasos más sonaron en los terrenos de las afueras del castillo.

"¡Hagrid¿Qué sucede?" y Harry pudo reconocer la voz de la Profesora McGonagall, quien venía en bata y gorro de dormir y traía la varita extendida y venía acompañada del Profesor Slughorn. "Escuchamos ruidos alguien trató de entrar al castigo." Dijo la anciana y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Temo que ese debí haber sido yo, Profesora." Dijo Harry en tono amable algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

"¡Potter!" dijo la Profesora algo escandalizada y sorprendida "¿Pero qué haces aquí? Y a semejantes horas, si querías hacer una visita lo hubiéramos arreglado."

"Harry Potter¿Qué no llevabas tiempo fuera del país?" preguntó confundido Slughorn.

"Yo puedo explicarlo..." dijo tratando de encontrar una excusa mucho menos ridícula de la verdadera.

"Estamos esperando, Harry." Le dijo Slughorn.

"Habla Potter." Le dijo impacientemente la profesora.

"Eh...es...que, bueno verán es que Ginny está antojadiza y...y moría por un guisado de Hogwarts y ranas de chocolate y pastelillos caldero y miren..." dijo alzando la bolsa en donde llevaba la tarta de melaza "hasta me hizo ir a casa de su madre por tarta de melaza."

Hagrid y Slughorn rieron e incluso Mc.Gonagall, que aún quería parecer severa sonrió un poco.

"¿Ginny?" preguntó Hagrid "¿La pequeña Ginny Weasley come todo eso?"

Obviamente ninguno estaba enterado de que Ginny estaba embarazada y Harry no pudo evitar que el rubor se le subiera a las mejillas.

"Er...estamos...esperando gemelos." Dijo con la sangre toda en la cabeza.

Hagrid y Slughorn volvieron a reír, hasta que Hagrid tuvo que sacar su pañuelo y limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Eran tan pequeños..." dijo sollozando el semigigante "Es como Lily y James Potter una y otra vez."

"¿Sigues enfermo de amor, después de tantos años, no es así?" le dijo Slughorn alegremente.

"Potter, puedes decirle a tu esposa que la próxima vez que tenga un antojo de nuestra comida con gusto se la haremos llegar, todo lo que tiene que hacer es mandarnos una lechuza." Le dijo amablemente la profesora "Y mis felicitaciones" dijo cortésmente nuevamente tratando de no reír.

"Gracias, Profesora." Dijo Harry secamente maldiciendo una y otra vez que no hubiera podido entrar al castillo sin ser sorprendido, tratando que el sonrojo desapareciera.

"Ve a las cocinas, estoy segura que algún elfo te atenderá con gusto." Dijo la Profesora soñolienta. "Ahora si me disculpan tengo clase en la mañana."

Ella y Slughorn dieron sus despedidas y se retiraron hacia la torre de Gryffindor y Slytherin, respectivamente.

Mientras Hagrid guió a Harry hacia las cocinas.

Ya bien entradas las cinco de la mañana Harry llegó de nuevo a casa y entró a la habitación. Justo para encontrarse a Ginny completamente dormida y abrazada a su almohada. Harry dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y se recargó en la puerta y a pesar de su cansancio, sueño y algo de irritación no pudo evitar sonreír.

Definitivamente, si alguien le hubiera dicho que en unos años estaría consiguiéndole antojos a su Ginny el día en el que ambos acordaron ser padrinos y guardianes de Alex, hubiera jurado que a esa persona le había caído un hipogrifo encima y le habían echo varios cruciatus al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida al ver que un par de bombas fétidas explotaron en medio de la sala, justo al momento en el que Sirius Potter tomó el jarrón de la abuela y se echó a correr con él.

"¡Sirius Arthur Potter!" exclamó Ginny "¡Ven acá pequeño travieso!" corriendo tras el pelinegro de cinco años. El plan de los gemelos era espectacular, mientras que Sirius agarraba el jarrón de la abuela Weasley y corría con él alejándose de su madre, eso le daba el tiempo perfecto a su hermano para robar la caja entera de galletas. "Hablo en serio detente, pequeño, o te quedarás sin postre toda la semana." Le amenazó su madre. Esto hizo que Sirius se detuviera de golpe y mirara a su madre con aquellos ojos color chocolate que había heredado de ella, salvo eso, era idéntico a su padre. "Sirius..." le dijo en tono de advertencia. El pequeño Sirius suspiró esperando que su hermano menor (por 1 minuto) hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para obtener las galletas que sino...

"Creo que James tiene algo que decir, querida..." dijo Harry detrás de ella, que llevaba a James a lado, con la enorme caja de galletas en las manos y con una carita que quería pasar por una de arrepentimiento.

"¡James! Te dije que no teníamos mucho tiempo..." le regañó Sirius con carita enojada. Ginny levantó la ceja y miró entre ambos, con las manos en la cintura.

"Lo atrapé con las manos en la masa..." le explicó Harry con una mirada mucho más suave y risueña de la que tenía ella.

"James Albus Potter...¿tienes alguna explicación que dar a tu favor?" le preguntó su madre bajando las escaleras, con el jarrón familiar para dejarlo sobre la mesa de centro. Los gemelos siguieron a su madre, con caritas de travesura arruinada, y su padre los siguió después. Miraron a los niños, con rostros que querían parecer severos, pero un mensaje silencioso pasó entre ellos.

"Lo sentimos..." comenzó James, era el más sensato (claro si lo comprabas con Sirius).

"Pero es que queríamos las galletas..." intervino Sirius. "Mamá, no planeaba hacerle nada a tu jarrón..." le dijo él con carita de arrepentido, por Merlín, que niño tan teatrero. Harry sonrió y Ginny se mordía los labios para aguantarse la risa. Miró a su marido, como una última señal antes de tomar a Sirius en sus brazos y hacerle cosquillas sin piedad, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con James.

"Ya..." comenzó James jadeando por las carcajadas "No lo haremos de nuevo..."

"Si...seremos buenos..." siguió Sirius, pero su madre le seguía haciendo cosquillas. "Ma...má... ¡basta!"

Harry soltó finalmente a James y Ginny soltó a Sirius.

"Ya conocen las reglas, niños..." les dijo su padre "Nada de galletas antes de la cena..."

Ginny sonrió y se la atrapó la mano entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y él no pudo resistirse, se había ido de misión por casi una semana, y no había visto ni a su esposa ni a sus hijos hasta ese momento. La atrajo hacia él y le dio un suave beso.

"EWWWWWWWWWW" exclamaron los gemelos.

"MAMA!" exclamó James al mismo tiempo Sirius exclamó: "¡PAPA!"

Harry se separó de ella, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, al notar el sonrojo de Ginny, si algunas cosas jamás cambiarían...

"¿Te fue bien corazón?" le preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo mientras intentaba acomodar el cabello negro azabache desordenado de Sirius y Harry sonrió.

"Todo bien." Dijo simplemente.

"Mañana iremos a la madriguera. Es el cumpleaños de su primo Alex." Dijo ella sonriendo y los niños gritaron con emoción.

"Mamá..."

"Irán..."

"Sí irán sus tíos Fred y George." Dijo lanzando un largo suspiro. "Ahora vayan a lavarse la manos antes de que cenemos." Les dijo la pelirroja. Los niños fueron corriendo hacia las escaleras, peleando por quien llegaba primero.

En cuanto los niños estuvieron fuera de su vista, Harry atrajo a Ginny hacia él dándole un largo y caluroso beso.

"¿me extrañaste?" le preguntó él dándole otro pequeño beso en la barbilla y ella sonrió.

"¿Tu qué crees?" dijo besándolo de nuevo. "Mañana es un día importante para nuestro ahijado y sobrino, él y Hermione jamás te hubieran perdonado que no estuvieras aquí." Dijo ella aún sonriendo. Él comenzó a jugar con el cabello de ella.

"Si...es raro verlos ahora que ambos están en Hogwarts ¿no? Me alegra que vengan ahora que es verano y ¿qué mejor ocasión que el cumpleaños de Alex?." Le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano, como la había extrañado, pero en aquellos segundos era como si todo se evaporara.

"Creo que a Hermione el trabajo como profesora de transformaciones le ha hecho maravillas...seamos realistas una vez que pasó lo de..." dijo aún con dificultad "lo de Ron y una vez que Alex entró a Hogwarts la soledad era demasiado, me contacto por la red flu hace unos días y...a mi me parece que se ve bastante bien. Y Alex está tan grande, si vieras como ha crecido. Hace mucho que no los ves..." le recriminó ella y Harry sonrió.

"No exageres lo ví en las últimas fiestas navideñas, pero si conozco a Alex tan bien como creo que lo hago, creo que no le ha de gustar mucho que su madre sea la jefa de su casa y su profesora." Dijo riendo y Ginny asintió.

"Pues me dijo Hermione que no tomó nada bien la noticia." Le dijo ella "Me alegro que hayas vuelto, corazón, y los niños tan bien te extrañan, se portan incluso peor cuando no estás."

"Sabes que este tipo de viajes no son tan seguidos, Ginny..." le dijo él hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, su olor seguía ahí...no había cambiado después de tantos años. "No creerás a quien vi en América..."

Ginny lo miró suspicazmente "con que no me digas que a una de tus antiguas novias...todo está bien."

Harry sonrió, lo que la hizo relajarse en sus brazos. "No Ginny, creo que tus celos con respecto a ella fueron superados hace años..." le dijo él y miró el brillo en los ojos chocolate y supo que había adivinado.

"¿Jessica?" dijo ella, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia "Ay, por Merlín, y no me digas que..." su voz murió al ver que su marido asintió con la cabeza.

"Digamos que tiene un pequeñito de dos años, con cabello rubio y ojos grises, se porta de maravilla comparado con los nuestros...su padre claro, sigue siendo un odioso." Dijo él recargando su frente sobre la de ella.

"Exagerado, creí que habías limado asperezas hace años."

"Y lo hice...pero hay cosas que jamás van a cambiar." Dijo dándole otro suave beso en los labios.

Una vocecita sonó desde la habitación de arriba, era Lily Potter, de 3 años de edad que acaba de despertar.

"_Mamá!"_ la pequeña llamó.

Ginny se separó de él y sonrió.

"Creo que aún tienes que saludar a cierta pequeña." Le dijo ella juguetonamente "no puedo creer que en lugar de saludar a tu hija, estés aprovechándote de mi."

Harry rió. "Como si te estuvieras quejando..."

"Bueno, Harry ahora puedes hacer los honores..." dijo ella señalando la escalera "juega con ella un rato, mientras que yo arreglo la cena."

Harry asintió dándole un último beso, antes de levantarse del sofá.

FIN

* * *

**NA: HOLA A TODOS!!! OTRO FAN FIC KE SE ACABA LLOROOOO JAJAJA PERO ESPEREMOS KE NO EL ÚLTIMO DE MI PARTE...EN FIN, TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR "THE RIGHT TO WRITE ME OFF" LO MÁS SEGUIDO KE ME SEA POSIBLE PERO NO PROMETO NADA Y ME ENCANTARÍA COMENZAR UN NUEVO FIC QUE ESTOY IDEAND  
O...PERO NO C...NO C...YA QUE TENGA MAS CAPIS ESCRITOS DE THE RIGHT TO WRITE ME OFF VEREMOS...PORQUE NO QUIERO EMPEZAR UN FIC QUE POSIBLEMENTE NO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR EN MESES Y MESES Y MESES!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!!!!!!!!! **

**GRACIAS POR PERMANECER LEYENDO ESTOS CAPIS Y ESPERO KE EL EPILGO LES HAYA GUSTADO...FUE MUUUUY BLURRY JAJAJA ALGO ASI COMO EL DEL SEPTIMO LIBRO...NO NOS ENTERAMOS DE MUCHAS COSAS, O SI? EN FIN, GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!!!! Y NO ME DESPIDO...AUNQUE PASADOMAÑANA ENTRAMOS A LA FACULTAD PERO BUENO AUN ASI NO ME DESPIDIRÉ **

XOXOX

ANABELLA


End file.
